Sailor Moon R Plus, Morganite: Coming of the Shigetsuoh
by SirRunOn
Summary: The opening battles of a coming war. With both new villains on the scene and an unknown but violent new helper only time will tell if the Sailor Senshi will come out intact. Senshi vs the first of the Shigetsuoh: Morganite/Moricite. An old story reworked into its present form.
1. Outcasts

This story tries to imitate an actual episode of the Sailor Moon anime, be advised. Author's Notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Sailor Moon R+

Bi-weekly set #1

Episode #1

Today on "Sailor Moon" new creatures from the Dark Kingdom appear, but are they

friends or foes? Stay right there, and I'll show you.

FROM A FARAWAY

PLACE AND TIME

THE FINAL BATTLE

WITH THE DARK KINGDOM

IS ABOUT TO BEGIN

**OUTCASTS**

All is right with the world. The forces of the Dark Moon have been vanquished, destroyed during their last battle in the future. For the first period in a long while the Sailor Senshi have a chance to rest, to enjoy their victory; and enjoying it they are. Mamoru and Usagi are back together, all doubts gone. Rei is busy with temple upkeep, almost enjoying the opportunity to boss Yuichiro about. Ami has even found time away from her studies for Ryo. The others are as happy as they can be, chasing down men wherever and whenever they can find them.

Peace and tranquility are everywhere, but as often is the problem, it is hard to tell if peace is truly what you make of it, or just the calm before the storm. For even now, the dark forces gather.

* * *

They had finally found a home, a new world. The clouds were pink and the sky was blue mixed with mauve and red, giving daylight the effect of both sunrise and sunset at once. Their massive tree stood in the middle of a wide field, in a valley surrounded by red tinged mountains and filled with green grass. Covered with pods, it blended in smoothly with the surroundings, although it was the only thing of its like anywhere in the world.

The pair danced through the green fields and among the great roots under their giant protective tree. They were mirror images of each other, one female with a pink motif and blue highlights, the other male with blue motif and pink highlights. They looked as happy as they'd ever been, and their tree flourished in the light of their love.

The male sat on a tree root, the female lit upon his lap. They shared a passionate kiss, then both pulled away, smiling.

"It took us a while, didn't it?" said the green skinned girl, "But we're finally here. Fifty light years, but not a heartbeat away from our friends on Earth."

The smile of the green skinned male widened, he took his lover's cheek in his hand. His other hand now held an ornate flute.

"Come on En, we've barely just left and you already want to return," he said. "We have a lot to thank them for, but our own lives to lead."

"Oh, I know, Al." En replied, hugging him, "But we're also going to lead them together."

They were in the midst of their embrace when both felt the presence. It hit them like a shock, and they were quite surprised. Storm clouds brewed in the alien sky as a dark power descended on the valley. All was in shadow.

"How sweet," a dark voice chimed in from the deepest shadows, "Do I get to join in?"

Both En and Al parted and jumped up with a start. They wheeled towards the source of the noise to see a dark humanoid form leaning against one of the massive, house sized tree roots. The form tipped its head, nodding to the pair. The immediately went shoulder to shoulder, prepared to defend themselves. Though they had come over to the side of good, no amount of over-exuberant happiness could dull reflexes honed by a lifetime of fighting for their lives.

"Who are you?!" En gasped.

"What do you want?" Al growled, adding to the words of his other.

The form stepped from the shadows. It was a man, at least six feet tall with dark scowling features, dressed in dusky crystalline armor. He looked at the two before him, sizing both up before he spoke.

"I've come for the Cardians." he said, "Hand them over, and I will have no reason to harm you."

"The Cardians." Al responded. "And why would you want them?"

"And why should we give them to you?" En interjected.

"Oh, I really think you shouldn't, but that's not my choice." the dark one commented, "They're for the Sailor Senshi."

En was taken aback by the answer, but the same reaction in Al elicited a different response. Instead of remaining silent he asked the obvious question, "And why would they want them?"

"Oh, you silly child," the dark one laughed, "They're not to be used for them, they're to be used on them!"

En and Al had heard enough. Both floated ten feet into the air, taking themselves out of melee range. They stiffened into a back to back stance and stretched out their palms toward their adversary.

"You'll not be hurting our friends with our own defenses!" they both said in unison. The pair's outstretched hands took on an unearthly glow.

"I'm sorry," their foe replied, "But that's not your choice to make either."

In a flash the ex-monsters lashed out at their enemy, defending themselves the only way they knew how: with force. The area where the dark one had been standing suddenly lit up with the visible effects of their combined telekinetic power, but as was inferred, their opponent was no longer there. He leapt over the blast and soared twenty feet into the air. Calling upon his own powers he lashed out at them with a powerful energy beam. The pair had seen this though and their eyes grew wide, their pupils glowing as they projected an energy screen that the attack reflected off almost harmlessly. Not a trace of energy other than light reached them, but the pressure on their shield left the two quite groggy, and the light from looking into the impact left them quite dazzled. By the time they could see again their enemy was gone, teleported. They spun in opposite directions and reached out with their minds, searching the surrounding area trying to find their adversary.

They did, but a second too late. Their minds hadn't the chance to register the sudden grasp on their heads before they were slammed together in a true meeting of the minds. Before they had a chance to fall he was at them again. Still in the air he twisted them about and slammed them together, back to back, even harder. The heads of the two lovers whipped into each other, stunning them even further before the dark one began his final assault. Planting his feet on a platform of dark energy to hold himself in the air, he sent wave after wave of psychic power into his opponents, firing off and frying every nerve ending in their bodies at once. The two convulsed violently, then he let them go to drop to the ground with a thud.

The dark one smiled, though now mostly to himself. He dropped down to the side of the unconscious aliens and slipped quite a handful of cards, more than a regular deck, out from within Al's tight outfit. He spread them in a circle around his hand, looking a moment at each, then they disappeared into the recesses of his dark garb. The being then stooped down and picked the flute off the ground from where it lay beside Al. He let out a soft laugh, tossing the flute on top of them. The being then turned to leave, but a voice held him up.

"Why are you doing this?" a sorrowful voice boomed from the tree. "This is evil; it is not like you."

"Yes, great tree," said the dark one, sinking into the shadows. "It is evil."

* * *

He waited in the darkness of his own sanctuary, watching numbers and mysterious magical symbols flash green across the screen of his mystical computer. Three of the favors he was owed were finally done. He felt his old foe's presence behind him in the darkness.

"Ah." he said, turning. "I know you have them."

They looked into each other's eyes for a short time. Both were dark. The one standing wore dark armor, crystalline in form. The one who was sitting hid his features behind robe and cloak; only two green glowing slits showed in the place of eyes. Both found resentment and hatred in the other, but the one standing also had a stern look of resignation on his face.

The robed one extended his hand, his arm showing powerful muscles. Grimacing, the standing one handed over what he had gained from the Dark Kingdom. An impressive rod crafted of rock and topped by a glowing, swirling sphere; a smaller pink wand tipped by a crescent moon; a set of sixty Cardians.

The seated figure sifted through the hand of Cardians and handed a few back. "You know who to give these to." he remarked. "You should realize I can make these work without the flute."

"Of course." said the other with a sigh. The first ignored him, looking over the other prizes.

"You've done very well," said the robed one, "But of course you would. Your misplaced sense of honor is one of the few things I've ever had over you, that and being better than you are."

"Any time you wish to try your luck," the armored one spat back in hushed but harsh tones.

"Oh, I think I'll unfortunately have to skip your offer." the other said in a vicious sarcastic tone, "And I still have one more favor to ask."

"And what do you want this time?" the armored one retorted. "How much more power do you need? None of it will help you in the end anyway."

"Maybe so, maybe they will defeat me. But without your help."

The standing one stepped back with a shock, then understanding crept over his face, "That is a little large for a favor."

"You'll do it though, you'll never break your word," said the robed one. "If you did, you know I'd kill her."

"And then you would die."

"Oh, but not before lovey I think," the robed one cackled. "I do not want you interfering with me. You cannot tell them anything that might hurt my chances, you cannot win their fights against me for them, and you must stay neutral in our battles."

The armored one growled in the darkness, beginning to fade away. "I'll do what you ask," he said. "I'll follow your guidelines, to the letter."

And then he was gone. The hood of the dark one's robe could not hide the shine of a tiny bead of sweat on his forehead. He might have just underestimated his opponent. There was no telling in what ways a thousand years of life, over the three thousand his enemy had already had, could have improved his enemy. He quickly set about sealing Earth away, out of reach of dimensional travel, thereby keeping out unwelcome incursions from the dark realms, or other sources. He would cover himself well, as usual.

* * *

Tokyo was beautiful during this time of year. The late morning sunlight reflected and played off of the downtown skyscrapers, making the skyline look wonderful; and things did look wonderful, especially in the parks. The midsummer heat was abating to the point that a cool spell had started. The weather in the park nearest to the Hikawa Shrine was perfect for a picnic, and picnickers there were. The place was rather sparsely populated before lunchtime, but soon there would be more people there than ants. One group was taking advantage of the lull, looking for that perfect place to set up a picnic.

Bliss, pure bliss.

Usagi looked up into Mamoru's eyes and kissed him again. They were both holding each other as tightly as they could, unwilling to ever let go again.

"Please, guys!" Makoto gasped from behind them, "Any more and you'll be responsible for your own heat wave."

Usagi glanced past Mamoru's shoulder, giggling. Makoto, Rei and the others were standing behind them, fanning themselves to fight off the feigned heat. They all wore beaming smiles. Usagi's face flushed red. Mamoru glanced at the others and even his face blushed a little.

"Come on, plenty of time for that later," Makoto added, her head bouncing to the side with laughter. She shifted the weight of the picnic bag over her shoulder. Rei and Ami were together, mumbling something to each other while Mina stood back at a discreet distance, having her laugh privately. The young couple reluctantly separated themselves. Mamoru was rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment, but he too was grinning.

"Oh please, Mako-chan, do you remember how long I've been trying to do that?!" Usagi groaned in mock sadness, her eyes to the ground.

"Oh, yes Usagi, we remember how long you had been trying to do that." Rei jibed, "And we also remember the fact that you haven't stopped since!"

"Jealous, Rei-chan?" Usagi shot back knowingly.

"N-No, but it's j-just the fact that you seem to be having all the f-fun lately." Rei stuttered, barely hiding the fact that she was too, extremely jealous.

"Well, I worked long and hard for this." said Usagi, latching on to Mamoru's arm and bringing a rather shocked look from him before she added matter of factly, "And I deserve it."

"Ahem," Mamoru interrupted, "Since when did I rate as an 'it' Usako?"

"Umm, well you know..." It was now Usagi's turn to stutter and Rei's turn to get out of the limelight quickly. "I didn't mean it like that, uh, I mean that like that, or do I?"

"Oh, Usako," Mamoru said, lifting her chin with his fingers, "Now I know why I stopped trying to understand girls a long time ago. Especially you, odango atama."

Makoto cut in before they had time to kiss again, before their lips could even move, she quickly said, "Hey guys, come on now, any more of this and I might be sick."

Mamoru and Usagi looked at her and were somewhat dismayed to find she was seriously turning pale. They both shrugged, turned and arm in arm started to continue their search for the perfect picnic spot.

Makoto let Rei and Ami pass on their way after the other to let Mina catch up. They gave each other an almost forced smile. Waiting a second, the final pair followed.

"So here we are at the back of the line again," Mina remarked. "The only single Sailors."

Makoto grimaced, nodding in agreement. "I'm just glad Luna and Artemis decided to take a vacation. I'm not sure I could take much of the ribbing Artemis usually gives us, not with those two lovebirds around anyway."

They both sighed, long and hard, dipped their eyes to the ground and followed. If Makoto's eyes had been more open she probably would have seen the small upturned piece of concrete between two slabs of the walk before them, and definitely wouldn't have tripped on it. As it was Makoto did an Usagi-esque swan dive face plant into the pavement. The picnic lunch she had prepared bounced away from her, mixing and crushing the contents, which would have brought them quite close to the point of inedibility if the package's final bounce hadn't taken it into one of the park's many fountains. Lunch was soaked.

"Makoto!" Rei exclaimed, "Great going!"

"Yow, Mako-chan," Usagi added, yet to have noticed her food sinking in about a foot of water, "And I thought I was supposed to be the klutzmeister."

"OWH!" Makoto groaned, peeling her face off the pavement, "I'm sorry, guys."

"Oh no!" Usagi screamed, making Makoto look over herself for some horrible injury she hadn't felt. "The food!"

The pig tailed one shot over to the fountain in a speed that defied normal logic. Snatching up the packaging she tried in vain to save the contents, which were now starting to float around.

"Stew anyone?" Makoto asked, rubbing the back of her head as she crawled to her knees.

"Well," Rei added in her normal, sarcastic tone, "If we can get those two to kiss again we could probably cook it."

All the others shot Rei a scalding look that could have done the job for them if it had been aimed in another direction. The raven-haired girl shrunk under the gaze.

"Come on guys," she added. "I was just joking."

"Maybe you should save your jokes for later, Rei." Ami chimed in, trying to be helpful.

"Not as if they're needed," Mamoru remarked softly. This remark had another girl rubbing the back of her head.

"Now let's stop it, guys," Ami scolded. "Just because we have no one else to fight doesn't mean we should start attacking each other. We are best friends."

The others nodded in agreement. All, that was, except Usagi who seemed to either be shaking violently or performing some weird memorial service for the wasted food. Mamoru looked around, seeing that the picnic lunch was a loss, no matter how much desperate scooping and rummaging Usagi was doing, he thought a second and suggested another option. "I have a friend who works at a new fast food restaurant near here," he said, perking up Usagi's ears, "I'm sure we can find something to eat there, though I guess it'll have to be my treat."

"Oh, Mamo-chan," Usagi cried, her hopes of filling her face finally regained, "You're wonderful."

Rei shot an aside to Ami, "I'm sure if Beryl came back from the dead and offered her a seven course dinner we'd get the same response."

Ami shot her friend a look as if she'd just swallowed a frog.

"Well, excuse me," said Rei in disbelief, "and who voted this 'Pick on Rei' day, or maybe 'don't get Rei's jokes day'?"

"You're just too jealous, Rei," Ami retorted. "That's all."

Mamoru was leading the others off in a new direction. Ami followed, but Rei just stood there for a second.

"I am not jealous," Rei said, as if she needed to convince herself. She looked toward Usagi and Mamoru. Old odango-atama had latched onto his arm again and he was leading her away. Rei couldn't fight back a smile before she too followed.

"Okay, well, maybe just a little."

* * *

The place was crowded. The new fast food restaurant was rumored to have the best burgers in town, and was living up to that expectation. Usagi was filling her face to the point of inhaling food. The others barely had time to duck and cover before the frenzy started. Mamoru was left to check his wallet, relegated to looking at the vanishing money wistfully. A thought slowly formed in his mind that losing his memory, or having his head played with by the future, might not have been pleasant but certainly was cheaper.

"I love her," Mamoru remarked to Ami, "But I sure hope I can afford her."

The short blue haired girl just tilted her head and giggled. She was nibbling on her own hamburger, more in the mood for Makoto's homemade sashimi herself, but making do. The others were somewhat more feisty. Sitting around the typical stool and table style arranged seating, and basking in the sunlight shining from the wide window next to them, they had already finished off a large percentage of the restaurant's hamburger and fry stock.

"I don't like having to go up to the counter for seconds," Usagi mumbled between bites, "But the food sure is good."

Rei couldn't resist a jibe, she rarely could. "Seconds? What about tenths?"

"Agreed," the others said in perfect four-way stereo-style unison, dropping their heads into their hands as one.

"Well, I'm cheap," Mina remarked. "I'm getting full just watching Usagi."

Makoto looked over to Mamoru and asked, "How's your bank account holding out?"

"It's holding," Mamoru replied, looking at the stars forming in Usagi's eyes. "Barely."

"Oh well, that's gone." Usagi had finished another couple of hamburgers, "Well, come on Mamo-chan, there's always room for more."

"Believe me, I've noticed." Mamoru said. They both stood up and went to the ordering counter. Fortunately for them the line had thinned and they got through quickly. As they reached it and started their order, a red haired man about Mamoru's age came out of the back and noticed him. The fellow was tall with a soft-edged but muscular build and striking features, dressed in the normal restaurant maroon and blue uniform.

He walked over, calling to Mamoru. "Hey bud. Long time no see."

"Hi, Kenny." Mamoru replied happily. "So you are working here now."

"Uh, working..." The red-haired fellow seemed not to know how to take that. He leaned over the counter and asked, "You do know I own the place, don't you?"

"Huh?!" Mamoru was taken aback, "How did you manage that?"

"I do well for myself." Kenny said, then looked down at Usagi. "And speaking of which, who is this shocking young beauty?"

Usagi almost giggled herself a conniption. Mamoru looked either rather embarrassed or rather put out; the expressions seemed to merge together. Kenny reached over and tickled Usagi under the chin.

"She's my girlfriend, Kenneth," Mamoru growled.

Kenny looked up, shocked. "Oh," he said, pulling away. "I didn't realize. She's a little young, I guess."

"Apology accepted," Mamoru responded.

Some of the people at the back of the line started to complain. Kenneth looked up; noticing the problem he told the cashier to ring up a round of hamburgers for Mamoru and his friends, on the house.

"Uh, sir," said the cashier, embarrassed. "You don't know how big a round is with that girl at the table."

"Do I care, Chuck?" Kenneth shot back. The cashier immediately punched in the order. When the manager happened to notice ten hamburgers being flipped onto the griddle for six people he looked back at Mamoru. Kenneth's eyebrows were slightly raised. Mamoru just shrugged.

The manager quickly headed out from the counter and motioned for the others to go back to their seats. When he was hidden temporarily from sight by a display he remarked to himself, "Body of an angel, eats like a horse; who would have guessed?"

As Mamoru and Usagi sat down Kenny appeared, carrying a tray full of hamburgers. He placed them down on the table and everyone that was still hungry dug in. Grabbing a free chair he sat at the end of the table and started talking.

"And you say I've done well for myself," he said with a laugh. "I'd be quite happy to be stuck at a table with this many pretty young ladies."

"We're all friends," Mamoru replied, then introduced Kenneth Braverman to the others.

"Ah, a whole lot of pretty friends," Kenny said. "It's just that I wasn't suspecting this level of success from the most boring guy in class."

"I wasn't boring." Mamoru defended his honor.

"Mamoru-kun, you're the only guy I know that skipped a stag party for study hall," said the manager with all sincerity. "I kind of call that boring."

Rei's eyes shot open wide and she spat her mouthful of milkshake across the table. This brought a few quietly-worded disparaging remarks from Mina, but no serious damage had resulted. She turned to Kenneth, amazed.

"He skipped a..." she began.

Kenny didn't let her finish. Easily anticipating her question he answered, "Yep, missed the best party of the year."

"But I needed the grade," Mamoru said bashfully.

"Oh Mamo-chan, don't worry about it," said Usagi, reapplying herself to her boyfriend's arm, "You're all the excitement I can handle."

Kenneth looked to them, one eyebrow raised. He laughed as he thought up his own private joke, then shook his head and stood up from the table. Smiling, he looked from one girl to another, making sure each was happy. He stopped for a second when he met Makoto's dazed gaze. He waved his hand in front of her face but got no response.

"What have they been putting in my burgers?" he mumbled, then said goodbye to everyone and walked away. With that, Mina looked to the starry eyed Makoto.

"Well, you don't look bored anymore," she remarked.

"He looks just like my old boyfriend," said Makoto, softly.

And with that everyone fell off their stools.

* * *

The fast food gang left later, after about an hour of conversation. Kenneth watched the group break up, filtering out one at a time. Rei and Ami first, then Makoto, Mina, and finally the young couple. When they at last were about to leave he came out from behind the counter again and greeted them just beyond the exit doors. Though the two were still talking on their way out Kenneth felt inclined to interject.

"Hey guys," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. "I hope I didn't insult anyone back there; I didn't mean to if I did."

Mamoru looked up. "Hey, don't worry about it, Kenny," he remarked, "The distraction was actually welcome."

Usagi added her two bits as well. "You're a really nice guy Kenneth-san, and thanks for the compliments," she said. "Too bad I didn't meet you before."

"Yeah," Kenny laughed. "Before Mamoru-kun."

Both of the fellows grinned this time, then clasped hands and nodded at each other. Usagi smiled and they started to leave.

"See you around, Kenny," Mamoru remarked as they left. Usagi just waved.

"Count on it," Kenneth replied, his grin seeming to turn a slight bit more devious. Neither of the leaving couple even noticed.

* * *

Usagi was the first to see Naru and Umino walking together across the street. Umino seemed to be engrossed in his own conversation, but Naru was obviously not listening. She stopped and leaned on the glass window of the store she was in front of, and Umino almost tripped trying to stop in time. Usagi thought that at least clutzing out had shut him up.

"Naru-chan!" she cried out to her friend, shocking Mamoru who was lost in his own memories back into a near-deafened reality. The little redhead looked up. Recognizing Usagi she waved somewhat bashfully as the dumpling-headed one crossed the street, and came to meet them.

"Hey Naru-chan," Usagi said, finally reaching conversation range, "Why so depressed, it's not Umino is it?"

"Hey, I haven't been doing anything wrong!" Umino cried defensively, sweat forming on his brow. "Naru wasn't even listening to me talk about my new sphagnum collection."

"Ah, it's not the dweebmiester's fault, Usagi," Naru replied, gazing at the ground, "It's just the anniversary of something that happened to me."

After a quick check of her memory the truth dawned on Usagi. Nephrite had died on this day. Usagi almost kicked herself. With so much that had happened afterward, the far worse things, the events that had shaped Naru's life had just slipped her mind. She could see that somewhere, deep inside, Naru still missed him. Usagi blushed, feeling quite ashamed. Choosing her words carefully she asked the obvious question. "It's about Masato Sanjouin, isn't it?"

Naru looked up. Usagi could see the touch of longing that was still in her eyes, but the redhead smiled and the sadness disappeared.

"Him again?" Umino groaned. "Oh, how can I compete with him, even when he's dead?"

Both Naru and Usagi shot Umino a look that could have burned through steel. The little fellow shrunk under the stare. He conveniently remembered a few chores he had to complete and started to walk away.

"Hold on, Umino." Naru called, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just trying to remember him, but I'm with you now."

Umino was quite relieved, and he turned back to her saying in his normal high pitched tone, "Aw, Naru-chan, you're the greatest."

The redhead blushed to match her hair. She turned to Usagi, who was smiling. Letting Umino go, she waved him along.

"Usagi and I have got to talk, Umino," she told him, "You get on with what you were going to do, but be sure to meet me at Sankaku park tonight like we promised. No sleeping."

Umino blanched a little, probably thinking about how an eleven o'clock meeting would hurt his study time. But instead of saying anything he nodded happily and marched off down the street.

"Do you think that kid will ever take off his school uniform?"

The two girls turned to face Mamoru, who had walked up behind them. He fitted his shades over his eyes, trying very successfully to look cooler than Umino could ever hope.

"Oh, don't worry yourself about him, Mamoru-san," Naru responded. "He's a nice guy and he cares. I can't complain about his little... Uh, well..."

Usagi, noticing Naru was having a hard time finding an appropriate word, helpfully whispered "quirks" into Naru's ear which she used to finish her sentence, adding "Yeah, quirks, they aren't that bad."

"It takes some time getting used to, Mamo-chan," said Usagi, "but they are actually good together."

Mamoru just shrugged, letting the girls finish their conversation.

"Speaking about good together, Usagi," Naru got to her point, "Will you come with me? I'd like my closest friends there. I have no other way of remembering, uh, Masato, and well, I could use some support."

"Don't worry Naru-chan," Usagi said, waving her hand in reassurance, "I'll be there. Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru turned back, rubbing his neck, "Well, I'm not exactly one of Naru-san's close friends. By what time do you mean, tonight?"

"Oh, about eleven," Naru replied.

Mamoru blanched. He started rubbing the back of his neck even harder, now in disappointment. "I'm sorry, I've got big things to do to get ready for a play they're holding next Monday. Usako knows," he rattled, and the blonde nodded in compliance. "I just can't stay up very late."

"Oh well, it's good to know you would," Naru said. "Any friend of Usagi is a friend of mine. Eleven then, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded happily. Naru returned the gesture and they said their good-byes. They hugged and Naru chased after Umino.

"She really misses Nephrite, you know," Usagi said, looking downward, "It was really hard on her." Memories of Nephrite's last moments flashed through Usagi's mind, along with Naru's anguished wail. Mamoru embraced Usagi from behind as she sighed, empathizing with Naru. They watched her pass from sight, then continued off to wherever they were going. Again neither noticed Kenneth standing in the recesses of a dark storefront behind them. He grinned the same off-sided grin he had before, mumbling to himself.

"So, she's the one." he remarked to himself.

* * *

Night fell. In an upper-floor window of the building next to the OSA-P jewelry shop a light came on. Naru quickly dressed herself and tiptoed down the stairs, carrying a bundle, trying not to wake up her mother. She was almost down when a voice stopped her. Her mother appeared behind her, looking a little sad.

"So you're going," she said, giving Naru a start. "I wish one day you'll tell me what this is about."

"I will, mom," the younger redhead replied as she headed out the door. "I promise." Naru's mother saw her out. The young girl walked through the dark streets, only a bit frightened, but with far more purpose than she had shown in a long time.

Her resolve might have been shaken if she saw the being watching her house from a building along the T street across the way. It was on the roof, standing in front of a set of letter signs that spelled the word "HAPPY". Anyone who knew, anyone who was looking, could have recognized the styling of the grey suit it wore a mile away.

* * *

Naru reached Sankaku park before the scheduled time. She knew it was long before the time that Nephrite had actually died, but it was far easier to get her friends here now, and that would make all the difference to her. She had been surprised that she had gotten both Umino and Usagi to agree to come without even a question of why she had picked that location. Neither of them could have known that the small tree-surrounded glade she now sat in was the place that her first love had died in her arms, the place that she had lost a true friend. Naru found it disquieting that there was no marker of the spot, no remembrance of the battle, or of Nephrite's courage. Settling down for a long wait, Naru rolled out the blanket she had brought and repositioned herself onto it. Sighing she became lost in her own thoughts while she looked at the other thing she had brought, a bouquet of memorial flowers.

* * *

Umino rushed through the trails of Sankaku park. His night vision wasn't too good and he'd gotten lost. Disappointed that he wouldn't be able to greet Naru, who would be there before she arrived, he started down a new path toward Tokyo Tower. Maybe this would be the one to take him to the place Naru had described. He stopped short when he heard a quiet sobbing at the edge of his hearing. It was Naru, she'd gotten there first and was having a cry to get it over with before her friends arrived. This touched Umino's usually analytical heart. Whoever they were supposed to be remembering this evening, he'd heard Naru sometimes call him Masato, sometimes call him Nephrite; he had meant a lot to her. He started down the path towards the noise when a man stepped into his way.

"Hey!" Umino gasped, almost falling backwards.

"You should take better care of yourself," the person said as Umino staggered back to his feet. "These parks can get dangerous at night. If you weren't so obviously carrying no money you might have been robbed."

"Not likely, the crime rate in this area..." Umino started, then he caught sight of the person speaking to him in the lights of the tower beyond. He'd seen someone who resembled that before: Zoisite. He didn't know who he was looking at, or what, but he knew instinctively it was bad.

"I'm sorry I must skip a delightful conversation," the man interrupted, reaching toward Umino's forehead in a move too quick for him to even think of getting away from. "But I have an important meeting to attend, and no one can be allowed to get in my way."

And with that, the Dark General let fly into Umino's brain a wave that set off each and every synapse at once. The poor boy, unable to cry out, unable to do anything but make one quick, violent convulsion, toppled to the ground like a felled sapling.

* * *

Naru dropped back to from her knees to sit down. She was through crying, had purged everything she possibly could from her system, now she could only hope it was enough to stop her from breaking down when her friends arrived. Sniffing, she wiped the last tear from her cheek, flinging the sparkling droplet with some finality into the dark edge of the glade some ten feet away. There was a small splat as it struck a boot, not the ground. Naru looked up in time to hear the first words said to her from the new visitor.

"You really loved him, didn't you?"

"Huh, what?" Naru was somewhat shocked. She tipped to her side, away from the voice, whose source she did not see. "Who's there?"

"I asked a question," the voice scolded. "You did really love him, didn't you? Not that I really need an answer, I can tell."

"Uh, well..." Naru stuttered, unsure of herself. The voice seemed familiar in some way, though she'd never heard it before. "I'm sorry for not saying anything, I don't think I recognize your voice, but the answer is yes if you really need to know."

"It just does my heart some good," the voice replied with a deep confidence. "I never realized Sarnam had it in him."

"Uh, we must be talking about the wrong person," Naru corrected. "The person I'm here for wasn't named Sarnam, I don't even know any Sarnams."

"His name was Sarnam Neftlin originally." The voice added, "We are talking about the same person; you knew him as Nephrite."

Naru gasped and drew back a little more. "You're right," she said, "but who are you, and how would you know? Come out where I can see you."

"I wouldn't want to scare you," said the voice sorrowfully. "You've had far too much trouble from people like me; you don't need any more."

"Don't worry," Naru responded in her honest, inquisitive manner. "You sound like a nice enough person, I can't see how you could scare me."

"Oh, but I could. I shouldn't have come here," the voice said, quickly backing off. "I just wanted to see the young woman who finally brought my old friend to his senses."

"Oh, please," Naru cried, "Don't go! You sound like you knew Nephrite; we had so little time together, and I'd love to hear more about him."

"You'd pay a price for knowing, Naru," the voice said, "I don't want to hurt you; you'd have to be sure."

"Please," Naru said again. "I miss him, even though he's in my heart, I miss him so."

Finally the dark form emerged from the woods. Naru gasped, unsure whether to pull back further, to stand up, stay, or run. She had been unready for what she saw, thought it unthinkable, almost couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. Feelings rushed through her in a torrent, but that could be expected. Before her stood a tall man, a person who looked of only average build, but exceedingly strong for it. His face was unbelievably handsome, with deep blue eyes and a strong jaw line. He had blonde hair, cut short at the sides but extending in a ponytail that ended between his shoulders in the back.

Though impressive, these features were not what shocked her so, it was what he was wearing. He was in a grey wrap-around suit held together by a small red pin. The outfit had a high neck, was squared off at the shoulders, and seemed to hold its own prestige. It also seemed almost militarily starched and was likewise ornamented, with a thin strip of orange fabric lining each of its edges, leather knee-length boots, and a brown jewel fixed to a large gold epaulet on each shoulder. It was like Nephrite's clothing had been, the uniform of a high ranking Dark General. She realized what she had recognized in the voice: both of the other Dark Generals she had seen and heard, had the same odd reverberating quality. The effect made them sound so unnatural, frightening.

He stood there for a moment, looking down and off to the side, averting his gaze from Naru before he broke the silence, asking, "Are you so sure now?"

Naru was quivering, unsure of herself. She said the first thing that came to mind. "You're a Dark General."

"That much is obvious," he replied, sounding downhearted.

"But you're supposed to be..."

"Evil?" the Dark General finished Naru's sentence for her, "Is that what you were going to say? You of all people should know that we were not all evil, not always anyway."

"What's your name?" Naru asked, regaining some cautious confidence. "Another 'ite' I suppose."

The Dark General had to grin at this. He answered with one word, "Jelcite."

"I'd be pleased to meet you Jelcite, under different circumstances," the redhead spoke, "but you're right, I have had so much trouble. But I know you people aren't always what you seem."

"If I were you, I wouldn't trust me either," Jelcite scowled. "Myself, I know that I don't like lying. I find the truth much more satisfactory. But how would you know that, or trust my say-so? Do you think I'm trying to deceive you?"

Naru softened a little, but was still cautious. She answered, "No, I guess not, but it's hard to tell. I know you come from a place where lying is second nature."

Jelcite almost blanched, but remained cool. "So be it," he said. "You are as smart as I had hoped. I'm happy to find my friend didn't die for nothing."

Naru smiled and sat up straight. She caught Jelcite's eyes with her own and looked into them. She noticed either her own eyes or his were tearing a little, maybe both. The fellow didn't quite know whether to stay or go, and was teetering on the edge of disappearing. If he was lying, he was doing a good job of it, and had gone quite a bit out of his way to do so. Finally believing that even if he was lying, he was no apparent threat, and she relaxed. Jelcite picked up on this but his reaction was too minor for her to notice. Naru smiled at him slightly and he smiled back.

"You really knew Nephrite well?" she asked. The Dark General tuned back to her, seemingly satisfied.

He nodded slowly, answering, "We worked together for a time. I respected him, called him friend, but he never returned the sentiment. He was rather jaded; found people as things to be manipulated more than equals, or even worthy companionship."

"He changed," Naru added, pulling her knees to her chest.

"So he did," confirmed Jelcite, "And he was killed for it."

Naru noticed Jelcite's eyes turning downward in shame, so she tried to make him feel better. "You sound nice enough, that you would have done something if you could."

"I tried, but I couldn't get through to any of them. I wasn't allowed in their little circle," he explained, still looking downward. "If I hadn't have been forbidden to interfere..." The Dark General paused for a second, choosing his words carefully, then continued, "Let's just say that Zoisite would not have been in any condition to do any more harm, ever."

Naru was a little shocked by the malice Jelcite had put into the word "Zoisite". She believed him actually angry at the dead Dark General, maybe as angry as she had been. He and Nephrite probably were a little closer than he had let on. They certainly looked enough alike. The colors and styling of Jelcite's Dark uniform differed only in the border colors. They had similar facial features, but Jelcite's wider, stronger jaw and more masculine cheekbones made them easy to tell apart. He even was standing similarly to the way she'd seen Nephrite stand a few times, especially when her friend was upset or sad. Jelcite was more obviously emotional, though. One arm was down at his side, while the other was bent at the elbow and he had that fist tightly clenched. His white gloved hand was actually shaking. Naru found it strange that even though he seemed so angry, she was not afraid, for she could empathize. The redhead herself had gone straight after Zoisite the second she'd recognized him after the incident. Jelcite looked like he would have done the same.

"Maybe it was a mistake to come here," the Dark General said. "I've become too emotional; that's not good for me."

"Oh, don't worry about being too emotional." Naru scolded. "That will help you a lot more than you realize."

Jelcite looked to Naru again. He was thinking about leaving, but a small smile was playing on his lips at the same time. It would have been interesting to know if Naru had noticed the look that came to his eyes then, for they were almost hidden in shadow. But he sensed that someone else had arrived.

* * *

Usagi dropped the flowers she was carrying. They made a soft thud on the ground, the sound almost covering the small shocked squeak she made.

A few seconds ago she had been deep in thought, wondering whether Naru would keep her out to the actual time, whether Umino would or wouldn't be too much of a pest. She'd been going over the new pound cake her mom had made, following its every line and texture in her mind as she almost automatically walked down the path to where she knew Naru would be waiting. All of those thoughts were gone now, almost as if the blackboard of her mind had been wiped clean with a hail of thrown bricks. She saw a Dark General, a real, live, DARK GENERAL! standing just a few feet from Naru. He looked angry, had his head down and his fist clenched, but her friend seemed almost enrapt with his visage. When would these people leave Naru alone?!

"If you've hurt my friend." Usagi growled, though more to herself since both were out of ordinary earshot. With enraged purpose she grasped the locket at her collar and shouted, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

And she was surrounded in a blue dimensionless energy field. The surrounding scenery took on a soft glow as she was wrapped in the mystical garb, gloves, and boots of the mightiest of the Sailor Senshi. The field disappeared in a flash as the crescent moon blazing on her forehead was covered as the magic bejeweled her head with earrings, ornamental red hairpieces and a golden tiara.

Sailor Moon stepped onto the scene.

* * *

Jelcite did his best to look shocked when a high pitched voice called to him from beyond the trees on the other side of the glade. He had been expecting this to happen. What he had to do next would shape the course of the campaign.

"Hold it right there, Dark-trash!" shouted the voice as its bearer broke into view, "I am Sailor Moon!"

"Huh?!" Naru almost jumped. She hadn't heard Sailor Moon approach. She twisted about to see the female warrior, standing in a bright cone of light from a hidden street lamp. Naru could easily see the anger in Sailor Moon's eyes, mixed in with what she thought was a tinge of surprise.

The Sailor Senshi continued her spiel. "I am the guardian of love and justice! In the name of the moon..." the heroine pointed to Jelcite over her arm, "I will punish you!"

The Dark General scowled, though truth be told, inside he might actually have been laughing since most of his predecessors had found those lines quite silly and had to put some effort into keeping a straight face. He turned to leave, starting to sink back into the shadows.

"I was right," he murmured, "It was a mistake to come here."

Sailor Moon was shocked to see a Dark General start to vanish without even trying anything. "Stop right there!" she commanded.

Jelcite's response was cold enough to chill the warmest soul. "Why?" he asked. "So you can kill me just like you've done with everyone else I've ever cared about?"

"Uh, wha...?" Sailor Moon was shocked. The fact that she was looking at a Dark General, one of Queen Beryl's henchmen, someone who to her personified evil incarnate— and that he had the nerve, the gall to turn and call her a killer just had blown Usagi's mind. The sheer ludicrous way the situation was changing took her by surprise. He was turning her into the visage of a reactionary, overactive machine of vengeance with just one short phrase. He had her feeling like the villain! She looked at Naru, unsure of what to say. None of her routine lines could handle words like that.

The Dark General looked at Sailor Moon. He saw that she was no longer threatening, but rather looking confused. He started talking to relieve that pained anguish he saw forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he said as he halted in the shadows, sounding truly apologetic, "that was out of line. You were just protecting yourself. My friends put themselves in position for their own downfall."

"Huh, what?" Sailor Moon stuttered, collecting her thoughts. She turned to the dark form, a quizzical look on her face and asked, "Who are you?"

"I am, was, called Jelcite; now I am no one," the Dark General replied. "I was once a Shigetsuoh, one of the four moon regents, the Knight of Titan to be exact."

"I don't think he's a bad guy, Sailor Moon," Naru added, trying to help. "But you'd better be careful."

"Thank you, Naru," the Senshi replied. Now standing her ground, she challenged Jelcite, "And who are you now? Why didn't we see you before?"

"I was banished from Beryl's little fraternity," Jelcite answered in a sour tone. "I was in charge of holding the troops together. I made friends with those who became your enemies and tried keep the peace, but as you saw, without me they became engrossed in their own petty squabbles. One of them hurt this poor young girl, and for that I wished to apologize."

"Wow," Sailor Moon said, taken aback. "What you're saying sure doesn't match your uniform."

"I never fit the bill well anyway," remarked Jelcite. "I could never stand Beryl. We differed in policy, and when trying to hold her own forces together actually made me popular, she saw an imagined threat and banished me from the Dark Kingdom the first chance she got. To tell you the truth, I'm rather glad you won."

Usagi raised her eyebrows; she'd never expected this. She could hardly believe the Dark General was not lying, but judging by what he said, he sounded like a nice fellow! The Dark General stepped back into the light. Sailor Moon found this Dark General as quite handsome, as usual. But she'd found long ago that evil commonly wore an angel's face.

"Am I welcome?" he asked, almost bashfully. Naru looked to Sailor Moon. The Senshi looked quite impressed, now willing to drop her guard a bit and speak normally. The Dark General looked at her and actually smiled. "What, am I being too anticlimactic for you?" he asked, his mood a bit lighter. "I'm sure I could find something evil to say if I tried hard enough."

This had both Usagi and Naru giggling. Happy that his joke went over well, the Dark General chortled along with them, adding, "Well Sailor Moon, you're not so bad after all. I was expecting someone a little more gung-ho, but I like what I found."

"Why thank you," Usagi replied, "I think."

Jelcite bowed deeply, his arm across his waist in the standard Dark-salute. "My fate is at your disposal," he remarked with a grin. The girls looked at each other, rather convinced.

"Okay, Jelcite," Sailor Moon responded, "So maybe you're not such a bad guy, but what are you doing here?"

"He came here to meet me, Sailor Moon," Naru answered for him. "He said he wanted to meet the girl who softened Nephrite's heart."

"How romantic," Sailor moon exclaimed.

The grey-garbed one smiled again, nodding. "Oh, five years here has given me a touch of sentimental streak," he said.

"Five years?" Usagi and Naru asked in stereo.

Jelcite explained, "Beryl decided a fitting punishment for me was to send me a thousand years into the future, banishing me to a point where she believed the Dark Kingdom would have won, and where she could gloat that I had nothing to do with it. Being that way, I arrived just a few years before those Queen Serenity sent."

"But how have you survived?" the odango-atama gasped. This brought another smile from Jelcite, who seemed to now carry with him the air of a carnival magician.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked. Usagi nodded, and the form of Jelcite disappeared into pink smoke, from which emerged a more familiar red-headed fellow wearing a grey jacket, pants and an orange top. "I do quite well for myself."

"Kenneth-san?!" Sailor Moon was shocked, her eyes opening wide. A Dark General managing a fast food restaurant? "You're Mamo-chan's friend?"

"He doesn't know," Jelcite responded, then in a more cautious tone made his intentions clear, "And he mustn't ever know. I took a great risk showing myself to you. I didn't know how you'd respond, but the others? I've seen them in action; they'd never understand."

Usagi thought about what her friends' reactions would be. She could see Ami understanding, but Rei or Makoto, and especially Mamoru after all he'd been through... they probably would not. She was about to suggest some sort of compromise when Jelcite, in a move of utterly brilliant scheming, cut her off.

"Hey," he said, circling around Sailor Moon and wiggling his fingers as if he was trying to be scary, "I'll bet if I could guess something really important, make like I had something to hold over you, though not really— you could never refuse."

"Like what?" Usagi asked.

Jelcite continued his little dance. "Like your identity." He saw Sailor Moon's forehead begin to shine with nervous sweat. "I'd bet I can guess it."

"Uh, well..." she stammered.

Jelcite pressed, "Come on, what's it gonna hurt?" he asked as Naru looked rather expectant.

Sailor Moon glared back at him and gave the challenge, "You're on!"

Jelcite looked like a Dark General tickled pink. If he was an evil liar he would have to have been the best imaginable. He pulled a few little Dark-power shenanigans to give himself a little flair and recited a small rhyme. "Oh my, oh me, who could it be?" he said whimsically, sliding around the nervous looking heroine. He formed a little ring of light above her head with his hand as he continued, "Naru's there and it sure ain't me. How about..." With a flourish he whipped the shining ring down around her, appearing to undo her transformation, and he finished his rhyme by chiming, "the daughter of Queen Serenity!"

"USAGI?!" Naru gasped.

The odango-atama looked over to her friend bashfully. "Hi, Naru-chan."

Jelcite stopped, leaning over Usagi's shoulder, "Ooh, looks like someone has some explaining to do," he chortled. "How about over some hamburgers?"

* * *

From the darkness far beyond the glade, two figures watched. One male, one female. This wouldn't have been too unusual if they hadn't been floating a few feet over the underbrush.

The female looked to the other and remarked, "He's gone mad."

"Jelcite's always known what he's doing before," the male replied in a clipped British accent. "I have confidence in him."

The pair watched Usagi, Naru, and Kenneth walk off down the trail to the feeding ground of the latter. The taller redhead was happily gabbing away in both the girls' ears.

"Confidence?" the woman spat. "You have confidence in a person who stripped us of our identities, our powers, and rights as Dark Generals; who made us go on just being human like he seems so happy to do?!"

In the darkness the male cringed at the cutting words. He answered them without need of a second thought, "But we got our powers back; don't ask me how. Also, if we had known who we were, we would have been with Beryl and most likely be dead by now, instead of being in a perfect position to strike!"

"Strike? Do you think he's interested in striking? He has them at his mercy and he's doing nothing!" the female cried back. "He's gone mad, and I must do something about it!"

"Wait!" the male called as the other vanished in a haze of teleportation. "Oh girl, if you do something hasty and ruin his chances, he'll kill you no matter how much he cares for you!"

But the female was gone.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Naru said in an annoyed growl. Usagi blushed and tried to hide under the restaurant table. The place was usually closed at this time of the night, but Kenneth had unlocked it and started the place up personally, just for them.

"But Naru-chan!" Usagi shot back, "I didn't want to put you in any more danger."

"Any more danger?" Naru glared at Usagi as if she had just said the dumbest thing imaginable. "How could I have gotten into any more danger?" The redhead didn't let Usagi answer but instead dropped her head on her hands, resting on her elbows. Then she continued, "Funny, I should have been the first to realize. I know you better than anyone; how did I miss it when you told me that Nephrite wasn't human, or when you knew his name before I told you, and how you always seemed to act like you had the inside track on everything Sailor Moon thought."

Usagi was mumbling about not using Nephrite's actual name before Naru had told her, when Kenny returned with a tray overflowing with hamburgers. He set them down between the two on the table and took a seat next to Naru.

"Hey, I didn't know how many you'd want, Usagi-san, but counting on the way you were eating this morning..." he remarked. Usagi took a hamburger, but didn't even bite into it. She just looked at it and sighed.

"Wow," Naru said, awed. "And I thought I was bummed."

"Oh, it's to be expected, after being caught not having told her best friend the truth and all," Kenneth said.

Usagi looked at him with a scowl, determined to put him in his place. "And talking about not telling the truth," she interjected, "I don't know why I should really trust you. Might you actually hold that knowledge you have over me?"

"Oh please," Kenneth groaned, leaning back. He reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like a partial deck of about sixteen cards. He placed them on the table and slid them over to Usagi. She picked the top one up and looked at it.

"Funny, I've never seen this card in any deck before," she mumbled, then gasped with the realization that she did recognize it. "Cardians!"

"You wanted some nasty assurance," said the transformed Dark General. "I've kept those Cardians around, mostly for protection from other Dark Generals. Being the highest ranking one left, I guess they expected me to lead them but they got quite a disappointment. That's the strongest one you're holding at the moment."

Usagi looked up. "Other Dark Generals..." she started to ask. She never got to finish the sentence, as her question's answer became apparent in the next moment.

"Traitor!" screamed a powerful female voice. Everyone at the table looked over to their right. They couldn't see anything past the four-foot high brick dividing wall between them and the source of the shout, but didn't need to for long. Over the divider flashed a grey form. A white glove reached out and snatched the Cardians off the table.

What landed about five feet away on the other side of the table, didn't seem to shock Jelcite much, but Usagi again was rocked to the core. Another Dark General, this one a woman, was standing there. Her face reminded Usagi of Zoisite's but was framed by a veritable mane of curly, shoulder-spanning raven black hair. Her uniform differed from Jelcite's in its deep blue border and lack of epaulets. She had to be a lower rank than Jelcite, but it seemed to make no difference to him. She flourished the Cardians.

"Moricite?!" Kenny gasped, "What are you doing? How can you be here? I took your powers away for your own good; you couldn't get them back!"

"You disgusting traitor," the other Dark General growled, her deep, evil voice completely distinguishing her from Zoisite. "How dare you turn me into a human reporter! I'll never forgive you for that insult, and now that you obviously have gone mad, I don't have to listen to you any more!"

"Mad? Is it insanity to try to protect those you care for?" Kenneth retorted, standing. "You came with me in my banishment, and for that I am grateful; but can't you see, if you oppose the Sailor Senshi, you'll be destroyed!"

"We'll see who is destroyed!" Moricite growled then thrust her free hand out at Kenneth shouting, "MORI!"

Kenneth was blown back over his chair by the telekinetic wind produced by the other Dark General. He hit the floor hard and instantly reverted to Jelcite. As he changed, so did Usagi: with Jelcite's illusion broken she turned back to Sailor Moon and was ready for battle, though a little shocked by the sudden change of outfit.

"Oh no," Moricite said sarcastically, "does this mean I'll have to sit through that 'champion of justice' crap? I don't think so!" She raised her hand toward Usagi but then her attention was diverted. Jelcite had rushed over to Naru and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"No time to argue!" he said urgently. "I'm sending you home now, don't say anything to anyone!" He teleported her away.

"Don't worry!" Naru replied, her voice fading as she disappeared.

"How touching; save the humans but not your own people," the Dark-mistress sneered. "Don't worry, when I kill you I'll send her to meet her poor little Nephlite."

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted, whipping her Moon Scepter free of its trans-dimensional space. Moricite turned her sneer to the Sailor Senshi, telekinetically ripped the table she was standing before off its bolts, then rammed it into Usagi.

"Moricite, wait!" Jelcite cried, "It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Oh yes it does, traitor." Moricite turned on Jelcite, her free hand glowing. The more powerful Dark General would have none of it. Energy arced around him as his anger built. Moricite gasped as she realized Jelcite still had his powers. She reached into the hand of cards she was carrying and tossed one to the ground.

"Cardian Swordsmistress, protect me!" she screamed. From out of the card appeared a devilish apparition. The Cardian was a big one, female, as always, covered with hard boney spikes and plates. The creatures arms ended in a pair of vicious looking hooked and ridged swords.

"As you command, master!" the Cardian roared, leaping at Jelcite. The male Dark General leapt back barely in time to avoid the blades. One still caught him, ripping through his sleeve and leaving a red gash on his arm.

"Ha ha!" Moricite giggled. "Slowing down with your old age, Jelcite?"

The epauletted Dark General just smiled at her and began dodging the Cardian's attacks with a somewhat rusty, but efficient flair. He knew Moricite was about to get more fight than she bargained for.

"Forgetting about someone, Dark slime?" Sailor Moon shouted, catching Moricite by surprise and landing a solid kick across her jaw before the evil one could react. Moricite recoiled in fear, clearly outmatched by the two others in the room.

"I'll deal with you later, little Sailor punk," she replied, rubbing her jaw. She leapt backwards out one of the restaurant windows. "Have fun with your playmate! Kill the Senshi, Swordsmistress," she ordered before she disappeared into the night.

"As you command, master!" the Cardian repeated, breaking away from Jelcite. The creature leapt at Sailor Moon with blurring speed. The heroine could only scream; even her own agility was unable to take her out of the path of the leap in time.

Jelcite was incensed by the underhanded tactics of his opponent. Gripping the very rock that the restaurant stood on he shouted at the beast, "_Did I say we were finished_!?" and then brought a huge pillar of bedrock up through the floor and pancaked the Cardian on the solid ceiling. "Your scepter, Sailor Moon!" he cried.

Sailor Moon nodded. As the pillar retracted back into the floor revealing a groggy, slightly horizontally challenged Cardian, she drew forth her mystic scepter and channeled her powers into it. Calling the words "Moon Princess Halation!" she sent a crescent-shaped blast of power at the beast. It had only the chance to let out a pained scream before it was turned into moondust. The Cardian's focus card floated in the air for a second then fell to the ground, its edge sticking into the floor. The card faded to black.

Jelcite fell to the floor clutching, his arm. Sailor Moon rushed over to him.

"You're hurt!" she gasped. Jelcite looked up with a pained expression.

"It'll heal," he assured her, "but now do you see why I don't want the other Senshi to know about me? I don't want to be grouped in with misguided types like Moricite."

"Can you help?" Sailor Moon asked, tending to Jelcite's wound with some napkins. Jelcite grunted and struck the floor with his free hand.

"I'm sorry," he said regretfully. "I'm forbidden to interfere, just like I always have been. It's our law, and the only thing I have left. At least you still have the strongest Cardian; Moricite didn't do too much damage."

Usagi nodded in understanding as Jelcite looked around his mangled restaurant. He groaned, this time in mental pain. "What am I going to say happened to my shop?"

* * *

Later that night, a tiny eruption of magma drawn from deep beneath the ground burned a circle in a glade of Sankaku Park. In the centre of the circle rose a small monument, then the magma withdrew and the ground very quickly cooled. The how and why of it would baffle people for decades. But here sat a finely polished granite headstone streaked with obsidian. Words were carved onto its face:

SARNAM NEFTLIN

NEPHRITE

MASATO SANJOUIN

1205 - 1242

923 - 992

1990-1992

Sarnam

May your love prove you

The best of us

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 1. Slightly long for a chapter I know but when I wrote this back in the 90's I was dead set on making it as much like the anime as I could so the chapters are set up as full episodes.

Took me a little while and a few beta readers to rework this into a readable form. I thank them for their efforts. Finding people old enough to remember the first run of epps, usually played at 2 in the morning, was a challenge.

As always reviews are very welcome, even encouraged. This is an old old fic and I hope it holds up well. It has a few misconceptions in it, but I'll fix that as we go I hope you didn't cringe too often.

Thanks for reading this far.

SRO

Edit: Located the name of McKenna park from the dub as Sankaku park, fixed all references.


	2. Prologue: Requiem

Quick Note: Like most of my Prologues this Requiem is a short skit, separate from the actual plot. This happens months before the main story and, while it introduces a pair of major characters, still leaves their identity and motives a mystery. The prologue is darker and more serious than the main story.

Anyone who wants to skip the serious stuff and go straight to the adventures of Usagi, Mamoru, Rei and the others is advised to pass on this prologue and head for Outcasts, the first chapter.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

Sailor Moon

**Requiem**

A computer screen flares to life. Green cursor blinking. With the clack of keys being pressed words begin to form:

DATELINE : Oct 1st

LOCATION : Miami, Florida. United States of America

REGARDING: Special project overwatch.

RELEVANT INFORMATION:

Noted activity of subject "FIRST ONE". Top seven floors of Miami based Metropolitan Unity Banking destroyed in massive explosion. Likely cause being an amount of SEMTEX being no less than eighteen pounds. Metropolitan Unity Bank was discovered as a front for MAFIA Delsorno family. All records and hierarchy of Delsorno family destroyed in the blast.

* * *

Valencio Delsorno looked to his personal big screen television. The images he saw bothered him, images of a tough new district attorney that he had unsuccessfully tried to bribe. This would not have been to bad if the young snot nosed punk had not achieved an unheard of level of gall and turned the bribe back in his face, using it as a near personal rallying cry against the Delsorno family. Now this fellow must die, no matter how thankful the Delsorno were for the DA's previous campaign against the Colombians and Jamaicans that had finally brought profit in drugs back to the family coffers.

Valencio watched the big screen, lazing back in the comfort of his own private aerie, nestled two floors down in a forty story building. He felt completely secure and comfortable. The walls were almost all window, made of bullet proof glass of course, and he had a veritable army downstairs. Much better protection, he thought, than the flimsy tank armored limo he watched on his view screen. He had timed the hit perfectly, so that he could see the explosive effects of the bomb that Mac and Johnny, his personal assassins, had planted under right under the DA's seat, all on television, in the comfort of his own home.

He fingered the remote control in his right hand. It had been part of Mac and Johnny's requirements that the boss, Valencio namely, had the right to the kill. Being this way the remote he had in his hand was not of the television variety, in fact it looked more like a claymore detonator, with protective cover and an almost melodramatic trigger switch.

Valencio smiled, then looked to his personal bodyguards, one standing over each of his reclined shoulders. They returned an almost perfunctory smile, as if he needed their approval. The boss muttered what idiots they were under his breath as he turned back to the screen and with as much fanfare as possible pointed the detonator at the screen, as if it really mattered and pressed the trigger.

CLICK!

The boss looked on in shock. The car hadn't exploded, hadn't even had the nicety to backfire or anything. Valencio's face tightened in a sneer as he pressed again and again, to no avail.

"I'll kill them!" he roared, referring to his assassins. He had all intents of finding the pair somewhere, ripping into their stomachs and strangling them with their entrails when the elevator, hidden back in a hallway out of sight made a bong, signaling someone's arrival. All three in the room looked up. No one was supposed to be coming up at this time, such a breach would be inexcusable, and none would be allowed into that elevator. Knowing something was horribly wrong Valencio set the detonator down on his coffee table and went to follow his guards, which were both making a hasty bee line towards the elevator, weapons drawn and at the ready. The boss said something snide, unintelligible under his breath as he briskly walked up behind his guards, bathrobe swishing along the floor. He arrived in the hall to see the doors open and a stranger step out. The guards were to shocked to lower their weapons and draw aim at him for under each arm the man was carrying an assassin.

"I'm sorry, Mac and Johnny just didn't make it, isn't that too bad?" the stranger quipped, tossing the hitmen down before his audience as if the pair were weightless. All three of the mafia types gasped in unison as they saw the explosive, more than fifteen times that which had been supposedly placed under the DA's car, wrapped around the prone forms. They were so shocked that they didn't even react when the stranger, using an old magician's sleight of hand seemed to pull the detonator out of thin air.

"Oh, and about this." he said with a grin, "It's working now."

Valencio stared in horror at the detonator, his gaze shot to the coffee table, but there was nothing upon it. Both guards reacted quickly bringing up their guns. No one would be pressing that detonator switch if no one was alive to do it.

But the stranger was too quick, he released the safety and pressed the trigger in one smooth motion, then vanished. He was already halfway into his car, a sparkling new Lamborghini Countach before the results of the resounding click and radio signal it made had any effect.

The top seven floors of the Metropolitan Unity Corp Headquarters vanished in a huge blast. The fireball spilled out of the building in a billowing wave that scorched the surrounding city blocks. The shockwave came next, blowing out windows for a quarter mile around the site. The roof of the Metropolitan Unity Corporation landed in Fort Lauderdale.

In the streets the wave passed with the force of an earthquake. Car alarms were set off and the ground shook. People ran out into the street to see the top quarter of the Miami skylines newest grandest office tower veiled in black smoke, though truthfully all that the smoke was veiling was the fact that there was no top quarter of the skylines "newest, grandest office tower"

Not a person noticed a striking red car slip down one of the city's darker side alleys and vanish into the shadows.

* * *

More keystrokes flashed across the screen, bringing up a new data file.:

DATELINE : July 31st.

LOCATION : Brooklyn, New York, United States of America.

REGARDING: Special project overwatch.

RELEVANT INFORMATION:

Noted activity of subject "FIRST ONE". Overt gang warfare dissuaded by outside force. More than fifty rival gang members found incapacitated or dead during an open shootout in a Brooklyn warehouse. Police on scene report seeing nothing but energy discharge and flying gang members before cessation of hostilities. All gang members rendered combat ineffective by this unknown outside force.

* * *

Things were going badly. Two officers were down. The SWAT team was tied up in a hostage situation two miles away and was having a hard time disengaging. His still functional officers were all hold up, hiding behind their squad cars on one side of a huge three story, block long warehouse filled to the brim with punks. Of course each of these so called punks seemed to be packing firepower out of "Dirty Harry's" wet dreams and most budget penny pincher's worst nightmares.

It was enough to make Lieutenant Frank Dellany wonder if it had been worth getting out of bed this morning. He looked down the street from the perimeter already set up in relative safety, outside where stray bullets had much chance of doing any damage. Those men were caught out there in the open.

"Get me where the snipers are going to set up." Dellany barked, "I need some cover if we're going to reach those men."

"We'd be better getting an armored vehicle up here so we can move in an pull the wounded out safely." one of his men suggested, looking down the street with binoculars.

"No time." Dellany responded, trusting his own eyes, "We need them out of there now, get the snipers to pull down anyone visible from this side and then keep an eye on things as we move in and pull those men out."

"They're up in place and say they'll do it." the other officer said after a pause, "But they have misgivings with all that fire."

"We'll just have to make due, give them the order to fire on their discretion and let's move in."

With the gunfire at the end of the street few noticed the sound of sniper fire. In moments a police truck full of officers and medical personnel began rolling down the street. Stopping behind the line of shot up police cars those inside leapt out and began pulling the wounded away.

Dellany crouched low and moved over to one of the unharmed officers he knew, a man named Jamison. He was going to have to pull everyone back from where they were and he knew Jamison would be the last to want to leave.

"We have to go man." Dellany said, loud enough to be heard over the din of automatic rifle fire.

"We need SWAT out here now." Jamison remarked back, not even turning, "It's worse than you know."

The uniformed officer continued, "Sir, we have twenty squad cars and forty officers, all carrying only standard pistols and combat shotguns, this is compared to at least eighty perps, each carrying enough firepower to give the SWATs problem by their lonesome."

"Joy." Dellany groaned, "When are they ever going to let us carry anything that can actually pack a punch in these fights."

"Well sir, if we didn't have a case by now." Jamison returned, "This little fiasco is gonna give us a good one!"

Just then one of the punks inside opened up on the surrounding officers with something vaguely resembling suppression fire. Though the effect of the mere child's drum fed M240 medium machine gun made the thought of suppressing second to the fact that he was blowing the living crap out of everyone. Every officer on the block ducked and covered as shells started flying through their cars, blowing holes in the buildings beyond.

"There is no way!" Jamison shrieked, pasting himself to the ground almost tightly enough to meld with it.

"You're right there, there's no way we can stay!" Dellany shouted over the explosive barrage, "There won't be anything left by the time they get here!"

"With all do respect sir…" Jamison started, but then caught a look from Dellany that stopped him in his tracks and made him quickly rethink his words, "Pull back it is!"

The lieutenant slumped back against the car, looking skyward, seeming to ask for divine inspiration. The way things were going he'd have a huge death toll on his hands.. Just as he was thinking this one of the large shells exploded off to his right, bringing his eyes over. In the dim light he could just make out to outline of what looked to him to be far too nice a damn car to be anywhere near a firefight, hiding off in a side alley. The car door opened, upwards like the best expensive models, and a man stepped out. Of what Dellany cold make out, a person seemingly in loafers and a loose fitting expensive jacket the person fit the scene about as well as his car. He was just about to order the sightseeing fool away when the man just vanished. Dellany's jaw hit the floor.

"Jamison." he remarked, "Did you just see something weird over there?"

Jamison looked over to where the lieutenant was pointing. He might have been about to say something when it happened. Though the situation had been nowhere near peaceful before it would be sufficient to say that the police on the ground hadn't seen anything yet.

All hell broke loose.

Dellany was just picking his jaw up off the pavement when a shockwave hit him that sent him down to meet his jaw instead of vice versa. Blue energy sparked and crackled through the warehouse's second floor and violent explosions started ripping through the building. The rate of fire picked up to a pitch almost unheard of. It seemed that every punk in the building suddenly was in a fight for his life. The warehouse windows came alive with red muzzle flashes and bursts of the unearthly blue energy.

"What in blazes is going on in there?!" Jamison gasped. One of the gang members, sparking and crackling came flying through a warehouse window in a spray of glass and bounced twice when he hit the street.

"When did someone decide to break out the field artillery?!" shouted another police officer two cars down. Dellany shrugged. They all were rocked back to the ground as a rolling blue explosion began winding its way through the warehouse, wreaking a massive trail of destruction. Dellany was about to say something when a punk, driven by some powerful, unseen force, blew out the top of the warehouse, flew across the street, trailing pieces of roof, and landed with a wet thunk on the roof of the brownstone behind them. The officers looked at each over.

"It might be crazy." spoke Jamison, "But somehow I just gotta see what's doin' this!"

"Agreed." said Dellany, he motioned for other officers to cover them, then added, "On three."

One short count later the police opened up with a deadly hail of fire and two of their number leapt the barricade, shot across the street and to the door of the building. As they reached there the warehouse grew deathly silent. With a quick glance to each other to sort out who would go first, the pair burst in the front door using standard cover procedure. What they saw shocked them. Gang members, some live, some dead, some just twitching littered the walls and floor of the ground level. Those gang members that could still pass for conscious were sitting, back to back in the middle of the massive one room chamber, back to back, all allegiances forgotten. Sparks flicked around the gang members, lighting their all catatonic eyes. Whatever they had seen had shocked them beyond their capacity to handle it. There would be little explanation coming from them in the near future.

Other police started to make the scene. They to looked shocked by the vision of carnage, but most used crime scene analysis training to fight through the shock and instead of standing there went through in a blur setting up a triage and cataloging everything they found. Dellany being the senior officer on site they quickly gave an initial report to him. The had found most of the perps with multiple, throwing weapon type lacerations. No bullet wounds had been made on any of the survivors or the dead within at least a minute of the end of the fight. All recent bullet holes in the walls showed the final fight had been the remaining few of them, back to back, firing in all directions.

Great, Dellany thought, someone sneaks into an area, surrounded by police and filled with punks carrying enough firepower to stop the army, blows through them like they didn't exist, without even using a gun, then leaves and takes all his weapons with him in about the five seconds between the end of the firefight and his entry. Dellany found himself wondering at what point he had stepped into a movie.

* * *

Staring into the computer screen the evil one tented his fingers. He nodded knowingly. His old enemy had been more busy than usual of late, but he would be ready. With a snap the computer screen faded out of its quasi-material existence. The dark one sat back, face hidden in shadow.

"Soon my old enemy, very soon." he said, "I will come and destroy all you fight for, and you will not be able to do a thing about it."

With that the dark one faded into the shadows, trailing a hideous laughter.

* * *

Author's Notes: So it begins. New characters arrive and this is a glimpse of their earlier acts.

The main story, before revision, was written during the first showing of DIC's dubbed Sailor Moon run, and uses some of the themes and characterizations therein. The current story as it goes on has been altered to a more sub continuum though the characterizations hold true. In any case all names in this story have been changed to their original japanese versions to protect the innocent and help please any purists.

Thank you for reading. Review at your leisure.

SRO


	3. Shadow Dancer

Sailor Moon R+

Bi-weekly set #1

Episode #2

Moricite's back and she knows my secret identity. When she finds me

she attacks both me and my family. Can I keep my secret

and my family safe at the same time? Stay right there,

and I'll show you.

**SHADOW DANCER**

It is the scene of an ancient battlefield. Things are dark, and features are blurred but the winning side is apparent. Bodies, dressed in white outfits, those of the Sailor Senshi, are littered all over the plain. Some of them are whole, others horribly mangled. A man in grey is kneeling in the center of the field, holding the fallen form of a Senshi in one arm, a crystalline weapon in the other. He is about to plunge it into her when a dark form grabs his arm. The kneeling one looks up and his gaze meets that of the other.

"Don't kill them." the standing one says.

"Heh." snorts the kneeling of the two, "And what can you do about it? What will you give me for the lives of the four remaining?"

"My word." says the one standing, "I will do as you say, allow you four favors."

A wicked smile plays on the lips of the kneeling warrior. He lowers his crystalline shard and lets the green Senshi he was kneeling over fall to the ground. He stands and steps away from the other.

"It is done." they grey one answers, snapping his fingers, "I will hold you to your word."

As the evil one vanishes in a teleportation wave the remaining warrior adds a last thought, "I'm counting on it."

* * *

He awoke with a start. The dark and shadowed warrior made a soft chortling sound, sitting up in his bed. The same dream had awoken him again. It was spurring him on, reminding him of his duty.

"It is time." he said, vanishing into the shadows.

* * *

Atop a tall downtown building a lone woman stood. She took a deep breath, inhaling the night air. This was her time, but sadly she couldn't use it. The person almost visibly winced as the first rays of sunlight broke over the eastern horizon. The grey garbed figure sighed and vanished.

* * *

"YAHH! I'm late again!"

Usagi raced down the stairs of her home at a speed that was drawing light objects along in her wake. Her blue haired mother slipped a piece of toast into the tempest as it sped by. The red white and blue blur paused a second to grab her schoolbooks and lunch, then don her shoes before flying out the doorway.

"Oh, oh!" she gasped, speeding down the road toward her school. In the distance she saw a redhead making a similar dash.

"Hey Naru-chan!" Usagi shouted, "Wait up."

The words were unnecessary. Usagi's pace caught her up with Naru in an instant. The redhead smiled and nodded.

"Hi Usagi." she remarked, "How's our friend?"

"Oh he's fine." Usagi replied, slowing to keep pace, "He had a job putting his shop back together though."

"Insurance hassles?" the redhead suggested, Usagi shrugged laughing.

The two went on with their conversation. Picking up the pace they ran down the street towards Juuban Junior High. If either of them had noticed the person watching them from above, a person wearing grey, the substance of their conversation would have paled in significance.

Standing atop a roof on the schoolgirls' side of the street was an older woman. Her long black hair shimmered and waved in the winds of her three story perch. Twirling one of her long curls of hair around her fingers Moricite laughed softly to herself.

"I've finally found you." she growled, "Soon Sailor Moon, soon it will finally be your time to die."

The Dark General teleported away. As she vanished she caught a hint of motion in the corner of her eye. If she had stuck around she'd have seen one of the deep, early morning shadows come alive and wisp across the roof, then slip off the other side of the building.

* * *

An uneasy pall fell over the Hikawa Shrine. Of the five young girls sitting on the front steps of the main building only one wasn't in shock. Usagi rested her head on her arms as her alarming news sank in.

"Are we ever going to get any peace?" Makoto moaned behind her. The other Sailor Senshi barely found enough energy to nod. They all seemed to be in a trance.

Mina found her voice next, saying "We've got to call back Luna and Artemis, we'll need their help."

"Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence." Rei scolded, looking up, "We can do it without them, we're the Sailor Senshi!"

"Luna and Artemis have been through an awful lot lately." Ami helpfully added, "They need a rest, they deserve it."

"Yeah, they'll be proud to see we can handle things on our own." Rei continued.

"And when do we get a rest?" Mina sighed, "I know you're right, but its been so much for all of us."

The Sailor Senshi nodded as one, in total agreement. Usagi missed Luna curled around her neck, but she would get over it. Mina probably missed Artemis a lot, they'd been together much longer. Makoto stood and walked over to their leader. Putting a hand on Usagi's shoulder she smiled wistfully and Usagi smiled back.

"Don't worry." Makoto said, "We'll handle this challenge just like all the others."

"Right, because we're the Sailor Senshi!" Rei repeated. The group had succeeded in cheering themselves back up. Makoto sat down next to Usagi and they all just smiled for a while, getting their courage up.

"I wonder why a single Dark General would pop up after so long." Ami, sitting back with her palm-top computer, said just loud enough to hear, "I thought they all were destroyed with Beryl?"

"She's quite a mystery." Makoto remarked. Usagi sunk down a little lower, not having told anyone about Jelcite. The reformed Dark General had successfully convinced her not to tell the others, even though he couldn't get involved. Usagi toyed with the Cardian she'd gained yesterday.

"Are you sure you should be playing with that Usagi?" chided Rei. Usagi only looked back at her with annoyance, but needed to say nothing.

"Usagi-chan has proven herself able to handle this well time and again Rei." Ami remarked, "It's not that Cardian we should be afraid of, it's the ones Moricite has."

"Can't we just destroy this?" Makoto said, taking the Cardian and looking it over. Usagi snatched it back.

"No Mako-chan." she replied, "If I understand these things right destroying the card will release the Cardian."

"...and seeing how this is the strongest one." Rei continued for her.

"I get it." Makoto said, "It's not a good idea."

"As I see it." Mina remarked from the back, "Our only possible course of action is to wait and see what Moricite is up to, don't you agree Ami-chan?"

The little blue haired girl nodded, "That's right Mina-chan, we cannot go off after this threat blind, well just have to let Moricite put her plan into action, and then stop her when she appears."

"As always!" Makoto added with a cheery forcefulness. The other Senshi nodded again, their spirits perked by the warrior's words.

"Ah, it's not like I wouldn't have mentioned this sooner." said Ami, talking to Usagi, "But have you told Mamoru-san about this?"

"Oh gosh!" Usagi gasped, "With all the stuff he's been going through, the play and all, I totally forgot."

"You'd better tell him odango-atama!" Rei scolded, "We'll need Tuxedo Mask around!"

"I'll have to tell him at the play tonight." said Usagi, more for her own benefit than the others, then turned to Rei, "Talking about the play Rei-chan, I hope you're going to be on time."

"Are you kidding, you have the nerve to tell me to be on time, just be sure you get there!"

Usagi winced a little then looked to the other Senshi saying, "And are you guys sure you don't want to come?"

"Sorry Usagi-chan, you and your family are the only ones that can get in free." Makoto replied, "I've never been one for Shakespeare anyway."

"Mina-chan, Ami-chan?" Usagi turned the question to them.

"I'm sorry, I have got just too much reading to do." Ami returned. She didn't hear Usagi make a remark about her being a bookworm under her breath.

Mina had a similar answer for a different reason, "I just can't go Usagi-chan. If I had known about this earlier I could have fit it in, but for now, the money part is just holding me back."

Usagi sighed, saying, "Well I'll sure miss you guys. At least I'll have my family with me."

With that the Senshi, using their unnoticeable communion formed from fighting together for so long, started to break up the meeting. Saying their good-byes and making arrangements with each other for later they went their separate ways.

* * *

Mamoru walked across the grand stage, looking over his clipboard. The settings and props were prepared. All the actors had checked in, much to his surprise and he thought of it as a minor miracle. This time he would actually have a play go off without a hitch, unlike the last undertaking he'd been in. The small school production was nothing like this, getting not only the head role in a highly touted college play but the right to arrange the production.

"Uh Chiba-san!" called one of the stage hands from his work lifting props, "Sorry to bother Henry the Fifth-san but with all the other stuff you had me doing I wasn't able to get those tickets you set aside for your girlfriend's family."

"Oh great." Mamoru muttered, giving the stage hand a rather displeased look from the corner of his eye, "Just what I didn't need."

"Sorry sir, we're slightly understaffed." replied the hand, "And as you said, play objectives come before that type of personal concern."

"I'll handle it Jiro-san." Mamoru groaned. He walked over and snatched the tickets out of the fellows outstretched hand adding, "You won't be needing me for the moment, just follow the orders on each of your clipboards."

"Yes sir." the stagehand chimed with a military tone. Mamoru looked skyward in exasperation then headed for the door. Thoughts of strangling the fellow passed through his mind.

* * *

The crackling fire cleared her mind. Kneeling before it, hands steepled in prayer Rei concentrated on the fire. No visions had come to her lately. No prophetic warnings or dire portents. Things had been normal. So where did a Dark General come from?

In her history of readings, in the years she'd been doing them, the Dark Kingdom and it's servants had always featured boldly when they were around. Why then, was she blind now?

Was she slipping? Were her divinatory powers breaking down from the constant stream of dark visions she'd been granted ever since the Dark Kingdom's first appearance in her ceremonies? Could that have been it? Rei shook that idea away. Something was blocking her, something just had to be. She hadn't been on her toes and hadn't taken the strongest steps for a reading since she hadn't known there was anything to see. That had to be it.

"Show me." she called out, tossing a wish block into the fire, "Pierce this haze."

The flame crackled and spit. The heat increased in the room. She pressed harder for answers. Still nothing happened. Rei got frustrated and tried harder. She pulled forth an ofuda and chanted softly to herself. The Senshi of fire would not be denied.

"Why can't I see?"

The smoke curled around the flame. Before Rei's surprised eyes a hand of smoke and blackness reached forth from the fire and touched her.

With that the red Senshi passed out.

* * *

Deep in the darkness a cloaked form wiped his brow. He sat hunched over Beryl's orb, concentrating on his work. It wasn't time yet. It wasn't time for anyone yet. No one should see. No one should know. He would make sure of it.

There would be time for the seeds of the Dark Kingdom's evil to flourish.

A horrendous evil laugh pierced the grave like silence of his darkened chamber. It bounced back and forth, echoing across the invisible walls, making a single laugh sound like a chorus.

* * *

BING BONG!

"Hey Usagi, it's your boyfriend."

"Don't talk about Mamo-chan that way Shingo!"

"Yeah Shingo-kun, mind your sister." Mamoru laughed. The boy turned back to the tall handsome man in the doorway, thinking about making fun of the big fellow and just exactly how many ways someone that big could get back at him.

"Oh, hi Mamoru-kun." Usagi's mother said walking past, stirring a bowl full of dough, "I hope nothing's wrong with the play tonight."

"Hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi called, coming down the stairs, dressed in her best pink top and green skirt, "What's up?"

"Uh." Mamoru rubbed the back of his head, the words coming out slowly, "The guy I told to bring you the tickets screwed up, so I brought them."

"Why thank you Mamo-chan!" said Usagi, taking the tickets from Mamoru's pocket while nabbing a quick parental eyebrow raising hug. Mamoru looked over Usagi to her father who was giving him a cautious yet stern glare. He broke free from Usagi.

"All of you are going to be there this time right?" Mamoru asked all the others, "I'm sure there won't be the same problems with this play as there were last time."

"Uh Mamo-chan, I'd better speak to you about that later." Usagi whispered.

"Why Mamoru-kun?" Usagi's mother asked, "Did something happen with your last play."

"Let's just say it was an event." Mamoru replied, then to Usagi, "Whatever you're talking about it's going to have to wait for later, I've got to be going."

Usagi blinked once as Mamoru walked away, unused to being shrugged off. Mamoru had to be more busy than she thought. Usagi hoped that their problem would be nice enough to wait until she got a chance to tell him about it. The problem wouldn't, in fact, it was at that moment sitting on Usagi's house.

Moricite laughed, "Oh my little Sailor, Mother, Father, Brother, Boyfriend, well well well if she doesn't have the whole family tree around, good thing I brought my chainsaw."

The Dark General cackled another laugh, then watched Mamoru get into his red car and drive away. Thinking over what she'd heard Moricite figured a packed audience would give her plenty of energy to fight Sailor Moon. Formulating her plan she flashed away, teleporting in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Rei was in her school clothes. That was unusual. She hadn't remembered changing into them. She was in her miko robes in her last memory. Was that even possible?

She looked out across the dark landscape before her. It looked something like the city, but where was the light? Where was the sky? Nothing was lit. Nothing shone or sparkled or even flickered. She walked through the darkened scenery, getting more and more concerned as she went.

The land she was in was wrong, all wrong. Was she in a vision? They usually didn't come unbidden like this, so how was this happening?

A noise pierced the silence and Rei jumped. The landscape had cleared to a featureless blackness, an unending swirl of dark. Above it all started a strange low thump. The low drumming resolved into the sound of a heartbeat within seconds.

Rei looked around nervously. The sound of the heart, the loudness of it, suggested something massive was nearby. Something she couldn't see was almost on top of her. With that thought a ray of light pierced the darkness, forcing Rei to cover her eyes for a moment. When she could look again a single strange shape, massive and grotesque, filled the space before her. It whirled and twirled then settled all under the sound of that one massive heartbeat.

Looking at the shape it took Rei a few moments to pick up the small arms, the tiny legs, and oversized head. She was looking at some sort of fetus. It surprised her, but at least she knew where the heartbeat was coming from. What happened next wore away at her calmness.

A large hand of blue light fell from the sky and chopped the fetus in half. Rei shrieked and put up her hands protectively, expecting to be coated with blood or fluids or something, but no great rush of viscera came. When she looked back up the huge fetus was reforming, now as two smaller wholes. One fetus took upon itself a aspect of the dark and void. Its skin became blackened and it withered away slightly. The other shone with a bright inner illumination, its aspect a burning light that it hurt to rest one's gaze on.

Rei looked on. There were changes before her, yet while she understood what was happening it occurred to her she comprehended little of how or why she was seeing it. Now there were two young boys before her. One boy was dark skinned, with black hair and a stooped bearing. The other boy stood tall. Glowing with a light from his very core, this boy had hair like golden sunlight, fair skin and while the two had the same features, seemed prettier than the other. Soon the brighter one began to emit his light strongly, while the darker seemed to deaden the light near it.

As the two children began to grow a pair of indistinct shapes swirled around them. One was a glowing blue, while the other was black as pitch. The boys first reached for the glowing blue shape, and grew to young men under it's light. Both grew big and strong, yet the light one always seemed to be better and brighter than the dark.

Soon the dark youth reached out to the black shape and that black shape swirled around him. The dark youth grew under the black light, almost evening up with his light twin and he reached out with both arms to embrace the darkness.

Something screamed inside Rei as she watched the young man dig deeper into the darkness, try to take it into himself. It was wrong, it seemed so wrong. It was like the dark one, overshadowed by the light, was embracing everything evil to become the equal of the other. Soon the dark man almost had the blackness in his grasp and he pulled it into the circle between himself and his other.

That's when something different happened. The blackness instead of reaching out to its like, grasped the man of light and wrapped him in its heinous embrace. The dark man cried out, disbelieving as the light was corrupted. Within that light the darkness found the tiniest bits of itself and brought them to the fore until the light man, while as beautiful and glowing as ever now glowed with a baleful ebon halo that eclipsed the night around him.

The darker form screamed with denial, pain and rage. The feelings were matched in Rei's heart as she saw what the black shape had done to the light. Soon that shape moved back to the dark man to claim both but in a rage the dark form cast the evil away and out of the circle enclosing himself and his other, but it was too late. The man of light vanished with the blackness and crying Stygian tears the man of dark fell to his knees, curling into a small ball that was then coated with a chrysalis of the darkest crystal.

Rei cried for the both of them. Her tears slid down her cheeks and fell to the ground. She felt a tug on her. Something was pulling her away. She slid backwards into the darkness as the blue shape slipped away from the circle and surrounded her, pushing her back to where she came.

In her last glimpse of the scene. In her final fleeting image, she looked to that black chrysalis on the ground and for a moment she saw it, saw inside. For within now glowed the brightest of lights.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't get the campfire set to stay up?!" Jiro was shouting, "We're using the most expensive fake trees available!"

The stagehand gripped his clipboard tightly, growling in rage. He would have some heads about this one. If Mamoru ever found out about this...

"Oh well you seem to be doing a good job."

Jiro almost jumped out of his clothing, straight up. He'd not heard Mamoru coming and was now in big trouble. Mumbling something about them not being able to see the woods for the tree falling in it with nobody to hear he turned back to his boss. Trying to put a happy face on things he turned around and rubbing the back of his head, gave a status report.

"Ah, well of course I am!" he replied, "Why would there be anything wrong here?"

"Uh, Jiro-san." Mamoru suggested, "You do know you have to put the base on those fake trees before you try to stand them."

"Base?" the stagehand's eyes shot down to his clipboard, "Oh yeah, right, the base."

Mamoru was looking rather exasperated. Intent on trying to find something that was going right enough to be actually passable he headed back for the dressing rooms.

"How does Rei handle working with people like this?" he said to himself.

He found the dressing rooms, as usual, bustling with activity. Being only two hours before showtime, a dozen actors and their makeup appliers were zipping about. The cast was getting only moments between puffing and primping to read their lines.

"Oh well!" shouts one blonde lad from the back, "The wandering king returns, maybe he might just practice his lines once."

"Please Motoki." Mamoru groaned, "I've already gotten them down, anyway I'm too busy getting prepared."

"Poor boy." remarked one of the few females in the play, "Most of us can't get the hang of being a king so well we ace the first auditions, seems like you were meant for the part, as if."

"Yeah, but macho boy here also had to take on production assistant roles too." a larger man sitting next to Mamoru added, "Just couldn't keep your mouth shut could ya?"

"Would you guys stop it." Mamoru scolded, "We need to be a team here."

"And so we shall." the larger fellow returned, "Though I don't know how a little runt like you is supposed to beat me in a figh... hey watch it!"

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh as the big guy's makeup artist, tired of the fellow moving around so much, shoved a powder-filled puff in his face, grabbed him by the back of the head, and started forcibly applying makeup. The guy was held helpless, sputtering and coughing.

"Well Bruce-san." Mamoru retorted, "If you can't even handle the makeup people, a little girl even, how are you supposed to handle me."

The big guy, with no way to talk through being puffed didn't even attempt a reply. Since forcing Bruce to swallow any more brash comments would break up team unity he decided not to press the issue. Instead he went over to Motoki, practicing his part as large pieces of fluff down were being shoved into his shirt.

"Well." Mamoru asked, "What do you think?"

"Oh, the part is great Mamoru." Motoki replied, "Though I did like my characters lines in _Henry the Fourth _better."

"They did that play last year." Mamoru said with a sigh.

"Oh well, I'll just have to keep my rendition of this fellow for later." the game room attendant slash surgeon said with no lack of sincerity, then broke into verse, "'I am not only witty in myself, but the cause that wit is in other men!'"

A dark female voice laughed behind them, "Oh too bad, I'd always liked _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ better myself, especially one line."

Mamoru gasped, hearing the new voice. He noticed Motoki's eyes fly wide open, showing a mix of hatred and recognition. Mamoru spun to see who it was and stopped short when he found himself a mere five feet from a Dark General.

"'Lord, what fools these mortals be!'" she chortled. Moricite then latched onto the frantic energy that the preparations around here were creating. She drew it in like a drug or fine wine, inhaling the sweet vapor. All the normal people in the room keeled over almost instantly, but not Mamoru.

"How can you still be up?" Moricite growled, then realized, "So I finally get to meet the great Tuxedo Mask."

"Who are you." Mamoru said, his eyes wide. Moricite grinned, feeling his confusion and her chance to strike.

"Well, I'm usually called the Sangetsuoh Moricite." she started, then her voice took on a serious tone, "But you may call me your DESTROYER!"

"I've heard tha..." Mamoru started, but then stopped. He realized he couldn't move.

"Isn't that nice." Moricite said, laughing again, "I've used the energy of your friends. So attuned to you as it is it makes a perfect motion lock!"

"You won't get away with this!" Mamoru shouted his tried and true line. Moricite looked as if she would be sick.

"Ugh." she grunted, then took control of two of the fallen humans, "Take this rose throwing trash and dump him in the back alley where he belongs, I don't want to hear any more of his drivel!"

The pair of workers, now Dark-zombied, slowly lifted themselves off the ground, picked up Mamoru, and tossed him out the rear stage door. The hero landed face first in a dumpster. He spat and growled his contempt but though the two fellows then left him, he still couldn't move. He thought to himself that this was going to be a long night.

"I wonder when trash pickup is." he remarked.

* * *

Usagi rushed through the house. Intent on not being a second late for Mamoru's big acting arrival she was almost shoving her parents out the door. Everyone in the house could feel her anxious tension.

"My, Usagi." her father said jokingly, "Why can't you get this kind of stamina up for going to school?"

"Probably because there's no Mamo-chan at school." Shingo muttered. Usagi made sure on her next pass by him to give him a rather hard, covert, clock on the head. This brought some more unintelligible muttering by Shingo, but no ill effects.

"Come on Dear!" Usagi's mother scolded her husband, "We must be on time, we wouldn't want to disappoint Usagi now would we."

Usagi was already sitting at the kitchen counter, shaking from excess anxiety. Her parents went about their business. Usagi's mother, already clad in a shining blue dress, was helping Shingo work his tie. Usagi's father was zipping about, gathering up his suit and other necessary equipment.

He stopped for a second to speak to Usagi, "Hey Pumpkin." he said, "Don't worry, I'll be all right, I'm sure Mamoru-san will do fine."

"I hope so Dad." she remarked, looking a little down, "I hope so."

* * *

"Rei-chan, are you ok? Rei-chan?"

Consciousness returned slowly at the sound of Yuichiro's voice. She felt completely drained. The fire cracked before her as she managed to pull her head off the floor. This wasn't like her at all.

"Rei, wake up." Yuichiro said, bending over the miko's prostrate form, "Don't you have a play to go to?"

Rei's eyes shot open. The shrine maiden sat up so quickly she almost knocked heads with the guy over her. It was DARK out! She didn't know what time it was but she _knew_ she was going to be late.

"GAHH!" Rei shrieked, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!?"

"I'm sorry Rei-chan." Youichiro apologized, rubbing the back of his head as Rei sprinted for the door, "But I didn't expect you to fall asleep fire reading."

"I'M GONNA BE SO LATE!"

* * *

The theater was bustling with people. Seating upwards of five or six thousand people, maybe more, the place was still full to the brim. Usagi and her family pushed through to find the ticket checker. The odango-atama was quite pleased to see Mamoru's name up in lights, even if it was only for a ritzy, though small, college play. Together the family weaved their way through the throngs of people. Someone elbowed Shingo on the way there. He was too shaken to cry out as he was dragged along.

"Well." Usagi's father remarked, "Mamoru-san seems to be doing well for himself in this."

"I hope the play lives up to his potential." Usagi's mother added.

"Mom!" Usagi exclaimed, upset at the statement. Usagi's mother just attempted to make a shrugging action, but was unable to in the crowd.

They found the Ticket checker after about another minute more of wading. He led them to their seats, rather central in the theater, being in the middle, of the middle row, halfway back. Usagi thought this was a bit far away from the stage, but found that she had a good view of the entire production area, with its few tiers and balconies. If they had been closer to the stage some of the action might have escaped them.

"Your boyfriend gets good seats." Shingo remarked sarcastically. Usagi shot him a dirty look and reached over to apply a noogie. Her mother stopped her.

"Now Shingo, these seats are just fine." She said, smiling happily, "Usagi dear, will you tell Mamoru-san that he did a good job with the seating."

"Yes mom."

* * *

From outside a lone figure entered the scene from a different direction. He skipped across the roof of the next building, then leapt with remarkable grace over to the roof of the filled theater. Finding a skylight vantage point, the almost dimensionless figure stood guard.

* * *

Moricite laughed realizing that this time, when she was waiting in the wings, she was actually waiting in the wings. She smiled cheerily, adjusting her form fitting, fancy, human style top and skirt. Being at a party she might as well be decked out. From her vantage point she scanned the audience, looking for a pair of yellow meatballs therein. Finding none she was not worried, the Sailor brat would be coming to her soon. The crowd was bustling with energy, it was this that Moricite would use.

* * *

Rei was panting heavily. She cursed herself for being so late. How that vision had taken so long when it seemed so short perplexed her. Racing down the sidewalk in her best outfit Rei made tracks for the theater. She wondered if she would ever live down the humiliation of being somewhere later than Usagi.

* * *

"Where's your friend Rei-chan dear?" Usagi's mother asked, sure to make her voice audible above the bustle of the crowd.

"Oh, I'm sure she's just late." Usagi replied. One of her eyebrows twitched with anticipation as she thought of how she would let Rei have it this time. The rulesmeister would get a good dose of her own attitude and she would deserve it. Usagi looked over to the empty chair. As she did a hush fell over the crowd. The lights dimmed over the audience and those on the stage before the curtains came on.

Looking up Usagi was just in time to see the curtains being drawn. Something struck her as wrong for the set was in a bit of disarray. The scenery pieces seemed not to match whatsoever. A small campfire sat in the middle of a stand of trees, right beside an ornate throne, with rock dais. Fake boulders were thrown around, scattered haphazardly, intermingling with similarly fake columns and free standing walls, obviously meant for the sides of the set, not the front. The crowd could be heard murmuring in disarray

when the cast walked out. They all lined up and bowed as one. A number of people clapped, more sat silent, hoping for an explanation. Usagi saw the game-room attendant Motoki, in full medieval costume, standing in the middle. She started wondering if there was a joke going on, but then gasped when she saw Mamoru supposedly the lead actor, was missing.

"Uh, pumpkin." Usagi's father asked, "Isn't that nice fellow Mamoru-san supposed to be in this, I don't see him."

"He probably got embarrassed, not being able to put the set stuff together right." Shingo offered in a scalding but playful tone. His mother shot him a look that skipped playful and went straight to scalding. Usagi was getting noticeably worried.

"I think I'd better go find Mamo-chan mom." she remarked. Before she could start though the cast started acting. This would have been all right, if the acting they were doing was all from the same play. Scattering over the stage in a chaotic order similar to the scenery the play actors started reciting lines from more than ten different Shakespearean plays. The audience looked on in shock as those on the stage began wandering around in a trance, tripping over things, bumping into each other, all while reciting lines that had nothing to do with the play. Many held their arms about in front of them and started groaning between lines, acting like stereotypical zombies. The cacophony of scrambled words, kicked and flying scenery, and impromptu face plants was becoming a little much to stand for many of the audience. A few booed, others just let out a laugh or two when another actor or actress tripped and was sent sprawling to the stage floor, just to get up and do it again.

Up in the catwalks and platforms above the stage a different type of performance was going on. Moricite couldn't stand it, she had the actors all acting like idiots. She burst out laughing, crying gleefully, "Oh my, maybe I should have read the script!"

The Dark General rolled around on her perch wracked with spasms of laughter. Another actor, Motoki this time was sent crashing to the ground, having tripped over an actress wearing an odd mix of cap and gown with knightly combat armor.

"Bravo!" Moricite cheered, "Bravo, a performance to be proud of, and the critics said you had no talent!"

The crowd started to get annoyed. The Dark General could feel their energy building. She stood up, fixed her red dress, and looked over the surroundings. She had expected Sailor Moon, or at least her alter-ego to appear to check things out, but no such luck. Brushing herself off Moricite teleported herself into position for a proper entrance.

Meanwhile Usagi was almost jumping out of her chair.

"Please Mom." she cried, "I've got to find out what's happening."

"Now Usagi dear." the matron replied, "I'm sure it's just a little problem, a misunderstanding maybe."

"They might have hired bad help." Shingo offered, "I hear their production designer was a real dope!"

Usagi fought back the urge to send Shingo back home, air mail via Lower Slavobia when the tone of the audience changed. Usagi turned to see a woman, wrapped in a shockingly tight neck to ankle dress rise out of the floor on a lift. The stunning raven haired beauty brought gasps from the audience. Usagi's blood ran cold, the problem had become apparent.

"Ah there." Usagi's father remarked, looking pleased, "Maybe this young lady will be able to tell us what is going on."

The actors and actresses on the stage immediately stopped moping about. They all stood where they were in reverent respect of the new arrival. The young woman brushed her long hair back over her shoulder with an air of confidence. She smiled knowingly then addressed the audience.

"Good evening lady's and gentlemen." She began, no one in the room noticed that they could all easily hear her in the large auditorium without her using the aid of any type of speaker, "I apologize for the inconvenience, but it seems you have stumbled onto a small problem."

The audience members, confused, started looking back and forth amongst each other in bemusement. Usagi began to finger her star locket, hoping that she wouldn't need to reveal her secret.

The woman on stage continued, "It may interest you in the audience that the lot of you have inadvertently entered into a battle, a battle for your measly little lives!"

The audience recoiled in shock. Many started for the doors at the back, hearing truth in the strangers words. The woman didn't stop there.

"You have all volunteered your energy to the cause of the Dark Kingdom!"

The evil woman started glowing with power. Usagi's father gasped in shock. Usagi's mother grabbed Shingo, beginning to pull her son out towards the isle. Usagi just sat there, a look of hatred filling her eyes. How dare the Dark-scum attack her family!

"We've got to get out of here!" Usagi's father ordered his loved ones. On the stage Moricite grinned devilishly at all the carnage she had wrought. The crowd had reached peak energy level. She stated her challenge.

"I know you're out there Sailor Moon!" she shouted over the rising sound of the crowd, "Show yourself and I won't have to kill them all!"

Usagi began to stand when Moricite extended her hand to the audience. Energy from the crowd started pouring to her in waves. The people started to collapse.

"Just the start Sailor Moon!" Moricite yelled, "Come out!"

Usagi saw Shingo, then her mother and father drop. She too was groggy but that wasn't about to stop her. Standing up she roared back in her most forceful voice.

"You Dark-crud, if you want a fight then you have got one, IN THE NAME OF THE MOON!" the irate heroine returned, whipping her star locket from her chest, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Hah!" Moricite growled, "I've got you!"

As Usagi was surrounded by a blue, dimensionless field the Dark General lashed out at her. Intent on trapping Sailor Moon as she had Tuxedo Mask she reached out with her powers to lock the Sailor Senshi into paralysis. The beam streaked across the distance between them as Sailor Moon was being garbed. The beam hit, and Moricite felt the effects of her first mistake. The power that was transforming Usagi to Sailor Moon was too great. The simple action of spanning the gap from Usagi to Moricite had opened the Dark General to a direct channel filled with more energy than she could stand. Caught in the backlash of her own misfired spell the Dark General flew back, screaming, into the recesses of the rear stage. The stage lights went out as Usagi finished her metamorphosis, and Sailor Moon stepped onto the scene.

The Dark General shook the cobwebs free from her head. She'd never felt so much positive energy before. Without a focus to shunt to, the blast had hit her with her defenses down. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized she'd lost her hold on Tuxedo Mask. Seeing no other options open Moricite quickly through her most powerful ad-hoc barrier around the outside of the theater. It sapped more energy from her than she would have liked, making her unable to bring up as many Dark-zombied humans but she was obsessed with keeping them apart. The Dark General turned to the lone figure standing in the seats. With a wave of her hand Moricite cleared the stage of all debris, carpeting, people and the like. She stood and reentered the stage lights, now ready.

* * *

Rei finally had made it to the theater. She found it odd that the lights were off, even outside. Hoping that it wasn't too late to catch the end of the first act she raced toward the doors. Looking for the person to take her ticket she never even noticed the dark, translucent barrier in front of her before she rammed it.

"Augh!" Rei shrieked, falling backwards. She looked up, back to the theater to see what she had run into, and saw the dark dome of energy that had now surrounded the place. Her heart skipped a beat, the feeling of a horrid power now hitting her. She was about to stand when a caped form landed next to her. Turning, she realized it was Tuxedo Mask.

"Rei!" he commanded, "We need the Sailor Senshi!"

Rei nodded, saying "Right!"

* * *

Sailor Moon stood her ground when the Dark General reappeared, now back in her grey suit. Without a moment's hesitation she hopped onto the seat before her and found it time to make her challenge.

"So you've reached the point of picking on innocents so soon!" Sailor Moon said in her harshest tone, "I fight to protect my family."

"Oh really?" Moricite retorted sarcastically. Usagi was undaunted.

"You have defiled this great place, turned Shakespeare into a sham, this cannot be tolerated!" Usagi continued, "For love and justice! I am a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

Moricite turned her head flippantly, having decided to let the Senshi do her little song and dance for the last time. "I think not little Sailor Senshi, champion of justice, it is time for you to finally be punished for defying the will of the Dark Kingdom!"

The Dark General raised her hand, preparing to blast the snot-nosed Senshi to kingdom come when her sensitive hearing picked up a dreaded phrase outside.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Moricite staggered in shock as a powerful blast hit her barrier shield. Usagi had noticed the motion, "What's wrong?" she asked though not as if she cared, "Power giving out?"

Moricite shot the Sailor Senshi an enraged look, "No." she replied, "I'm just sorry I can't finish you off myself."

Usagi backed up, confused. Moricite reached into the sleeve of her uniform and whipped out a Cardian. Two vicious looking barbed and otherwise enhanced tonfa graced its front amongst small bangles and other decorations.

"Cardian Tonfa Warrior, come forth!" Moricite commanded, throwing the card into the air over the seats. In a blast of light the card vanished and a large evil looking tan creature took its place. Its eyes came down to meet Sailor Moon's. Sharp, pointed teeth jutted out from its protruding jaw and hard armored plates covered its body. Beneath the lithe creature's forearms were held a pair of rock poles with handles that came out at right angles, tonfa. These tonfa were not ordinary, but edged with jagged blades. Sailor Moon had to gulp at the sinister apparition.

"Cardian, destroy Sailor Moon, use all means available!" Moricite ordered.

"As you wish master." the Cardian returned, landing beside her.

The Dark Generals eyes narrowed. Calling on her powers of teleportation she grabbed a number of actors with her as she left. She vanished, apologizing for having other matters to attend to. The Cardian stared long and hard at Sailor Moon, drooling in anticipation.

No one noticed a form slipping in through the skylight.

* * *

Sailor Mars threw another attack at the barrier. She held up a mystic, rune covered cloth.

"I call upon the powers of Mars!" said the red clad Sailor, "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan!"

The cloth floated to the Dark-shield and worked its magic. The barrier began to crack and waver as Mars concentrated her power into it. Standing behind the Sailor Senshi, Tuxedo Mask stood watch, waiting for the others. The barrier had almost broken, then there was a distraction.

"So a little girl and her snobby friend want to crash my party." a evil female voice growled from above them, "I don't think so!"

Mars barely backed away in time to avoid a powerful telekinetic bolt that ripped apart the concrete sidewalk where she had just been. Ready for battle the Dark General landed off to the side, facing her foes. The pair of light warriors turned to face the dark warrior. Rei and Mamoru both took respective stances, ready to do battle.

"Biting of a little more than you can chew Moricite?" Rei quipped, assuming the name of her target, "Two against one, great odds for us!"

The Dark General signaled to someone unseen with her hands. With this gesture ten Dark-zombied actors appeared from the shadows. Moricite laughed chillingly, "Two against one? Where did you learn how to count?"

Rei swallowed in a hard gulp.

* * *

The Cardian snapped its fingers. The remaining stage crew got to their feet, under its control. The thick plating on the creature's face did nothing to hide its smile, but actually made its female features look even more contorted and evil. Sailor Moon looked to the stage, her resolve shaken.

"So, Sailor Moon is it?" the beast said in a raspy, deep voice, "Prepare to be destroyed!"

"Now?" Sailor Moon asked sheepishly, "Maybe at some other time, you look so busy, with the play and all."

"The only play here will be what we have at your funeral!" the Dark-creature roared. The beast took a long leap towards Sailor Moon, crossing the distance far too slowly to catch her nimble opponent. The Sailor Senshi dodged out of the way. Finding her agility decreased by the rows of seats, Sailor Moon headed for the stage. As she reached the platform the Dark-creature turned to her with an eerie smile, wagging its finger in her direction. Sailor Moon looked up to see the stage crew coming at her. Some were brandishing weapons that were once props, but had been transformed by the Cardian into lethal equivalents of their forms.

Sailor Moon shrieked as Motoki lashed out at her with a real broadsword. She got out of the way of the attack easily, but the ensuing attacks, each from a different zombie, came closer an closer to hitting her with each strike. When Sailor Moon avoided one attack, another would be right in her path. Usagi wished Ami was there to put these poor people out of the fight, for without her she could neither attack the Dark-zombies, for fear of hurting the people that they were, or blast the Cardian for fear of becoming shish kabob. Her dodges started landing her on the floor, now the blows coming very close. One finally nicked her leg and she let out a wail of pain. Spinning along the platform on her knees, away from her attackers she could see the Cardian laughing at her. Despair started to settle into her heart. Then she saw where the Cardian was standing. Without even realizing it the beast was right over her family. The sight had a stunning effect. Usagi got serious. Her eyes narrowing she turned to Motoki, the closest of her attackers. Before he could react she hit his sword arm just behind the hand, loosening his grip, then ripped the sword away from him. Pushing the Power-dazed game room attendant back she spun around and with a yell, slung the sword at the top of the massive stage left curtain. The blade, magically sharpened, sliced the fabric like butter. Grabbing the huge cloth as it fell Sailor Moon twisted around, snapping the curtain tight across the stage. Unable to dodge the Dark-zombies were swept away, landing of the stage in the seats. With no real will of their own the Dark-zombies were unable to work out a way to get untangled from the cloth. They groaned and squirmed, getting even more caught.

"Argh!" the Cardian gasped in disbelief, she crossed her arms over her chest, brandishing her wicked tonfa, "Very well then I'll finish you myself!"

"No you won't!" Usagi retorted. From nowhere she had a scepter in her hand. Sailor Moon waved it, gaining power as the Dark-creature lunged in. This time though the Cardian had no reason to hold back on its leap.

"MOON PRINCESS HA... Auwk!" Usagi's command was broken as the Cardian swept by her, its sharp blades digging into flesh. The wounds Sailor Moon gained were not deep, but quite sufficient to break her concentration. Sailor Moon clutched at her side. She could see no opening, but a trickle of blood and the pain told her something was there. She fell to her knees, clutching her abdomen. The Cardian closed in, kicking her back across the stage. The new pain awakened Sailor Moon from her groggy state and she dodged the next few attacks, though each by a hair's breadth. After the third dodge she landed again on her knees in one of the wings. She was panting heavily, a look of confusion and terror on her face.

"I don't know what to do!" she exclaimed in a gasp, "How can I win? How can I help my family?"

The Cardian crossed the stage towards her, laughing about the lack of challenge she posed and shouting: "YOU CAN'T!"

Usagi let out a scream as the beast charged in. That scream was suddenly backed by the sound of metal clashing against metal. Hearing this unexpected sound the Cardian stopped, just in time.

The entire catwalk structure and lighting bays above them came free of their cables and mountings simultaneously. It seemed as if most of the ceiling came crashing down onto the stage. As the dust cleared the Dark-creature found itself standing a scant five feet from a normally suspended lighting bay that weighted upwards of a ton. The black piece of equipment now rested three feet deep, buried into a hole in the wooden planking. The Cardian actually gulped. If it had been only a bit faster...

"Crud." a voice groaned from above, barely audible, "I missed."

The Dark-creature turned toward the source of the sound, searching the shadows. Meanwhile Usagi finally stopped quivering, the massive light had come closer to her than the Cardian. She too looked up.

The Cardian roared its contempt at the darkness above her, "Where are you, miserable coward, SHOW YOURSELF!"

The voice from the rafters growled harsh, low spoken words, almost in a chant. Only the final word became clear.

"Shaddar!" the voice called. Both of the opponents on the stage recoiled in shock when a sword, a proud katana landed, point first, on the massive chunk of metal between them. It stuck soundly with nary a quiver and the shadows above them moved. A form dropped, as dark as the night outside.

Usagi couldn't make much of him at first, but she saw the man drop from the rafters. For a moment she thought Mamoru may have arrived, but the figure was far too different. Without a sound the being landed between the combatants. He laid his hand upon the hilt of the katana and looked to the Cardian, then to Sailor Moon behind him.

Sailor Moon got a good look at the person for the first time. He was wearing a traditional shinobi shozoko, a ninja uniform, but he had added boots, a cape and peaked cap. The look was topped off by a dull purple feather stuck in the hat beside its crest. The whole thing might have been silly, if not for some of the stuff she'd seen people wear already..

"Good evening Sailor Moon." he began in a moderately deep, haughty tone, "I am the Shadow Knight. It appears you have a problem here, would you allow a newcomer to help?"

Usagi looked shocked, but easily managed to say, "Be my guest."

The dark warrior turned to the Cardian which was looking at him, sizing up its opponent. The creature had backed off a little. Shadow Knight lifted his hand from the hilt of his sword.

"I am the Shadow Knight." he repeated to the Cardian, snatching his blade from the ground and holding it out towards the creature, "You wished a better challenge, it is here. Are you game to accept?"

"Of course." the Cardian replied confidently, grinning.

"So be it."

The cloaked man took a short hop off the fallen light to the ground, but instead of simply landing he thrust out with both feet at the floor coming up to him. The wooden board that he kicked, already weakened by the fall of the catwalks, gave in to the attack. It came free from its nails at its far end. Springing up the board smashed into the chin of the Cardian. The creature was then too dazed to see its opponent follow-up on his opening attack, but it did feel the resulting elbow smash and then the follow-up kick that sent it flying back across the stage. Landing with a thump the Dark-creature sprung to its feet. It could now see its opponent standing in a stance half a stage away. The Cardian went into a rage, charging him. This attack Shadow Knight easily deflected, then came of his block with a slash to the Cardians gut as it passed. The counterattack was to no avail. The tough armor of the Cardian deflected the blow.

"Heh." the creature grunted, "Is that the best you can do? You'll never hurt me with an ordinary sword!"

Shadow Knight just smiled replying, "Truth, but Shaddar is no ordinary sword."

The katana started to glow blue as Shadow Knight lunged in. He batted away the Cardians block, and deflected a counter-move before bringing his sword across the Cardian's face. The mystic blade edge left a long slash on the Cardian from one cheek, across its eyebrow, to its other temple. The Cardian stepped back in shock. While Shadow Knight watched, amused, the creature felt its scarred face. The dark warrior let out a chortle then kicked the creature in the gut. It doubled over, about to grasp itself there, when its abdominal armor plate just fell off. The creature looked up to the grinning Shadow Knight and roared its contempt. Bringing its weapons back up the Cardian charged.

Usagi backed away. From her position, leaning her weight on the stage wall, she watched the fight. A glance over to her family and friends told her that the Cardian had forgotten its hostages in the face of a new enemy. If she could avoid reminding it they might have a chance.

The Cardian's ferocity was frightening. It continually wailed away at its dark opponent, searching for some avenue of attack, but even its ferocity was doing it no good. The Shadow Knight was just too skilled. His blocks came as continuously as the Cardian's attacks, but unlike the Dark-creature he always had an open lane to his opponent as each parry put him in position for his next attack. It was a testament to the power of the Cardian that it simply bulled through Shadow Knight's strategy, though this only meant it was allowing fewer counterblows than possible and kept the dark warrior's sword from doing most of his attacking. The beast still, time and again, was staggered by precise single and double knuckle punches or karate style side hand attacks to the new chinks in its armor.

With a bellow the Cardian forced its opponent back. It put everything into its offensive, swinging with only marginal control. It was forced to watch when, anticipating one of its attacks the Shadow Knight hopped back, planted both feet in its face and used it as a springboard. The Cardian barely maintained its balance, Shadow Knight landing a good fifteen feet away. The hero sunk low, holding his sword parallel to the ground. Of his own form only his eyes could be seen, and a passionate determination reigned therein.

The dark warriors muscles tensed as he let out a scathing remark, "If I were you..." he opened, "...I'd think seriously of investing in stitches and superglue!"

At that moment the Cardian tossed its tonfa. Though its aim would have been perfect if Shadow Knight remained still the creature found its opponent nowhere near where it had aimed. The dark warrior raced around his opponent, closing the gap between them as he came in from the side. The Cardian recalled its tonfa and they appeared in its hands but a second to late. Before it could work up a defense Shadow Knight slashed its leading arm, knocking it away, then spun entirely about. He used this momentum as he slipped low. Thrusting his sword in between the Cardian's legs he leapt skyward, bringing Shaddar up with him. Sparks flashed and the Cardian spasmed. Shadow Knight had landed by the time a small glowing line appeared in his enemy's form. The line grew and in a burst of energy the Cardian was gone, replaced by a floating card, which retained the line as its face darkened to black. The card fell to the ground, one half leading the other by a second though both remaining touching, and stuck there edge on like it had been glued back together with a full inch of offset. The defeated talisman remained there, smoking.

* * *

Things were not going well outside. Sailor Mars ducked out of the way of one of Moricite's telekinetic blasts. She was alone against the Dark General. The Sailor Senshi powers being too offensive for handling zombied normal people, who she had no wish to harm, Tuxedo Mask was stuck dealing with the ten of them. Both the light warriors were reduced to hopping about, taking pot shots at Moricite while trying not to hurt the Dark-zombies. Even with this tactic Tuxedo Mask already had to lay out two of the Dark-zombies when they got too close to Mars. If only Moricite didn't keep nailing Mars every time she tried to disenchant the Dark Generals slaves.

Moricite fired off another blast at Mars. The Sailor Senshi again got out of the way. The Dark General growled an epithet, then teleported into the air, trying to get a better vantage. The Dark General was quite glad about the fact that she was able to hold up a fast enough pace of attacks to keep the Sailor Senshi from returning fire.

Sailor Mars growled back. Staying low to the ground she remarked, "I wish Sailor Mercury was here to take out your Dark-goons, then we'd see how tough you are Moricite!"

"Ask and you shall receive!" a familiar voice called out from behind them. Both Moricite and Mars looked up to see two more white garbed heroines, green and blue, appear on the block.

"SHABON SPRAY!"

The Dark-zombies fell, their power supply cut as a wall of fog rolled over the street. Moricite gripped her shoulders, shivering. Mars smiled widely.

"It took you long enough." the red Senshi griped. Just becoming visible in the fog, Sailor Mercury only shrugged.

"Give us a break!" Jupiter returned, appearing from the mist, "Your message was garbled beyond belief, you're lucky we knew where you were going."

"Not to butt in!" said Tuxedo Mask, landing from a high leap, "But we still have problems!"

"The touching reunion is over!" Moricite flashed into view. She swung her hand in a long arc, firing a blast at each Senshi. The female warriors each sprung out of the way.

"Hah!" the Dark General laughed maliciously, "A temporary avoidance at best, you've already lost, Sailor Moon is trapped in my shield with a Dark-beast of incredible power, she must be dead by now!"

The Sailors gasped in disbelief. Moricite smiled at the effect, taking the chance to aim her blasts at all of them. Tuxedo Mask reacted first, sending his rose at her. The Dark-villain hopped back towards the shield to dodge, the rose landing with a thunk at her feet. She reaimed and began to call her focus word when she was interrupted. Her force field sparked, then detonated, sending the Dark General skipping across the pavement. The force of the explosion cleared away Mercury's fog.

Moricite propped herself up on her elbows and looked back at the theater, dazed. "It's impossible!" she gasped, "She couldn't have won!"

"Yea!" Jupiter cheered, "Sailor Moon did it."

"You spoke too soon Moricite." Tuxedo Mask remarked, landing before her, weaponry at ready, "You've underestimated your opponent."

The Dark General crawled to her feet in pain, she looked to the tuxedo clad hero and growled, "Count your blessings, it won't happen again." Then the Dark General was gone.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Usagi's father peeled himself off his seat. Usagi was there to help him.

"Come on Dad." she said, tending to the others of her family, "Slow down, you might be hurt."

"Augh I feel like I've been run over by a train." Shingo groaned, shaking his head.

Four figures appeared at the back of the theater. They arrived to see the crowd waking up. Usagi was helping. She looked up to her friends, who smiled back at her. The odango-atama winked.

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse on the far side of town Moricite appeared. In the near darkness she stumbled to one of the support beams to help hold herself up. The Dark General wiped a thin trail of green blood from the corner of her mouth. Growling she struck the beam in rage, cracking the wood.

"You got lucky today Sailor Senshi." she said, more to herself, "That luck can't hold, I'll be back and you'll die, COUNT ON IT!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Well here we go with a new chapter. It's my first try at doing the honorifics myself. I hope I got them, when to use them, when not to use them, and which ones to use right. I'll continue to make every effort to make this story closer to the original Japanese intent.

Reviews welcome. Scalding reviews not discouraged. If this sucks it's better to talk up and hope to make it better. If it doesn't suck, telling me what you like may improve things too.

Thanks for following the story so far.

SRO


	4. Power Play

Sailor Moon R+

Bi-weekly set #1

Episode #3

Moricite's campaign of terror continues today on Sailor Moon.

What does she want this time, and can the Senshi

stop her from getting it?

Stick around, and I'll show you!

**POWER PLAY**

Deep in an old abandoned warehouse, all was dark except for a cold blue sphere floating in the middle of the room. There was a change as the globe begins emitting an eerie light. This luminescence revealed Moricite, standing between two support members for the old, low-hanging ceiling. The globe then started to hum, a sound that rose in cadence as Moricite approached.

The Dark General's face lit up with a smile. The orb Titus made for Jadeite was still operable. It had responded well to the power she'd infused it with, once Moricite had broken its silly connection to love energy. Her new storage device worked perfectly. This would free her from the mistakes that the other Dark Generals had made.

Moricite's smile changed to a devilish grin. Though she hated Jelcite for turning traitor she was indebted to him. The Sangetsuoh commander had trained her well. Unlike the others her power supply would not be diminished or dissipated when she lost a battle, which she regretfully admitted would probably happen once or twice. Instead of letting any of her Cardians hold the energy it had gained, any power would now be routed right here. There would be no loss, no need to win every time. Even the energy that the Senshi used to destroy her beasts would be transferred to the orb, though this would be diminished by the amount that was used in actually destroying her monsters. The Dark General was no fool, would not use all or nothing prospects as Beryl had, and one time, even before reaching full strength, she may get lucky and kill the Sailor Senshi!

"Oh pretty Moricite." a dark, British sounding voice harped from the darkness outside the orb's lighting, "And I suppose you think you can triumph where everyone else failed, even though they had the Dark Kingdom to call upon?"

The eyes of the villainess narrowed. She turned over her shoulder to the other Dark General.

"So, have you come to harp Eldicite, or help?" she asked.

"More likely harp, if Jelcite is the man I think he is, he's got you wrapped around his finger." the dark one replied.

"He's not." Moricite shook her head, "Can't you see he's turned?"

"That is something I've yet to have proven to me." Eldicite returned, beginning to fade with the shadows, "Even though, I'll be watching, if only to laugh when you get pummeled time and again, just like your forbearers."

"You may laugh now Eldicite." Moricite spoke to the receding figure, "But I'm sure to have the last laugh, for I have a plan."

The dark one stopped, remaining in the shadows he remarked, "Oh, do tell, this I have to hear."

"Oh well impressed are we?" Moricite laughed, "Maybe you don't think me capable of planning, I learned from the best of the Sangetsuoh!"

Eldicite looked at the woman as if she was a fool, "We're the Shigetsuoh Moricite." he pointed out.

"I've never considered Adamantite one of us." the female Dark General returned with a growl.

"Have it your way." Eldicite said with a shrug, apparently no longer caring either way, "And your great plan?"

"You can see I'm going to be gathering power, but you don't know what for." the villainess explained, "Have you noticed how easy it is to control a drained human, and how the Sailor Senshi go out of their way to avoid hurting the poor unfortunates?"

"That's why they have Sailor Mercury." Eldicite remarked, "And even Sailor Mars can break that effect, though her attack is less widespread."

"Oh, I know that." Moricite said, grinning, "But think of what would happen if I pumped one full of the powers of a Cardian increased by the orb, they'd have an opponent that not only could destroy them, but they wouldn't be able to fight back!"

She could hear Eldicite laughing softly, "Very well Moricite, and might I add, very good." he remarked, "This might be interesting to watch after all."

"One last thing then." she remarked, almost in passing.

"Eh?"

Moricite glanced back over her shoulder to Eldicite, a look of concern on her face, "Do you remember your name?"

"No." Eldicite admitted with a shake of his head, "Jelcite, Moricite, Eldicite, they aren't standard names. Our commander must have changed them."

"Mine was Morganite." Moricite added with her teeth clenched, "Another thing Jelcite stole from me. Even knowing it I can't find myself able to use it, but why?"

"The commander always stressed the importance of names." Eldicite reminded his peer, "Our old names might bring back bad memories from those that knew them, especially his. These new names mark us as unknowns, give us an advantage. You should think on that. In the meanwhile, I think I'll just keep watching, as I said."

The male Dark General vanished, leaving Moricite to herself. She looked disgusted with her ex-companion, but seemed to not fret his leaving. Reaching into her suit she pulled out a handful of pieces of paper, not Cardians, but tickets. She placed these in the energy field of the orb.

"Oh well, content to just watch are you?" she said as if the other were still there, "Then I'll give you a show you won't soon forget."

* * *

In the darkness a powerful light flared and blazed. Again and again it lashed out, smashing into an invisible barrier. The light faded, dwindling as the last of its energy was spent. Now the only light remaining rested within two tall, similar figures, standing back to back looking angrily at the shield.

"It's no use." the first, a tall, blue clad, green skinned male remarked, "We can't break the shield."

"But we have to Al!" the other, a maroon clad, green skinned female cried, "Our friends are in there. We have to get in."

"We've tried En." Al replied, "Earth, in fact the entire Earth system is completely cut off from us. We have no way in."

"Urgh!" En groaned in disgust, "This is infuriating Al, to know something is going to happen but to be able to do nothing about it!"

"Don't worry yourself too much En." Al said, looking to the shield, "The Sailor Senshi are formidable opponents, we should know, and if whoever has this shield up drops it for a second to get into the Dark Kingdom, we'll be there, waiting."

The green skinned female's head drooped. Her features seemed tortured by the inaction. She sighed, having to agree with her significant other.

"I know you're right Al, but it's so frustrating." she admitted sorrowfully, then with a turn to the shield she added, "I just wish we could warn them."

* * *

"Shadow Knight? Whatza Shadow Knight?"

"How should I know Mako-chan, it's a cool name though!"

Usagi elbowed her friend where she sat next to her on the stairs of the Cherry Hill Temple. Makoto just shook her head.

"Come on." Makoto replied, "I can't believe it."

She looked to the other Senshi, scattered as usual around the front of the temple. This time though, with matters so pressing, Mamoru stood just outside their little group, listening intently. He had suffered enough lately, missing out on recent events before they hit him in the face.

"So you didn't beat that Cardian all by yourself?" Rei jibed, "It figures."

"Hey!" Usagi shot back, "That thing was tough, my family was at stake, you think I didn't try?"

"No one's saying that." Rei sneered, then looked to Mamoru, adding, "Looks like someone's stolen your act."

"He'd better really be on our side." returned Mamoru, "That's all I have to say."

"I find it rather odd." Ami interjected, "The person Usagi-chan described seems to be quite a mix of Japanese and European folklore archetypes, combining the garb of both a ninja and a tenth century ranger along with their remarkable attributes together with the swordsmanship of a samurai."

"Yeah." Makoto laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "Just what I was about to say."

Mina looked up from her seat under the gables, asking "And just what did you think about this fellow Usagi-chan?"

Usagi though a minute than answered, "Well, he did seem to be fighting for us, but he was a little rough around the edges, a little more deadly than I thought a hero should be, carrying a sword and using it and all."

"It sounds to me as if he was awful good with his weapon." Mamoru offered, "And is willing to use it too, not the most restrained type of fighting."

"You know a lot of people in the martial arts circles Mamoru-san don't you?" Mina asked. Mamoru looked to her.

"Well, I don't usually run around with that kind of crowd." he replied, "But Rei-chan and I do know a few from the days we trained together."

His remarks had Rei blushing. Mina pressed Mamoru for any information.

"And did you know anyone who could be this good?"

"No Mina-chan, you don't understand." Mamoru responded, "Back in the days of the Moon Kingdom I was trained by some of the best. Usako's seen me fight as Prince Endymion and even she couldn't describe most of the stuff this guy was doing. People that good don't just walk into the Dojo one day and start training."

"Oh, I see." Mina said, downhearted that her questions had gotten nowhere. If she could have read Mamoru's mind she would have found however, that this was not the case. As the Sailor Senshi continued their conversation Mamoru became lost in thought.

"The Moon Kingdom." he said to himself, "A master swordsman, could it be the Captain?"

* * *

The fast food business was doing quite well. The cashier's at Megaburger Deluxe were working overtime on their usual hours, taking so many orders. The lines were at least six people long on the quiet times. Kenneth watched the crowd happily, raking the money in.

A familiar pair of figures appeared at one of the doors to the shop. A pair of females wearing uniforms from different schools. Mina and Makoto walked in and headed to the ordering line. Kenneth noticed them, came out behind the counter and walked over.

"Hey you two, you're Mamoru-kun's friends Makoto-chan and Mina-chan aren't you?" he asked. Interrupted from gazing at the menu the pair looked over to him. Makoto appeared a little starry eyed.

"Oh, hi Kenneth-san. That's right, I'm Mina..." she started then gestured towards her silent friend, "And this is Makoto-chan."

"Hi Kenneth-san." Makoto intoned sheepishly.

"Ah good, I was hoping to see somebody today." Kenneth remarked, "I just got a pair of tickets for the baseball game tonight, won them actually, but I really can't go. Would you like them?"

The manager slipped a pair of green pieces of paper out of his pocket and offered them to the girls. Mina bowed and accepted them.

"Thank you Kenneth-san." she said, "We do have time to see a ball game tonight."

Makoto looked away for a second, adding sarcastically, "Yeah, plenty of time."

"No boyfriends huh?"

Both girls blushed widely. They giggled a bit. Makoto started rubbing the back of her neck. The taller one nodded.

"No boyfriends?" Mina gasped trying to feign honesty, "What ever would give you that idea?"

Kenneth let out a chortle, then turned from the pair remarking as he walked away, "Oh, I just thought it was an idea, have fun girls."

The pair looked at each other, giggling in glee. Kenneth thought they looked just like schoolgirls with a new toy, and really they were. He was about to leave it at that, but a fellow in black with a green jacket stepped in front of him as if out of nowhere. A fellow with a softly snoring odango-atama glued to his shoulder.

"Hey Ken-kun!" a voice called out from the direction the manager was walking. He turned to se Mamoru standing not more than a few feet before him. The manager stopped short, nodding. He noticed Usagi leaning on Mamoru's arm, half asleep.

"Fancy meeting you two here." Kenneth remarked.

"Hey, somebody actually got Usagi-chan up early." Makoto exclaimed, "Wow Mamoru-san, you really have some pull."

"Uh, Mako-chan." Usagi groaned, "You mind lending me an arm?"

"Sure Usagi-chan." Makoto slipped past Kenneth and took her sleepy friend off Mamoru's shoulder. Kenneth smiled and as Makoto helped Usagi away walked over to Mamoru.

"Hi bud, so you're making progress with your girlfriend huh?" he said.

"Progress." Mamoru thought over it, "Well I wouldn't say that, I mean I just got her to stop eating that toffee gum. I'm just happy not to be getting stuck to her when we kiss, I think progress can wait for later."

"You're kissing that?" Kenneth said, a bit surprised.

"Why not?" Mamoru shot back. Kenneth just shrugged and mumbled something about robbing the cradle. Mamoru looked as if it wouldn't take much to make him hit his so called friend.

"Oh well." Kenneth said, trying to laugh things off and change the direction of the conversation, "I'm sorry you missed the tickets, but I already gave them to the kids there, I didn't know you were coming."

"Tickets?" Mamoru was looking a little confused. He started scratching the back of his head.

"Uh tickets to the baseball game, I gave them to Mina-chan and Makoto-chan." Kenny replied.

Usagi groaned low. Her head picking up she asked in low tones, "Tickets?"

Makoto's head hit her hand. She looked to Mina pleadingly.

"I think I'm in trouble." the taller girl remarked. Mina just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

The lunch break on the school grounds of Juuban Junior High was going quite well, as usual. The pretty fenced in grounds were covered by playing children. Somebody caught a soccer ball in the face as a plaintive wail wafted over the usually serene grounds.

"Oh Mako-chan, give me one!"

Usagi reached for the little piece of green paper in her friend's hand. Makoto whipped the ticket away, secreting it in her book bag. The odango-atama's face turned red in aggravation, but she had to give it up.

"No way Usagi-chan." Makoto replied, putting her book bag on the ground of the schoolyard opposite of her desperate friend, "You've got something to do tonight."

"I do not!" Usagi groaned. Makoto just shook her head.

"I'm sure you and Mamoru-san can figure something." said Makoto, "Mina-chan and I have nothing to do, and we're thinking of flirting with some of the cute ball players while we're there!"

"You sure do now how to dampen a person's spirits Mako-chan." Usagi said, letting out a sigh while picking at her lunch.

"Hey come on, you weren't complaining when I gave you half the food I cooked this morning!"

"But Mako-chan, I didn't know you had baseball tickets then!"

Usagi rested her head on her arms. She found sitting on the grass next to her so-called friend getting awfully cold.

"Hi-de-ho!" a nerdy voice called as a nerdy head stuck itself out from over the bush behind them.

"Oh, hi Umino." both girls said, hunkering low to the ground as if to avoid proximity to the dweebmiester.

"Hey, did I hear someone talking about baseball tickets?" he asked, nosing in close, "Ya know I can give you all the stats on each player in the league, wanna hear them?"

"Maybe just before an operation as an anesthetic." Usagi groaned to herself.

"Don't you have Naru-chan to go bother?" Makoto asked the possessor of glasses the thickness of which weren't even covered by calling them "Coke-bottle", unless you meant the entire coke bottle.

"Oh, I was just listening in!" Umino said cheerily.

Usagi groaned again, "As usual."

Glad to have Usagi's mind off her tickets Makoto still wanted rid of Umino, she looked to the little fellow and asked, "Hey Umino, remember all those Martial-arts psychopath jokes you used to tell?"

The nerd started fingering his collar, "A little." he replied.

"Want to be part of a demonstration?"

"Hey sorry, I've got to get going, I forgot to close the door on my snail experiments, bye!" Umino rocketed out of view in a cloud of dust.

"Nice job Mako-chan!" Usagi said rising back up to the occasion, "You sure got rid of the dweebmeister"

"It's a knack." the tall girl responded.

Usagi laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "Do you still want that ticket?" she asked.

"Oh Usagi!" it was now Makoto's turn to bury her head in her arms.

* * *

"Rei-chan, are you going to get that work done today, or am I going to have to wait for next week?"

The raven haired girl stopped sweeping the temple steps and looked over to her small, bald antagonist. If her wasn't her Grandfather he'd be getting a few words from her on how many things she could do at once. However, since he was...

"Grandpa." Rei whined, "I'm doing the best that I can."

"And yet you waste your days and nights away with your friends." the little fellow remarked, "Oh, Rei-chan, what am I going to do with you?"

"You could kick her out." the voice of a odango-atama called from down lower on the stairs, "Or maybe dock any allowance you give her, or force her to do twice as much homework."

Rei's gaze shot back to see Usagi and Ami climbing up towards her. She scowled at her so called friend.

"Butt out Usagi!" Rei growled, "I don't need your opinion on this, and he doesn't need the encouragement."

"Hello ladies!" Grandpa shouted, as if they weren't close enough to hear him anyway, "How are you doing?"

"Oh fine Grandpa." Usagi laughed.

"Very well sir." Ami added.

Rei just shook her head. Her Grandfather always seemed to treat them better than he did his own granddaughter. She began brushing again, wondering whether she could get Yuichiro to clean up instead of her.

"Hey." Rei said, picking her head up, "Where are Mako-chan and Mina-chan, I though they were supposed to be coming."

"They got tickets for the ballgame." Usagi replied. Now she sounded a bit put out.

"Oh." Rei remarked, her voice sounding softly shocked, "Lucky them."

* * *

On an almost empty street by Juuban park stood a lone figure with long flowing blonde hair. It was getting late and she started to wonder how long it would take for Makoto to get there. Being still in her school uniform Mina wanted to stop at Makoto's when they met to get the more sporty change of clothes she'd left there. Turning to look up the street Mina sighed in relief when Makoto, still wearing her school uniform and carrying her book bag as well, came into view.

The big girl ran up to her friend, panting. The blonde leaned up against the stone wall behind her.

"I think you're hanging around Usagi-chan to much." Mina chided, "You're starting to get as habitually late as she is."

"Hey girl." Makoto responded, resting her hands on her knees, "Usagi-chan dragged me off to the arcade to try to talk me out of that ticket Kenneth-san gave me."

"And I bet you got stuck on the Sailor V video game when you got there." said Mina knowingly. Makoto just blushed and rubbed the back of her head while she caught her breath.

"We'd better get going." Mina remarked, "Skirts are not a good idea for wearing in bleachers."

"Agreed." Makoto said, "I've got some stuff at my house."

"I know." Mina returned, "I left it there."

Makoto was about to reply when a fellow walked past her. Since he had come from the same direction she had the tall girl barely noticed him before he glanced at her over his shoulder on the way by. She stood up and looked at him. Makoto's eyes glazed on the spot.

"Oh no." Mina groaned, "Not now."

It was too late. Makoto was standing in a daze, transfixed. She held the handle on her book bag with both hands, lost in a world of her own. Mina slapped herself in the forehead and crumpled back against the stone wall in disbelief. The fellow just continued down the street. Mina hoped he would get beyond sight range in time for her to wake Makoto up, but, unusually, the fellow stopped before he reached the corner and looked back at them. Mina could see a perplexed look come over the fellow's face as he lifted his cap to get a better view. She realized he wasn't much older than Makoto or herself, but had looked it on the way by. He shifted his book bag from one shoulder to the other then, instead of continuing to walk away the fellow started coming back. Mina shook her head groggily.

The young man walked up to the pair, looking at Makoto. He walked back past her and watched as her gaze followed him. Mina saw in this young man's physical looks almost a reflection of Makoto's. Both were the same height, had the same deep green eye color, and similar builds for their gender. Even his hair color was like her's, though he had his hair cropped shorter. He wore a brown leather jacket over a trademark logo style shirt, though Mina didn't recognize the particular company, and deep blue jeans.

"Uhm, wow, you are looking at me." the fellow gasped in a soft tone after nodding to the girls, "I'm surprised, beautiful young women aren't usually in the habit of doing that."

Makoto was gone. Mina could just imagine the last threads of her mind being blown to the four winds. She went gaga over guys she didn't know, and usually couldn't get, so badly that it could take an hour to wake her up. Now this fellow had the bad luck to be polite enough to complement her. She bowed her head deeply and shook it in disbelief. At the moment the young man was waving his hand in front of Makoto's eyes trying to get some reaction.

"Is your friend all right?" he asked Mina. She looked up.

"She gets like this some times." Mina replied.

"Often?"

"It's only the second time... This week."

The fellow laughed, looking back to Makoto he said, "Well as hopeless as that sounds I'm not a person the give up an actual chance at a girl that looks this good."

Mina giggled. The fellow smiled himself.

"I think I recognize her a little." he continued, "Does she go to Juuban Junior?"

"Why, yes how would you know?"

"I've had to hang around there lately." the young man remarked, "I just came here from the States and my ability to read Japanese is rusted out more than a car that got dumped in a salt lake, so I've been taking a few refresher classes there."

"Well then you should meet her, she's a student." Mina offered. She hoped this would go over well with Makoto when she awakened.

"School is definitely looking up." the fellow chortled, "I'll guess I'll be seeing her."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white card which he fit into Makoto's hand as he said, "My name's Davin, if luck'll have it I'll see the two of you around."

"Thanks Davin-san." Mina returned, "I'm Mina, and my somewhat less than talkative friend here's name is Makoto."

"Pretty name, pretty girl, makes sense." Davin said, though more to himself, then added leaving, "It was good to meet you. Bye Makoto."

He waved at the still dazed young lady as he continued down the street. She still followed him with her eyes but said nothing. Mina shook her head again and looked to her companion.

Makoto started to talk as soon as Davin left sight. As usual she started with, "He looked just like my old boyfriend."

Mina started hitting her head against the stone wall. Please, make it stop! Mina thought to herself.

"Oh Mina-chan!" Makoto cried, now awake, looking at her watch, "We've gotta get going, we'll be late!"

Mina just replied under her breath, "You don't say."

Makoto started walking down the street the way Davin had gone. Mina forcibly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her in the opposite direction. Makoto didn't quite no what to make of this turn of events. She started to try breaking free but Mina would have none of it.

"Hey Mina-chan, my house is back there!" Makoto stammered, "How are we going to get there in this direction?!"

"We'll find a way." Mina said, pulling the larger girl down the street.

* * *

A small, unassuming man stood watch at the clock. For his size he had a very important position. It was he who opened the ticket selling booth at the baseball game. He looked to his watch then, back to the clock. The air in the office was getting unbearably hot. The ticket sellers had to sit there, waiting for him to give the order. Already there was a massive line of people just outside the boarded windows of the ticket booth, but the manager would not open the selling before its time.

Just as anticipated, as the second-hand of the clock struck the top of the hour the manager turned, about to give the order. His mouth was about to open when a small lick of fire twisted itself around the fire sprinkler above him. Suddenly everyone in the room was drenched. They all rolled about, trying to figure things like what was happening and why no fire alarm was accompanying the sprinklers when a woman, garbed in grey and totally dry, though inside the range of the sprinklers, stepped in.

"Glurg?!" the manager gasped, "What?!"

"Well, I bet you never thought this part of the operation would have a rain delay." Moricite cackled, "Cardian Jostaff, clean up these drips!"

A dark form appeared behind her in the doorway. This reddish-brown Cardian was a bit smaller than the last two, but its strange elongated female head, whiteface features, and rather pointy claws had a rather powerful effect on the ticket booth staff. The avid, even rather debasing, crying and sputtering the staff was doing came to a quick end when in the hand of the Cardian a foot and a half long wooden rod materialized. Acting as a focus for the Cardian's power draining abilities the staff quickly siphoned all the frantic energy from the ticket staff, shutting them up with brutal efficiency.

Moricite stood there watching. She picked at the blue edging of her uniform, making sure it did not get wet or ruffled by any errant humidity. The Cardian finished its task, then sent a ray of energy from its rod up to the ceiling, melting the now offensive sprinkler head into a molten clump. Seeing this, Moricite then telekinetically cleared her way through the water to her target, the tickets. Opening the ticket holder she slipped in a handful of her own, specialty tickets. She grinned to herself as she stood.

"All the normal staff has been brought under our power mistress." the Cardian informed Moricite, "We are ready to begin."

"Very well." Moricite answered, watching the zombied ticket staff retake their places, "Commence."

The Cardian snapped to attention in military style, then added, "As you command mistress, but..."

Moricite looked back to the Cardian to see what the problem could be. She found the creature sheepishly holding a baseball bat instead of a staff.

"With the energy around here." the Cardian said, "My weapon seems to have turned into this."

Moricite snorted, smiling she remarked in a questioning tone, "Well, batters up then?"

* * *

Mina and Makoto raced down the sidewalks to the ballpark. They felt rather lucky that they were not yet late, even with Makoto apologizing about her little display every step of the way. Mina was thankful that Kenneth's seats were in a reserved location and that they would not be taken. They arrived just in time to avoid the tail end of the really bad, large entering crowd that had bought tickets there.

Having stopped at Makoto's house both were appropriately dressed. Makoto wore her normal jeans and sweats with a cap, Mina slacks and a loose top, lacking her usually present hair bow. Both felt quite ready for a good time of cheering on their teams, and maybe picking up a few fans. Neither even noticed, for they had no reason too, an unusual large woman with chiseled, elongated, features standing behind the ticket sellers in the booth, watching the people buying tickets like a hawk.

* * *

"But this is my booth!"

Lazing back in her newly acquired lawn chair in her newly acquired viewing booth, Moricite was annoyed by the sudden interruption. She sent two of her zombied henchmen to deal with the trouble. It seemed that one of the regular patrons wanted his usual treatment. He would be getting the treatment all right.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Moricite could hear the voice turn into a frightened wail. She sat back and sipped at her lemonade. The Dark General looked over to see how full the bleachers had become. The crowd was piling in nicely, and everyone who had bought one of her tickets would soon be donating their wasted energy to a better cause, hers.

* * *

A long line of baseball fans stretched through the huge arched entrance to the stadium's undertunnels. People coming in from the parking lot and the trains all passed into baseball heaven here. Among these people walked two unlike any other of them. Moving along, being bumped and bustled, a pair of good friends, Sailor friends, were sucked in with the herd. As was polite the pair stuck together, keeping contact with the others in line to a minimum. The dull monotonous pacing was enough to get to anyone. The silence was blissfully broken by a loud shout.

"Hey, whoa!_ Sttopppp_..."

Mina and Makoto turned, along with everyone else, to see a pair of guards throw some poor fool out of the ballpark from a second floor balcony. He landed in a heap, on a heap, of garbage that is. The ritzy looking fellow popped his head out of the garbage dumpster and shook his fist at the offending guards.

"Wow." Makoto gasped, "I wonder what he did?"

"Mustn't have been good." Mina returned. Both of them this time were left shaking their heads. As they filed off into the ballpark they missed the next spectacle. A well-to-do, somewhat portly woman being thrown off the balcony to land on top of the well-to-do man.

* * *

The stands were filled to capacity. All around people cheered and cried out at their favorite players. The second team was warming up. With the combined emotion of the place the ballpark seemed to gather a life of its own. To the aware the stadium swirled with energy. To those not so gifted the effect was similar. So many people were gathered together for one thing, to watch baseball.

From afar the bleachers seemed to writhe. Most of the stands were alive with humanity. People carried all the paraphernalia required as testament to the game. The number of baseball caps was uncountable. People held up signs with sports slogans on them. Enough various chants were being sung and spoken at once to confuse even an ardent listener. In some places smaller groups, festooned with enough baseball promotional gear to start a store whooped and sang.

All and all it was a rather ordinary day in a rather ordinary baseball game.

* * *

"Play ball!"

A cheer came from the stands. Mina and Makoto, finally in their seats over the home dugout waved and clapped. Makoto threw a wink at the players once in a while, but as she expected, failed to catch any of their eyes while she tried through most of the first inning. By the time the third inning had rolled around they were engrossed in another favorite baseball pastime, eating. Mina started politely filling her face with popcorn, while Makoto hogged down some noodles.

"This is so cool!" Makoto exclaimed between gulps, "I sure am glad I hung onto my ticket."

"I sure am glad we actually got here." Mina said in a tone that was purposefully low enough for the crowd to cover.

The third batter in the lineup stepped to the plate. The score was three to nothing against his team and the bases were loaded.

"Oh!" Makoto cried, "This one's cute!"

"Cuter than that fellow we met on the way to your house?" Mina asked, ribbing her friend.

"Huh?" Makoto looked over embarrassed, just in time for her cup of noodles to catch a pop-up foul. The contents of her food container sprayed all over the taller girl. Mina had to break out laughing.

* * *

Moricite watched the game intently. It was not as if she actually cared about the goings on of the game to this point, but she was waiting for something. She rested her head on her hands as she leaned on the booth guard rail. If she could make out the arcane script she held in her left hand, and match it to what was going on, this current batter, labeled as a "ave .321" and "24 RBI" with "16 HR" in only thirty-five games should be just what she was looking for.

The human's first attempt at hitting the little ball with his wooden stick went poorly. Moricite watched the white sphere careen into the stands far behind the line that made his attempt a legitimate victory over the throwing skill of the man standing in the middle of the all important square box. She snickered, figuring he'd really beaned some poor schmuck, then went on with her preparations.

Even Moricite could sense waves of emotional energy coming from the crowd, and that these waves were rather intense, she also knew that the effect was minimal as compared to when an athlete in this sport did what the crowd would consider extraordinary. Not that in watching a couple of humans take turns swinging frantically at a little white sphere Moricite could see anything extraordinary, as long as the fans liked it, the energy would suffice. Having read a bit about what would be considered a mighty feat in this mundane sport, and now having a popular contestant, one that the crowd really cared for, to work with, Moricite set up something she hoped would be sufficient.

Telekinetically grasping the little sphere she allowed the sphere-hurler to let loose an awesome toss. The ball almost crackled with energy as it traveled the distance to the small congregation of three people, all watching it intently. She wondered if the padded fellow was sweating this one any. It wouldn't matter, she'd placed the ball just where this stick swinger seemed to like swinging. The figure at the plate swung, and connected. The bat disintegrated. The ball buried itself into the cement of the bleachers some six hundred feet away, missing two poor saps that had just barely saw it coming by about an inch apiece. The charred sphere let of some smoke along with the puff of cement dust it raised.

"I hope I got it right and this guy isn't going to run home now." Moricite remarked looking at her pamphlet, "He'd better stay in the stadium."

Everyone other than the Dark General was staring either at the splintered piece of wood in the batter's hands, the dazed looking pitcher, or the crowd gathering at the impact sight. Some of the luckier folks right behind the man with a radar gun on a tripod, got to stare at the 158 blinking on the back of the instrument, most of them before the radar operator got up from his impromptu duck-and-cover.

Moricite was looking a little disappointed at the reaction, then she felt it. From the stands arose a mighty cheer that swept through from one side to the other like a huge wave. The announcer was yelling something about a "grand slam". Moricite hoped so, that was about as grand a slam as she could make. She reveled in the torrent of energy the place was emitting. With a smile she held out her hand towards the field. With her mystically enchanted ticket stubs as a focus she began to drain energy.

* * *

Mina and Makoto looked up with a start, almost as if a tiny spark of lightning went off in the back of their minds. The effect seemed to steel Mina's features into an emotionless mask. Makoto just started shivering.

"I'm getting some serious bad vibes here!" Mina gasped. The pair looked around. With their sight used to dealing with such phenomenon they could nearly see energy waves being pulled off of the cheering, screaming fans. A few people started to collapse, an event that to a normal person would have probably been attributed to anxiety. The two girls knew otherwise. They looked to the ticket stubs each of the fans was carrying. Spectral wisps of energy spun around these normal looking talismans. The wisps all converged at one balcony, high up on the other side of the stadium. Mina and Makoto looked to their ticket stubs. They found neither to be anything more then paper. No energy trail streamed off of them. The two girls were safe, for the moment.

"It's Senshi time." Mina whispered to Makoto. The other girl nodded. Hurriedly they rushed through the slowly drooping crowd. They found themselves a small out of the way place near the concession stands outside the arena. From within their clothing each pulled a pen sized trinket, each with a star carrying an astrological symbol on top. They whipped their power wands into the air.

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MAKE UP!"

And the two girls were gone, their forms wrapped in mystic energy. Replacing them each was a whirl of color, one yellow and one green, that rippled and crackled with the power of the planets. From these arcane energies stepped a pair of female warriors, color scheme matching the energy that transformed them. Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter had arrived.

Venus whipped open her watch, a little picture of Usagi appeared smiling.

"Hi Hi!" Usagi's voice came out of the contraption. Usagi's look turned sour when she realized her friends were in Sailor form.

"Usagi-chan." the yellow sailor started quickly, "We've got villain trouble in the stadium!"

"OOH, if it's that Moricite, I'll... I'll..." Usagi growled incoherently looking away. She turned to the screen adding, "I'll get the other Senshi and be right there!"

"We'll get the party started!" Jupiter shouted so Usagi could hear.

"Save some for me!" Usagi laughed, "I'm outta here."

Venus closed her watch and the pair ran through the halls of the stadium. They headed for the source of the drain.

* * *

Moricite soaked in the energy she was collecting like a sponge. There was enough here to quickly meet her goals. The energy collection node she had formed to her orb pulsed and reverberated with power. She grinned a wide grin. Many of the people in the stands had already started to keel over from the drain. Moricite knew it would not be long now.

"Hold it right there!"

The hairs raised on the back of the Dark General's neck. She barely had the courage to look over her shoulder. She knew about what she was going to see anyway. Moricite turned to meet a pair of Sailor Senshi who had barged in the booth door. She could see her zombies sprawled out in the adjoining hallway.

"We are the Sailor Senshi!" the pair intoned, "We are the champions of love and justice!"

"So in the name of Planet Venus!"

"And by the power of Jupiter!"

"We will punish you!." they both concluded.

"Ugh." Moricite groaned, shaking her head, "Was the stereo really necessary?"

Sailor Jupiter was looking at the person before her in abject disgust. After all that had happened, all the enemies they had fought, this type was the one she hated most. Jupiter clenched her fists, hardly being able to wait for a shot at one of Beryl's Dark Generals.

"So Sailor Moon was right." Venus remarked, "They are back."

The villainess just stood there, barely paying the Senshi heed.

"You're Moricite aren't you?" Venus added. The raven haired woman in the grey suit laughed a bit, to her own private joke no doubt.

"What are you up to Moricite?" Jupiter growled, taking the fore. The Dark General just cockily turned her head to the side.

"And why must you really ask that." she retorted, "If I were you I'd be wondering what my Cardian is doing behind you."

Jupiter grimaced, saying back, "Hah, do you really think that old trick will work on us?"

The Cardian burst in the doorway. The Sailor Senshi had barely even time to move when it grabbed each of them in an arm and leapt off the balcony.

Moricite shook her head again, not even bothering to stop draining energy and added, "Yes actually."

* * *

The Cardian landed in the middle of the bleachers, a Sailor Senshi tucked under each arm. A number of people saw the frightening visage. The crowd panicked, starting to stream away from the spectacle.

"Let us go!" Jupiter commanded. She freed an arm and backhanded the Cardian across the face. Staggered, it dropped both of them. The green Senshi hit the ground fast and swept the Cardian's feet out from under it. Venus followed in quickly as the Cardian bounced down the rows of seats, only to get a stiff baseball bat to the gut as it straightened itself in mid skip and came about. Not the least bit winded it hauled off and kicked the blonde Senshi away.

"Sailor Venus!" Jupiter cried.

"Don't worry about me!" Venus returned, flipping over and landing in a crouch. She'd taken the shots perfectly, riding with the impact. The Cardian drew out another baseball bat.

"Go for Moricite, stop her, I'll handle this!" the blonde Senshi shot orders, finishing with, "Venus, love me chain!"

A yellow energy chain, made of heart links, snaked out from the yellow Senshi. The Cardian tried to avoid the attack but got tripped up on the chairs. In effect the creature dodged straight into the chain, which grasped tight. As it struggled Jupiter was weaving her own spell. She faced Moricite's balcony. A small pole, topped by a tiny ball extended from her tiara. She rocked back, and as she did so, her mystic implement was surrounded by electrical energy.

Thrusting her weight forward she called out the words "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" and let fly a concentrated blast of electrical energy.

"HEY!" Moricite gasped. Her balcony disintegrated in a massive explosion.

* * *

Winded and a little scorched Moricite appeared outside the stadium. Her teleport had left her a good twenty feet up in the air and there she floated, breathing in short, shallow breaths. From her vantage point she saw crowds rushing from the stadium. Shaking the cobwebs free Moricite smiled. Leaving her Cardian to fend for itself the Dark General again vanished, teleporting to a rooftop vantage point in front of the wave of humanity. She knew that the people still had their tickets, who would have time, or reason to get rid of them, and were more energetically agitated than usual. Opening her node again the villain began to drain more energy. The front rank of the crowd collapsed. The second rank fell as well, in the midst of trampling the first.

"These humans." Moricite laughed, "So like cattle for the slaughter."

She started drawing more evenly from all of her victims. With its current choice of street blocked the crowd tried to disperse. More and more people started falling to the ground. Moricite had a hearty laugh. This laugh was interrupted when she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see someone wearing a dark cape, and cap over a ninja style outfit, lazing about the raised brick guard on the edge of the building. His form silhouetted in the setting sun, he was watching the carnage unfold below intently. Moricite could see a remorseful look in his eyes. He turned to the woman.

"It looks like you're being a naughty young lady." he growled, "No good deed for you today."

Moricite looked puzzled as the fellow brought the rest of his body about to stand on the roof. Her eyes flashed understanding when he produced a sword, a katana, from beneath his cloak.

She dispelled her energy node with a wave of her hand, mumbling, "Distractions, distractions."

The dark one shot her a disgusted look retorting, "Well, if I'm bothering you too much I suppose you could just die, put yourself out of both our miseries."

"Tough talk." Moricite remarked, bringing up her hand. The brick guard the man was standing before was blasted by a telekinetic bolt, but he was long out of the way. Landing before the Dark General the dark one slashed her across the abdomen before rolling away. Moricite looked shocked, she felt her energy ebb slightly. The attack had left a thin bleeding line across her stomach, along with a tear in her suit. Moricite knew the damage she was feeling could have come from no normal sword, for it wasn't healing quickly enough.

"A mystic blade!" she gasped. Her opponents only reaction was to move into the shadows. Even with the darkness covering him Moricite could see a small smile appear in the fabric of his mask. The Dark General growled her contempt. She telekinetically grasped the remaining chunks of brick lying about and tossed them at him. The dark warrior nimbly evaded each of the flying blocks. He soared up through that air and tossed the katana at his enemy.

Moricite, to busy with sending the chunks of building at her opponent could spare no energy to catch the sword, its mystic channeling would have probably blocked her attempt anyway. She simply stepped back, allowing the katana to land at her feet. Smiling she grasped the weapon.

"You should really keep your hands on something like this." she remarked, attempting to pull the sword from the roof. It wouldn't budge, even against all her telekinetic might. She growled, straining with the object, completely losing track of the opponent. A shadow passed over her. She barely looked up in time to see him coming at her.

He looked at the Dark General whimsically, planting a kick in her face as he asked "Oh, and why should I do that? You can't move it anyway."

Moricite went flying back, her grip on the sword forcibly dislodged. She caught herself with her power before she hit the guard rail of the roof and pointed her hand at the place the sword had just been. There was nothing there. A flash of motion caught her eye from the roof's lengthening shadows. Her opponent had slipped around her. Targeting him quickly this time she brought her other arm to bear.

"MORI!" she shouted.

* * *

As day turned to twilight the number of people rushing from the stadium began to dwindle. On one side of the structure there were the startings of an enormous traffic jam, on the other crowds of people were still piling out. As the last few reached the exit, explosions started rocking the tunnels behind them. The remaining ten or twenty parted like water as a frightening demon like form came hurtling down the tunnel, not of its own volition.

With people now streaking away from it in all directions the creature began skidding and bouncing down the path. Jupiter and Venus were right behind it. They caught the creature between the park and the edge of the city. It stood, shaking, electricity arcing between it and the ground.

"I'm not done yet!" it hissed, bringing up its weaponry. The Cardian looked less then shocked when its baseball bats started firing baseballs. Jupiter and Venus dodged violently. As each of the baseballs connected with things, trees, bushes, chairs, the odd onlooker, they detonated, taking everything within a few feet with them. Jupiter came off her dodge, ready for action.

"Sparkling wide pressure!"

The green Senshi lobbed another deadly electric disk at the Cardian. This time her aim was off, but the attack did detonate near enough to the creature to throw it up into the air. Wheeling as it flew Cardian baseball bat(as of recently changed from Jostaff) let fly another spray of baseballs. Again the Senshi had to dodge, each explosion only missing them by mere millimeters. Jupiter found the time and the skill to close with the thing, catching it with a punch across the face as it came down. The Cardian sneered its contempt and smashed her away with one of its bats. The green Senshi rolled with the blow, still landing off her feet some distance away.

"Hah, now I will destroy you!" the Cardian roared, leaping into the air.

"Not likely!" Sailor Jupiter returned, "We're the Sailor Senshi..."

"...and Sailor Senshi stick together!" Venus finished, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

The Cardian shifted its weight in the air, preparing to fight off the chain. To its surprise the chain never came. Venus had lashed off with her weapon to the side. The Cardian's somewhat slow intellect had no idea what was happening until it got blindsided by what the chain had grasped. Seeing little advantage in just grabbing the thing Venus had gone for the nearest object she thought would do damage. The Cardian found getting hit upside the head by a 57' Chevy quite adequate.

* * *

The storefront of a building on the same street detonated. Flying out came a dark, cloaked figure with Moricite hard on his tail. Their fight had already gutted the building, so the dark one was looking for better cover.

"Why don't you sit still?!" Moricite growled, firing burst after burst of black energy along with telekinesis. The hero looked back at her, his eyes narrowing in concentration. Dodging the next burst he leapt to the alley in front of the building.

"Tell me!" he remarked in the heat of battle, "Has anyone ever been suicidal enough to ever sit still for a pain like you?!"

"Argh!" Moricite cried, telekinetically floating towards the alley. She noticed something flying along the street. She realized in shock that it was the Cardian. The cloaked one took full advantage of this distraction. He sprung past Moricite into the street.

"Here's your friend Dark Kingdom scum!" he growled, spinning through the air, "You two should get closer, MUCH CLOSER!"

And with that the cloaked warrior finished his maneuver. With astounding power he caught the Cardian with a spin kick to the head that changed its course. Instead of flying down the street the beast flew straight into Moricite, smashing both the evil doers into the alley. Jupiter and Venus, who had been following the Cardian, stopped short, gasping.

"That looks like Sailor Moon's Shadow Knight!" said Jupiter in shock.

"This is the guy that helped Sailor Moon with that last Cardian?" Venus quipped, almost in disbelief. The dark one turned to them, nodding his head.

"So!" Moricite growled, lifting herself from a pile of newly upset and scrambled garbage cans, "You've meddled with my plans before have you!"

"Wow." Jupiter looked a little starry eyed, "He looks cool."

"Uh, Jupiter." Venus whispered to her friend, "Do you think now is a good time?"

"I should have known that little twit could never have beaten my creature by herself!" Moricite roared, rising into the air, "You've stuck your stupid cloth-covered nose in where it doesn't belong for the last time!"

"Ooh, catchy." Shadow Knight quipped back, tensing to strike, "Does that come on a greeting card?"

"I call upon those energies I've stolen, make my powers work once more!" Moricite shrieked, pressed beyond the limit of her patience, "DIE!"

The Dark General called upon her ice powers. Like Zoisite before her, she, with energy, could expand her abilities to the control and creation of fire and ice. For the first time in more years than she could count the villain produced a deadly phalanx of ice shards and sent them at her opponent. A spark flew across Shadow Knight's eye. Time seemed to slow. The dark warrior flashed into the sky, leaving Moricite's shotgun ice blast to make ruts in the sidewalk. He landed close to her. With a flash, his sword, which had been absent a second before, reappeared. He swung it at her. The villains face tightened as a nearly transparent wall of energy came into being between her and her assailant. The blade clashed with the barrier, leaving a glittering trail of energy where it slid off.

Shadow Knight seemed exquisitely displeased. He sunk back away from Moricite and vanished into the shadows of the alley before she could counterattack. Everyone watching was completely surprised when he appeared behind her an instant later. He slashed at the Dark General, who suddenly sensed him. Her disbelief vanishing in a wave of pain the Dark General quickly floated back out of the Shadow Knight's weapon range. She clutched at the new sword wound on her side.

"So you can teleport." she said, her words slipping out from between her clenched teeth, "Well so can I!"

Moricite vanished in a stream of colors. She reformed right behind her opponent, who not missing a beat swung his sword back at her, neck high. The Dark General was quicker than he'd imagined though. His sword cut only brick wall. Moricite had ducked immediately as soon as she had appeared. She aimed both of her hands up under his arm and unleashed her best telekinetic blast. Had she have been at full power, not just starting out the attack could have done some real damage. Still and all, Shadow Knight felt it, letting loose a sharp cry of pain as he was sent flying up into the alley's airspace.

"Excuse me if I want to keep that damn sword away from me!" Moricite growled, "Seeing as I haven't seen any ranged attacks yet..."

"Yet." she could hear Shadow Knight repeat, almost like an echo. He shook of his pain before he hit the far wall and instead of crashing into it, coiled as he impacted. Transferring the force in the opposite direction, he soared off the wall. The man seemed to fall slowly through the air at his target, cloak trailing out behind him. His sword vanished with a glowing blue flash as he reached out towards the evil figure standing now a mere ten feet away.

"SHADDASTAR!" the cloaked one exclaimed.

"Shadda..?" Moricite looked confused. This confusion turned to stark fear as from between the opposing warriors outstretched arms flew a wide, deadly spray of shuriken produced of dark energy. Now it was the Dark Generals turn to be startled. She barely got a defensive energy shield up in time. The dark blades rang as skittered off the field, some even slicing into it before vanishing as quickly as they had been formed. The barrier held through the entirety of Shadow Knight's three second barrage. Looking dissatisfied the airborne warrior switched tacks. The Shaddastars had given him a boost into the air, their firing obviously imparting him with some equal and opposite momentum. He flipped back towards the far wall. As he came completely over his eyes glazed with concentration. He formed his arms into a wide circle before his chest. Black energy lanced between them like lightning.

"Shadow bolt!" he cried and a round ended column of pure dark power flashed towards Moricite from between his arms. Moricite strengthened her shield, but her powers were yet to be strong enough to handle such an attack. Though the barrier took the brunt of the damage, when it shattered enough of the blast was left over to knock her flat, spread eagle against the wall behind her. She fell to the pavement. Shadow Knight landed across the alley in a low crouch. His every motion seemed meant to look threatening.

Moricite pulled back, shocked to the core. She slid along the wall that had stopped her, low to the ground. Vicious malice crept into her eyes. The Dark General wiped a thin trickle of blood from the side of her mouth and looked at her now green stained glove.

"That's a Dark Kingdom power." she growled to herself, "Jelcite, if you have anything to do with this I'll..."

She noticed two more white forms appear out of the corner of her eye, more Sailor Senshi.

"You're lucky!" she roared at the Shadow Knight, "I'm not at my full power now, but there will come a time."

The dark warrior looked at his opponent with disgust. With a defiant turn of his head and wave of his hand he returned, "Tell it to somebody who gives a damn!"

Moricite was no fool. She knew not to press a battle against an opponent she knew nothing about. Retreat was the only option. The Dark General vanished. Shadow Knight stood, shaking his head. He turned to the Sailor Senshi. All the others had arrived, a little late. The debris at the other end of the alley exploded in a flurry of motion. The Cardian, forgotten by all sprung at the dark hero. He barely had time to turn.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

As Shadow Knight stared at the beast, it was transfixed by a spiral of bright light and then blasted to moondust. Where it was floated a small card. Its image darkening the card fell to the ground. It stuck where it landed, edge on to the ground, smoking away.

"Wow, he's real." Mars could be heard gasping. Shadow Knight nodded to Sailor Moon. She smiled and nodded back, tapping her tiara with her scepter. A grin was visible beneath the dark one's mask. He started away.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried, "Who are you?"

"An old friend." the dark one returned. He leaned against a part of the alley wall, shrouded in shadows. With a tip of his cap he faded away. Sailor Moon was left there, standing with her wonderment.

On the building above the alley another caped figure watched. Tuxedo Mask smiled in amusement. He'd seen what he wanted to see. Mamoru stepped away from the edge and launched himself into the air. Unlike his new competition he would take the high road home.

With her gaze locked upon the spot that the Shadow Knight had been, and images of the new hero floating through her mind, Jupiter's eyes sparkled, glazing over.

Venus nudged her companion Senshi, "You'd better not say this one looks like your old boyfriend."


	5. The Point of the Matter

Author's Pre-notes: Things have been going along well to this point, and I thank everyone for reading so far. I've had to do a bit of work on this episode and the next as I found them surprisingly Davin centric. I'm not sure why I spent so many lines and devoted so much time to what at this point is a side character, but I don't always remember what I was thinking more than a decade ago. (Poor Miss. H.)

I've cut back on the more useless plot points and I think it's smooth sailing from here.

* * *

Sailor Moon R+

Bi-weekly set #1

Episode #4

The attacks of the Dark Kingdom increase today on Sailor Moon.

Even with the Shadow Knight's help

can we stop Moricite's latest attack?

And is she our only problem?

Stay right there to find out!

**THE POINT OF THE MATTER**

An image of Usagi's home appeared. The orange roofed two story house was for once quiet. Birds sang cheerily and flowers were in full bloom. Usagi could be seen outside, beating on rugs. Sammy was laughing at her about some odd extra punishment envisaged by their parents from his perch on a second floor window.

The image was tinged with black though. This effect was even more pronounced as the view scrolled out. The scene was floating in a dark crystal ball, held atop a clawlike staff. While the staff floated on the air a pair of hands reached out over it. With a wave the image changed to that of a grey clad woman, looking intently at the previous picture envisioned on her own blue sphere.

Moricite stood, sighing. She had little knowledge of her enemies. Even with the orb's newly acquired viewing power this problem showed little signs of change. Watching Sailor Moon was turning out to be about as exciting as watching a crash dummy without a car. The little brat never did anything without being forced to, including give away any vital information. It was unbelievable to Moricite that the leader of the Sailor Senshi seemed to hold so little authority. She had yet to once see this "Usagi" as she was called, make any plans, try any new powers, make any strides in research and development or anything else relevant. There was no reason to spy on the brat, she didn't do anything worth spying on.

Meanwhile, Moricite was toying with more than ten different attack prospects, a few new spell formulae, and managing the power within her orb, all while trying desperately to remember ways to fit in to human society. She'd rashly banished most of her human memories from her head when she realized who she actually was, an act that was costing her. Now her attempts at information gathering were turning out useless as well, she'd already known Sailor Moon could act like a twit, seeing her do it over and over again was starting to lose its amusement.

The Dark General turned back to the orb, trying to locate the other Senshi. This was a dicey prospect at best. Moricite had directly seen who Sailor Moon was, but had never seen any of the other Senshi transform. With this criteria she could only make educated guesses. She found it easy to watch the girl Naru, but that was turning up nothing. Previous events had also proven to her that this girl was nothing other than she appeared. There would be no help there, but maybe a later bargaining chip.

Moricite also constantly looked over Usagi's friends from Juuban Junior. A couple of them might fit the Sailor Senshi bill, but unfortunately Moricite could not lock onto them well enough to watch them when they left Usagi. Moricite had never met these people as humans. The Dark General had found meeting the Sailor versions of transformed humans to be useless in locating them. The energy patterns that the Sailor Senshi possessed easily masked any normal bio-rhythms. Making matters worse the Sailor Senshi's meeting place appeared to be the Hikawa Shrine, a place where her vision powers didn't work. The concentrated goodness of the area fogged and blurred her powers beyond belief.

Moricite snatched some energy from the globe.

"I guess this will take the personal approach." she remarked, then faded from sight.

* * *

Usagi was snoring. She flitted gracefully from one vision of Mamoru to the next. First he was Tuxedo Mask, then Prince Endymion, then himself. All gorgeous, all sublime, all wonderful...

"Tsukino-san!" a older female voice broke her slumber, "If you do not have the decency to stay awake in my class would you at least keep the decibels down?!"

The meatball headed one jolted awake with a start. She shook the grogginess from her eyes to see the teacher glaring at her from up near the blackboard.

"Ugh, oh." Usagi groaned, "Yes Sakurada-sensei."

"That's better, but if you fall asleep again it's off to the principle's office with you!"

Usagi shook off her daze. Naru was looking over from the desk beside her. Usagi blushed, stifling a giggle. Naru just shook her head. With Usagi, anything of that sort figures.

"Now, to end off I want you to read chapters eighty-five through eighty-nine for Friday." the teacher remarked, writing the same on the blackboard, "And Tsukino-san, I'll wish to speak with you after class."

"Oh great." Usagi mumbled as the bell rang, "Here it comes."

The other students filed out. Naru wished Usagi the best of luck. Before Sakurada-sensei got to Usagi however a pair of familiar faces appeared outside the door. Ami and Makoto were standing there smiling. Glancing over to see if the teacher was looking Usagi high-tailed it over to her friends.

"Sleeping again I see." said Ami, noticing Usagi had left her books back at her desk.

"Shh!" Usagi hushed her, "Not so loud, she hasn't gotten to that yet."

"Well, if I were you," Makoto chided, "I'd think about coffee or something."

"Erg." Usagi groaned, "Traitor, do you really think I wanna stay up in this class? I was thinking about one of those little nose thingies."

"Stick around Usagi." Haruna Sakurada said, still looking at the blackboard, "We've still got some things to discuss."

Usagi turned red. Makoto just smiled along with Ami. They didn't even notice the male figure coming up behind them. The fellow was about to walk past when he noticed Makoto. Then, instead of moving on he walked up to the girls, with a nonchalant air and perfectly silent step.

"Hey." he said, making the girls jump so high they almost hit the top of the door jamb, "Aren't you Makoto?"

Makoto turned, a little shaken. She saw the boy she had met last night. He was just standing there with a silly grin on his face. Makoto felt like she could sink through the floor.

"Oh, hi Davin-san." she said, looking away in a vain attempt to hide her blush.

"So, it is you, and you remember me." the fellow said, rather cheerful for the fact, "I didn't know if you would. You were lookin' kinda groggy."

Usagi and Ami laughed. Their friend squirmed in discomfort, looking for a place to bury her head. She really didn't need the ribbing she was going to get from Usagi over this.

"Ah, Usagi." Haruna was back in business, she came over to the group at her doorway, "We've got some serious talking to do young lady."

Usagi's mood immediately dropped, along with her head. She groaned a reply, "Yes Sakurada-sensei."

The young lady's saying of her teachers name had a very different effect on Davin. The fellow looked at the teacher. He seemed to search her eyes for a second before he spoke.

"Sakurada." he finally remarked, "That wouldn't be Haruna Sakurada would it?"

The teacher looked up. Seeing a face she didn't recognize she did the first thing that came to mind, answered, "Yes, that is me, why?"

"Oh, my, I just wasn't expecting to see you here." Davin returned, a slight glimmer in his eye.

"Do we know each other?" the teacher asked.

"No, but I've got a lot of friends in the Med classes up in the university that have described you to me." said the fellow, "I just didn't expect to see you here that's all, I suppose you're not the teacher I was expecting."

"Huh?" Sakurada-sensei wasn't quite following. Even though, a bead of sweat had appeared on her brow when he'd mentioned the Med students.

"Oh, I guess its just that the stuff you taught them definitely wasn't out of the junior high curriculum." the fellow remarked. Though his voice sounded completely naive about what he was saying, the devilish sparkle in his eye spoke volumes he didn't include. The teacher flushed bright red. Usagi was a little slow on the uptake but even she caught on when she saw Makoto and even the stoic little Ami fighting tooth and nail to avoid losing it.

"Hey you..." The teacher started to burble, but Davin wasn't done.

"Well now." he remarked almost as like an afterthought, "It looks like you were about to chide this young lady. How despicable, almost as despicable as me maybe mentioning the events of that little date you had with Soujiro last week?"

Haruna had turned a ruddier color than her blouse. She started to sputter something about blackmail when Davin interjected. He still wasn't done.

"Oh, yes." he added, the twinkle growing, "I'm sure those events would make front page headlines in the school newspaper in about a week would you say..?"

He looked over to Usagi. She helpfully nodded.

Davin continued, each word putting Sakurada-sensei deeper and deeper into the infra-red color scale, "Yes, I'm sure that would be of interest wouldn't it, you don't get that kinda learning in school these days, unless you count what you and Aki..."

The door slammed so hard there was a shockwave. Davin was left standing there surprised, looking at a closed door. The shock was obviously feigned though, for it quickly turned into a grin of happy derision. Usagi looked quite impressed.

"Yea!" she cheered, "No detention!"

Ami's facial expression was again somewhat similar to that of a person who'd just swallowed a live frog. Makoto was blushing a bit, but next to Sakurada-sensei previous reaction what the younger girl could come up with looked a bit pale. Davin shifted the weight of his backpack.

"Now, with that over..." he started cheerily, "...would you object too badly if I hung around with your group for a while?"

"Uh, well..." Makoto started reddening.

"Hey, anybody that can get me out of detention can a least hang out with us for a while." Usagi said joy perfectly evident in her voice, "You don't mind the arcade do you?"

"You need to ask?" Davin sounded realistically shocked. Makoto mumbled something about if Davin really had to but Usagi cut her off. The little meatball head was grinning her own devilish smile. She could see this Davin liked Makoto, and was going to ride that trail for all it was worth. The group started walking down the hall. They stopped when they realized Davin had only moved away from the door a few feet. He'd backed up in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Oh it's not that." Davin replied. As he finished his sentence the door to Sakurada-sensei's classroom opened up a few inches and a black object came rocketing out. Davin put himself in front of the projectile. Catching it he stumbled back a few feet, the force of the throw pushing him. The door again slammed shut. Usagi was about to ask what the commotion was all about when Davin held up what he'd caught. It was her school case.

"You forgot your books." he added with a smile.

* * *

A quartet of figures meandered down the busy shopping district streets. Every once in a while three of the group would duck into a clothing shop or jewelry store, only to flash right out again and rejoin the fourth.

Davin walked down the sidewalk, following the girls. He should have known a trip to the arcade would include stops at every stupid little store along the way. He wasn't getting bored though. Many of the side trips were being sponsored by Makoto. She was obviously trying to tire him out and lose him. The cause of this was made apparent by the fact that every time he'd made eye contact with her, she'd blushed and turned away. That she had liked him the first time they'd met wasn't in any doubt in Davin's mind, but now she was calming down, giving in to the needling her friends were giving her and going for a path of least resistance by avoiding him then actually trying out any feelings she could have. It was not as if Davin had any idea how deep those feelings went, it could be just a simple crush for all he was concerned, but he would have a good time taking his chances, that was for sure.

The group stopped again. Davin looked up expecting to see another boutique or something. Instead a pair of glass sliding doors with bright yellow wording greeted him. He couldn't quite make out the Japanese, though this hadn't been a problem so far as most things were written in English too, but everything he saw inside told him they had arrived.

As usual the Crown Game Center was bustling with activity. The girls walked in to see Motoki sweeping the floor. He greeted them as usual with a polite word and a smile, not noticing Davin. Usagi and Ami went over to talk to him, leaving Makoto to head for the games. As she sat down on one of the end stations Davin leaned over on the game counter beside her, placing his backpack next to him. Makoto blushed a little and turned away.

"Uh, Makoto." Davin started, before she could get to playing the machine, "I hope I haven't come on to strong, I was just trying to be friendly."

Makoto's eyes grew a bit as she stared straight ahead, "Oh, it's not that Davin-sam, I'm just not used to being the one chased after."

Davin let out a chuckle and moved to the other side of Makoto, now hanging over the end of the machine row. Makoto was looking a little more comfortable after the last exchange.

"And what, it's not allowed for two people to chase after each other at once?" he asked, "Don't get me wrong, sometimes when that happens it takes a lot longer for the pair to catch each other, but hey, what, are we lacking time here all of a sudden?"

Makoto had to chuckle. Her game was going down the tubes, but somehow she didn't care.

Davin continued, "There wouldn't be something wrong with me now would there?"

Makoto looked a little shocked at the implication, she immediately spoke up, "No Davin, there's nothing wrong with you, you're cute."

Davin, looking insulted moved around to the other side of the game bank, where luckily no one was playing. He leaned over the game toward Makoto saying as if in disbelief, "Cute, Cute?! Come on now girl, I've spoken to your friend Mina recently and she says we look something alike. Taking that into account since you look so overwhelmingly gorgeous I must at least rate as ravishingly handsome."

Makoto looked like she'd been force fed a snail, shell and all. She looked up at the fellow across from her. He was still leaning there, smiling, a gleam in his eye.

"Maybe just good looking?" he asked. Makoto's head hit the game table. Davin wondered if he had overdid it. She started laughing, softly at first, but then she picked up. Finally she sat up straight, a tear rolling down her cheek. She cocked her head back, still laughing but doing it rather silently. Her game was really ruined this time.

"OK, OK." she sputtered when he ability to talk recovered, "Maybe I will let you stick around."

"What was stopping you before?" Davin muttered.

"Don't push it." Makoto shot back.

From across the room Usagi and Ami watched discreetly. They smiled when Davin came back to Makoto's side of the table and started watching her play games, from about a foot away from her. Usagi nudged Ami with her elbow and they giggled.

"It looks like you might not have to play matchmaker much this time." Ami remarked, "It might actually help this relationship."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Usagi groaned back. Ami looked to Usagi, her own head bowed a little.

"Well with the time it has taken Rei-chan and Yuichiro-san to get together..." Ami started. A scalding look from Usagi shut her little stint of observation down.

"Hi guys." Motoki's voice rang out from behind them, "And what are you two getting into now?"

"Oh, nothing Motoki-kun." Usagi replied, rubbing the back of her head. The fact that this wasn't the whole truth wouldn't have passed by a person with a sixty IQ.

"Not playing matchmaker again now are we?" Motoki said in his usual, knowing manner, "I see someone new hanging out with Makoto-chan."

"Oh, they're just friends." Usagi chimed in, "They just met yesterday."

"Hard to believe." Motoki remarked looking over, "He acts as if he knows her already. Maybe it's just my imagination."

"It is." Usagi said fervently. Motoki just smiled, not turning his gaze.

"I suppose I'll miss her trying to flirt with me." he said, Usagi looked shocked, "I appreciated it, though it could never have gotten her anywhere, with me and my girlfriend and all, but it was cute."

"You think so?" Usagi remarked.

"I guess I'll just have to get by, now that both of you two have boyfriends." said Motoki wistfully, "Its been a long time since the both of you haven't been through here every day, coming up with some new plan to steal me away, love Senshi wasn't it?"

Usagi blushed. Ami laughed at her.

"Speaking of things that haven't happened in a while, I haven't seen your cat lately Usagi-chan." Motoki added, "Where is Luna?"

Usagi jumped a little at this question. She thought for a second and answered, "Well, oh I guess she's off somewhere, doing kitty things."

Motoki chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck. He was about to say something when a cold, humorless, halting voice came from behind him.

"Well now Motoki." said Mamoru, entering the establishment, "I was hoping your entomologist would be enough for you."

"Uh, hi Mamoru." Motoki shot back, a little startled, "As usual I didn't hear you come in."

"As usual." Mamoru repeated, walking over, "So, how are things going. I see you've recovered from that incident on Monday already."

Motoki nodded, appreciating the concern. Though Mamoru's voice was letting on none of it, Motoki had known Mamoru long enough to realize the emotionless air he'd put on was just an act. He wondered what was really bothering his friend.

"Oh, I'm fine Mamoru." Motoki replied, "It seems you have to watch out around here though, I'm having a hard time telling lately if there are more monsters in these machines or out here with us. Did you hear what happened at the baseball game yesterday?"

"Yeah, I heard." Mamoru answered, hands buried in his pockets.

"It's a good thing those Sailor Senshi are around." Motoki added, "I don't know what we'd do without them."

Usagi hadn't noticed the prior conversation. She was too busy getting whispered to by Ami. The little blue haired girl seemed to want to know what Usagi was going to relate about Luna and Artemis's absence in the future.

"What was I supposed to say." Usagi whispered back, "Kitty's in Tahiti?"

Ami giggled a little. Usagi crossed her arms and tried to look important. She caught Mamoru's eye. He broke off his conversation with Motoki politely, then walked over to the two girls.

"Well." He remarked, Usagi smiled wistfully at him, "Who's Mako-chan's new friend?"

"Oh, that's Davin-san." Usagi returned, "They just met, really."

"Looks like they're moving a lot faster than we were at that point." Mamoru remarked. This brought Usagi thoughts of snide remarks and odango-atama jokes. Forcing this out of her mind she looked over the pair at the games. Makoto was growling and sputtering at the machine in front of her. Her facial expression became intense for a second, then she looked a bit down, obviously having gotten blasted again. Davin laughed and started playfully banging his head on the top of the machine.

"You've got quite a knack there Makoto." Davin was saying sarcastically. Makoto looked over to him.

"And you can do better?" she asked. Davin held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, don't look at me." he sputtered, "I don't like these little 2D things, I'm more into the advanced stuff, not child's play."

"Child's play?" Makoto said back, grinning, "Is that just a way to sneak out of a challenge?"

Davin looked insulted. "Wait a sec, there's supposed to be one in here." he said, moving around her.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked. Davin was looking around the room, trying to find something.

"I've never told you what I do have I?" Davin said, "It's funny I was sure Crown was on the list."

It took Davin a few moments to find what he was looking for, a machine hidden back out of the way past the racing game. He looked over the machine, then reached into his backpack and pulled out something covered in cushioning material. He unwrapped it. The items inside were a set of tools and a green piece of plastic covered with small black rectangles, squares and little silver lines, a chipboard. Moving as if with experience he unlocked the game with a key then unclipped the front of it where the joysticks and buttons were and started working around with the insides. Motoki, looking over, got a rather unusual look on his face noticing a patron playing around with the wrong part of his machines.

"I came here from Massachusetts." Davin was saying from inside the machine, "Lots of electronics work there, I got into the games a little while I was there, then I got into them a lot."

Motoki made a grunt of recognition, then raised his voice "I was going to call you on that, it broke again."

"You've noticed Huh?" Davin said, still working, "I came here to work on electronics, got in with the Sailor V game makers, you outta like this, if it works."

Pulling out of the arcade game he re-locked it, then switched it on. The screen came up immediately and Davin took to the controls.

"Cool?" Davin asked.

"Wow cool!" Makoto cried, "How do you play?"

The opening screen popped up then, the scene changed to a large shopping mall. Sailor V materialized, taking on a blonde woman in a grey outfit. The battle started, the Sailor zipping around her opponent to the side as the computer controlled villain tried hard to change angles in time.

"Well that was fast enough, not much of a problem then?" Motoki had arrived, he leaned over the game row from where Davin had been earlier.

"Oh, hi Motoki-kun!" Makoto said, excited, "Isn't this cool?"

Motoki looked over the machine. Seeing the screen, his eyebrows raised.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, impressed, "It is up. I'd like to put it out font but it breaks too often and the owners don't like wasting front space."

"Understandable." Davin said, not looking away from the screen, "I'll have to take it back later if you want, I'm just showing up Makoto here."

His Sailor character was at the moment knocking the grey suited female through the air like a game of one player Ping-Pong. Makoto was enrapt. A crowd was gathering. Outside the front window a woman, dressed similarly to the one on the computer screen stood. No one was looking at her. No one even noticed her. She watched the arcade intently, resting her head on one hand. An evil smile lit up her face.

"Oh, thank you Sailor Moon." she growled softly, "You've led me to a perfect source of unending frenetic energy."

Saying that she stepped away from the building. Without even a previous bounce she shot up into the air as if she had leapt, landing with a flip on the top of the arcade. She was quickly out of sight. A couple of poor pedestrians were left looking up at the roof while their jaws hit the floor.

"This town is getting weird." one of them advocated.

* * *

The bustle of the Megaburger Deluxe had quieted down. Only a few people now were coming in, at rather sporadic intervals. Kenneth leaned lazily off to the side of the ordering counter. The grill order was rather short, but he'd made a good deal of money already. The night had fallen long ago and he was ready for a night out.

"Order, cookies are out!" one of the checkers called. The manager looked up, saying that he'd get it.

Kenneth walked to the back room, intent on finding those cookies. As he walked into the room he found something else instead. A tall man stood in the middle of the room. He had short spikily cropped brown hair, matching his dark eyes. The man's facial features were sharply edged, making his face look a tiny bit elongated. His hooked nose and authoritative air gave him the look of a high-class British person. This look of authority was matched by his garb, a grey wraparound suit with violet lining and green clasp. The uniform of a Dark General.

The man stood more erect when Kenneth entered. He immediately bowed, one arm held across his waist.

"So, this is what you've done, for yourself or to yourself?" were his first words. They had a resounding British quality to go with their dark reverberation.

"Ugh, so you've gained your memories back too, have you?" Kenneth said, not even bothering to turn up from searching for the cookies in storage, "What do you want Eldicite?"

"Just to expound on my undying fealty..." Eldicite started, bowing again.

"Shove it." Kenneth remarked, not believing him for a second, "What are you up to, and the truth if you can handle the strain."

Eldicite looked a little hurt, Kenneth wasn't falling for it, "I like what you've done with your hair." he tried to switch the subject, "A redhead is something we'd never had bef... URK!"

Kenneth had grabbed Eldicite by the throat. He opened the back door and threw the other Dark General out. Eldicite's landing lacked any grace, he even bounced a few times. The Dark General turned store manager followed Eldicite, closing the door right behind him.

"Uh, out on the bum ay." Eldicite groaned, standing. He started rubbing his aching ass.

"Get to your point, don't let my waning lust for power fool you, I'm still as capable as ever." Kenneth looked extremely serious.

"Uh, well it's about Moricite sir." Eldicite explained, "I'm sure you know what you're doing but I can't see the logic..."

"Moricite is a power hungry wench, she abandoned my control over her." Kenneth shot back, "I have nothing to do with her actions and I deplore each one she takes. I see no reason to go antagonizing the Sailor Senshi, there is nothing to gain and everything to lose."

"Spoken like a true politician." Eldicite remarked. The lesser Dark General sunk back under Kenneth's gaze.

"You don't get it do you, I'm trying my hardest to keep you two alive!" Kenneth roared, "The Sailor Senshi aren't our enemies anymore have you got that?"

Eldicite thought the words over, then came back with "Oh, so that's why you've started this Shadow Knight thing?"

"Uh?" Kenneth was taken aback, "Shadow Knight? Whatza Shadow Knight?"

"Hah, now who's acting naive." Eldicite laughed, "The being who has been helping the Sailor Senshi against Moricite's Cardians, the being using our powers."

"I have nothing to do with it." Kenneth turned away from the other Dark General, insulted at the accusation, "You know I cannot interfere, it is our law."

"But of course, you won't tell me." said Eldicite grinning, "If I can't learn anything I guess I'll just be leaving."

Kenneth did nothing as Eldicite started floating away. He turned to the subordinate Dark General as he cleared the top of the alley. Eldicite waved a little wave and vanished. Kenneth's eyes tightened. The was a look of rage hidden deep therein.

* * *

Moricite paced around her orb, its blue light painting her in an odd false-color style. She sighed, a sign of her racking her brain. The picture in the orb was split between the Crown center and Usagi's location. She could see two others with the primary Sailor Senshi, possibly other Senshi. She tried to place the appearance of the tall brown haired girl and the middle height blonde, but her images of the Senshi just didn't fit. They were all so different normally.

The orb flared with her anger, sending wavering patterns of color throughout the interior of the dark abandoned warehouse. The Dark General finally settled on her only choice for action, she would have to draw off the Senshi while her creature drained all the energy it could from the arcade. Not knowing the city well Moricite didn't realize the possibility of attacking another arcade, but she probably wouldn't if she could. The Dark General was bound and determined to make Sailor Moon pay for any victory, in her friends blood.

Moricite reached into her suit, pulling out a handful of cards.

"So, which one shall I use today." she remarked, sorting through them, "Ah, this shall do."

The villain pulled a card from her deck. Emblazoned on the front was a woman, breaking heavy traditional blocks.

"Cardian of the Open Hand!" Moricite called, whipping the card into the air, "Come forth!"

Using her powers Moricite activated the card. In a whirl of color the mystic object was gone, replaced by a floating apparition. Moricite felt this Cardian, a stark creature of typically elongated features, sharp claws and nails, armor plate, and evil black on grey and red color scheme, would do nicely.

It landed. Dropping to one knee it said, "I await your command master."

Moricite smiled.

* * *

Things were going along nicely at the arcade. Motoki, leaning on the office door while waiting for his replacement, found himself hoping that the kid who could repair games would come back more often. The arcade had grossed twice as much as usual today, a happy circumstance. The attendant looked to his watch.

"Urr, Gregory, where are you?" he groaned, "I want to get out of here soon, Reika is supposed to give me a call later tonight and I don't want to miss it."

As important as this was to Motoki, the fact would have seemed mundane if he could have seen the dark energies that now flowed around him and the arcade. Unbeknownst to him a small glowing cylinder had appeared in each of the machines, out of sight amongst their workings. Neither did he notice that the arcade patrons were playing a bit more passionately then before, seemingly throwing all their energies at the machines in front of them. The effects not being obvious yet, Motoki was happily oblivious to the oncoming danger.

The sliding automatic door opened. Motoki turned to see a tall looking woman step in, wearing the outfit of the arcade chain. He looked puzzled, and was about to say something when the woman walked over to him, stopping near the crane machine. Motoki now could make out her features. She looked a tad bit gaunt for his taste, and he wasn't sure that a woman so young looking should have grey hair. He didn't like the weird gleam in her eye either.

"I've been sent to replace the usual person." she said to Motoki in a matter of fact tone, "There's been a tie-up and he couldn't make it."

"Oh, I hope Gregory is all right." Motoki remarked, relieved. He moved to get his stuff from the office.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine." the woman returned, looking back to the arcade, "Nothing odd happening is there?"

"Oh no." Motoki said reassuringly, "Its been a rather quiet night, you shouldn't have many problems."

"That's good." said the woman as Motoki walked out past her, "I'll be sure to take care of the place."

"I'm sure you'll do a fine job." Motoki finished the conversation as he walked out. The woman's eyes seemed to get an odd gleam to them as she watched the door close.

* * *

Moricite stood on the roof of the building across from the arcade. She looked down at Motoki leaving. He'd taken a turn to her right and was walking leisurely down the street.

"Hmm, the fellow from the play." she remarked, thinking things over, "Oh well, I've had enough fun with him for one week."

She was about to start watching the arcade again when a thought hit her. She looked back to Motoki. He was about to turn the corner onto the next street.

"On the other hand." she said, rubbing her gloved hands together, "This could make for the perfect diversion."

* * *

The Cardian watched the human fools start to slump over at their machines. All of them were so out of it that none had yet to notice the plight of the others. Her lips pulled back in a grimacing smile. She would perform her duty well. Her master would be pleased.

Grabbing up another human who's energy had been depleted the Cardian tossed him into the office. It was best to be tidy.

* * *

A computer screen blinked on. Its glowing green screen became a jumbled mass of arcane symbols. A formula appeared in the menagerie, the major component of which used the letter K in abundance.

The hooded one looked on, pleased. He turned to the oracle, the strange staff like talisman beside him. His hands, powerful in their steady sway, reached out over the oracle's crystal top. Within the crystal an image of the Crown Entertainment Center appeared. The oracle's sight shifted about, finally centering on the Cardian. With a wave of the hooded one's hand, energy started to flow.

"I give you power." the dark being chanted, his hands hovering over the orb, "Power over the forces of motion."

The Cardian stood up straight, gripped by the energies of darkness. As it remained, transfixed, the energies started to work their way into its very being. The Cardian was changed at the core. No longer would it be a pathetic wisp of a creature. Now it would have power.

* * *

Rei and Ami found themselves walking down an almost deserted street. While Ami was finding this unnerving, Rei was to busy griping. They were headed to the arcade to look for Usagi and company.

"Ohh, when I get my hands on her." Rei growled, her head bent low and her fist clenched so hard it was shaking, "How dare Usagi not be where she was supposed, we had Sailor business to accomplish. No, she has to go and drag half of us across town mall trawling in the middle of the night!"

"You cannot blame her." Ami advised, "We've had a rough time lately. It's good that the three of them can actually enjoy themselves for a little while."

"A little while, her and Mako-chan seem to be having quite a good time lately anyway!" Rei shot back, as they approached the arcade, "Usagi might be bad but Mako-chan's probably going nuts with that guy hanging around her."

Ami just dropped her head. She'd learned long ago not to quarrel with Rei, even when this meant not expressing her own opinion. The little blue haired girl had almost found the spirit to speak up when they reached the arcade.

The doors opened with a swish. A cold wind swept over the pair. Ami and Rei were shocked out of their argument by an intense wave of dark, unwelcome energies. The darkness in the place was palatable. Only the lights of the arcade games were on, dimly lighting the features of a number of obsessed players. Ami shivered. A shadowed form approached from out of the darkness. It was a tall, gaunt, grey haired woman.

"Yes?" she asked, "May I help you?"

Ami almost froze. Rei grabbed her, "No, we were just passing by." she said with a fake smile, discreetly pulling her friend away. The pair hid around the street corner.

"I got some SERIOUS bad vibes back there." Rei remarked, "We've gotta check this out."

"We had better call the others first." Ami suggested.

"And have Usagi whining again." Rei shook her head, "We can handle this. Let's go around back."

* * *

The Cardian stood there as the doorway closed. It cared nothing for the two girls that had just run away. Their time would come, as would the time of all on this pathetic rock called Earth. She grinned a hearty grin to herself.

That grin was cut short when she sensed a presence behind her. In the glass she could see a figure, standing in the shadows. The attire of the dark being was obvious, even in silhouette. It just stood there, arms folded under its cloak. Eyes hidden by the brow of its odd, pointed hat.

Shadow Knight looked up, facing the back of the creature. A glimmer of power flashed across his eyes.

* * *

The quiet scene of the shopping district was rocked by yells and an apparent explosion. Usagi, Mina and Makoto turned to see Motoki bolt around the corner across the street. He almost fell, turning while in such a dead run, but he caught himself and sped back up in his new direction. He raced down the street. He would pass across from the Senshi in an instant.

"Why are you creatures always coming after me!" he was gasping, "I didn't make the games, I just run them!"

The cause of his dash became quickly obvious. Moricite sped around the corner, right behind him. She too had a hard time negotiating the sharp turn, but since she was flying, floating out into the street before she came around, back on course, didn't seem to bother her.

"Stay away!" Motoki cried, looking over his shoulder.

"Silly boy." Moricite growled, homing in on Motoki, "I don't need a reason to beat on twits like you!"

Motoki gasped, his breath coming haltingly as he ran down the street, "But I haven't done anything!"

Moricite was beyond caring. She had her perfect little distraction. She sent a weak telekinetic burst towards the boy, ripping up some sidewalk, making him look in terrible danger, but doing no real harm. The Dark General wondered if the boy could last until the Senshi found them. She grinned, knowing the Senshi, the answer wasn't even in doubt.

* * *

Usagi and the others ducked quickly out of sight. Usagi looked seriously pissed off.

"I'm glad we left Davin-san home." Makoto remarked, "Or this would be getting really complicated."

"I'm not thinking about complicated right now Mako-chan." Usagi growled, "I'm thinking of grinding Moricite's face into moondust."

Makoto and Mina nodded.

"That's right!" Usagi added. Full of bravado she reached to the locket on her chest. Ripping it free she held it up to the sky crying, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!" Mina had reached her power rod.

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Makoto had gotten hers too.

"MAKE UP!"

The three Sailor Senshi were wrapped in energy. In some strange null space their transformations begun. The surrounding scenery took on a soft glow as Serena was wrapped in the mystical garb, gloves, and boots of the mightiest of the Sailor Senshi. The field disappeared in a flash as a crescent moon blazed on her forehead and was covered as magic bejeweled her head with earrings, ornamental red hairpieces and a golden tiara. Makoto and Mina were similarly transformed.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus had arrived.

Sailor Moon stepped onto the scene.

* * *

Motoki was down. He held his arm up in a vain gesture, trying to protect himself from the form hovering over him. Moricite floated there, grinning. She held her hand up to the shaking figure.

"Oh, come on this won't be so bad." she said laughingly, "I'm sure being an aspiring surgeon you'll love seeing what color your intestines are!"

Motoki turned away, sweat pouring down his brow. Moricite held for a second, waiting to hear the never ending tortuous words she knew were coming.

"Hold it right there!"

Moricite looked skyward for a second then turned to meet her antagonists. Three girls, clad in sailor suits, stood at ready before her. The lead sailor stepped forward. Pointing at Moricite she continued.

"You will not be hurting any of my friends, ever again!" she shouted, "I'm Sailor Moon, the pretty soldier of love and justice! I fight for my friends and Moricite, you don't even come close!"

"You don't say." Moricite laughed back, looking a little ill, "And I wish you hadn't. So the Sailor brats finally come out to play."

"We'll show you about brats!" Jupiter roared, "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The green Senshi let fly a mighty blast of energy at the Dark General. Moricite saw it coming a mile away. Without even a blink of recognition that there was any danger in the attack at all the Dark General teleported out of the way. She appeared, floating higher, beside the Senshi, as the blast hit a two story building. The structure detonated, sending debris all over the street. Motoki just rolled out of the way in time. Sailor Moon was forced to start dodging boulders. She was looking quite upset.

"Hey, watch where you aim those things!" the Sailor leader growled. Jupiter stepped back in shock.

"Sorry!" she gasped. Moricite was laughing above them.

"What a waste." she groaned, "No teamwork, no coordination whatsoever. I thought you Sailor Senshi were into taking down Dark Generals, not urban renewal."

"We're not done yet!" Venus growled, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

A line of heart shaped rings of energy flew at the villain. Moricite just yawned and teleported again. She reappeared right behind Sailor Jupiter, ready to attack. Then she heard the whistle of a flying object and felt a new power enter the scene.

"Grah!" Moricite gasped, pulling away from the rose that had just landed at her feet. She gripped the hand she'd been reaching out towards Jupiter with, in obvious pain. Jupiter, taken by surprise, now found time to leap away and join the other Sailor Senshi, who were grouping together. Motoki, having found the way to his feet again, had already left the war zone.

"Attacking from behind Moricite!" Tuxedo Mask remarked scoldingly as he landed ready for battle, "A cowards ploy to be sure."

"Oh, don't worry cape boy!" Moricite growled, turning towards him, "You'll see this coming!"

Tuxedo Mask tensed, cane at the ready. Sailor Moon and the other Senshi did too. Moricite called upon the powers of her orb. Her hands flashed out at both sets of her opponents.

"MORI!" she shouted. Sending ice shards in their directions. Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Senshi barely made it out of the way in time.

* * *

"Ungh!"

Shadow Knight let out a pained gasp as he flew into and through an arcade machine. He landed in a dark corner of the arcade. The dark one pulled himself from the ground, painfully. He looked over to the Cardian, making its way across the room towards him. The warrior stood and called upon his powers.

"Shadows, to my command!" he said, his voice resonating with energies. With a gesture of his hand the darkness of the arcade solidified onto hands that gripped the Cardian tight. Shadow Knight strained his energies, drawing strength to his spell.

"Pah!" the Cardian uttered, "Worthless tricks!"

Shadow Knight recoiled, shocked, as the Cardian ripped free, shattering the shadows like glass. It grasped one of the stand alone arcade games and hurled it at him.

"Your powers are nothing!" the Cardian growled, even as Shadow Knight slipped out of the way of her projectile, "You're no threat to me!"

Without a word the dark warrior attacked. He flipped over the row of arcade games he'd just been slung through and kicked the Cardian soundly in the face. The solid blow didn't even turn its head. Irked, the Cardian grabbed the Shadow Knight's foot and tossed him back across the room.

Hitting the wall with a crunch, Shadow Knight slid down to the ground. The Cardian was on him again. She stood him up with an uppercut then backhanded him ten feet to the side.

"Hah, and they were impressed with you!" the Cardian laughed. She caught Shadow Knight with an elbow to the chin. He staggered, but did not fall.

"You're nothing!" the Cardian continued, raining down blows on her opponent, "You can't stop me. You have no power. I'll destroy you easily. The way the others feared you, were scared of you, it was for naught. It's not true! How disappointed I am, I thought you were actually something!"

She stopped. As her next punch started to come down the Shadow Knight, barely shaken by appearances reached out his gloved hand and caught it. His other fist was cocked ready to strike.

"Well at least you weren't all wrong." the dark one growled. His fist was glowing.

* * *

"MERCURY STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars had arrived.

They raced up the back alley behind the row of shops with the Game Center, trying to find the right one. Mercury looked around, counting back doors. Mars was panting by the time she stopped.

"You know Sailor Mars." Mercury advised, "This alley may prove a detriment to our dodging in a fight."

Mars looked over the blue tinged, shadowy alley. She felt confident its ten foot width would be well within her range for safety. Mercury stopped by one of the doors.

"I think we can manage." Mars responded, stopping behind her friend, "Is this the one?"

Ami looked back, "It should be." she remarked, "I have counted the number of shops."

"Well then." Mars said, steeling her will, "Let's go in."

As Mars's hand touched the doorknob an unusual event happened back down the alley. The Sailor Senshi jumped as a elongated, demonic head, blew through the cement of the wall along where they had just been. The hole it made was large enough for a gloved hand to have come with it. The evil head was back at a painful looking angle. The fist opened, grabbed the beast by the face and pulled it back beyond the wall.

Mars's eyes opened wide. She started back towards the commotion. She smiled as she turned to Mercury.

"Well you got close." the red Senshi remarked, "Looks like we're a little late."

Mars was just about to move over to the next door when the hole in the wall began to glow. Mercury grabbed her friend by the shoulder and pulled her back. The blast threw both of them to the ground. They turned back to see a strange malicious looking creature come flying across the alley, trailing bits of concrete and steel. Flying out just behind it, within the fragments of wall was Shadow Knight, his cloak trailing behind him. The dark warrior hit the ground standing. His cloak fell around him, ringing the Shadow Knight in a wave. Mars thought the dark one looked winded.

The Cardian picked itself up from its indentation in the far wall of the alley. Its cold eyes showed little emotion, but its face was contorted in a wicked grin.

"Is that your best?" it growled, "Impressive, but worthless!"

The Cardian's muscles tensed. It appeared to be straining. As it did, small bumps could be seen appearing in its armor plated skin. With a groan of delight and the notable sound of metal over bone the beast changed. From each bump shot out a blade. More and more came out until the Cardian was ringed with a veritable blade barrier along its head, back and sides. The thing had grown a bit too. The effect was frightening.

"I could sure use an assist from the short skirt squad about now." Shadow Knight said, gasping. He noticed more surprised sounds coming from over his shoulder. The dark warrior turned to see Sailor

Mercury and Sailor Mars behind him, both looking a little shocked. He noticed them shaking in his vision, but wondered if it was actually them, or a result of his own fatigue.

"You want it!" Mars growled, calling up her energies, "You've got it!"

"BURNING MANDALA!"

A spray of blazing disks shot forth from around the red Senshi. The Cardian covered its face with its arm, shielding itself from the heat. The burst of fiery energy struck the beast, and fizzled.

"HUH!" Mars eyes opened wide enough to almost swallow her face, "That can't be, how can it absorb my fire?"

Shaddar was at Shadow Knight's hand. He leapt at the beast, kicking it in the face, knocking it back into the indentation it had just come out of. With a yell he brought his mystic blade down in a wide slash across his enemy. The edge sparked across the Cardian's scales. He landed and spun to see what effect he'd had. There was none. The path of Shaddar was obvious, for it had left a wide cut through the wall to either side of the monster, but the creature showed no signs of even being scratched.

The Cardian looked a little shocked itself. It hesitated, slightly unsure of whether to attack or not. Even it had no explanation for its new power. It wasted its chance, still in its nook, staring in awe at its unscathed chest.

"How do we fight such a monster?" Mercury gasped. Shadow Knight turned to her. His eyes narrowed.

"You even need to ask?" he replied. Mars was right on top of his meaning.

"With teamwork!" she remarked. The red Senshi started barking orders, as she was wont, "We've been going after this separately, let's get some cooperation going. Mercury, scan that thing!"

The blue Senshi grabbed her earring. With a soft flash a visor appeared across her eyes. She looked to the Cardian. She found it having a hard time pulling its new spines free from the concrete behind it. Her readings filled her with dread.

"This is incredible!" she gasped, "If I'm reading this right, this creature can absorb any kinetic energy we throw at it!"

"That takes out beatings." Shadow Knight added, stepping back, "And since heat is just a measure of kinetic energy..."

"...that takes out fire too." Mars finished, shaking her head. Mercury's visor vanished.

"If this thing likes absorbing kinetic energy so much." she said factually, "Let's see how it does without it!"

The Cardian pulled itself free of the wall. With a roar it charged Sailor Mercury. Her confidence was such that she didn't even blink.

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

The alley was sheeted in cold. A wall of ice fog blinding it, the Cardian's leap found nothing but air. It landed, clutching its shoulders and shivering.

"Good work Mercury." Shadow Knight praised the blue Senshi, "But it's not out yet, we need magic!"

With the Cardian temporarily stopped Mars latched onto her communicator and opened it.

"Sailor Moon!" she shouted, "Come in, we need you're help here!"

"You need our help?!"

* * *

Sailor Moon dodged past a fireball that missed her by inches. The blast caught the front of a comics store and smashed it to pieces. She hit the ground rolling as Tuxedo Mask flew over her. The caped hero missed Moricite as she slid sideways through the air out of the way.

"You need our help?!" Sailor Moon repeated, getting to her feet, "Where have you been, I've been calling every chance I get but you guys just won't answer!"

"We've been busy, the Dark Kingdom just attacked the arcade!" Mars shot back, "We've got real problems here!"

"Well so do we!" Sailor Moon returned, "Moricite jumped Motoki and we stopped her from hurting him, but she stuck around and the fight's just ruining the neighborhood."

"Coffee breaks over!" Moricite was at her again. The Dark General swooped down on the unaware Senshi. Sailor Moon could only let out a shriek, before Tuxedo Mask whisked her out of the line of fire.

"You can't protect these girls forever cape boy!" Moricite roared, "I'll get one of them sooner or later."

"In your dreams Moricite." Tuxedo Mask retorted, setting Sailor Moon down, "Even Zoicite never got one of them, and he was a lot faster!"

"How dare you compare me to that little Goldilocks whore!" Moricite ranted, incensed, "He may have been quick, but I'm much tougher!"

"Hit a nerve that time." Jupiter shouted at the Dark General, "Like you're half the witch he was Moron-cite!"

The villainess bellowed her contempt, spraying the street with ice shards. Tuxedo Mask spun his cane, deflecting those that came at him and Sailor Moon who was standing behind him. Jupiter and Venus dodged out of the way, taking cover behind the few remaining cars along the street that had survived their confrontation so far.

Moricite cursed her stupidity in letting her anger get the better of her. Even though she tried hard not to show it her powers were waning. She did not have enough energy to hold the Senshi off for much longer.

* * *

The Cardian flailed around randomly, slicing walls and piping to bits with its sharp talons but unable to find a single live target. Mercury slid down the far wall, towards the end of the alley that she'd just entered, staying clear of the vicious display.

"We're not getting help from Sailor Moon's end!" Mars remarked trying hard to see the monster from where she stood, fifteen feet away.

"Then we'll just have to make due!" Shadow Knight called to her. Mars was surprised to see the dark one hanging from a piece of outside piping, two stories up on the far wall. Being over the fog he had perfect vantage on the beast.

"Right!" Mars returned, "I've got a little of my own magic to try."

She whipped a mystic rune covered cloth out from some unknown recess in her costume. She waved the object back and forth before her, infusing it with her power. The Cardian became visible for a second in the fog. The red Senshi was ready.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" she said, working her energies through her words, "Akuryo Taisan!"

The mystic cloth stiffened with the powers now within it. The Cardian didn't even see her coming. Its first recollection was of Mars floating away from it, just out of reach, her mystic sigil planted firmly between its eyes.

"It's stopped!" Mars advised as Mercury's fog lifted, "But now what do we do."

"Leave that to the powers of darkness." Shadow Knight remarked, landing behind the Cardian.

"Darkness, why would evil want to help us?" Mercury asked.

Shadow Knight began working his magical energies, answering, "Power is power, just that, not good or evil in itself, nor does the source of that power necessitate it being evil, only what you do with it."

And with that he grasped onto the Cardian, chanting...

LACK OF LIGHT

INTO THE DEPTHS OF NIGHT

WITH THE SPEED OF DARKNESS

I TAKE FLIGHT!

The shadows reached out to him and he and the Cardian vanished without a trace. Mars could feel her power over the Cardian ebb.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." she remarked.

* * *

"URH, when I get my hands on you tux boy, you'll never fit in anything that large again but a casket!"

Tuxedo Mask smiled, getting out of the way of Moricite's misaimed attack. The Dark General was on a rampage. Even talking to her about Zoicite threw her off the deep end, and the Moron-cite jokes weren't hurting matters either. They had found their opponent to have little self control. It was too bad the street they were on wasn't faring better then they were, but Moricite hadn't proved easy to hit either. The streetlights were out, the only light available now coming from the buildings that remained standing. The entire scene seemed cloaked in darkness.

The caped hero readied another of his endless supply of roses. If Moricite reacted anything like Zoicite cutting her face might just give them the advantage they needed to end this once and for all. The Sailor Senshi were at the ready, jeering and jibing at the Dark General. He was about to throw his rose, when something even he found unusual happened. From the shadows of the rubble behind him another familiar caped being appeared, carrying what looked to be a demon on a razor trip. How Shadow Knight could even touch the thing had Tuxedo Mask baffled.

"Hey, Moricite!" Shadow Knight growled, "Here's your playtoy back, I think we broke it!"

The Cardian looked like it had gone epileptic. Its eyes were stuck wide open and its body was wracked with seizures. Whatever Shadow Knight had done to the thing had a telling effect. The cloaked warrior tossed the Cardian with force up and past Tuxedo Mask.

Moricite turned just in time to see her helper flying at her. The creature struck her in the air, belly first. This was rather lucky for the Dark General for this was the only place it hadn't grown blades. Moricite, still barely able to hold herself in the air, discovered she was hopelessly tangled up with the thing.

Sailor Moon jumped at the opportunity, her scepter was instantly in her hand. She whirled about calling on its power, "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

Moricite's eyes opened wide as she saw the burst of light coming at her. The Cardian was blasted to moondust. It left only a card behind it, that fell to the ground. Sailor Moon looked up, hopeful. Moricite had disappeared in the blast.

"You'll pay for that Sailor Moon!"

Usagi shuddered when she heard Moricite's voice above her. She looked up to see Moricite floating there, obviously hurt. The sailor breathed a sigh of relief when Moricite vanished, taking her epithets with her.

"Looks like she was no match for moon power!" Sailor Moon called joyously. Shadow Knight was shaking his head. He looked to the leader of the Sailor Senshi.

"I think we all had something to do with that, not just you." he scolded her.

"Hey I didn't mean..." Sailor Moon was taken aback. Shadow Knight looked tired, out of sorts.

"How dare you take credit for other people's actions, this was a team effort!" he added scaldingly.

"HEY." Jupiter interjected, "Leave her alone, she knows that!" Shadow Knight looked to Jupiter. He sighed, bowing his head, then nodded.

"Of course, you're right mistress Jupiter." he returned with soft resignation. Jupiter was taken aback by the way he addressed her. Tuxedo mask, from behind them, looked on smiling. He knew who this man was. Both dark heroes disappeared into the shadows. Mamoru went with a smirk.

Could you have made it any more obvious? He thought to himself.


	6. Might I Have This Dance?

Author's Notes(extra long model): Well this one's been a workout. I had to do a rip and tear job to take out some things that wouldn't have meshed with the continuity of the series. I don't think anything slipped through but with only a week to look it over, you never know.

Before it becomes too obvious yes Davin is a jerk, and yes there is a reason people put up with him. I'm not ignoring the fact. He's an OC with a few to many talents here and there, and a nice car, though just about EVERYBODY with a car in canon has a damn nice one, and they're pretty much all red, so there's precedent. Oddly enough as a character Davin rates low on the MS scale, apparently because he's not the angst ridden son of the father of the nephew of random character X with the instant ability to solve the plot, outdo everybody at their own thing, and bake great muffins. He's just a jerk.

The song at the beginning of the chapter is "Who Will You Run To" by Heart. The songs listed but not written out at the dance are from Nelson, Gary Wright, Aerosmith, Mr. Big, and Chicago. As usual I have and make no claim on any of these, they're just really nice songs.

Last but not least, in the years since this was written I've found that dances are not a Japanese tradition, please just chalk that under suspension of disbelief for the sake of the story.

With that off my chest I'll just say thank you for the reviews and praise so far, and I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

* * *

Sailor Moon R+

Bi-weekly set #1

Episode #5

Dating Is the name of the game today on Sailor Moon,

as guys pair off with girls for the Junior dance.

Will everything turn out all right?

Will Makoto get a date?

And will Moricite ruin another lovely occasion

with one of her plots?

Stay tuned, and I'll show you!

**MIGHT I HAVE THIS DANCE?**

Sight resolved to an arrangement of old-fashioned dials and switches, lit by sunlight filtered through tree leaves. The purpose of this red lined panel, even the scale, was unclear until a hand dropped into the frame. In the hand was a cassette tape, which it inserted into a slot on the radio.

The frame scrolled back to reveal the dashboard of an old car, slightly modified with a newer sound system. The hand now picked up a key ring. A specific key was selected and put into place. With a deft movement the key was turned and the car roared to life.

The hand grabbed the large stick shift beside its owner and shifted it into gear. An early 70's model red Ford Mustang convertible broke out onto the streets of Tokyo.

_You're not sure what you want to do with your life_

_but you sure don't want me in it_

_Yeah you're sure the life you're living with me_

_can't go on one single minute_

_And there's a new one waiting outside this door_

_and now's the time to begin it_

Davin let the breeze blow his hair as he drove along in his new car, listening to the blaring music. He'd spent a lot on refurbishing the old Mustang Mach 1. Though the parts were easy to get, seeing as the Japanese were on an old "muscle-car" trip anyway, he found the currency exchange rate of his dollars a little unnervingly low. Hearing the engine purr he knew it was worth it.

_You found a new world and you want to taste it_

_But that world can turn cold and you better face it_

He leaned back, shifting to a higher gear. The city streets he was traveling through, though beautiful and inviting, were stifling him. He couldn't wait to find some empty back road to test out his new super charging. As it was, a leisurely drive, his first since arriving in Japan, would have to do.

_Who will you run to when it all falls down_

_Who's gonna pick your world up off of the ground_

_Who's gonna take away the tears you cry_

_Who's gonna love you baby as good as I_

His car was drawing a few stares, which Davin found odd but somehow invigorating. He figured it must be because of the post-war era American car status symbol thing he'd heard of. He wondered just how much this car would be worth if he'd bought it all here. The looks were starting to get to him though, so he drove out to a quieter area. Finding himself there, with empty roads his excitement to floor it waned. What good was a car like this if he had no one to share it with?

* * *

The front doorbell rang. Makoto answered it quickly, since she was heading toward the door on her way to school anyway. She picked up her books then opened the door. She found a blue haired girl standing outside waiting. A polite smile was rather broadly displayed on Ami's face.

"Hi, what's up Ami-chan?" Makoto asked. Ami backed away from the door, letting the taller girl out past her.

"Ryo-kun asked me out to the dance tomorrow." Ami said, positively beaming. She turned and followed Makoto.

"Oh great!" Makoto cheered on her way down the stairs, "You two have found more time for each other lately haven't you?"

"Well with things the way they're going I thought it would be best to keep an eye on him." Ami remarked, her head lowered a little and a blush on her cheeks, "Keeping track of everything the enemy could attack has been a chore, with this one exception."

"Oh Ami-chan, you're lucky." Makoto said, her arms behind her head, "Getting such a good excuse to hang around your favorite guy."

Ami looked over to Makoto and asked, "But what about you?" The smaller girls features were puzzled.

"Huh?" Makoto said, walking out, "What does that mean?"

"Now that Ryo-kun and I are going to the dance tomorrow are you bringing your new boyfriend?" Ami inquired.

"Uhm, boyfriend, what boyfriend?" Makoto stood there, blushing, "Oh, do you mean, Davin-san?"

"Oh Makoto-chan, and I thought I was deep into denial with Ryo-kun." Ami laughed, "Look at you girl, you are just taking a swim in it aren't you?"

That turn of a phrase was unusual for Ami. Makoto's blush deepened, she replied, "How can you say that, we just met last week and so far we've just been friends. I was going to wait for school today to ask him. He might not even know about it, if he did he'd have been sure to ask me by now."

"Well the dance is a tradition." said Ami, taking it into consideration, "It really isn't well advertised for."

"That's what I was thinking." Makoto returned, then she had a thought, "Hey, if you're headed over to school would you mind walking me there?"

"Of course not." Ami said happily, "I was here to do that anyway."

Makoto smiled, nodding. There was a rumble in the background.

_You don't know what it's like to live on your own_

_You've always had me there beside you_

_You think its easy finding someone out there_

_who's gonna care as much as I do_

_What's gonna happen baby when you find out_

_that there's no one there to cry to_

Davin had found Makoto's house. The directions she'd given him weren't too clear from a driver's perspective, but he'd been able to manage. He spotted a familiar pair of girls just coming down from the upper floor and stopped the car by them..

"Hey Makoto!" he called, slowing the engine. The tall girl looked up. She was quite surprised by what she saw, and who was in it. Davin waved happily to her.

_You can tell the whole world how you're gonna make it_

_You can follow your heart but what'll you do when someone breaks it_

"Hi Davin-san." Makoto called back, "What's that?"

_Who will you run to when it all falls down_

"Last I heard it was called a car." said Davin, "Do you guys need a ride?"

_Who's gonna pick your world up off of the ground_

Makoto looked confused for a second. Surely Davin couldn't have a car at his age. He just raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

_Who's gonna take away the tears you cry_

"But… but…." Makoto stammered.

_Who's gonna love you baby as good as I_

Ami smiled back and shrugged. The hot rod that Davin was in sure made a lot of noise. It was a bit of a surprise he was old enough to drive it though.

"Come on Makoto, would you mind sticking around with me?" he asked, "It's not that I'm trying to find reasons to hang out with you, but it helps. Hey Ami what do you say?"

Ami shook her head, "I'm fine, it's an easy walk from here."

"That's sad." Davin slumped a little.

Ami smiled back then edged over to Makoto. "Go on." she remarked, "It'd be a good time to ask him out."

Makoto blushed again, only a little this time. She looked back up to Davin, waiting in he convertible.

"All right Davin-san." she answered with a slight bow, "I'll go with you."

"Cool." Davin smiled cheerily as Makoto stepped away from Ami's car and got into his. With a press of the throttle Davin got his car moving down the road. They left Ami far behind almost instantly.

Davin turned to Makoto, "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a cool car Davin-san." Makoto said, with a little blush, "Where'd you get it?"

"Parental funding." Davin returned, as if coining his own euphemism, "I took a little of their money and made a lot with it."

"Parents huh." Makoto nodded, "I figured people my age don't rake in the bucks enough to buy a car like this. People your age mustn't either."

"My age?" Davin looked back to the road, a little disgruntled, "I have it on good authority that I'm no more than a year older then you are."

Makoto looked the fellow beside her over. Other then what was right out there, she couldn't tell much about him by looks. He'd already surprised her on occasions.

"Takes all kinds." she replied, shrugging, then thought a second. In the last week they hadn't talked about him much. Knowledge about this new fellow would be a good thing to have. She finally came out with the question, "What about your parents anyway, nice people? You seem a little young to be off traveling the world by yourself."

"Do I now?" Davin grinned, "Well I'm actually quite used to traveling. I did a lot of it in my childhood as a US military BRAT, an officer's kid, Okinawa, Korea, Germany, you name it, I've been there. It wasn't too much of a leap of the imagination to think I could do it on my own."

"Really, cool." Makoto returned, "Where are your parents now?"

"Oh, they're in Okinawa, Dad's on assignment, Mom's tagging along." he answered, "I guess I didn't get too far from them did I?"

Makoto giggled. She was about to say something when a familiar early morning scream came up from behind them. Makoto looked out towards the sidewalk to see a red, white, blue and yellow blur leave a smoke trail as it rocketed past them. Their hair blew for a second in the wake of its high speed pass. Makoto shook her head. Davin glanced at the speedometer, checking that he was actually going as fast as the passing scenery made it look. One of his eyebrows cocked up at a funny angle.

"Was that your friend Usagi?" he asked.

* * *

Davin stopped his car out in front of Juuban Junior high. Makoto grabbed her books and hopped out. She noticed that the car was still running. It looked like Davin had no intentions of stopping at school today. She swallowed hard and started building confidence to force the inevitable question.

"You're not stopping at school today Davin-san?" she started off. Davin leaned back, resting his arm on the passenger side seat. He shook his head.

"No Makoto, I don't have any classes here today." he replied, then noticed that Makoto was holding onto his car door, not letting go, "Is there something you want?"

"Uh well Davin-san, have you heard about the dance they're having here tomorrow night?"

Davin looked shocked. He'd obviously hadn't heard. His voice took on an apologetic tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Makoto, no I didn't." he said, "I would have asked you out on a smaller date first, those big things are kinda heavy."

Makoto nodded, "Oh, well if you can't come..." she started.

"I'm open." Davin shot back, rubbing a knuckle across his lips, "It's just that... Uh well first... What are you doing tonight?"

Now it was Makoto's turn to look a little shocked. She turned a little green around the gills and chewed on her fingernails. She definitely looked a bit pensive. Davin cocked his head, smiling.

"My friends and I are supposed to be meeting at an ice cream parlor uptown." Makoto said finally, "Why did you ask?"

"The one above the toystore I'll bet." said Davin nodding, "I've seen you there a couple of times. I'll be around, maybe even waiting for you."

"Uh, wha..." Makoto stuttered, unsure of his meaning.

"See you there." Davin said, again smiling. Makoto stepped back from the car as Davin sped away, waving. She waved back, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. She didn't even see Usagi sneak up behind her.

"Goin' for the big date huh?" Usagi remarked in low tones, ribbing her friend a little, "You'd better get a move on, you might be late for class."

"Uh, look who's talking Usagi-chan." the taller girl groaned, just loud enough to hear.

* * *

The blue orb stopped glowing. Moricite shook her head slowly. She had lost a lot of energy in her last battle. So much so that her last few outings were so covert that she hadn't seen the Sailor Senshi in action for a week. This tactic had a high price though. She was completely unable to gain large amounts of energy from any one of her attacks. So far she'd barely recouped her losses. Things would have to change.

The Dark General took a seat on the ground, leaning upon one of the wooden columns of her abandoned warehouse. She slipped back into the reassuring darkness. As she did her thoughts turned back to evil, trying to formulate a new plan. Her reconnaissance had turned up a chance to gather large amounts of energy, the Junior High Dance, but not a way to sneak one of her remaining transformationally challenged Cardian associates into the party. The Sailor Senshi would be there, and ready to strike down any of her attempts.

"Uhh, now what am I supposed to do?" she groaned, "I need an advantage."

She laid her head upon her arms in deep thought. A direct assault would do her no good. She'd had enough problems surviving fights with less than half of the Sailor Senshi before, but with Tuxedo Mask and Shadow Knight lurking around her odds were taking a swan dive.

She was about to look back into her orb when she felt a cold draft blow across her neck. She knew she was being watched.

"So Moricite, you think you need an advantage." a dark, low voice called out from behind her, "I'm quite disappointed, you'd been doing so well."

Moricite couldn't place the voice, but she thought she had the source figured out. "I don't need a

lecture Eldicite, I'm having enough problems."

"Eldicite?" the voice took on a tone that sent chills down Moricite's spine, "Don't be insulting."

Moricite's eyebrows raised. Intrigued she turned to see who the voice came from. The visage was impressive. The being, or rather his somewhat translucent image, was clad in an identity concealing robe and hood of the finest black and silver silk. The folds and pleats of the robe did not hide the fact that this was a tall man, more than six feet in height, and powerfully built. Two green eyes glowed brightly under the hood. Moricite stood and took a step away from the figure, intimidated.

"Who are you?" she growled, "How did you find me?"

"Simplistic questions." the male voice boomed, "I have always know your location. You cannot make a move without me knowing it."

Moricite's eyes narrowed. She stepped back again, this time ready for battle.

"Is that you Jelcite?" she growled. The hooded one shook his head.

"It would behoove you not to confuse me with any more of your human loving compatriots." the image responded in an even tone, "If you wish a name for me, I am called Pome."

With that the being's robe shifted. From underneath the folds he produced a scepter, Beryl's scepter. Moricite gasped and took another step back.

"You have impressed me Moricite." the Pome replied, "I see potential in you."

Moricite's facial expression shifted to confusion. What was this creature before her? How could he possess Beryl's oracle, Moricite hadn't even known the artifact had survived Beryl's destruction. Had she been a normal Dark Kingdom serf she probably would have bowed or debased herself in some other manner on the spot, but Moricite was far too used to her freedom.

"So you have." she remarked, crossing her arms before her, "Am I supposed to be impressed by some fly-by-night that just pops up in the middle of my hideaway with pretty effects and a illusion of Beryl's oracle, what is there to make me think this is not some kind of trick?"

"A typical response from you." the Pome replied with a tone Moricite inferred as sarcastic, "Fortunately for your cause our objectives coincide for the time being, but as I am not one to sully myself with direct interference and seeing as your confidence has faltered of late, I have decided to graciously help you."

"Don't go out of your way on my account." Moricite remarked snidely. Even with these words she was trembling a bit on the inside. If this "Pome" had in his possession what he appeared to, she could be in for either serious trouble, or some serious help.

"Believe me." the being replied, waving his hand over the scepter's crystal sphere, "I am not."

With the passing of his hand over it, the crystal began to glow. Its surface parted like a liquid, giving passage to a small orange box hidden within. The object popped out and was seemingly flung to Moricite by an invisible force, becoming solid on the way. Taken by surprise Moricite still caught the small two inch by two inch box before it had a chance to hit her square in the chest. She looked at it inquisitively.

"And what is this?" she asked.

"I might have been inclined to tell you of its function." the Pome responded, fading, "But since you didn't really want my help in the first place..."

The figure vanished. Moricite looked up from the box, annoyed.

"So now what am I supposed to do with the thing?" she grumbled.

To her surprise a fading voice called out a reply, "You're a bright girl Moricite, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

For the Senshi, a late night trip to the second floor ice cream parlor left little to be desired. Good food, good friends and privacy were all staying points. At the moment though the privacy of the place had pretty much flown out the window. However this didn't much matter to the Senshi, they weren't there on business anyway.

Usually Ami and Makoto were the first to arrive to take their seat at the lonely little side table. This time they found someone waiting for them. Makoto wasn't surprised when they ran into Davin, happily waving to them from their table, she'd seen his car outside. The two girls took their widow seats, Amy to the left, Makoto to the right. Davin sat down beside Makoto and they began chatting while Ami spread her school books out in front of her and began studying.

It wasn't long before Usagi arrived. She was already chowing down on an assortment of goodies, even before she took the seat on the other side of Davin. The fellow paid her little attention as he talked things over with Makoto, though the occasional slurp and snort brought a snide look from him.

"Yah know." Davin remarked upon hearing one such noise, "The ice cream tastes a lot better if you give it a chance to hit your tongue."

"Oh I do fine." Usagi replied. How she could talk and inhale ice cream at the same time perplexed Davin. He just shrugged and turned back to Makoto.

"So," he continued their conversation, "What's the business with this dance? Formal? informal? dress up? dress down? who gives a damn?"

"Uh, it's a little dressy." Makoto returned, "Tuxes not required but no street clothes."

"Good to hear." Davin said, looking relieved, "I don't think I could have scrounged up a tux at such short notice."

Rei and Mina appeared in the parlor. Makoto broke off her conversation with Davin to greet them. Three of the four people at the table waved to the newly arrived girls. Usagi was to busy filling her face to even notice a change until they made it to the two seats across the table from her.

"Hi guys." Rei said, "What's up?"

"Usagi's cholesterol level probably." Davin replied. He nodded to the new girls.

"Davin-san." Makoto interjected, "Have you met my friend Rei-chan?"

Davin stood up and went to shake her hand. When she didn't immediately respond he got a quizzical look on his face. With some thought the expression lifted.

"Sorry." he said, bowing, "I've spent too much time in the US."

"Oh, not to worry." Rei replied, shaking Davin's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you, seeing as Mako-chan's been taking about you for a week."

Makoto looked a little annoyed as her friends sat back down. She shook her head at Rei, remarking, "Hey Rei-chan, I haven't been talking about him for the whole week."

"Hmm, good to know I'm a topic of conversation." Davin looked a bit amused. Makoto blushed. Usagi burped.

"Eww." Rei groaned, "Can't you suck a little less air in with your food Usagi, you're like a human vacuum cleaner as it is. Better make sure you don't eat the plate."

Usagi only looked up, annoyed. Davin's facial expression showed he hadn't approved of Rei's attitude either. The others took it in stride. This was normal habit where Rei was concerned.

"We seem to be getting wound thin here." Mina replied, leaning back in her chair. Davin smiled at her, shaking his head. Rei looked up at the ceiling, groaning scathingly.

"Feels like you girl are under a bit of stress." Davin suggested, "I'm not causing any problems being here am I?"

"No no, you're fine." Rei said, sighing, "But you're right, grading time comes soon."

"Please don't remind me." Ami remarked, not looking up from her books, "I still can't get these chem-molecular bio problems to work, I've run this thing through the normal equations, but I just don't like the answers."

"Hmm?" Davin looked over, reading what Ami was working on. He smiled then remarked, "Wow, how are you even trying to do that kind of question at your grade level?"

"Uh?" this time Ami looked up, rather perplexed. She was just about to ask what he meant when he sat back, looked away as in deep thought and then came over and looked through her books. He shook his head in disbelief and conferred with Ami on a few things. She quickly noted each in on her paper. Davin was done rather quickly.

"Uh, Davin-san, whatza nucleotide and why would it bond covalently?" said Makoto. She had a glazed look over her eyes. Other than Usagi, who hadn't heard a word Davin had said, the girls at the table were looking at the single male sitting there like he'd just popped up from another planet. He looked from one face to another seeing massive confusion.

"Hey!" he growled, "It's a trivia thing to me. I store up lots of random knowledge, lets me cope better. Jack of all trades, master of none, ya know?"

Rei and Mina were looking rather dazed. Ami shot back to her books, scribbling furiously. Makoto was leaning over, forehead in one hand. Davin was shocked by the response.

"Come on, can't I be smart too? Did my outpouring cause brain damage or something?" he growled defensively to the two looking at him from across the table. Davin reached over and took Makoto's arm and started pulling her from the table.

"Let's go Makoto, your friends are acting a little immature for my tastes." he remarked, "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, well" Makoto sighed, "I wasn't that hungry after all."

Davin lead Makoto out of the shop. He noticed Rei and Mina were still looking at him as if he were some gigantic bug that had just walked in and ordered a float. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin.

"Here." he said, flipping it to Rei, "Have a quarter. It ought to be enough to buy you a clue."

Rei caught the small silver object. Looking at it she still had the same dazed expression.

"Uh, was that such a good idea?" Makoto asked, "Rei-chan's got quite a temper. When she wakes up..."

"We'd better be moving then." Davin, anticipating her words, interrupted. The pair left out the back. Rei was starting to shake off her daze. Ami got done scribbling her notes.

"It works!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"If your friends didn't hate me before." Davin remarked, "I just made pretty sure they do now."

He and Makoto were standing just outside the first floor toy store. Makoto was leaning on the cement wall, chuckling a bit.

"Don't worry." she remarked, "Rei-chan and Usagi-chan get much more into it then that every day, and they don't hate each other."

"I hadn't noticed." Davin replied, "If I can get close enough to your friend without her biting my head off I'll check. You know I am really sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It happens." said Makoto, standing up straight, "So, where do we go from here. I'm sure there are a lot of other ways to screw up a date both of us haven't tried yet."

"Well if I didn't have anything else to say about you." Davin returned, "You're sure an optimist."

* * *

Ami watched Makoto and Davin head out onto the sidewalk. She smiled, happy for her friend.

"Mako-chan sure has an unusual one this time doesn't she?" the blue haired girl commented.

"He's a jerk." Rei retorted, arms crossed over her chest, "I don't know what she sees in him."

"Now Rei-chan, that's not polite." Mina said, sipping her drink, "We were looking at him kind of odd."

"Well what do you expect." Rei asked, "One minute he's some dumb hot rod jock, the next he's spouting off stuff that would give Einstein fits! I've met youma that were less confusing."

"Einstein wasn't a molecular biologist, but I'm not there yet, and Davin-san isn't either. We barely got that problem to work." Ami remarked, setting her books down, "And hot topics in gossip aside, we have other matters to attend to."

Rei looked about. Confident that there was no one watching she replied, "Yeah, the Dark Kingdom."

"Shouldn't Mako-chan be here for this?" Mina remarked, "Maybe this can wait for later."

"With Davin-san around?" Rei shook her head, "No, we've got all the people we need right here, and none that we don't."

"Except Moricite." Usagi growled as menacingly as her cute form would allow her, "We need her here so I can pound her to bits!"

The heads of the other Senshi hit the table. Mina started groaning an off color remark.

Rei was a bit louder in her response, "Oh, right Usagi, tough talk from a girl who never seems to be able to fight her way out of a wet paper bag."

* * *

Davin and Makoto were walking through the alley behind the store row. As they walked Davin was suggesting ideas on places to go, while Makoto kept shooting them down. They were beyond noticing a group of punks between them and Davin's car.

"We have got to be able to find something to do in a city this big." Davin finally groaned, "The been there done that thing is getting old already."

"I know, but I did most of those kind of things with my old boyfriend, and we broke up."

"Like I hadn't noticed."

Makoto shot Davin an exasperated glance replying, "Well I just don't want to lose another one, so I'm just keeping away from the things I did with the others."

"Come on Makoto, I'm not your semi or sendai or whoever, I'm Davin." the fellow retorted, "I probably don't have the same likes or dislikes, so whatever didn't work with them has no bearing on me. It's like reshuffling the deck, you never know what you get until you try."

Makoto giggled. Shaking her head she dropped it into her hand. Davin looked quite confused.

"Uh, what did I say?" he asked.

"I just call him sempai." Makoto said, still laughing.

"And I call you dead meat."

Makoto and Davin looked up to see a bunch of punks, sitting on Davin's car. One was carrying a baseball bat, but they all looked rather tough. Davin looked at them, groaning.

"I thought this was supposed to be a low crime area." he remarked.

"Oh well." said one of the punks, "We changed that just for you."

"Give us your money." the one with the bat commanded, pointing it at them. Makoto looked back to Davin.

"I count five." she replied, "We can take them easy if we try."

Davin shook his head remorsefully. Reaching for his wallet he said "No Makoto, it is not worth it. Money is nothing to get hurt over."

"The hell you say." Makoto retorted, "Aren't you going to stick up for yourself?!"

One of the punks, annoyed, bashed in the Mustang's right headlight. Davin sighed.

"Come on guys, let's not take things out on my car." he remarked. Makoto was incensed.

"You better come on buddy." she said, "Why don't you stick up for yourself?"

"Fighting never helps anything." Davin returned, "Especially when it can be avoided."

"Nice words Romeo." said the punk with the bat, "Now hand it over."

"Like hell he will!" Makoto growled. Davin held her back.

"I don't like fighting Makoto." he remarked.

"Then you don't have to like this!" she returned, pushing past him.

The first punk fell in a second, grasping at the fist print taking up most of his face. The next dropped to the ground, Makoto's knee having knocked the wind out of him. The baseball-bat wielding third found his baseball bat broken over his head. The fourth went down just as quickly. Makoto had lost the fifth though, and she heard a switchblade snap open. She gulped and turned, but her assailant was laying flat out on the sidewalk, his foot caught in an upraised corner of pavement.

"He tripped." Davin told her. He stepped on the guy as he walked over to his car.

Makoto leaned back against the Mustang, remarking "You could have helped you know."

"I hope you don't hate me for this Makoto, but I think there are other ways of handling things other than fighting." Davin replied, opening her door, "Now, are you all right?"

"Fine." said Makoto, getting in, "I needed the workout."

Davin looked skyward as he shut the door. As they drove away the switchblade toting creep sat up slowly. He felt the bump on his head then tried to find out what had tripped him. To his surprise he found that the edge of the sidewalk plate he was on had been cut free, probably while he was on it. He scratched his head, trying to figure out how that had happened, and why a red rose was now sticking up right in the middle of the sidewalk.

* * *

The back parking lot of the Juuban Junior High School was filled to capacity. The party was bringing them in. Night had fallen once more, ending a day of feverish preparation and perspiration. The main lunchroom was decked out with banners and ribbons. One corner of the large room was taken up by a DJ's stand along with his assortment of playback materials, speakers, records, tapes, CD's and the like. An auxiliary sound system had been installed for the express purpose of blaring music. The recess yard was now sporting an outdoor buffet, a second dance floor and a live performance stage, all under new, yellow colored, rather attractively spaced lights. Patterns of light and dark swirled over the courtyard in playful mimicry of the rotating mirrored ball in the center of the interior dance room. The school had been made up to the max.

Standing near the door to the parking lot a young couple waited. Little odango-atama was dressed in refined splendor. She was wearing a long flowing skirt of blue colored silk with a matching top. Her date was the only one around wearing a tux, though one that lacked his trademark accessories, the mask, cape and top hat. He looked rather regal for it, the outfit complementing him in all the right ways. A few of the girls that passed them, heading for the dance inside smiled to Usagi as they went by, complementing her on her attire out loud as they cursed her inwardly for landing the best date they'd likely ever seen. Usagi smiled back, knowing exactly what was going on in her classmates' minds. She gripped Mamoru's arm tightly.

"Would you mind allowing my fingers a blood supply Usagi?" the tuxedoed one whispered to his date, "The other's are going to be here soon."

He flexed his arm under the strain of Usagi's grip. The odango-atama blushed and relaxed her hold, if only to rub her cheek along that same arm. Mamoru looked down on her with an understanding smile. As they waited the music began in the background.

* * *

The Oracle sees all, knows all of the Dark Kingdom. Anyone who draws on its power in any way the Oracle can find. Ami's friend Ryo was about to have a busy night.

Two strong hands weaved in mystic patterns over the Oracle. Within its orb appeared the form of a city bus. Within this vehicle the view had centered on two occupants. One was a small blue haired girl. The other was a taller, brown-haired male with dark eyes. This was who the watcher was interested in.

He called upon the powers of the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

Ami looked at the time. They were going to be a little late for the party. If Ryo had only been ready when she came for him. She was actually thinking of rushing things a little.

"You would think that being able to read the future would keep you on time Ryo." she admonished.

Straightening his suit Ryo chuckled, "All reading the future would have shown me is that we weren't going to be on time Ami, and haven't you heard of being fashionably late?"

"Being late reminds me too much of Usagi." Ami returned, smiling at the boy sitting beside her, "But this time it might be OK."

Ryo grinned. Not only had he gotten Ami to smile but his suit was finally fixed, and that wasn't such an easy thing to do in a bus. He had just sat back to start enjoying the ride when the pain hit him. At first it was only an annoying buzzing, nagging ache behind his forehead, but then it began to grow, and intensify. His eyes flashed open and he had sight of another vision, but only for a second, then it was gone. He could almost feel a strange force reach into his head and snap something off. His power ceased to function. A drop of blood fell from his nose, leaving a thin line of red behind it. Ryo dropped his head into his hands, groaning.

"Ryo!?" Ami gasped, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Ryo looked up. Not wanting to worry Ami he replied, "No, I just got dizzy for a second, that's all."

Ami shook her head saying, "It sounded like you were hurt. Are you sure you are all right?"

"I'll be fine." Ryo returned, "It'll pass, anyway we're here."

Ami smiled and they both stepped off the bus together.

* * *

"Hey dude!"

Mamoru waved as Yuichiro and Rei walked up. Rei had herself demurely draped over Yuichiro's arm. Usagi winked at her and the raven haired girl blushed a bit.

"Whoa, looking cool." Yuichiro remarked to Mamoru, noting the other's tux. Only wearing a better version of his usual street clothes, Yuichiro was suddenly feeling a little inadequate. It had been found that Mamoru in a tux had that effect on fellows. Rei started primping her own tan suit/dress combo, noticing Usagi's outfit.

"I do my best." said Mamoru nonchalantly, trying in vain to straighten his outfit. Usagi' hanging on his arm cut short any thoughts of that order of business being accomplished.

"So Usagi, we're the first ones here." Rei remarked, "Somehow I find that surprising."

"Go soak your head Rei." Usagi said with a smirk, "I've been on time now and then."

"I hope you two aren't going to argue." Yuichiro interrupted, "We're around to have a good time you know."

"Oh, we wouldn't think about it!" Rei and Usagi chimed in, stereo style. Mamoru's head drooped. Yuichiro started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey is this the delayed version of the ice cream party?" a voice called out from behind Yuichiro and Rei. The two parted to see Davin and Makoto walking up. They were both wearing their best normal clothes, as was appropriate.

As greetings were being exchanged among the others Rei started eyeing Usagi's dress. The silk garb was way too expensive for Usagi's finances. She was wondering if either Mamoru had bought it for her, or Usagi had gotten it in some more magical way.

"Nice dress Usagi." she whispered, "I'll bet you didn't pick that one up on a discount rack."

"Pick it up Rei-chan?" Usagi grinned as if rubbing it in while she whispered back, "Who says I picked it up?"

Rei glared at her friend when she produced a small pink, jewel tipped, pen-like object from her gown. Usagi was smiling happily and milking it for all it was worth, Rei couldn't say anything.

"We have to talk later." Rei growled her whisper. Usagi just winked back.

"Uh, we are so late!"

Ami and Ryo had arrived. They trotted up to the others. Ryo was barely holding pace with Ami. He looked a little hurt. Makoto gave him a worried glance.

"Late?" Yuichiro remarked, "Hey, we just got here ourselves."

"You're fine Ami-chan." Usagi said, lifting her friend's concerns with a wave of her hand, then added, "All the guys met each other here?"

"Not really." Yuichiro answered, "So Makoto-chan, who's your date?"

"Oh, I do have a voice." Davin remarked, annoyed, "You don't have to ask Makoto."

"Whoa, touchy." Yuichiro stepped back.

"Sorry, I've been having problems lately." Davin replied, bowing in apology, "The name's Davin."

"Yuichiro." the dude bowed back. Makoto rubbed the back of her head. All together the group started filtering in. Davin stopped by Mamoru before they entered.

"So, going high style I see?" he remarked quietly, "You've got all the other guys around here wondering if they're gonna keep their dates."

Mamoru smiled and nodded, "It suits me." he returned, "By the way, I didn't catch your last name."

"Probably because I didn't toss it your way." Davin said, going in, "If you really have to know it's Aethlius."

Mamoru looked at the receding figure in an odd way. He could see no Greek in the boy whatsoever.

"I don't know that name." he commented, "Why does it sound familiar?"

* * *

A lone figure stood on the school roof. The dark female smiled, rubbing her cheek with her new prize. In the darkness her black hair and grey garb made her all but invisible. Moricite watched the frolicking party goers below her with feeling a mixed bag of enjoyment and disgust. Her loathing of all the energy the humans were wasting was only matched by the excitement of the possibility that it soon would all be hers. The villainess began.

Vanishing from the roof she appeared in a darkened, out of use portion of the school. She reached into the fold of her top and pulled from it a card. Tossing the small mystic piece of paper to the ground, she activated it.

"Cardian Simmia, come forth!"

The cards outline shifted. Smoke poured from it. In an instant the smoke cleared removing from its concealment a crouching, ape-like form. Moricite was less then impressed by this low slung, hairy Cardian, it almost looked drunken, but its unusual demeanor suited her, and the mission. She was about to give it her orders when a voice, echoing through the less than populated halls startled her. She ducked back into the darkness. The Cardian had leapt up and gripped onto the ceiling, taking itself out of sight.

Miss Haruna Sakurada was angry. On a beautiful night, on the middle of a week ripe with dating opportunities, she had to stick around and baby-sit a bunch of teenage girls. Better things could be done with her time. To make matters worse she was stuck going back and getting extra punch mix from the pantry. One would think there would be enough on ready stock to handle at least the first half hour of the party!

She was storming through the dark halls when the voice of one of her coworkers stopped her.

"Oh, hello Sakurada-sensei." the fellow, typical staff said as she passed. Haruna stopped on a dime. She got a devilish grin on her face.

"Hello, um..." she started, catching the staff member. The teacher quickly realized she didn't remember this person's name, it didn't really matter to her anyway.

She continued, "Ah, I have an errand for you. I need you to get the punch mix from the storeroom."

"Uhm, but Sakurada-sensei..." the fellow started. Miss Haruna would have none of it.

"You know where the storeroom is, go get it."

"I'm sorry ma'am." he replied, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm needed at the DJ's stand, I can't help you."

Miss Haruna let out a disgusted groan. She started shaking her head as the staff member started walking away. He stopped for a second, just before he passed out of sight and let out a parting comment.

"Oh and Sakurada-sensei. you'd better watch the party." he remarked, "That fellow that hangs around with the Amazon girl is back today."

Miss Haruna's eyes opened wide. There was a bead of sweat running down her forehead. Would this bad day never end? What else could happen?

The box in Moricite's hand was glowing. It lit her little shaded alcove with an eerie orange glow. The Dark General was confused for a second, but she felt it pulling towards Miss Haruna, towards her anger.

"So, that's what you are." Moricite mumbled.

"Huh?" Miss Haruna had heard her, she turned, startled, "Who is it."

The teacher turned to see a female form standing in an alcove behind her. She shuddered, looking at the horrid, evil expression on the woman's face. Miss Haruna had no doubt she was in trouble. The figure's eyes started to glow.

"Oh no." she gasped, "Not another bitch with glowing eyes!"

Moricite's expression changed from a grin to that of purposeful commitment. She flung the cube into the air before her. It stopped between them, hovering.

"Go to work." the Dark General commanded. Though her words were not meant to be anything other then a command, Moricite could not help but sound menacing. The box began to spin in the air. As Miss Haruna began to turn, trying to escape the mystic object caught her in a wavy, translucent field of energy. She let out a shriek, one that made no sound, and fell to the ground. She left something standing behind her though. As one Haruna fell, another mirror replica remained standing. Its sneering smile was decidedly evil.

"I am yours to command mistress." the Haruna copy knelt on one knee, bowing deeply in Dark Kingdom style. Though dressed and possessing features just like Haruna, this simulacrum had a decidedly dark lilt to her voice. Her features were twisted a bit as well, reflecting her dark nature but in no way giving much hint that this was not Haruna herself.

Moricite was impressed by the effect of the cube. It flew back to her. She caught it and secreted the object away. She quickly found that in addition to making her a copy of the feeble teacher, the box had also strengthened her Cardian. The beast had dropped down from the ceiling, now actually looking menacing, with new long fangs, nails, and muscle bulk.

"Oh, this will do nicely." Moricite remarked, smiling. She began to figure out the workings of the box, thinking out loud, "A more devious energy collector I could not have devised myself. Not only does it take the evil out of a person and make me a wonderful plaything, but it takes the good and strengthens my warrior with it as well. Oh Sailor Moon, I've got you this time."

"We await your orders." the Cardian intoned. Moricite thought for a second. An idea formed in her head.

"You shall take Sakurada-sensei here, and use her to draw the energy off the fools at the party." Moricite commanded, "Use your best efforts. I will be elsewhere."

And with that the Dark General was gone.

* * *

_I can't live without your love and affection_

In one corner of the interior dance hall there were standing four men. At the moment these men were feeling a bit like idiots. Their dates had congregated with a number of other girls in the room and were gossiping like mad people.

"Hmm." Davin said, looking at the other group, "When I came to a dance, I actually expected to dance, silly me."

"It's not like they don't talk to each other enough." Mamoru groaned.

"Yeah, look at them, I'd say they were acting like silly little girls, but it probably would be redundant." Davin added shaking his head, "Anybody have something to do until we actually get to dance?"

"I'm fine." Ryo remarked, "Ami-chan had the good sense to invite a wallflower."

"Imagine my surprise." Davin shot back, obviously not in a good mood.

_Dhreeeeeeeam wheaver_

"Hey, I feel lucky enough to go out with Rei-chan." Yuichiro interjected, "I say give them some time."

Davin and Mamoru shot Yuichiro a look that could have melted his bangs. Mamoru shot his eyes skyward and let out a sigh. Davin turned back, watching the girls gossip.

"They'd better not be saying anything about me." Davin growled, crossing his arms angrily.

* * *

_You're my ay-ay-ay-angel come and make it all ri-i-ight_

"Isn't this so cool?"

Usagi smiled and nodded at her pudgy little short classmate. The other girls giggled happily. Makoto looked to be off somewhere else, probably missing Mina. The other girls went right on gossiping. None of them even noticed Miss Haruna enter the room.

"I just can't believe Naru-chan and Umino are missing the stuff going on inside."

"Oh, you know Umino, when there's a chance to check on one of his stupid experiments..."

"I'm surprised she got him here at all."

_Just take my heart when you go_

"Hey! girls."

The young ladies jumped at Davin's voice. They hadn't even heard him come up behind them. The fellow latched onto Makoto, pulling her away and out of her stupor at the same time.

"Seeing as Makoto's really not a part of this anyway I thought I'd take her off to do some things more usually done at a dance." he remarked, "Say. . . dancing?"

Makoto shook the cobwebs loose in her head. She found Davin politely dragging her to the dance floor. She wondered why she had ever left. The other boys were looking at him, mondo annoyed. Maybe they didn't have the guts to do what Davin just did, especially since their dates were actually active in the conversation.

_Tell me what kind of man would I be_

"What am I going to do with you girl?" Davin groaned, "You're such a little junior high schooler, typical teen."

Makoto looked up at the fellow dragging her to the dance floor. She wasn't catching the words he was saying. Her mind started to clear.

"Junior hmm, I've got it, how about PJ?" he was talking to her.

"Wha..." she grimaced at him.

"Well since you're such a cute little thing, I think I outta call you PJ." he spoke with a sarcastic little lop sided smile. Makoto blanched a bit. She didn't have time to say much when he grasped her other hand and spun her about.

"Uh Davin, what are we doing?" she asked.

"Dancing, what's it look like?" he replied, then called to the DJ as the song ended, "Something a little softer this time maybe?"

The big speakers started pouring out the mellow tunes of some indescribable remix of a golden oldie. Davin winced a little, but found it acceptable. The pair started drifting around the floor, mingling with the other dancers. The other girls, noticing the fun the two were having immediately split up and went back to their dates. Usagi and Mamoru showed their naturally graceful dancing style. Ami and Ryo looked a little tentative to touch each other, but got along anyway. Poor Yuichiro hung on for the ride of his life, one he thought might just end it.

* * *

"Uh, Sakurada-sensei have you brought the punch mix yet?"

Miss Haruna looked up at the person who had spoken. She glanced towards the ceiling for a second then turned back to him.

"I'm sorry, but I just couldn't do that." she remarked, "Not in my job description you see."

"Oh don't play coy with me Haruna-san." the aide returned in a knowing fashion, "You just want to get somebody else to do it."

"Of course." Sakurada laughed, "Would you?"

"Huh, me?"

Miss Haruna grabbed onto the aide and shoved him out of the room adding, "You seem to know where it is, you go get it!"

The angered teacher regained her composure, then went back to checking out the hot hunks littering the dance floor. How little Usagi had gotten hold of her date she would probably never know. She grinned a bit, thinking how easy it would be to rush in and start draining the crowd, easy, but no fun. These children would have to pay for wasting her evening, in a big way, with as little damage to the male bods as possible. Then she saw one male who's bod she was not interested in. Her blood boiled when she saw the boy who had humiliated her last week, the one she'd been constantly ducking since. How much time and effort she'd spent, how many sacrifices she'd made, how many time's she couldn't happen to check in on the new hunk of a writing teacher's class because he was in there!

The Reverse Haruna growled in such a way that the DJ blanched. He was about to ask if she was all right when the teacher leapt into action. She strutted proudly around the music stand, making for her target. She was so single-minded that she bumped into the dessert bar without even knowing it. Ami, who had been standing near the banquet caught a chocolate mousse to the back of the skirt. As she left with Ryo to clean up Miss Haruna began shuffling her way through the dance pairs, heading for one couple in particular.

* * *

Through the dark halls of the school walked a pair of partygoers not much for the party at the moment. Ami and Ryo were searching through the classrooms looking for something to clean her dress with.

"I can't believe this." Ami said dejectedly, "Why did this have to happen to my good dress?"

"Don't worry Ami-chan I'm sure it will come out." Ryo tried to reassure her. She looked back to him smiling. Ryo blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, but I was just starting to have fun." Ami returned, "With all the schoolwork I've done lately I haven't had much time for it. So I finally get to go to this party and where do I end up, looking through the halls, far away from the dance, trying to clean my skirt!"

"I hope you don't think the company is bad too." Ryo said, grinning.

Ami stopped short. She giggled a little, though silently. Ryo was rather close behind her.

"You know, these back halls aren't all bad." he remarked coolly. Ami blushed to beat a beet.

"Ryo-kun?" the little blue haired girl sounded a bit tentative. She was about to say something else when she heard Ryo gasp in pain. Spinning about she saw her boyfriend grasping his head, looking as if he were trying to hold it back from exploding. Concern spread all over her face as she reached for him. The boy just backed away, a trickle of blood falling from his nose.

* * *

DAMN!

The Oracle glowed with powerful feedback. The dark one sitting above it forced his hands into ever more vigorous patterns, trying to hold Ryo's power in check. The boy was now tapping into a new source of energy, not Dark Kingdom oriented. His love for the girl was breaking the bonds!

* * *

Ryo's eyes flew open wide. With a smooth motion his arm shot out to the side, opening one of the classroom doors. Within he saw one of the school's teachers, a woman he'd just seen in the dance hall. The woman that had callously spilled pudding on Ami. The little blue haired girl looked into the room.

"Haruna-sensei!" she gasped. Seeing that Ryo's pain had seemingly vanished Ami pushed past him and checked on her teacher.

"What's happened to her?" Ryo asked. Ami looked back to him.

"She's had her energy drained. That person in the dance hall must be a fake." Ami remarked, "What about you Ryo-kun, are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's just that somebody's been mucking around with my powers lately."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to get worried."

Ami's head hit the floor.

* * *

"You little weasel! How dare you come into my sight?!"

Davin looked over his shoulder to the source of the cry that had just startled him. He was surprised to see Miss Haruna standing there, fire in her eyes.

"Sakurada-sensei?" Makoto remarked, "Can this wait?"

"In no way young lady!" the enraged teacher reached out towards Davin. He easily avoided her.

"Hey!" he gasped, "What's your problem!"

Two of the school aides had come up behind Miss Haruna. They were looking rather concerned.

"Excuse me Sakurada-sensei but you seem to be out of sorts." one of the two chimed in, "It's been a long night, why don't you go somewhere to rest, you don't know what you're doing."

"Oh, yes I do!" the enraged teacher growled. She backhanded the aide that had spoken into his partner. They both were sent sprawling to the floor, and not looking very good for it either. Davin and Makoto found themselves in the middle of a rather large clearing on the dance floor as the crowd had backed away. They were unsure what to make of this spectacle.

"Uh, Makoto." Davin whispered, "We'd better be going, I think Priss here's lost it."

Haruna rushed towards Davin, who stepped out of the way. There would have been no harm done if Davin had been able to completely avoid Haruna, but he just couldn't get his trailing leg out of her path. Miss Haruna did a faceplant. She started growling like a rabid dog, climbing to her feet.

"Time to back off." Davin said, getting in between this seeming madwoman and his date.

Makoto wouldn't even consider the idea. She started towards Haruna. The girl was determined to find out what was wrong. She became more surprised then determined quickly as Haruna pushed past her to Davin. The teacher connected a straight right to the fellow's jaw that had a surprising amount of impact. The punch put Davin on his butt.

"Hey!" Makoto spun about, angered, "Nobody beats on my date!"

"Naughty girl." Miss Haruna growled in low tones, "But of course I can, I'm the teacher, I'm in charge here!"

"With all respect ma'am all you're gonna be in charge of is a black eye!" Makoto spat back.

A voice cried to them from the rear entrance, "Watch out Makoto-chan, that's not Haruna-sensei!" it was Ami.

The teacher snapped her fingers. In a blur of motion huge, hairy, ape like creature sprung from it's hiding place behind the DJ's stand. The DJ, who hadn't noticed it, fainted out cold. The ape thing rocketed towards Makoto. The girl couldn't get out of the way in time, she thought she'd seen nothing ever move faster. She was wrong. Davin was off his ass at a speed that could have made a sonic boom. He hurled her, and himself naturally, out of the way just a second before the Cardian flew through where they once were. They landed in a pile at the feet of the crowd.

Haruna's visage transformed. Trailing hideous laughter her features started to twist and darken. Her gown shredded, becoming black as night. Chains appeared at her sides as her lips curled up into a evil smile. Though she still looked something like Haruna, it was obvious she was something different.

"Let me guess PJ." Davin remarked, "Not part of this evening's entertainment?"

"Got that right!" Makoto cried, scrambling to her feet. The crowd was pouring out the exits in a panic. Even though Davin was holding onto Makoto tightly the two got separated quickly. Makoto avoided the rush as the crowd dragged Davin away. Though they tried to get back together Makoto knew it was for the best that they didn't She had a feeling Davin was a survivor, and she had business to attend to.

* * *

Usagi, Ami, Rei, and Makoto all separated from the crowd. They met behind the outer brick wall, where nobody was watching.

"Are all the guys safe?" Rei asked.

"You don't have to ask about Mamo-chan." Usagi replied. Ami mentioned that she had left Ryo with Haruna. Yuichiro could take a real beating so Rei wasn't too concerned.

They were all surprised when Mina came running up.

"Am I late for the party?" she asked. The others smiled back.

"Let me guess, you wanna crash?" Rei chided, "Should we let her?"

"Well." Mina put in, motioning towards the commotion "Looks like I'm not the only one to have that idea."

"As I see it..." Makoto added, "...she's right on time."

"Let's get to it." Usagi said, clenching her fist around the locket at her collar, "The Dark Kingdom is dusted!"

"MARS STAR POWER!" "MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" "VENUS STAR POWER!"

"**MAKE UP!**"

Four of the friends vanished in whirls of color. Each became what they once were again. Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus. The Sailor Senshi had arrived.

Usagi Held her locket up to the sky.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

And she was surrounded in a dimensionless energy field. The surrounding scenery took on a soft glow as Usagi was wrapped in the mystical garb, gloves, and boots of the mightiest of the Sailor Senshi. The field disappeared in a flash as a crescent moon blazed on her forehead and was covered as magic bejeweled her head with earrings, ornamental red hairpieces and a golden tiara.

Sailor Moon stepped onto the scene.

* * *

The panicked crowd drew out the hideous teacher creature's blood lust and turned it into a frenzy. She started ripping into her own students, sparing no one she could lay her hands on. The Cardian looked on pleased, funneling the energy of the screaming, fleeing and dying humans into a node connection to the blue orb. It was just thinking of trying to let the orb go on its own and then join the fun when it saw the Haruna thing stop dead in its tracks. Before it stood five girls, not running like the rest, silhouetted in the like of the exit. The lead stepped forward and spoke.

"Hold it right there!" she growled, sounding menacing even in her small voice, "How dare you attack these innocent people, I will not allow any more of my friends to be hurt by any one of you!"

The Haruna thing staggered back, blinded by the light. The girls stepped into the clear.

"The Sailor Senshi are here to kick some butt!" Venus shouted, "You'd better be ready..."

"...because there's a freight train coming through!" Jupiter continued.

"And you're right in front of it!" Mars yelled.

"We'll make you pay for hurting those we care about!" Mercury said, in as close to a growl as she could produce. She did quite well.

Their leader stepped to the fore, "I am Sailor Moon!" she cried, "I fight for love and justice, and no matter who you look like in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"Pretty, petty words Sailors!" the Haruna thing said, snickering, "But can you back them up? It's gym period, time for a workout!"

Sailor Moon blanched. At least she was passing gym. The next few seconds made finals look easy. The Haruna thing tore into the Senshi, screaming and slashing about like a banshee. Even with all her effort the net effect of her attack turned out to be messing up Mars's hair. Wherever the beast aimed it found no Sailor Senshi to hit. The Haruna thing roared in its frustration. It switched tactics, lashing out with its chains. Again there were some near misses, but it only came up with air.

The last of the partygoers had escaped. The Cardian groaned in contempt. The Master would not be pleased by her rather abridged energy collection. The Sailor Senshi were to blame. It dispelled the node with a wave of its apelike hand, then looked for a place to enter the fray.

The Sailor Senshi darted about the Haruna creature. The exercise was proving extremely futile for they were getting no shots off. Sailor Mercury decided to change that.

"SHABON SPRAY!" she cried and whipped up a frigid fog. The Haruna thing wasn't impressed.

"Take it down!" Mercury called to Sailor Moon, "It's not Haruna, we found her in one of the classrooms!"

"Cool to know." Sailor Moon replied. Slipping around behind the thing, Sailor Moon suddenly had scepter in hand. She spun about, drawing in its energies.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The Haruna thing was blindsided by the blast. It flew across the ballroom, landing in a heap at the other side. It had not turned to dust. In fact it looked rather healthy considering it had just been force fed the salad bar. Sailor Moon looked shocked.

"What!" she whined, "Why didn't my scepter work."

The creature stood up. Yanking a carrot out of its ear it cracked its jaw, trying to regain feeling. The Sailor Senshi stared at it, shocked.

"That pathetic little thing can't hurt me!" the Haruna creature exclaimed, laughing in its confidence, "I'm pure evil energy, straight from a human, no other power included, you should have done your homework."

"I'm starting to wish Luna and Artemis were here!" Mars called from behind the others.

There was a roar. The Sailor Senshi turned to see the ape-like Cardian leap up from its seclusion. Thoughts of grandeur filled its mind. It had caught them unawares. It was going to destroy them. It would be victorious! It was eating a rose?

The Cardian's leap missed miserably as a red rose caught it in the face. Tuxedo Mask had appeared, standing on the salad bar above the Haruna monster.

"You should be more careful girls!" he called out, "Shall we have at them?"

"By all means!" Sailor Moon replied, targeting the Cardian.

"Let's show our new guest some hospitality." Jupiter remarked, electrical energy arcing around her "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The Cardian shuddered and convulsed as current flowed through it. The Senshi were surprised when the Haruna creature seemed to feel the blast too.

"They're linked!" Mercury called out, "Go for the Cardian!"

Waking up faster then the other monster, the evil teacher grasped the salad bar. She yanked it out from underneath Tuxedo Mask. The tux clad hero flipped off his rather tenuous perch.

"Sorry to put a hunk on his butt while I have a use for him!" she remarked, hefting the object like it weighed nothing, "But the Sailor Senshi need a lesson in catch."

With that it hurled the massive bar. Venus was ready.

"Catch? Primo notion." she remarked, a gleam in her eye, "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

With her words a sting of heart-shaped links of energy whipped out, wrapping itself around the desk. With the heavy object now under her control Sailor Venus now had a new use for it.

"Did you hear?" she asked the Cardian, "Haruna wants to play catch. Here, CATCH!"

She brought the salad bar down on the Cardian, end first, hard enough to dent the floor. The Cardian came out of it a bit worse off then the linoleum. The Haruna thing convulsed in pain.

"Pour it on!" Tuxedo Mask commanded. The Senshi complied.

Cardian with all the trimmings

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Cooked Cardian, en-flambé

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

Cooked Cardian, en-flambé, punker hairdo included

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

She's dead, Jim

The Cardian vanished in a spray of Moondust, leaving a rather fucked up looking card behind it. The salad bar had seen better days, say damn near most of them. The teacher clone shook, screamed, then vanished in a puff of black smoke and a flash of blue energy. Venus and Jupiter high-fived.

"Are we nasty or what?" Sailor Moon said, looking a bit smug.

"Don't be too cocky." Tuxedo Mask remarked, "We've got people to help."

The Sailor Senshi looked in horror at the carnage that had been caused. People were lying around on the floor or collapsed over furniture. Ryo walked in, Miss Haruna draped over his shoulders. She was groaning softly but at least she had survived her experience. She awoke for a second, saw the wreckage, and fainted back out.

"We're going to need medics here." Jupiter remarked.

The Sailor Senshi tended to the injured until the ambulances arrived. The medics took a long time. Before they vanished Sailor Mercury asked what had kept them. They reply shocked all of them to the core. Across town the entire attendance of a rock concert had passed out, including the audience, performers, even the staff. All their fighting, all their effort, it had all been a distraction. Moricite had won the day.


	7. The Friend of My Enemy

Author's Notes: I've been told by earlier readers of this story that I get things a little backwards. In the animated series the last episode of each week was usually the best. In this, at least as reported by the readers, the first day of each week gets that honor. No idea why it happens, but episodes 1, 6, and 11 do seem more popular than the others so far. We'll see if that holds here.

The song used in this chapter is Here I Go Again by Whitesnake. I used to like this song a lot and put it here. Now, as overexposed to the song as I am, I find it cringeworthy and blew past it quickly when I reread that scene to check it for errors. A few might have slipped past there, sorry.

Reviews always appreciated! Let's get on with the show!

* * *

Sailor Moon R+

Bi-weekly set #1

Episode #6

The identity of Shadow Knight is the question of the day

on Sailor Moon. New information turns up, showing he might be

Kenneth, but when Mamoru finds out Kenneth's true identity,

can even I protect them from each other?

Stay right there and I'll show you!

**THE FRIEND OF MY ENEMY**

The street was demolished and littered with debris. There were the remains of a movie theater in the background, blown to ashes. It was night and the scene had been made even darker by the flickering streetlights, many bent at odd angles. There were only a few figures on the street. Five females clad in white sailor suits filled the foreground. Before them, framed by the burning theater stood a more menacing trio. One, dark and twisted in its evil appearance, wearing the remains of a theater workers uniform. The next large and hunched over, in its viciously spiked scarred bestial appearance were the hints of a tiger. Neither of these strange, otherworldly, creatures held the menacing visage of the one who floated just off the ground between them, her arms crossed, her brow furrowed. In any other case this being may have been considered rather pretty, but Moricite was far too incensed to give any thought to her looks.

"Rahh!" the Dark General growled, having just stepped between the Senshi and her beasts, "You Sailor Senshi are really starting to annoy me!"

Sailor Moon stepped to the fore

"You're going down this time Moricite!" she said in her most commanding tone. The other Senshi stood ready, their powers having near visible side effects on the air around them. Moricite just floated there, a scowl plastered on her face.

"You say that again and again!" she remarked, clenching the small orange box in her white gloved hand tighter and tighter with each word, a tightness that was mirrored in the features of her face, "Yet you never produce results, I'll not be so apt to fail."

The verbal abuse had little effect on Sailor Moon, and she found just standing there a bit annoying. The leader of the Sailor Senshi was learning just how to push Moricite's buttons. She used this for all it was worth.

"I am Sailor Moon!" she called, pointing to her enemy, "I am the champion of justice! The pretty Senshi from the Moon in a Sailor suit who fights evil, and you Moron-cite are the worst kind of evil!"

Moricite looked at Sailor Moon through furrowed brows. "Rather petty, just like you Sailor brat." she growled, "If you're happy now I'll just take it on myself to wipe that grin off your face!"

The Senshi readied themselves. Moricite lashed her hand out towards them, but instead of attacking herself, the Dark General had other ideas. She pointed at the Senshi.

"Take them!" she cried. Her cohorts charged forward. The Senshi scattered as the tiger Cardian landed amongst them. The scene degraded into a swirling melee as the Senshi picked away at the Cardian while avoiding the Evil human duplicate. Only images could be made out, the fight was moving so fast. Sailor Moon barely avoiding a vicious spiked claw. Sailor Jupiter slamming the duplicate to the ground. Sailor Mars trying to cook the monster in its fur.

Moricite watched the battle, having not moved an inch from where she started. She smiled, rubbing her cheek with the little orange box, which she had coined her "enhancer". She held it to the battle, trying to single out Sailor Moon in the narrow street. She closed one eye, taking careful aim.

"So little Sailor brat, let's see how you like my little toy?" she chortled to herself, and then felt the pain. Moricite fell to one knee, her enhancer dropping to the ground as she clutched at her wrist. She

should have felt him coming. She'd been concentrating too hard and now all she could do was look at the bright red rose where it was stuck in the asphalt beside her. She snatched up the enhancer with her good hand.

"You'll pay for that cape boy." she growled, just loud enough to hear. She could now barely make out Tuxedo Mask, leaning against a darkened area of brick storefront, in her peripheral vision. He was just standing there, looking nonchalant. Moricite didn't know what pissed her off more, the pain in her wrist or the pain in her ass standing there trying to look cool in the middle of a fight.

"I think not Moricite." Tuxedo Mask returned, his stern voice reverberating through the street, "Those like you never learn, haven't you figured out that good always wins in the end?"

"Good never wins." Moricite remarked with a sneer, "If it did, why do you think you've always had to keep fighting? The only victory in your grasp, the only peace is death for you, winning little battles like these only delays the inevitable. You say I'm the last to learn? It is I who thinks not!"

Tuxedo Mask looked at Moricite, a bit upset by her words. Moricite thought she saw a glimmer of her point getting through to him, but she'd always been an optimist anyway. There was a vicious scream behind her, in the fight. A scream that was suddenly drowned out in a blast of power.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The Cardian vanished, leaving only a scorched card and a trace of moondust. The other dark-creature, which was tied to the Cardian anyway. vanished in a puff of smoke and energy.

"Yeah!" Sailor Moon laughed, "They're dusted!"

The heroine stopped short of her revelry when she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She turned to meet Moricite's gaze. The hatred there shocked was enough to shock even Sailor Moon, who had seen a lot of it in her career.

"This is not over." said the Dark General, who had not even bothered to stand, "Savor your victories little Sailor, they will be fleeting."

And with that Moricite was gone.

* * *

The street outside the cinema had filled with rescue vehicles. Sirens blared and lights flashed as people were wheeled from the building. Moricite's victims would be tended to.

Out onto a street from an alley just beyond earshot of the sirens walked five young girls, laughing and giggling as they were wont. They appeared in the usually busy shopping section, looking as if nothing was wrong. In act they looked little different from any others on the darkened sidewalk, though they were the only ones moving away from the commotion. The number of people passing them by dwindled, then abated. No one even noticed the unusual conversation the girls were having.

"Come on now Mako-chan, my fire is what stopped that thing!"

"Oh sure Rei-chan, you don't think doing the two hundred amp two-step hurt it a little?"

Usagi watched her friends, trailing slightly behind them. She smiled, thinking how good it was being together. Seeing her friends, happy like this made all their fighting worth it.

"Times are good." she remarked to herself, thinking out loud, "Some days I wish times like these would never end."

Usagi smiled, closing her eyes. She was impressed that she could do so without tripping. She let out a wistful sight, one that was interrupted by a familiar male voice, Mamoru's.

"Be careful what you wish for." he said, startling her a little. Usagi stopped. Smiling she turned, but was shocked to find Tuxedo Mask standing behind her, not Mamoru.

"Tuxedo Mask?" she gasped, then with concern in her voice she added "Mamo-chan, what wrong? Why haven't you changed back?"

The caped hero watched the others pass out of hearing range before he said anything. Usagi could see he looked down, maybe even depressed. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Mamoru smiled and put his hand atop hers.

"Usagi." he started, "Do you think we'll ever really win?"

Usagi stepped back in shock, rather disconcerted by the question, "What do you mean?" she quipped, sounding confident, "We always win, admittedly it hasn't looked good sometimes..."

"I know we've always won before." Mamoru replied, looking down, "But every time we do, something else bigger and badder pops up to take its place. I was just wondering if we'll ever have real peace."

Usagi gripped Mamoru's arm, he eyes were a little hazy with concern when she said, "Mamo-chan, don't talk that way, we'll win, all this fighting can't be for nothing. I know it doesn't look it right now but there will be peace, we deserve it."

Mamoru turned to his little odango-atama princess, rubbing his hand through her hair. She looked up and blushed.

"I know you're right." the caped one remarked, "It's just something Moricite said Usako, it's bothering me. She laughed about the fact that no matter how hard we try, sooner or later something is going to come along strong enough to kill us."

"Oh Mamo-chan." Usagi croaked, gripping her prince's arm tightly, "Don't let her get to you, please."

"I'll get over it." Tuxedo Mask reassured her, finally smiling again, "I just need time to think."

With that Tuxedo Mask slipped away from Usagi. He tipped his top hat to her and suddenly sprung up and over the three-story tall building they were standing next to. Usagi shook her head, willing the tears away.

"Don't worry my love." she whispered, "One day we will have peace."

* * *

The party was breaking up. Ami excused herself, she needed to get home and study. Seeing as it was nearing ten o'clock she couldn't stick around any longer. As she left the others noticed Usagi was already gone. The remaining three looked at each other, blanking on any plans.

"Uh well." Rei remarked, breaking the silence, "I'd better be getting back to the temple. I wouldn't want to push Grandfather's patience by staying out to too late."

Mina and Makoto nodded, smiling as Rei started off. Before the raven haired girl could really leave Mina stopped her.

"Wait Rei-chan." she said, a bit softly, "Do you think something is wrong with Usagi-chan lately?"

"Oh, other than putting away about ten thousand calories a day and not gaining any weight, oh and maybe having her face print in the sidewalk of every block in town, oh and..."

Mina shook her head, saying, "No really Rei-chan, both she and Mamoru-san have been awful quiet lately, a bit too serious for my tastes."

"What do you expect!" Rei shot back in a growl that surprised Mina, "How do you like it that the Dark Kingdom is back, messing with our lives again, we all deserve a break, them especially!"

Mina sighed and dipped her head. Rei gave her a curt nod of finality and walked away. Makoto nudged her blonde friend.

"Well you asked for that one." she remarked. Mina let out a soft chuckle. She looked at her watch.

"Oh well." she remarked, "It's been a long night. I'd better go home."

"I you say so." said Makoto, a bit dejected. She was rather annoyed that she was the only Senshi who seemed to have any energy left.

"Meetings still on for tomorrow right?" Mina asked, walking away.

"Yeah, of course." Makoto answered, waving bye, "See you then."

Mina looked back at her friend, a bit puzzled, "And what are you going to be up to now?"

"Oh..." Makoto blushed, rubbing the back of her head, "I'm still rarin' to go so I thought I'd go and flirt with Mamoru-san's friend Kenneth-san."

"Oh brother." Mina groaned, sorry she'd asked, "Well you're the one used to rejection. Sure Davin-san won't mind?"

"Hey!" Makoto replied, "We're just good friends!"

Mina looked skyward in exasperation. If this is how Makoto treated the other boys no wonder she'd been dumped so much. Leaving all your options open only went so far. She was about to continue away when she saw two familiar male figures across the street.

"Hey Mako-chan." Mina said with a giggle in leaving, "Looks like the two men who should be in your life are getting together. See ya!"

"Wha..?" Makoto looked a little confused. She glanced over to where Mina had been looking. Her eyebrows raised. She gasped when she saw Davin and Shinozaki walking together. She wondered what they were doing. They hadn't seen her yet so she decided to sneak up close and eavesdrop.

* * *

Davin looked up to the taller fellow in disbelief.

"Uhh... You mean all this time you've had that around and you never once even tried to hit on her?"

The shorter, brown haired fellow looked up to the person standing beside him. Shinozaki was just shaking his head. For some reason this brought the hint of a smile to Davin's face.

"I guess I should have learned to expect that kind of a question by now." Shinozaki said, downhearted, "Makoto-chan and I are the best of friends. I don't see her like that."

"And you think I shouldn't either Shinozaki-san?" Davin said, more to himself. Shinozaki looked over, wondering when he'd said that.

"I would never..." Shinozaki started.

Davin interrupted, "You really think a guy and girl can be just friends." he asked.

"It's not what I think that matters." Shinozaki replied, "It's what I know."

Now Davin shook his head, smiling broader now. Shinozaki was getting the feeling that Makoto's new boyfriend was just like all the rest. That was one of the reasons Davin's next words shocked him so.

"She's lucky beyond comparison." Davin remarked, taking Shinozaki aback, "Friends are important, I haven't ever had the chance to make many, especially with girls. I guess my hormones always got in the way."

Shinozaki was a bit surprised by the little fellow's words. He saw some hope therein. Maybe Makoto hadn't done herself so badly.

"I wonder if I'll ever be that much of a man." Davin said, looking down. Shinozaki smiled, the emotions he saw were heartfelt. He put his hand on Davin's shoulder.

"I think Makoto-chan might just be doubly blessed." Shinozaki remarked. Davin looked up, meeting Shinozaki's warm smile.

* * *

Makoto found herself tearing up. She ducked back into the alley she'd been eavesdropping from before she started choking up. Her best friends seemed to have a habit of impressing each other lately. She hoped it wouldn't stop. Maybe she wouldn't go check on Kenneth.

Her reverie was interrupted. Speak of the devil. She saw Kenneth walking along the adjoining alley. It looked as if he was trying hard not to be spotted. Makoto wondered what he was doing.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Makoto decided to follow. The thoughts of the last moment were stuffed to the back of her mind to be dealt with later. She snuck down to the junction at the end of the alley and peered out around the corner. She saw Kenneth walking away, a long, oddly shaped bag hanging over one shoulder. He was headed for a rather dark, empty group of back alleys.

Makoto's face betrayed the confusion she was feeling. She had no idea what he was doing here. The place seemed a little dangerous, or at least unglamorous, for a store manager. Her eyebrows raised and she started following him from a discreet distance. She decided not to let him know she was there, better to find out what was going on.

As Makoto followed she found the streets growing darker and darker. She began to wonder why they hadn't hit a street yet. As she thought that she found that the walls of the alley had changed a bit. She felt the wall. It was a bit dusty, a rare thing for outside. Kenneth had finally made it to a street. As he crossed it to a building on the far side, Makoto peeked out from behind the corner of the alley. She was a little confused. It felt like she was inside, not outside. There were no stars in the sky, there was no light coming from any of the other streets, yet she could see the building as if it were lit from the outside. The look of it was not abnormal, it was just a two-story rectangular brick building with a basement that came up well above ground level and a stone shingled roof. The structure was about as long as it was tall, and maybe three times that as wide. The look wasn't that unusual, more traditional but bothersome somehow. She felt like she was no longer in any city she'd ever known. There was no noise, there were no crickets or cars or horns breaking the stillness. Not a soul was around.

Kenneth was entering the building. He hopped down out of sight through a large rectangular opening in the middle of the building, that must have led to the basement. Makoto, feeling a little queasy, followed.

Keeping out of sight the girl peeked out around her third corner of the day. She saw Kenneth mediating in the middle of a room of proportions that didn't quite seem to fit the building it was in. Makoto wondered how he had changed clothes so quickly for he now wore a grey gi with orange highlights. He reached to the bag at crossed feet. Slowly he drew a katana from it. Makoto's expression changed to shock and she ducked back around the corner. She figured lots of people must own katana, nothing to worry about there. Her curiosity getting the better of her she looked back to the room. Kenneth was standing, looking at a rack of small objects on the wall. He picked one out, smiling, maybe even having a silent laugh at his own joke, and removed it from its casing. Makoto was surprised to see that he was holding a music cassette. She found that odd in the middle of this seeming anachronism that there was sitting on a small platform on the right wall a stereo tape player.

Kenneth reached down and placed the cassette in the player. He pressed the play button then went out into the middle of the room. His face tightened with concentration as he held his sword, pommel up, in front of his face. Makoto wondered if he could see her, but found Kenneth's eyes were closed. The recorder hit the magnetic part of the tape and soft static filled the room. Kenneth flipped the sword over in his hand. Holding it out along one arm he widened his stance. His expression became totally neutral.

And the music started.

Kenneth slipped his sword arm back to the low tones of the music. The sword flipped twice in his hand, seemingly of its own accord as he brought it down. He then spun, slowly, bringing his sword across low, then back up. He slashed out before him twice, almost looking as if he were moving through water. Makoto, being no stranger to martial arts, recognized the fact that she was watching a kata instantly, but she had never seen one so intricate before. Each of Kenneth's moves flowed so smoothly into the next that even at full speed there would have been no delay whatsoever.

And the words started.

_I don't know where I'm going_

_but I know where I've been_

Makoto realized what song she was listening to. She smiled thinking to herself that this could get interesting.

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

Kenneth was still moving low to the ground. His timing of blocks, thrusts, random seeming attacks and feints moved as one with the rhythm.

_I don't know all the answers_

_But I know what I'm looking for_

The sword danced in Kenneth's hand. He was holding it upside-down, his other hand resting firmly on the pommel. Using this technique he had the sword's tip skipping gingerly around, just off the ground.

_And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days_

_Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

It was as if he'd done this every day for years. Makoto watched intently. If only Davin knew that there was beauty to be had in fighting. She bet he could do this kind of thing really easily. He had a build quite similar to Kenneth's. The corner's of Makoto's mouth turned up in a smile as the music took the level of the kata to the next step, and Kenneth really started to dance.

_And here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever know_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

The change in Kenneth was so literally explosive Makoto was frightened for a second. As the music soared from a near ballad to hard rock so too did Kenneth's apparent level of skill and excitement soar. His katana twisted and slid in his hand so fast it was nearly a shimmer. From one hand to another it passed, slipping mere inches from the other attacks he was now throwing. Kenneth blasted into a flurry of punches and kicks, some requiring an unheard of manual dexterity and limberness.

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue_

_Looking for love's sweet charity_

Makoto's mind started to wander to the battle she'd seen between Shadow Knight and Moricite. The moves were almost identical, to an amateur they would seem almost the same, but Makoto could see subtle differences in style. Kenneth was focusing more on his attack's and less on evasion then Shadow Knight ever had.

_And I'm gonna hold on for the rest of my days_

_Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Still the similarities were too coincidental to be ignored. Kenneth had the same way of spinning, the same way of dancing about. If they weren't the same person, they'd learned from the same place. Kenneth had slowed again, just like the music. His moves, all focusing on attack, had become far more intricate. He showed no less than seven ways to break out of the same basic starting motion, and he was starting from a different, random style every time he swung. Makoto was getting dizzy just watching him.

_And here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever know_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

Kenneth began kicking. High, low, sweeps, side kicks, thrust kicks, all while his sword flashed in to cover any possible opening.

_Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

And then he started again. His kicks started pushing the high-end of impossible. She swore he'd done a few flips, but couldn't see how he could have managed it. He began fighting as if he had been forced close, interspersing short backhands and elbows in with his sword swings. He backed off his imaginary opponent and began another flurry.

_And here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go_

Kick, feint, swing, swing back, flip the sword, cut across two more times, kick from the tips of the toes, then land on his kicking foot, plant it and swing off that, then repeat. Parry, parry, fake a parry then cut in from the side. Flip back, giving his opponent ground, then slash-slash-slash! He was really moving now.

_And here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time._

Makoto realized Kenneth had changed. It was like looking at a completely different person. His hair had lengthened and changed from red to blonde. He had grown a bit too, maybe even a few inches. With no objects in the room to judge scale Makoto couldn't be sure. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the change before. It must have been so gradual she hadn't even seen it. Her heart leapt a bit, maybe he was Shadow Knight. She looked at his eyes and instantly doubt what she had though. Kenneth's eyes were so disturbingly cold. She saw so little emotion in him, either he had none, or was so practiced at hiding it he needn't show any. Makoto had seen Shadow Knight's eyes. Every time she'd seen him his eyes, the only part of him she'd actually could see, were so full of passion. Whether it be anger, pride or his odd form of sarcastic joy Shadow Knight's eyes had always looked alive. She saw only one disturbing similarly between Shadow Knight's eyes and Kenneth's. Every once in a while she caught the same odd look of age in them, age far beyond their years. She'd seen it when Shadow Knight had looked up after bowing to her and calling her mistress Jupiter, and seen it in Kenneth's eyes as he'd looked down to the tapes before the kata. Makoto rubbed her chin, puzzling over this.

_Cause here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever know_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_And I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Kenneth's manner suddenly changed. Makoto's eyes opened wide as he reached out to the darkened left side of the room. In the dim light she could just make out weapons lining the wall. Kenneth's hand started to glow dark. A morning star broke free of its bindings and flew at the man in the middle of the room. He parried it easily. Kenneth's eyes sparked a little. More weapons shot in at him from the shadows. Each was parried as easily as the next.

_Cause here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go_

Makoto, seeing this display, could not stifle a gasp. The weapons dropped. The music stopped. The now blonde Kenneth didn't even bother looking over at her. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" he growled, challengingly.

Makoto gasped again and started away. She ran back down the street, not quite knowing which way to go. The sound of a door opening split the silence before her. She was about to turn, when Kenneth, now back to being a shorter redhead, stepped around the corner of the building in front of her. Makoto stopped short.

Kenneth was shaking his head, "I'm sorry to have scared you Makoto-chan." he remarked in a sigh, "I just wasn't expecting anybody."

"I'll say." Makoto sputtered the first words that came to mind. Kenneth walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Uhm, how long were you standing there?" he asked. Makoto backed off, slipping out of his grip.

"Long enough." she replied. She resolved that if there was any trouble she'd have to act fast.

"Great, that complicates things." Kenneth groaned.

Makoto looked up to him. She saw real concern in his eyes.

"Uhh, who are you?" she asked. Kenneth chuckled a little. Makoto looked surprised.

"It's a long story." he remarked, shaking from a small tremor, "Uh, you wouldn't mind not telling anybody would you?"

His words had Makoto thinking over her options. She rubbed her chin for a second, deciding she preferred escape to facing a situation she knew nothing about.

"That's a little hard to ask." she returned, "I don't even know what I just saw."

Kenneth nodded seeming to understand, "OK." he said, "I'm not the greatest for explanations, so you might just want to ask Usagi-chan about this."

"She knows?" Makoto was a little shocked.

"Yeah, but she promised to be quiet, I can't afford the hassles. I hope you understand."

"To be honest, no." said Makoto, rubbing the back of her head, "But I'll be sure to find out about this one."

"Promise not to tell?" Kenneth asked. Makoto shrugged.

Makoto started wondering what she could tell anybody anyway. She figured the Senshi had seen strange enough stuff that this didn't even rank as really odd. If Usagi knew and didn't say she must have a good reason. Maybe this guy was Shadow Knight.

"I guess." Makoto answered after thinking it over, "But you'll have to tell me how to get off this spooky block."

"Why that's easy." Kenneth remarked, "Just go back the way you came."

Makoto thought Kenneth's remark had an odd reverberation to it. When she looked over to where he'd been, she found no one was there. Wanting to leave as quickly as possible she ran back towards the alley. She didn't even notice that there was a dark form watching her from the shadows, a wicked grin on its partially hidden face.

* * *

Moricite sifted through the images she'd recorded on her orb. She was going over the fighting styles of the Senshi, looking for exploitable weaknesses. Scene after scene flashed before her, each of them showing a different Senshi during a different battle. She leaned back in her crouch, watching the images.

"You know, a little furniture could give this place a roomy feel."

Moricite didn't even bother to look up when the British accented voice spoke to her from the shadows of her warehouse. Eldicite stepped into the light of the orb.

"Well, at least your electric bill is nonexistent." he remarked, wiping some of the dust and cobwebs from one of the wooden posts that held up the ceiling. He rubbed the grime between the fingers of his white glove, "Maid's day off?".

"It has a certain atmosphere." Moricite remarked, annoyed, still not bothering to turn, "So what do you want?"

"Oh, just to see what's going on." Eldicite replied, looking into the orb, "You own personal gag reel I assume."

"Ugh..." Moricite groaned, standing and walking away from the other Dark General, "The last thing Jelcite should have ever taught you is sarcasm."

"It suits me." the male Dark General laughed, "But I digress in my purpose. I've noticed you doing better lately. Knowing how sticking to a reasonable plan of attack always was a technique that escaped you. I came here to find exactly what is up."

Moricite grimaced, "Are you trying to be insulting?" she asked.

"No, I just want to know what help you're getting." Eldicite returned, walking about nonchalantly. He eyed his fellow Dark General intently. Moricite produced a small orange cube from her uniform.

"This is it." she said, "It's a power amplifier, comes quite in handy."

"Oh well is it now?" Eldicite was genuinely intrigued. He hurriedly walked towards the item. Maybe he could get it away from Moricite.

"Never you mind!" the female Dark General tucked the unit back into her uniform, "It's not for you, but it will help me win against the Sailor Senshi."

"Famous last words."

"Hah, your confidence is underwhelming." Moricite laughed, finally looking over her shoulder at Eldicite, "But I could overlook your insubordinance if you would follow me. I'm not one to refuse a genuine offer of help."

"Keep looking then." Eldicite crossed his arms sternly, "I'm not anyone's lackey anymore, nor am I being insubordinate for saying so, as I remember we were equals under Beryl's command."

"We may have had the same rank, but you were never my equal."

Eldicite couldn't stifle a laugh. He looked to the other Dark General with an almost impish look on his face. He shook his head smiling.

"And you said the last thing Jelcite should ever have taught _me_ was sarcasm." Eldicite gasped as if surprised. Moricite's eyes shot skyward. Though it was not her style to say it, her expression had the words "gag me" written all over her face.

"Jelcite taught me quite enough thank you." said Moricite, responding to Eldicite's annoying tone, "His time is over."

"Please." Eldicite remarked, slipping back into the shadows, "He's still Jelcite, if you remember the old days..."

"They are gone!"

"You're just still pissed that Zoicite stole Jelcite away from you, then got to stick around and court Kunzite when we got banished. She beat you coming and going didn't she?" Eldicite said, feigning perfect dispassion, "And all the while Jelcite got you to work even harder to try to get him back, then reaped all the credit for your deeds. I'd be a bit pissed at him too if I let him get away with that, but of course I'm not female, and not that stupid."

Moricite's face turned bright red. She felt like she could strangle her vexing ex-coworker. Eldicite just kept on going.

"Oh yes those were the days weren't they? I loved them." he continued, "We were all together, united. Beryl wasn't always on our backs. Jelcite kept the peace and planned our battles, all the while two timing you and Zoicite for the ignorant whores you were!"

"Hey!" Moricite shrieked, "Jelcite's heart was mine!"

"What heart?"

Eldicite was gone before Moricite could get another word out. She collapsed to her knees, fuming.

"One of these days." she growled, clenching her fist, "I'm going to get the last word around here with someone other than the Sailor Senshi!"

* * *

The Hikawa Shrine was looking quite serene. It was late afternoon on the next day and things were going normally. At the moment a lone figure was climbing the long front steps.

Davin looked about groggily, wondering where everybody was.

"Hey Rei-chan, here comes mister personality."

A group of three familiar girls was sitting about the temple's new picnic table in the side courtyard. Rei and Usagi looked over when Mina let it be known that she saw Davin coming.

"Just wonderful." Rei said, all sarcasm intended, "Now I'll probably have to sit with the brainiac motorhead as well as the meatball head."

"Hi everybody." Davin remarked with a yawn as he walked up, "Where's Makoto?"

"She'll be around." Mina replied, "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Probably because I'm standing." Davin moaned. He plopped himself down in the space between Mina and Rei. The raven haired girl just looked skyward and moved a bit further over. Davin put his head down on the table.

"Tired huh?" Usagi questioned.

Davin, finding it impossible to nod while his head was on the table, not for lack of trying, finally came out with, "Yeah."

Usagi nodded. Most of the group was feeling tired today for some strange reason. Rei was about to doze off herself when she felt a tug on her long hair. She looked over to find that Davin had pulled it up and was sleeping on it. Rei felt a twinge of disgust at being used for a pillow. She yanked her locks out from under him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" she growled. Davin, rubbing his chin from the hit he'd just took when his head slammed against the table just looked up.

"Trying to sleep." he informed her.

"Not on my hair!" Rei commanded. She had it all bundled up in her arms and was holding it away from Davin.

"Uh, what do you need that much hair for anyway." Davin moaned, resting his head on his arms, "I tell you, you're about the only girl I know that with a little styling could walk out naked into the street and be perfectly decent."

"Ugh!" Rei stood up and started to walk off.

"Worrywart." Davin sighed. He looked over to Mina. Her eyes widened. Not knowing or not caring what Davin had in store for her hair she assumed the worst and gathered it up. Davin gave her a happy little lopsided smirk. He'd been joking with Rei. Mina still wasn't going to take any chances. She was quite relieved when Ami and Makoto came walking up.

"Hey guys!" she called. The others waved. Davin was peaceably asleep.

"What's got him so tired?" Makoto asked, "You been messing with him?"

"No." Mina said, holding her palms to her friend in feigned surrender, "Come on we've got some business to attend to right?"

The others nodded so Usagi and Mina stood. They moved away from Davin for privacy and headed towards the entrance steps. Davin was left to sleep.

Five young women, three sitting on the front stairs, and one each leaning against a statue and the main building were deeply engrossed in conversation. As usual the Sailor Senshi meeting was going off a little randomly since Mamoru wasn't there and Ami, busy with her computer, wasn't trying to bring the girls to task.

"Ya know, you could use a little work on your moves too Rei-chan."

Rei looked at Usagi as if she'd slipped a gear. She knew that after school her friend could be a ditz, but this was pushing it. Ami, Mina and Makoto all grabbed onto something, making sure the backlash wouldn't blow them off of the Hikawa Shrine grounds.

"Me, ME?!" Rei crossed her arms in a huff, "Oh and those face plants you were doing, hey they must be the in thing, huh Miss Graceful?!"

Usagi dipped her head a bit and yawned. The group really figured they didn't need this. Ami, as usual played the peacemaker. She took a break from tapping figures into her palmtop computer and opened up a different line of conversation.

"Leave Usagi-chan alone Rei-chan." she remarked, wondering how many times she would have to use those words in the future, "She's been really bummed since last night. She's probably going to speak out of line now and then, you know how it is."

"Urrgh." Rei stood up, shaking her head. Slipping away for a second she reappeared with a broom and started sweeping about almost at random. Ami went back to typing on her computer, but kept on talking.

"On to more serious business." she added, "I've been trying to calculate the way Moricite has been attacking lately and I find there is a definite pattern."

"Way to go Ami-chan." Mina said, walking down and looking over the little blue haired girl's shoulder, "What have you got?"

As Ami concentrated on the screen she began to speak, "Well." she said, "I am finding her attack strategy to be most likely patterned after Jadeite's, making attacks on crowds of people, so we are just going to have to start covering major congregations."

"Not much to go on." Mina sighed, then turned to Rei saying, "I think we're going to need a fire reading on this one Rei-chan."

"I've been trying to make readings." Rei replied, flicking a bit of dust off the patio, "But something's been screwing with my reception, everything I see is like from bad television."

"This might be more serious than we thought." Mina mumbled to herself, concerned, "Will you try another."

"I guess I'd better." said Rei, heading into the temple, "But I'm going to try in private."

"Unusual." Ami commented, "Is it just me or is there an almost palpable pall over this place?"

"I'm sure it's just you Ami-chan." Mina remarked, grabbing the smaller girl by the arm, "Come on, I'm sure Grandpa-san and Yuichiro-san could use our help with something."

"All right." Ami said, going with her friend. They walked past Makoto on their way to the luck charm booth. She stood there, where she had been for the entire meeting, leaning against the temple wall. Mina thought of saying something to her but the taller girl just smiled and waved her on. Mina's eyebrows raised for a second, but then she shrugged and she walked on with Ami. Makoto, finally having Usagi alone, went over to her friend.

"You're all right aren't you?" Makoto asked. Usagi looked up, giving the taller girl her widest grin.

"Oh sure?" she asked happily, "What would ever make you think something was wrong. You know me, I just can't take anything seriously."

"No Usagi-chan, I know you can." Makoto remarked. The depressed, serious tone in Makoto's voice took Usagi quite by surprise. Usagi tipped her head to the side quizzically while rubbing her neck.

"Hah? Mako-chan what would make you say that?" she queried, "And what's got you so down anyway? I haven't seen you so bummed since you found out Motoki-kun had a girlfriend."

Makoto decided to take the direct approach, "Usagi-chan." she asked, sitting down on the steps, "Have you noticed anything weird about Mamoru-san's friend Ken-san?"

"Weird?" Usagi laughed a bit, still rubbing her head, "What do you mean weird, I haven't seen anything."

"Well I saw him do the nastiest martial arts practice I've ever seen." Makoto said, "And in the middle of it stuff came flying off the walls at him and I could swear he was the one doing it."

"Uh I see." Usagi returned, her voice dropping a bit, maybe even getting scratchy, "Are you sure it just wasn't one of your little dazes making you see things?"

Makoto wondered how Usagi could lie and still sound so innocent, she turned to her friend scowling, "Please Usagi-chan, let's cut the cover up, I confronted him on it!"

"You did." Usagi was looking a bit queasy.

"And he told me to ask you." Makoto continued, "So I got the impression you knew something."

"Uhh." Usagi sighed, dipping her head, "Guilty as charged Mako-chan."

The taller girl nodded with finality. She would get something on whatever was happening here. Usagi started looking around.

"I can tell you a few things." she remarked, "But not here. Let's go to that little nook between the main temple and the east wing."

"That private huh." Makoto asked. Usagi nodded.

* * *

Mamoru walked through the grounds of the Hikawa Shrine, looking for the Senshi. He could tell he'd just missed the meeting since he knew when it was supposed to start and how long they usually took. Knowing this, and that the group had likely split up because he'd found that Rei was alone in the temple doing a fire reading with a "do not disturb" sign out, he was about to search the opposite side of the temple from where he came in. He had passed the empty picnic table so he knew no one was there.

It had taken him longer then he had expected to get over the emotions he felt over Moricite's words. He'd even been a little off at work today. Fortunately the day had mostly been filled with running around the halls of the studio he worked at, so there was no great loss that he was in a daze during most of it. At least he hadn't missed anything.

Mamoru smiled when he heard the voices of Usagi and Makoto coming from outside the temple. He wondered why they pair were hiding, because the place they were in would probably be the hardest of the open access areas to find near the temple. Coming up he had no choice but to hear what the pair were saying to each other.

"So are you going to tell me exactly who Mamoru-san's friend is or not?"

Mamoru stopped short when he heard Makoto's voice speak those words. His face took on a puzzled expression. As it was like him to want to know what was happening from as unadulterated a source as possible he decided to listen to what they were saying without them noticing.

"Well, it's not that I don't really want to..."

"Cut to the point Usagi-chan, who exactly is Kenneth-san, he's not normal I know that much."

"But I promised him I wouldn't tell."

Mamoru was shocked. Why would they be taking about Kenny like that? What had happened since he'd last seen the Senshi to get them talking about him in the first place?

"Is he Shadow Knight?"

"He's got the abilities, but somehow, ya know Mako-chan, I just don't think that's the kind of thing he'd do."

Mamoru thought this sounded crazy. Back in school Kenny was about the least sports minded kid in class. Mental games were more of his thing, not beating up other people.

"When I saw him he had turned blonde with a pony tail, it was like he was a completely different person."

"Oh please Mako-chan, I want to tell you but I can't. Would you just stop pushing me?"

"Oh, you're lots of help, thanks Usagi-chan."

Mamoru heard Makoto storm off in a huff. He looked out around the corner from where he was hidden and saw Usagi, kneeling in the middle of the small open space. He felt her pain, she hated keeping anything from her friends. Mamoru wondered what she could be doing, who would she be protecting. As he couldn't see his girlfriend he didn't know that as Makoto had left Usagi had pulled a small, card-like object from her blouse and was now looking at it, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mako-chan." Usagi said, thinking out loud since her friend was long gone, "But I just don't know what you'd do if I told you Kenneth-san's real name was actually Jelcite."

The word hit Mamoru like a slap in the face. His memory of the Moon Kingdom had never been perfect when it came to things other then Usagi and himself, but that name, there was something about that name. Mamoru backed away from Usagi. He too needed some private time to himself.

* * *

Oh, it was too perfect!

Pome's hands weaved in patterns about the oracle's orb. He had been using his powers through the Cardian Sailor Moon was holding to project an empathic feeling of despair onto the Senshi to keep them from too soon coming up with a plan to thwart Moricite, so he was watching when Usagi had said Jelcite's name while Mamoru was listening! Pome grinned viciously.

"When opportunity knocks!" he proclaimed, spouting clichés, "Now I get the chance to kill two birds with one stone."

Pome started to work the powers of his oracle. He slipped into Mamoru's mind silently on the tiny strands of energy that had remained with Mamoru when he was purged of Beryl's influence. He knew he could not even dream of controlling Mamoru with what was left of Beryl's misguided programming, or even cause any effect that would be detrimental to him in an obvious way, but Pome was not one to attack with the obvious. It was pure child's play to attack through the small back door he had. He selectively opened a few of Mamoru's memories about Jelcite. He made sure not to open too many, but just enough to get Mamoru to do something brash, as he of course would. So engrossed with the ecstasy of deviltry was Pome that he didn't even notice that there was an excess of energy in his power feed to Mamoru until it was to late.

* * *

In a quiet corner of the temple Ami was sitting, working on her computer. In between clicks of the tiny keys she was pushing a light snack into her mouth. She was careful not to get any on the computer. As she sat there the door opened and Makoto entered. Ami nodded to her friend, finishing of a small rice delicacy the other girl had made for her.

"Good, I found you Ami-chan." Makoto said, walking over and sitting next to her, "If you could spare a minute from you computer I need to ask you to try something."

"Oh?" Ami was intrigued, "What do you want?"

Makoto smiled and asked, "Well, you remember when you tried to match Seijuurou with the Moonlight Knight on that thing, to see if they were the same person?"

"Yes, of course." Ami replied.

"Have you been trying the same thing with Shadow Knight?"

Ami looked down sheepishly, "Well no, I haven't had anybody to compare him to yet."

"Hmm." Makoto looked up, pondering the words, "Then would you try a few people for me, a couple of random guys?"

"I think you are getting at something that is a little less than random." Ami said, seeing through her friend's banter, "But that's OK, who do you want to try?"

Makoto smiled and nodded, remarking, "Well, lets go for the obviously not first, how about Yuichiro-san?"

Ami giggled and started punching in numbers and figures. With a laugh she said, "Is point zero-two percent obvious enough for you?"

"Mamoru-san?"

"Chances just went up to ten, he's the right size, but we've seen the both of them together."

"How about Mamoru's friend Kenneth-san."

"Huh, that's funny." Ami remarked, "Well, I'll try it."

* * *

In a far off space meditated a dark figure. Sitting crossed-legged and breathing rhythmically he concentrated his abilities to achieve a moment's peace. It did not come. Discouraged he shifted his focus to the Hikawa Shrine, the most peaceful place he knew.

* * *

Rei looked into the fire. The symbols she was making with her hands seemed to be having little effect on her lack of vision. She grunted, hunkered down and tried harder. The flame started to sputter. Its energies finally began to grow. Rei smiled, her work now paying off. She started to ask a question.

* * *

All hell broke loose.

The concentration of four different hyper-powerful mystic beings and objects on one place caused a reaction completely unforeseen by all, and only foreseeable by one, who had missed the signs.

* * *

Makoto and Ami leapt back as the smaller girls computer began spewing forth a furious flurry of sparks. It looked like the little thing was about to explode. Makoto wondered if the calculations had been too much for it. For an instant it had looked like the correlation between Kenneth and Shadow Knight had topped thirty percent.

* * *

For an instant Rei caught an image of herself, transfixed in time. The sight chilled her to the core. The image was of the past, she knew it in her heart, but she should have remembered it. She should have remembered being almost shredded by a spray of diamond shards, it wasn't the kind of thing a person would forget.

She had little time to reflect though. The mystic fire swelled and exploded, sending her back across the room and slamming her into the far wall.

* * *

The darkness and silence of the other place was split by and electric glow and a wail. The dark one gripped his head trying fervently to break the link he'd accidentally formed. He could feel a bit of his memory being copied someplace else before he forcibly broke contact. The stress of the disconnection knocked him out cold.

* * *

Of all the people Mamoru probably got the worst of it. His mind, being telepathically receptive anyway, was an open path for whatever was coming in. Most of it was raw energy. He groaned in pain as energy sparked in aura around his head. He was driven to his knees by pain he could do nothing about. Memories he didn't even know he had started returning to him, forcibly. Even before the pain subsided his eyes had shot open. He found he did know the name Usagi had mentioned.

* * *

Pome reeled back from the oracle. It sparked and sent out great gouts of energy. Unlike the others he realized what had happened quickly. Using his power he forced the artifact back to his will. He returned their hands to position over it, and their dance became most concerted. He had been caught unaware. Pome cursed his carelessness, the heat of the moment had distracted him. He could only cut the link and hope nothing extraneous had entered Mamoru through the widened influx.

* * *

Usagi came running around the corner of the temple at a full clip. She'd heard Mamoru's pained gasp and was wasting no time getting there. Not bothering to take care of her long skirt she dropped to her knees and slid the last few feet to her love, getting as close as possible as quickly as possible.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi bleated, "What's wrong?"

Mamoru looked up at Usagi, groaning. He could see the concern in her eyes. The pain was so intense, he had to get out of there. Summoning up his will he stood, Usagi doing the same right beside him. He did his best to shrug off the pain.

"Nothing." he said, trying to pass the experience off as just that. Usagi saw right through his ruse. Mamoru was never one to share his problems with others.

"That's bull Mamo-chan." Usagi scolded, grabbing him by the shoulders, "You're hurt, let me help."

"No odango atama, it's nothing." said the fellow, a telling bead of sweat running down his forehead, "Just leave me alone for a while Usako!"

With that Mamoru turned and stormed off. Usagi was taken aback. She couldn't believe that after all they'd been through Mamoru still wouldn't come to her for the big problems. Getting stuck to her bubble gum or latching onto his arm hard sure Mamoru would talk about, but screaming headaches, oh no Usagi it's nothing. Usagi let out a blustery groan of rage, pigtails tightening into neatly defined right angles behind her head.

"Ohh Mamo-chan, you are the most frustrating man I have ever met!" she growled to his back, even though he was half the temple away by then, "Ooh I'm gonna find out what this is all about!"

Usagi stormed right off after her annoying boyfriend.

* * *

The instant Mamoru reached the bottom of the steps out front of the temple he almost collapsed. He made it around the corner and leaned heavily on the wall alongside the sidewalk. Letting out a pained breath he looked up in the direction of Megaburger Deluxe, his friends establishment, a few miles away. He would be going there very soon, but first he'd better rest up at his house on the way. He felt a trickle of blood run down from his nose.

"Jelcite." Mamoru growled, "This is your doing."

He heard footsteps coming down the steps behind him.

By the time Usagi reached the foot of the stairs Mamoru was already gone. She found a red rose laying on the ground just at the foot of the steps, and caught a glimpse of someone heading around the corner of the next block. She figured Mamoru was heading home to take care of whatever had happened. Taking the rose Usagi picked up her pace and followed.

They made it to Mamoru's high rise apartment just before dark.

Mamoru hit his bed like a brick. The pain had receded about five blocks into his trip, but he still needed rest before he got into a fight. He had no sooner settled in when there was a knock at his door.

"Mamo-chan, are you in there?" Usagi's voice called, then added, "That's a silly question isn't it? I know you're in there, come on let me in. I just want to know what's wrong!"

Mamoru shook his head. He remembered he hadn't left the door locked. Peeling himself off his bed he heard the door open.

Usagi entered Mamoru's apartment to find no one was there. She looked around startled for a second, wondering what could have happened to Mamoru. The open sliding door to the balcony tipped her off. She hurried over in time to see Tuxedo Mask hopping across the roofs of the buildings below her.

"Huh, where's he going as Tuxedo Mask?" she wondered aloud, "He's heading for the market district..."

Usagi's eyes opened wide as the realization hit her.

"Oh no, he must have heard us!" she gasped, "He's going after Kenneth-san!"

Usagi shot out of the room in a streak, making sure to lock the door behind her.

* * *

Kenneth leaned against the back wall of the storage room, taking a break. He'd just finished taking a spot inventory and carrying most of the large crates his food came in out into the alley. To most of the help why the manager didn't just have somebody else do that tiring job was a mystery, but Kenny was always one to need something to do.

The cold night breeze blowing in through the open alley door woke the manager up from whatever reverie he was in. He reached down and picked up the last of the empty crates for the night and carefully walked them out the door. He was surprised to meet Mamoru standing out in the alley.

"Hi Mamoru-san." he said, looking over puzzled, "What's up? Do you like hanging out in alleys or doesn't the front door suit you anymore?"

"I have nothing to be ashamed of." Mamoru replied. Kenneth stopped, trying to figure out what the words meant.

"Well you're to one that can afford a Alpha Romeo." the store manager laughed, "I guess you wouldn't be ashamed, but really what's up?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Mamoru said in low tones, "Jelcite."

"Uh, what?" Kenneth didn't even bother putting down the crates. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Don't bother denying it." Mamoru growled, "I heard that name from a very reliable source that didn't know I was eavesdropping. I remember you now Jelcite, and I know this is just your style."

"Uh Mamoru-san, I don't know what you're talking about." Kenneth replied, "My name's Kenneth, not Jelcite, we've known each other for years."

"I thought we did."

Mamoru pulled a rose from his jacket. In a flash his attire was changed. Now wearing the garb of Tuxedo Mask Mamoru confronted his friend more forcefully. He stepped up, cane in hand.

"Nice trick." said Kenneth, his eyebrows raised, "Now I know you're a little overdressed for this alley, must come in handy at parties though."

"Stop the banter." Mamoru shot back, looking quite mean, "So Jelcite, maybe you thought you could get in with me just like Usagi-chan, is that it? You actually trying to be _my_ friend. Now there's a laugh."

"If you're wrong you're going to be awfully embarrassed about this Mamoru." Kenny advised.

"But I'm not!"

With a harsh battle cry Tuxedo Mask leapt at his once friend. The red-haired fellow managed to dodge, pulling away from his load before Mamoru's fist crashed into it.

"I don't want to fight you Mamoru-san!" Kenny remarked stoically, "We're friends."

"That ends now!" the caped one retorted. Tuxedo Mask brought his feet back under him before he hit the ground then coiled and sprung at Kenneth. He swung his fist in a wide arc that this time caught the dodging store manager with more than a glancing blow.

In a flash Kenneth was gone, and Jelcite was there. Mamoru looked rather smug with himself. Landing he twisted about with a flair and a wave of his cape to stare the Dark General head on.

"So." Tuxedo Mask snorted, "You take your true form."

Jelcite's face tightened, tense with concentration. He stepped back into a rigid stance saying, "Mamoru-san, I don't want to fight you, but I will defend myself."

"Go ahead." Tuxedo Mask replied. The two circled. When Jelcite had his back to the wall Tuxedo mask struck. Lunging out with a powerful punch Mamoru made his move, only to find a brick wall, which his fist cracked. Jelcite had ducked away and under the blow to his left. Mamoru aimed a kick his way but found only a trash can, which he sent flying across the alley. Disgusted he brought his cane about, aiming a wide swing at the Dark General, but his arc was stopped when the cane found a pile of wooden boxes and smashed the middle few to bits. Jelcite used his power to telekinetically slide away, putting himself in the middle of their arena. He smirked then quipped.

"Hey." he remarked, "What's this alley ever done to you?"

This enraged Mamoru even more. The caped one was about to attack when he heard a groan of wood. The remaining boxes, now without support from the one he'd smashed, came raining down on Tuxedo mask, who quickly raised his cane twirling defense. The few that would have hit him shattered in the air, covering the hero with sawdust. Out of the clouds and pile Tuxedo Mask suddenly erupted towards Jelcite who had backed up to the opposite wall. Again, all Mamoru hit was brick. Jelcite had sipped out-of-the-way as before. As Tuxedo Mask turned to face the Dark General three clay flower pots, that had happened to be resting on the ledge of a windowsill three floors above, and now had been jarred loose by the force of Mamoru's punch came down on his head. The first of the three, each falling one at a time in perfect drumbeat rhythm, knocked free his hat, the second bowed him over and the third sent him to his knees. Jelcite grinned a sneering grin then backed away, letting the hero climb groggily to his feet. The Dark General just stood there, seeming to have great fun watching potting soil fall like sand out of Mamoru's hair. Tuxedo Mask made a move for his hat, but Jelcite could see the hero's other hand reach into his jacket. The Dark General didn't even attempt to dodge the oncoming rose when Mamoru threw it, but simply plucked it out of the air like a trifle.

Jelcite laughed, "A rose by any other name..." he intoned, then with a blaze in his eye turned the flower to glass and crushed it, "Is dust waiting to happen!" Mamoru was on his feet, hat back on his head.

With not even a hint of prior motion Jelcite leapt up and past Tuxedo Mask, landing on the fire escape of the building in the back of the alley. With no lack of nimbleness he perched himself on the rather precarious looking guardrail of the metal structure as if it was more than a foot wide. Mamoru came about quickly, holding his cane close to him. Calling upon its mystic extension ability he sent the end of his weapon hurtling at Jelcite, who dodged it as if the attack had been moving at a snail's pace. The cane bounced off one of the fire escape's floorbars, making the metal ring like a deep sounding bell. The violent shock knocked free the last section of stairway from its upturned position. With nothing holding it back the heavy metal structure swung down, right into Mamoru.

"OOF!" Mamoru grunted as he was thrown down to the end walled in end of the alley. He collided with the bricks, hitting hard. Jelcite floated lazily to the ground. He looked at Mamoru like meat for the slaughterhouse.

"You know." he jibed, "You could try aiming those attacks for yourself. I'm sure by the looks of you that would hurt a lot less."

"I've had enough of you!" Mamoru roared. He grasped his cape and pulled it around him. In a flash the tux, hat and cane were replaced by armor. Mamoru slipped his wicked looking bastard sword free from its sheath.

"Oh and what have I done to deserve the honor of having Prince Endymion try to kill me?" Jelcite said in a harsh chortle.

"You should know that more than anyone else!" Endymion retorted, gripping his sword tight in both hands, "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Pah, so you remember, what a bother." Jelcite shook off Endymion's declaration, it was even less than water off a duck's back to him, "Though I must give you credit for spieling off such a cliché line with admirable panache. Would it help to say I've changed?"

"_NEVER_!" Mamoru rushed the Dark General then twisted and dodged past Jelcite, bringing his weapon about. The commander was nowhere near the vicinity by the time Endymion started.

"Well then it's lucky you're not half the warrior old Achy-san was, I might be worried."

"Leave it to you to slight a dead man." Darien remarked, turning.

"I've been slighting you a lot and you haven't seemed to notice." Jelcite laughed, floating back down the alley. The Dark General was distracted for a second. He felt a familiar presence enter the area. He grinned and turned back only to see Mamoru charging him again.

* * *

Usagi had heard the sounds of battle from a block off. She knew Mamoru's cry anywhere. They were fighting and it was all her fault. Though she couldn't hear what was being said, she knew the two weren't happy with each other. She found herself alone as she neared the back alley. Usagi looked to the rose she'd been carrying with her then grasped the locket at her collar.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

And she was surrounded in a blue dimensionless energy field. The surrounding scenery took on a soft glow as she was wrapped in the mystical garb, gloves, and boots of the mightiest of the Sailor Senshi. The field disappeared in a flash as a crescent moon blazed on her forehead and was covered as magic bejeweled her head with earrings, ornamental red hairpieces and a golden tiara.

Sailor Moon stepped onto the scene.

* * *

Jelcite's last dodge had been far too slow. Endymion had caught him with the tip of his sword. The wound wasn't deep, but Mamoru wondered why Jelcite had let it happen at all. The wound was definitely slowing him down. The Prince rushed the Dark General again. Why wasn't he fighting back? As he raised his sword for a more telling blow Endymion found out why. A rose, one of his own, flashed into the wall between them. Both looked over to see Sailor Moon at the entrance to the alley, looking peeved.

"Well, that's reversing a motif isn't it?" Jelcite remarked. With Mamoru momentarily stopped Jelcite took the time to rise from his stance. When he tried his eyes shot open wide and his hands grasped at the cut on his side. He was reacting like it really hurt. Mamoru slapped himself in the forehead, why hadn't he seen it coming.

"Mamoru!" Sailor Moon called, "Get away from him!"

Jelcite was down on one knee, still gripping his side. Mamoru found himself wondering if he'd really hurt the Dark General. Usagi was over to them quickly. Mamoru turned to her.

"Don't stop me Sailor Moon." he said, a menacing scowl on his face, "You don't know what this person is all about."

"I know that he's helped me out in a fight at least once!" Sailor Moon retorted.

"And I haven't?" Endymion shot back.

"Mamoru you don't know him anymore." Sailor Moon pleaded, "I can't believe he's evil!"

Mamoru looked at Usagi, anger showing in his face. He fought to control it, tell his case logically, but hatred was clouding his words. This made Mamoru feel even more used, and therefore more angry.

"Can't you see he's using you?" Mamoru cried, "He's the worst of the lot Usagi, you don't know what you're dealing with, you couldn't possibly judge..."

"I've heard enough Mamoru-san." Sailor Moon turned her back on him, "I've always thought I was a respectable judge of character."

"But..." Mamoru started. Maybe he shouldn't have called her Usagi.

"Please Mamoru-san." Jelcite groaned angrily, "Does your wanton paranoia know no bounds, what you remember of me was a thousand years ago. You know we weren't all evil, just misguided, Beryl could do that to people. What exactly do you think you would do to me? You can't just go trying to kill someone for no apparent reason!"

Mamoru harrumphed. He could see any further attempt to convince Sailor Moon would just work against him. Jelcite was just far too smart, too good at this. There was no way the bastard could have turned his back on evil, not after all he'd done.

"You've won this round." Mamoru said in a whisper, sure Jelcite could hear, "But there will be a time..."

"Well Mamoru-san?" Sailor Moon looked at him from over her shoulder, "What is it going to be?"

"Do I have a choice?" the prince returned, "Come on, let's go."

Sailor Moon nodded, taking Mamoru by the arm. Jelcite stood slowly, clutching his side.

"Will you be all right?" Sailor Moon asked. Jelcite gave her an off-sided grin.

"I'll live." he remarked, then with a coy smile added, "Uh, is it impossible for us to still be friends Mamoru-san?"

Mamoru sighed in exasperation. He turned his head back and gave Jelcite a look that would have frozen water. The Dark General actually seemed hurt. He hung his head and nodded. Sailor Moon gave Mamoru a scalding look, but Mamoru managed to ignore it. The pair walked away each wondering how this would effect their relationship. Behind them Jelcite finally managed to stand upright. He looked sorrowfully at the two walking away for a second, but then the corners of his mouth turned up in a little personal smile.

15


	8. Safer Savior

Sailor Moon R+

Bi-weekly set #1

Episode #7

They say a picture is worth a thousand words

but when it's one of Yumemi Yumeno's artworks it becomes

even more valuable. When Tuxedo Mask, Shadow Knight

and the Dark Kingdom find one of real interest who will

come out on top?

Stick around to find out!

**SAFER SAVIOR**

All was blackness near total darkness. One line of moonlight shined in past the edge of a curtain. Somewhere in the darkness there was a whimpering. A bead of sweat rolled down the forehead of the dreamer.

* * *

A narrow, dark, rocky canyon. The stars shine brightly as the lunar scenery whizzes past. His breath should be coming in painful bursts. He knows he's been running forever, but it doesn't seem to be bothering him.

Not again.

He can feel the battle waging. Forces beyond normal comprehension, beyond normal reality wreak havoc on his nerves. He can feel them dying. He picks up the pace again, going even faster.

Damn you.

He'll never reach there in time. They weren't ready for this. It never should have happened. Why did the bastard have to pick now to rebel? They were dying.

It was his fault.

He'd lost the teacher, his student, now he was losing his student's students. Why couldn't he just be there? Why did he have to run. The answer was so simple, and yet he could do nothing about it. The sounds of the battle now reverberated across the moonscape, he was getting near, finally.

Too late.

He broke free of the canyon. His eyes went wide. There was death in the darkness. White clad bodies littered the plain.

* * *

"_NO_!"

Mamoru awoke with a start and a pained shout. The sweat was running off him, enough to fill buckets. He gripped his head in his hands. What did the dream mean, what was he seeing. Who's dream was it? The thoughts he was having weren't his. He'd never seen what he saw, never before.

Never again.

Who's thought was that?

* * *

"Isn't this so cool?"

Usagi started looking at her friends expectantly. She had gathered a group of them together after school to show them her new discovery. Ami, Makoto, Davin and Mamoru just stood there, taking in the sight. The beauty of the new "LUNAR ART STUDIO" was in fact breathtaking. The two-floor structure, made mostly of glass and wood glittered brightly in its own small, separate lot. Its distance from the other buildings on the block, which were mostly sidewalk lining three floor brick and plaster boxes, along with its impressive surrounding flower garden and airy, farmhouse type feel made it seem separated by a world from the city that surrounded it.

Mamoru looked at the building most appreciatively.

"I like it." he said, "And I think it's good that Yumemi-san is finally starting to really blossom in her own right."

"I can't believe Yumemi Yumeno is actually giving us an early showing of her work." Ami remarked, sounding as if she was full of anticipation, "You must have had a real effect on her Usagi-chan."

"This place is Miss Illustrations of Love's?" Davin asked, "Look's like somebody mixed a barn with a glass factory."

"You just have no appreciation of art." Usagi remarked, putting on a haughty tone. Davin crossed his arms and looked at her skeptically. Usagi started in. Makoto grabbed Davin and hauled him along. The fellow being pulled looked pleadingly at Mamoru as he was whisked past. Something in his eyes just screamed 'I don't wanna go!'. Mamoru chuckled to himself as Ami too walked past him. Shaking his head he sauntered along in after everyone else.

A chime sounded when the group entered. They found the inside of the art showcase seemingly even more airy than the outside. Light poured in from the wooden framed glass outer walls and the occasional skylight. At regular intervals around the inner walls were placed the masterpieces of Yumemi Yumeno. Even the skeptical Davin found himself engrossed in the artwork.

"Wow, this new series by Yumemi-san is wonderful." Usagi remarked, scanning the images portrayed and matching them off against the scenes of the Moon Kingdom she could remember. Yumemi had always been able to see events from the past, from the Moon Kingdom and the battles of the Sailor Senshi, and the visages she'd seen she'd always put down on canvas. This practice had good results for Yumemi. Her heroic imagery and scenes of love and romance went over big with the populace. Truthfully it went over even bigger with the people who had lived the events she portrayed.

Usagi walked over to an enormous painting that extended the height of both floors in the open outer chamber. The massive print showed a very familiar fight . Entitled "A Stand in the Night" it depicted a huge, evil-looking woman, larger than a skyscraper, blasting away at a small figure, shielded by brightness and hope, standing atop a spire of crystalline ice and snow. Yumemi had seen the last battle between the Senshi and Beryl in her heart, just like everything else. A tear came to Usagi's eye. Somehow, even in that dark moment Yumemi could bring out the heroism, the determination, the hope, that made it a powerful and lasting tribute to good.

"So." Mamoru's voice spoke from behind her, "That's what it looked like."

Usagi nodded. She gave Mamoru a small smile. Mamoru stepped up to Usagi and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Ami was walking about looking over the place.

"This structure must be extremely hard to control the amount of ambient heat in." she noted, "It should act like a greenhouse in the summer and an icebox in the winter."

"I wouldn't think they'd want this much light falling on the paintings." Davin added from where he and Makoto were checking out another painting. This one was labeled "Till I Find My Way Back". Though Davin had no idea what he was looking at Makoto could tell from descriptions Usagi had given her that it was just after Sailor Moon had finally freed Prince Mamoru's mind from the control of the Dark Kingdom. The dark scenery and the way the heroine was holding the hero in her arms was unmistakable.

"Hey guys, check this one out." Ami called, bringing everyone over except for Davin, who was to interested in the big wall sized painting. They found that Ami was looking at a painting of group of people entering a ballroom to pomp and fanfare. The picture was labeled "The Entering of Wolves" and it couldn't have been more apt. The painting was of Dark Generals, the grey clad type, and seven of them. The group was in three ranks, a caped one wearing blue ornaments out front, trailed by two wearing red epaulets, in turn trailed by four with no ornamentation.

"There were seven of them?" Makoto gasped, being quiet to avoid Davin's hearing.

"I know Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite, but who are the other three?" Ami said analytically.

"The outfits on the guests were from the Moon Kingdom." Mamoru added, "Serenity must have had trouble with the Dark Kingdom from before the time we know about."

"They look like they're being accepted into the ball?" Usagi remarked, "I wonder what Yumemi-san saw?"

Makoto started shaking her head. She walked over to the other paintings and looked at each in turn. She stopped by Davin.

"Do you think these paintings are darker than they used to be?" Makoto asked. The question took Davin by surprise. He didn't have the foggiest what Makoto was talking about. Usagi did though, and it got her looking at the paintings closer. The images were in fact darker and slightly more morose then Yumemi Yumeno's usual fare. Most were of heroic battles or sad moments of sacrifice and lost love. It struck Usagi as rather odd.

"I'm sorry." a voice called from the second floor balcony, "I just haven't been feeling myself lately."

The group looked up to see Yumemi Yumeno watching them, leaning over the second floor guard rail. She smiled and nodded at her friends.

"I'm just a little depressed, it will pass." she added in her characteristic soft-spoken drawl, "My manager says the variety brings up the prices and will do me good anyway."

"Can't make a real living peddling hope anymore can you?" Davin said quietly. Makoto shot him a disgruntled look.

"Hi Yumemi-san!" Usagi called, waving, "The paintings are beautiful. You've done a great job. They're just fine."

"Good to see you again Yumemi-san." Mamoru added. The artist smiled and walked down the stairs to their level to talk to her ex-models, now her friends.

"It's nice to see you two." Yumemi said courteously, "I always like to have friends around. With my schedule lately I don't get out much."

"Oh?" Usagi replied with concern, "That's too bad Yumemi-san."

The artist nodded sheepishly then looked at Mamoru and Usagi in front of her. Yumemi's eyes opened wide when she realized the two were holding hands.

"Don't tell me you two got together!" she cried happily, "The last time I saw you all you two were doing was arguing?"

"I've got other friends that all I do is argue with." Usagi said with a glint in her eye, "But we worked things out."

"You could say that something in your paintings brought us together." Mamoru added. Yumemi looked extremely happy.

"That's the best news I've heard all month!" she remarked, "I think I'm going to go paint now if you will excuse me."

"When an artist gets her calling, who am I to get in the way." Usagi said back, happy to be of service. Yumemi disappeared into one of the few doors on the bottom floor. She quickly popped back out though, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't even thinking." she remarked, "How would you and your friends like me to show you around? We've got an area with my new works in the back."

"We won't bother your work will we?" Mamoru asked. Yumemi just waved him off signaling that it was no bother at all. The group happily started following Yumemi to the back. They found the rear room to be quiet different then the one out front. It looked more like a barn then a studio, with solid wood walls and a tall peaked roof full of open rafters. Ami noted that the lot this place was in must have been far larger than she had first assumed.

"Isn't this a bit dark for your work Yumemi-san?" Usagi asked.

"Oh no." Yumemi answered, "This isn't a showing room, just storage for the stuff I haven't put out or haven't finished."

"Ah, now this must be the real playground of the imagination." Davin noted, taking a look at the painting easels, containers of fine paints and stacks of half-finished paintings and starting sketches, "You are one busy young woman."

"I work best in spurts." Yumemi responded, "My new manager has me being awfully prolific, don't you think?"

"He's doing wonder's Yumemi-san." Usagi remarked, bending down to the nearest painting, "Wow this one's cool."

Yumemi found Usagi looking at a painting that seemed to be more surreal than the others. How else could one explain the image of a massive glowing blue dragon whose wings spanned the width of the background filling moon?

"Oh, that's my newest one." Yumemi explained, "I was just about to put it out. It's called 'Sacrifice'."

Davin looked at the painting. One of his eyebrows raised as he glanced over it.

"You have a way with naming these things." he remarked. Yumemi just smiled and picked up the canvas. She held it open, studying it.

"What do you think?" she asked, "Ornate frame or plain?"

No one was listening. They were all to busy gawking at the mostly finished painting that had been under the one she'd picked up. Yumemi moved the painting she was holding out of her way and looked at the group. She couldn't understand why they were all staring. The painting hadn't even been finished yet. All it showed was two people, one a tall brown-haired girl in a gown, the other wearing a dark outfit that Yumemi had found one of her more funny flights of the imagination, but nothing to stare at. She wondered if it was the fact that she had the Earth, rather than the Moon in the background.

Usagi looked at the person in the foreground of the picture in shock. She could easily tell that the other person was Makoto, but that was nowhere near as interesting as the person in the foreground. He caught in the act of walking about, seemly trying on a new suit, and looking over his shoulder at Makoto behind him. By the look on the face of Makoto in the painting they found the outfit somewhat funny. Usagi saw no joke in it. There, standing before her in paint stood a man wearing an outfit like that of a ninja underneath a long cloak along with brown boots and a swept back, ranger style hat topped by a purple quill. Usagi couldn't believe that Shadow Knight had existed in the Moon Kingdom.

Yumemi and Davin looked at each other for a second. The fellow just shrugged.

"I guess you must like that one." Yumemi remarked, "I never got much out of it. The name of the piece is 'The Great Joke'. As you can see I haven't finished it yet."

This was glaringly obvious. The Shadow Knight character had no face.

Usagi glanced back up at Yumemi, "Where did you get the idea to do this?" she asked, "Are you going to finish it?"

"I usually do." Yumemi replied, taking the painting she was holding over to a frame, "The idea for it came from wherever all my ideas come from, usually I just think about ways to make people happy and they pop up. I haven't had the inspiration to finish this one yet though."

"Tell us when you do." Usagi added, "We'd love to see it. Is it really so hard to paint a mask?"

"What?" Yumemi looked back from fitting her painting in a frame.

"On the character in the foreground, he's wearing a mask right?"

"Not to my knowledge." Yumemi replied, getting back to work, "I just haven't gotten the face right in my head yet."

The Senshi in the room looked back and forth to each other. The meaning of this hadn't escaped them. Mamoru was rubbing his chin, nodding. Davin preferred the painting Yumemi was working on, so when she finished framing it, he offered to carry the heavy work. Yumemi graciously accepted and they, painting in tow, headed out to the front.

"You know what this means?" Ami asked when the others were away, "Shadow Knight was a part of the Moon Kingdom, I wonder why he hadn't appeared before?"

"Mako-chan, isn't this you in the picture." Usagi remarked, pointing at the second figure, "Do you remember anything about this?"

"No." Makoto shook her head, "But if he knew me on the Moon it might explain why he called me Mistress Jupiter that one time."

The others nodded in agreement. There was a ringing of chimes.

Davin called out from the front display area, "Hey guys, why don't you come out here and see how this looks?"

Broken from their train of thought the others decided to come back when this was finished. They headed out and found the artist and Davin looking at the newly placed painting, trying to figure if it was in the right place.

"Hey this looks great." said Ami.

"You think so?" Yumemi questioned, "I'm just trying to figure out where to put it, I have a hard time believing we got it right the first time."

"Oh well." Davin said, heading out around the corner to the front of the building, "Maybe we should put it out here."

As he rounded the corner Davin stopped in his tracks. He slipped back to the group, a look of concern on his face.

"What's wrong Davin-san?" Makoto asked. Davin pointed around the corner.

"I'm not sure." he said, "But there's a guy in here and I've seen the outfit he's wearing before. It's kinda unnerving me."

The others looked at Davin oddly for a second. Usagi and Mamoru moved past Davin to see what he was talking about. Usagi gasped when they saw him. In the front room, admiring the artworks stood a rather hawkish looking man with short-cropped brown hair. Both of them found his look laughably odd, in an evil sort of way. Who would have ever thought to try to hide a Dark General uniform under a brown leather bomber jacket? The look of the grey suit with violet trim was as striking as it was impossible to hide. The others had looked around the corner too. Ami and Makoto were staring.

Mamoru, seeing as most of the Dark Generals had recently recognized him with no trouble anyway, decided to ask this fellow about his choice of attire. He walked up to the odd person.

"Uh, don't you think that's making it a little obvious?" Mamoru asked. The fellow glanced at him.

"Oh, it's you." he grunted, then added, "Not really, I'm proud of what I once was. There's no shame in it."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. The attitude of the Dark General was rather surprising, almost nonchalant. The way he'd said 'Oh, it's you.' sounded more like 'Why are you bothering me?'. The British accent the fellow had gave him quite an air of authority.

"Raymond." Yumemi called, walking out from around the corner, the placement of her newest painting temporarily forgotten, "It's good to see you, have you met my friends."

"Well seeing as I have noticed people here that I have yet to be acquainted with, I would say yes." the Dark General in scant disguise replied, "So, you're inviting people into my gallery now are you?"

Ami had already matched the man off with one of those in the painting of Dark Generals behind them.

"I didn't think you'd mind." Yumemi replied, "Seeing as these two were the ones that actually brought me 'out of the closet' so to speak."

"Oh, well then." the man said, reaching out to shake Mamoru's hand, "I'm indebted to you."

Mamoru crossed his arms and looked away. The 'Raymond' person managed a fake look of surprise.

"Yumemi-san." Usagi asked, "Who is this person?"

"Huh, oh I'm being impolite." Yumemi sounded a bit embarrassed, "Usagi-san, Mamoru-san, meet Raymond Masters, he's my manager."

Four sets of eyebrows in the room instantly reached the corresponding hairlines above them. Ami and Makoto looked at each other. Mamoru just gave the Dark General a knowing stare.

"Nice to finally meet you." the fellow replied bowing.

"Charmed I'm sure." Usagi said, in a rather annoyed mix of skepticism and sarcasm. Yumemi looked at her friends in dismay.

"Is there something wrong?" the artist asked, "Do you three know each other?"

"Not yet." Mamoru remarked, "But I'm sure our luck can't last."

The grey garbed one let out a disgruntled huff, crossed his arms and looked Mamoru with tightened, angry eyes.

"Yumemi, I'm sure you wouldn't choose friends too hastily, but these just don't seem to be my kind of people." the man remarked, "I'll call you later about finishing off that latest work, all right?"

"Of course Raymond." Yumemi answered bowing. The Dark General started off. He looked back over his shoulder at the young people behind him. He saw that Mamoru was about to start after him when Davin stopped him. Not at all recognizing the new male he was less concerned about him then he was concerned about what he saw outside of one of the skylights.

Mamoru looked at the hand Davin had laid on his shoulder then shrugged it off not hiding his displeasure. He shot Davin a rather angry look. The smaller fellow stared back confused. There was a ringing of chimes.

"Hey, what are you looking at me like that for?" he asked, "Is something up that I'm missing here. Everybody just got really pissed at that person and I missed the boat."

"It's nothing you would understand." Mamoru said back, looking towards the swinging exit doors.

Back behind them Yumemi was looking at Usagi rather oddly. She got her friend's attention when she asked, "Usagi-san, did Raymond do something to make you angry? If he did I'll get him to apologize."

Usagi looked back to Yumemi. Her facial expression took on its more normal, happy-go-lucky form and she rubbed the back of her head saying, "Oh no Yumemi-san, it's just he wasn't at all what we expected."

Makoto and Ami watched the swinging door from their safe spot behind the corner. Both were looking concerned. Quietly Makoto finished Usagi's sentence.

"Yeah, at least we were expecting something human."

Ami didn't look to happy either, "If that Dark General has access to Yumemi's paintings who knows what he may have found out about us already." she said to Makoto, "This is definitely Senshi business."

There was a ringing of chimes. Mina walked in the front door.

"Uh I'm sorry I'm late." she said, then pointed out over her shoulder, "Did anybody notice what the guy that just walked out was wearing?"

* * *

Eldicite leaned lazily against the storefront next to his studio. He took off the leather jacket he'd been wearing and tossed it away. He'd make another one later, no big problem there. There was however a big problem sitting on his building. He was gone in a flash.

"And what exactly do you want?"

Moricite looked up from her perch next to one of the studio skylights. By the lack of surprise on her face Eldicite wondered if she had timed him. The male Dark General floated down so he was hovering only a few feet from the female. Moricite smiled at him from her reclined position and rubbed her cheek with the back of her white-gloved hand.

"My my, Eldicite, fancy meeting you here." she remarked, "You surprise me, so much ambition for such a little mind, so much gall. I didn't think you were capable of something this clever"

"Get to the point Moricite." the floating Dark General growled.

Moricite looked up at her fellow grey suited wonder and grimaced, letting off a little harrumph, "I see I haven't been the only one working for the Dark Kingdom all this time. Is there anything in your wonderful studio for me?"

"Other than a swift kick if you go in there, no." Eldicite threatened, looking menacing, "I don't want you in my business, I've worked too long and too hard to get into this position with the shadow to let you get in the way now."

"I want to know what you've got there Eldicite." Moricite sneered, "You wouldn't be going to all this trouble for no gain on your own part. You'll give it to me one way or another."

"Are you finished being delusional yet?" the male Dark General shot back, "Go back and play with your little blue ball. I've got work to do, things to prepare for."

"I'm sure you do." Moricite said. She lowered her head menacingly, looking at Eldicite out of the corner of her eye. With a puff and a flash Moricite was gone, leaving Eldicite floating there, rubbing his chin.

"Of course." he mumbled, "I'll be preparing a little welcome for you."

* * *

"What! And you just let him walk out!"

Rei stopped her sweeping in disgust and stepped off the porch. She had a feeling she wanted to use her broom to beat the little odango-atama standing sheepishly in front of her. Mamoru, who had a more pragmatic air, replied for his girlfriend.

"And what were we supposed to do Rei-chan?" he asked, "We handled to situation as best we could."

"I'm sure you'd have liked us to take him on." Makoto added her two bits, "Right in front of Yumemi-san maybe, oh and tell her we're the people she's been painting all this time too of course."

"That would go over well." Mina remarked, her arms crossed. Rei let out a harrumph.

"Rei-chan, we had two innocent bystanders right there with us." Ami explained, "There would be just too many questions we couldn't answer if we took him on."

"I know that." Rei said, leaning on her broom, "But it must have been infuriating, a Dark General standing there, out in the open and rubbing your noses in the fact you couldn't do anything."

"Tell me about it." Mamoru mumbled.

"Don't worry Rei-chan." Usagi exclaimed, trying to wave off her friends doubts, "I'm sure we did the right thing."

A small figure appeared in the courtyard outside the temple. The group instantly clammed up as the little robed short guy came over.

"Rei-chan, you're slacking on the job young lady." Grandpa remarked, then turned to the others and added, "Oh hello, I hope you're having fun today."

"Yes sir." Ami returned, bowing slightly.

"We're trying." Mamoru said, more to himself.

"Very good." Grandpa replied, "It's nice to see Rei-chan's friends spending so much time here, but I think you ought to let her get on with her work, she's very busy you know."

"I'm sure I can make up later Grandpa." Rei said, gripping her broom tighter, "Anyway if I can't it won't be too much trouble to get Yuichiro-san to do it."

"You really want to listen to him sing?" the little robed man asked.

"Not especially." Rei moaned, "But I can put up with him if need be."

"Uh well I guess I'd better get to work out front if he's going to be singing." Grandpa said laughing a bit, "You do as much as you can OK?"

"Will do Grandpa." Rei nodded. The little fellow tottered off.

"SO you're letting Yuichiro-san actually sing now." Usagi remarked, poking her elbow knowingly into Rei's ribs a couple of times, "Ohh girl you're getting in deep."

"Would you stop it!" Rei shot back, "At least I haven't had any Dark Generals laughing in my face today!"

"He wasn't exactly laughing." Makoto said, looking a bit perturbed.

"Would you have liked a frontal assault maybe?" Mamoru asked.

"We're missing the main issue here." Ami interjected, getting everybody's attention, "Do you realize how much trouble Yumemi-san must be in?"

The others blanched a bit. Mina's eyebrows raised. Mamoru started rubbing his chin. Makoto looked a bit pensive.

"Oh yeah." Usagi mumbled, "I never thought of that."

"She's your friend Usagi-chan." Amy added, "Do you think you can talk her into letting this Raymond fellow go?"

"Uh, how?" Usagi looked at Ami apologetically, "We're friends and all I know, but what reason would I give her? I can't just pop up and tell her that her manager is a villain from the Dark Kingdom can I?"

"I guess not." Ami said, scratching her chin, "I guess we'll have to handle this another way."

"We've got to find out exactly what he's up to." Rei commented, "He's going to a whole lot of trouble to get first hand looks at Yumemi-san's paintings, there's got to be a reason."

"A fire reading might help." Mina suggested trying to be helpful.

"I've still got the bump on the back of my head from the last one I tried." Rei responded, rubbing the offending part of her cranium, "Let's just hold off on the fire readings until Ami-chan finds out what the heck happened OK?"

"I'd suggest we keep an eye on the gallery." Mamoru remarked, "One of us should always try to be in the area, watching for trouble, at least till we figure something else to do."

"Do you think any of us could try to find this Raymond guy's schedule?" Mina asked, "If we could find a time when he's alone we might be able to confront him."

"You can take it as a guess Mina-chan, but I don't think this guy really would have his schedule just floating around." Mamoru commented, "I noticed he disappeared after he left, so catching him in route from place to place is out as well."

"Whatever we do we've got to keep him away from Yumemi Yumeno's paintings." Makoto added, "There's no telling what he could find out from them."

"I'm sure there's one thing." Mamoru said, looking off.

* * *

Kenneth Braverman, AKA. Jelcite knew the trouble was coming long before Moricite ever hit the back alley. He leaned up against the wall next to the door to his business, waiting for her. She was so predictable. He could feel her teleport in.

"So, come to apologize so soon?" he asked. He heard the telltale growl he was expecting. He glanced over to see Moricite floating in the air in the middle of the alley about three feet up and ten feet away from him.

"You've been interfering Jelcite." the gruff sounding voice of the female Dark General shot back, full of contempt, "If you continue being so traitorous I will be forced to deal with you."

Kenneth let out a short laugh and crossed his arms behind his head, "You, deal with me?" he gasped, "Now there's a laugh."

"Don't patronize me Jelcite." Moricite growled, "I've seen you consorting with the Sailor Senshi after your first encounter, even that could be touted as interference, not to mention the fact that this Shadow Knight that keeps getting in my way possesses our power!"

"None of my doing." Jelcite said nonchalantly, "Maybe you ought to not be throwing so much around. Maybe you're the cause."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Moricite sneered, "I should kill you for just insinuating..."

"Pah, your threats are meaningless to me." Kenneth interrupted her, "You're lucky I still care about those under my command, or it would be you dead right now."

"Overconfident little asshole!" Moricite shouted, "You're nothing!"

Moricite started to raise her hand to Kenneth. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. A spark of power arced within. The brick wall beside Moricite came alive. From it formed a mighty fist, almost the size of Moricite herself, that bashed the female Dark General across the alley.

"Am I now?" Jelcite asked, "It's a dangerous thing to underestimate your opponent young lady."

Moricite peeled herself off the pavement. Floored again. She noticed that her ex-commander was still standing across the alley from her a devilish grin on his face. He'd enjoyed putting her in her place.

"All that power and no guts to use it on anybody but your own people." Moricite jeered, "You might hate Beryl, but you're reminding me more and more of her every day. At least she was fighting for the cause."

"It got her killed, as was inevitable."

"I don't see it that way." Moricite said back, floating up into the air, "I'm going to show you that we can win Jelcite, but first I'm going to get even with you and your little Shadow friend."

The wall behind Moricite came alive. Another brick hand surged forth. This one caught Moricite in its rocky grip. The female Dark General gasped, straining under the pressure.

"So what will you do now Jelcite." she moaned, "Kill me?"

The Dark General in the form of Kenneth looked up smiling, "You can leave, now!" he remarked sternly. Moricite teleported out of the grip. She appeared a few rooftops away, just close enough to see Kenneth shake his head and walk into his building. She shook her fist at her old commander.

"If I had the power to waste Jelcite." she growled, "I'd get even with you. If he thinks he can scare me away from those silly Senshi he's got another thought coming. I'll fight harder, kill them, then I'll be back for you."

She had things to accomplish at Eldicite's. Night would fall soon. Letting out one more self indulgent growl Moricite vanished.

* * *

Usagi strode down the street, extremely proud of herself. And Rei had said she couldn't do it, hah, she'd show her. Happily she walked along carrying and eating two ice cream cones at once. Usagi found this quite an accomplishment. She hummed to herself with great cheer, adding to the difficulty of her feat. Time's had been when people had told her she couldn't walk and chew gum at the same time, she'd show them.

She licked one of her ice cream cones and checked that she was headed in the right direction. Usagi had been chosen as the best person to keep an eye on Yumemi seeing as she was Yumemi's friend and all. So far Usagi had made it to the block the studio was on. She continued down the street and finally made it to the building. Deciding that it was better to eat outside and not risk dropping ice cream on Yumemi's paintings Usagi leaned back on the corner of her building just beside the studio's cleared lot and began to chow down.

* * *

Yumemi looked at her latest painting in despair. She sat behind her desk looking at the easel and rested her head on her hands. She just couldn't get the face on the cloaked man right in her mind. Most of the work she'd done so far had been somewhat easy. When a face didn't come to her right away she had found the faces of those living in the city to do nicely, but not this time. The face had to be right. Yumemi sighed long and hard.

The phone rang. The artist, thankful for the respite, reached down and picked up the receiver. Wiping some sweat from her brow she put it up to her ear and spoke, "Hello?"

She smiled, "Hi, Mr. Masters!'

* * *

Eldicite leaned back on his chair and put his feet on the office desk in front of him. A small smile parted his lips. He spoke into the phone.

"Good day Yumemi." he said, "And how are you doing at the moment?"

"I'm fine Mr. Masters. I hope you don't mind about the people I brought over today."

Eldicite nodded then answered, "No no Yumemi, not at all. They were your friends, nice people. I'm sorry to say we didn't quite hit it off, but those things happen. Now to the point Yumemi, I'm going to be needing the studio free tonight, a business meeting don't you know."

"Important?"

"Oh, that meaning could be inferred." Eldicite said with a sparkle in his eye, "Now Yumemi, why don't you go home to work on your paintings for tonight. How about I stop over later, say tennish and see how you're doing with the latest one?"

"Oh that would be fine Mr. Masters."

"Good girl." Eldicite said, swiveling his chair, "I'll be seeing you later then?"

"Yes sir."

Eldicite signed off, looking to a calendar on his office wall, "Good bye for now Yumemi."

* * *

"Good bye Mr. Masters." Yumemi said. She hung up the phone.

He was such a nice manager. It was lucky for her she'd met him.

The artist immediately went to packing. She covered her latest canvas in wrappings to keep it safe, then took her palette scheme and put it in a briefcase. Picking both up she left out the back. Night was just about to fall.

* * *

The roof of the Lunar Art Studio was lit by the last rays of the setting sun. The subtle hues of the lighting matching or exceeding the natural beauty any of the man, or woman, made painting held therein. The beauty was short-lived. As the last direct red rays of light died out, passing with the sun beneath the horizon, they were temporarily bent as a distortion appeared in their wake. With a puff and a sparkle the Dark General known as Moricite arrived. She stood there, floating just in the air, and basked in the lack of light.

Rubbing her chin with her white-gloved hand the villainess set to work. She checked the interior of the outer showcase from one of the skylights. There were no apparent traps, but she knew Eldicite would not leave the place unguarded. Moricite deemed it wise for this approach to lack the personal touch, far better to let a Cardian take the brunt of the defenses. She reached into her jacket and produced the handful of contained creatures she'd figured were most likely to deal with Eldicite's traps and enchantments. Finding one she liked Moricite tossed it into the air, where it politely floated when it reached an appropriate distance.

"Cardian Dark Magi!" Moricite commanded, "Come forth!"

* * *

Usagi finished off her second ice cream cone with a chomp and a slurp. She hummed to herself happily and rubbed her belly. It was just becoming dusk and she was ready to go over and talk to Yumemi, since she had figured there was no better way to keep and eye on her then to take her out shopping on the town.

She was just about to head over when her watch signaled an incoming call. Usagi flipped up the top smiling.

"Hi Hi!" she called. The response was less than cheery.

"Odango-atama!" Rei's face appeared on the little screen, "As fast as you picked up I know you're not with Yumemi-san. What's going on, get lost again Usagi?"

"No Rei-chan I am not lost!" Usagi shot back sounding snippy, "In fact I'm out in front of her place now little Miss Perfection-sama."

"Good to hear." Rei said, unimpressed, "Now _get to work_!"

The face disappeared in a haze of static. Usagi's brows furrowed. The odango-atama'd one turned around the corner to start for the studio.

"Oh that Rei-chan can be such a..." she began to say, then stopped abruptly. Usagi found it appropriate that she had yet to close her communicator.

* * *

In a burst of smoke and color a gaudy, thickly robed female form materialized before Moricite. Though the beings puffy green and gold garb and sky blue, layered hair seemed laughable, it held quite an aura of power about it. Moricite found the Cardian, though a little brashly colored for her tastes, completely acceptable. In the very least subtlety was out the window.

"I am at your command Master." the Cardian remarked, bowing as best it could.

The Dark General nodded in approval. She reached into her jacket for her next talisman. Her hand came out with a small orange box, her enhancer.

"Very well." Moricite remarked, spinning the small box on the tip of her finger, "It's time to prepare."

With a motion Moricite produced an energy node from her blue orb back at her warehouse. The energy node whipped and curled in her hand, waiting for energy. It would get none yet. Moricite touched the box to the node and they reacted. The enhancer produced a containment field around the node, hardening it into a weaker version of the blue orb. If Moricite had it in her, she may have thanked Pome for her little toy, but she didn't, so she just enjoyed the effect. Secreting away the enhancer she held the new orb in the air. It floated obediently to the Cardian, who claimed it.

"Now go!" Moricite commanded, pointing at the closed skylight. The Cardian nodded obediently. It dived in breaking the glass. The interior lights flared. Energy arced through the room. The blasts changed vector, zeroing in on the intruder. With barely a thought, and a complete lack of concern the Cardian held the orb up high. The sphere floated from its hand pulsing as small rivulets of energy ran back and forth within it.

As the Eldritch blasts created by the second Dark General's defense spells raced towards their target they began to shimmer and weaken. The orb glowed brightly as it became the center of a spinning magical tempest of energy absorption. Tendrils of power whipped about the room, sucking up every last bit of Eldicite's enchantment. With its first task complete the Cardian brought the orb down to chest height and held it suspended between its hands.

Moricite smiled pleased with the work her latest Cardian was doing. She floated down into the chamber. The Cardian slipped aside for her.

* * *

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

And she was surrounded in a blue dimensionless energy field. The surrounding scenery took on a soft glow as she was wrapped in the mystical garb, gloves, and boots of the mightiest of the Sailor Senshi. The field disappeared in a flash as a crescent moon blazed on her forehead and was covered as magic bejeweled her head with earrings, ornamental red hairpieces and a golden tiara.

Sailor Moon stepped onto the scene.

* * *

Moricite floated about the viewing gallery, inspecting the paintings. She stopped for a second to brush some lint of her image in the group picture.

"Not my most flattering angle." she noted, leaning back and stretching an arm behind her head, "But being as beautiful as I am, it will do."

The Cardian was floating about the scene, randomly checking out the paintings.

"Anything of interest?" Moricite asked. The Cardian just shrugged. Art was definitely not its thing. As a matter of record it would be highly unlikely that any activity other than blowing away opponents would really count as its thing anyway.

The Dark General groaned when she realized the shadow was nowhere to be found. She would have felt the presence of a youma if Yumemi Yumeno had been in the building. The female Dark General hadn't really expected Eldicite to have left his prize shadow exposed to her wrath anyway. Still it was moderately disappointing that she wouldn't be able to screw up Eldicite's plan at the source.

Moricite looked over a few of the other paintings. They were interesting, but not too important. Eldicite must have had a reason for trying to get close to the shadow, Moricite vowed to find it. It was not that sad, sad pictures of the Sailor Senshi and their lackeys getting beat on weren't appropriately enjoyable to the Dark-clan but neither were they worth wasting time and energy on.

"There is another room of paintings beyond this portal Master." the Cardian advised, holding open the door to the back room. Moricite smiled, landing. She casually walked over to the entrance and looked in. What she saw was definitely more like it. The inside was totally dark and dreary, with a lot of air and the homey enclosed open feeling that was prevalent in the Dark Kingdom. She went over to the nearest pile of paintings and began to lift and open each one in turn with her telekinesis. The paintings were noticeably different from the others. These were paintings of the events in the Moon Kingdom, valuable references to the past of her enemies. Moricite was rather pleased with herself. The Cardian floated into the room after her.

The female Dark General was about to order to Cardian to use some unknown power on the paintings, presumably a copying ability, when she spotted a preliminary style sketch for a painting not held in the room, laying out on the small side workbench. She gasped and ran over to it. Though the title mentioned a joke Moricite saw nothing funny about it. A malicious grin formed on her face, as she recognized the outfit of Shadow Knight on the drawing. In its present form it told her little about the person, as only a few details were discernible, but Moricite knew that the final picture would be infinitely informative. Eldicite's reason for wanting control of the shadow was immediately brought to crystal clarity. Knowledge was power. Knowledge of thine enemies was even more so. Moricite decided to pay Yumemi Yumeno a visit and get a hold of the finished product.

The female Dark General turned towards the door. Her heart dropped.

"Hold it right there!"

It should have been no surprise Sailor Moon and the other Senshi had found her. Eldicite had always been good at setting traps. The Cardian had slipped into the shadows at the back of the room long ago. The Sailor Senshi surely hadn't seen it.

"Right here?" Moricite asked sarcastically, "I really don't think so, somewhere else would be far more appropriate."

Moricite began to teleport, and found that she had a problem, namely she couldn't. Trying to look unconcerned Moricite cursed herself for her blatant stupidity. She finally noticed that the room was far too big to fit inside the gallery. The fact didn't sit well with Moricite for she instantly knew why. The room she was in wasn't really a part of the outside building, nor was it part of the same dimension as the building was in. Eldicite had set one massive mother of a trap.

"Funny..." a somewhat deep female voice called from beside her.

"...it doesn't look like you're going anywhere." another voice finished. Moricite realized that the other Sailor Senshi were already in the room. She'd either been far too interested in the paintings or Eldicite had found a way to block her ability to detect them coming.

"I am Sailor Moon!" the heroine called out from the doorway, "I am the pretty soldier of love and justice in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!"

"Ugh, get some new lines will ya?" Moricite groaned, a bit green, then added a few words to herself, "Eldicite, I'll get you back, even for just making me listen to that again."

"The lines are tried and true!" Venus called from her position away and to Moricite's side.

"But all you're going to be left is black and blue!" Mars added, pointing at the villainess.

Moricite was looking rather ill, she growled, "I don't know what's worse, you sorry Senshi worthless attempts at fighting, or your worthless attempts at witty dialog, I'm getting rid of you while I still have an ounce of taste left in me!"

"Big words miss fancy." Venus growled, stepping out, "Let's see you try!"

Sailor Jupiter attacked first.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The electrical burst of Jupiter's attack streaked across the distance between her and Moricite. The Dark General looked less than concerned. The blast fizzled a few feet away from her, absorbed into a glowing blue ball at the back of the room. The Sailor Senshi turned to see a pair of glowing eyes open behind the ball. Moricite looked a bit ruffled.

"You mightn't mind cutting it closer next time would you?" she asked the Cardian.

"Nobody's perfect." the creature quipped.

"Just get rid of these silly Senshi." Moricite ordered nonchalantly, "I'll be watching."

With that Moricite vanished in a haze of teleportation. Unseen the Sailor Senshi she appeared floating at the corner of the room above the door. At least it could seem like she was out of the way. The Cardian held up the sphere and it produced a gale force burst of swirling wind. The Sailor Senshi crouched down with their arms crossed in front of their faces, braving the blast that had only the next effect of closing the door and really trapping Moricite, and hiding her groan of disgust upon seeing this happen.

The Senshi flashed from side to side, moving so quickly the Cardian had no place to aim its attacks. It drew in the power from the orb, pulling the object to its chest, then with a yell it thrust the orb forward and let out a powerful energy beam. The shot hit he wall between where Venus and Mercury were dodging, causing an explosion that sent both of them flying. When the smoke cleared the wall had no noticeable dents or even charring. Mercury and Venus weren't quite so lucky. As the pulled themselves off the ground they were noticeably blackened and breathing heavy. Seeing an opening against the pair the Cardian shot towards them. Its visage, looking mean and angry, floating a few inches off the ground, and charging, froze the Sailor Senshi for a second.

Sailor Mars, off to the Cardian's side, decided to warm things up a little.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

The Cardian glanced over its shoulder to see blazing disks of fiery energy streaking towards it from behind and to the side. Instantly it made an inertialess change in direction, cutting fast to the left and letting Mars's fire pass harmlessly by.

"Damn!" Mars exclaimed, "I missed!"

"I'll try!" Sailor Jupiter was on it, "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The green Senshi let fly a powerful burst of electrical energy. The Cardian was unimpressed. It held out its blue orb. In a burst of energy Jupiter's discharge vanished.

"Oh no!" Jupiter cried, "It absorbed my power!"

"Moricite's done some work on this one." Mercury advised.

"We've got some work of our own to do to it." Venus called, "Let's hit it hard!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

"Sparkling wide pressure!"

The Cardian's eyes widened when it saw the onrush of power coming at it. The expression was not of surprise though, but of delight. With a flick of its hand the orb began floating above it, and drawing the energy from the room. The Senshi's attacks fizzled. Jupiter and Venus dropped to their knees, shivering. The Cardian didn't even notice the one Senshi standing tall, looking peeved.

"I've had enough of you!" Sailor Moon roared, her scepter winking into existence at her hand, "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The Cardian was shocked this time. The orb wasn't absorbing this attack. It disappeared in a blast of light. Sailor Moon grinned, tapping her scepter in her hand. The other Senshi looked up smiling. Their smiles turned to looks of shock when the Cardian fell upon Sailor Moon from the ceiling!

* * *

Shadow Knight shook his head slowly and let out a low moan. Perched atop one of the high ceiling rafters he'd seen that one coming a mile away. The Cardian was really laying into the Sailor Senshi's now, but though shaken, they were still holding their own. His muscles tightened as he looked for a place to jump in.

A dark form slipped into the building, landing beside him, from the single trapdoor style skylight in the ceiling. Shadow Knight looked over to see Tuxedo Mask standing beside him. The watcher nodded to the new arrival. Tuxedo Mask smiled back.

"Good day Captain." the tux clad wonder said. There was a change in Shadow Knight's mask, was it surprise?

"So, you've guessed." Shadow Knight replied, looking back to the battle.

"It wasn't hard." said the tuxedoed one, who was standing quite comfortably on the narrow rafter. He knelt down to look at the battle.

"It's not going too well." Shadow Knight informed him. Mamoru looked on, judging for himself.

"They can surprise you." he said back. They saw Sailor Moon go bouncing along the floor, propelled by one tremendous punch.

"I guess I'd better go and help." Shadow Knight remarked, leaning forward. He found Tuxedo Mask's hand on his shoulder.

"No." the caped one remarked, "This is my job."

"And since when have you been the only person that can save the Senshi?"

"Since I've been the only one that ever has been around to do it." Tuxedo Mask looked smug. Sailor Mercury shot through the scene below them, skipping along from a strong blow. She quickly got up and rushed back off to the fray.

"Hey!" Shadow Knight shot back, "I've been around helping them for as long as you have, a pity I wasn't so blatant Princey."

"It's still my responsibility." Mamoru repeated.

"You saved them last time." Shadow Knight replied, a look of competitive malice forming in his eyes. Tuxedo Mask smiled.

"It's my business." he remarked. Shadow Knight shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess there's only one way to handle this then." he growled, holding out his fist, "We'll settle it like men."

"Agreed." Tuxedo Mask responded, holding out his fist as well. They both began shaking their outstretched hand up and down. On the third shake both of their hands opened up. The looked at each other peeved. They closed their hands and shook them again. This time they both came out with closed fists. Again annoyed they shook them again, and came out with closed fists again. The action really heated up when they tried for a fourth time, coming out with only their index and middle finger's extended. They growled in disgust and went on trying to Rock-Paper-Scissors their decision who would save the Senshi. In the meanwhile, behind them, white garbed forms started whipping about the background, along with the occasional blur of green and gold.

Sailor Jupiter was the first to notice the pair in the rafters. Though neither of the two caught her word she started shouting at them. They were about to go for their eighth try when Sailor Mars came flying through the air bounced off a wall and collided with Jupiter, sending them both sprawling. Shadow Knight looked over and his eyes tightened. He grabbed Tuxedo Mask's fist with his free hand.

"This is getting us nowhere." he growled, turning towards the fight. Tuxedo Mask saw his intent.

"Together then?" Mamoru asked.

"Let's."

* * *

The Cardian flashed across the floor, blowing Sailor Mercury out of its way. She hit the wall hard and staggered, dropping to one knee. The Cardian raised its orb to blast the blue Senshi but found itself getting a quite clear look at a green high top shoe. Sailor Jupiter's jumping spin kick actually turned the Cardian's head. Annoyed, it blasted her away with a gust of wind from its free hand. Sailor Jupiter hit the ground rolling. She popped up right next to Sailor Moon, who was kneeling, holding onto her injured shoulder.

"This isn't looking good." Jupiter commented. As if to add credence to Jupiter's words the Cardian, now free of distraction raised its orb high. The colors in the globe began to swirl.

"If you think it's bad now." the Cardian snickered, "Just wait."

The thick robed creature began to cast a powerful spell. There was a flash of red.

SHLACK!

The Cardian skipped away, winding up with its back against the wall. It had yet to lower the orb, still expecting to be able to cast its spell, but the rose sticking in the ground at its feet was giving it pause. It could see Tuxedo Mask slowly floating down to the ground behind the Senshi, his cape trailing behind him.

"HAH!" it jeered, "You think that silly little rose is going to stop me?"

There was a flash of silver.

CA-SHUNK!

The Cardian's eyes opened wide in pained shock. A drip of its evil green colored blood dripped onto its head. The creature looked up. The orb was still above it. It's hand was still up there too, now if only it wasn't transfixed to the wall by Shaddar. The mystic blade was buried through the Cardian's hand into the wall behind it. Shadow Knight dropped from the rafters. There was an obvious grin behind his mask.

"Well Sailor Moon." he remarked coyly, "Do you think you can hit that?"

Sailor Moon nodded, choosing to ignore Shadow Knight's callous remark. She stood tall, her scepter in hand. A bead of sweat appeared on the Cardian's forehead. The creature began pulling at Shaddar with its free hand, but as usual the sword held firm.

Sailor Moon spun about, drawing in power. She swung the weapon forward.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The Cardian let out a wail as the moon power washed over it. This time there was no escape. In a flash all that remained was a card, still transfixed to the wall by Shaddar, a card which in an instant blackened and began to smoke.

Sailor Venus let out a whoop. Mars clenched her fist and pulled her arm in with triumphant glee, letting out a "Yes!". Shadow Knight let out a soft chuckle, while Tuxedo Mask just stood back in the corner, his arms crossed, watching his competitor.

If any of them had been more alert they would have noticed Moricite before she opened the skylight above the rafters. The creak of the rusty hinges brought Tuxedo Mask's eyes up. He saw her making her exit and leapt for the skylight. Grasping the edge of the opening he stuck his head up to look out. Moricite was nowhere to be seen. Tuxedo Mask cursed himself for not noticing her, then found something he couldn't help but notice. He was being stomped on.

"Ta ta cape boy!" Moricite chortled, bringing her foot down on top of Mamoru's head, "See you next fall!"

As Tuxedo Mask toppled back into the studio Moricite floated up into the air and disappeared. The caped hero caught a rafter on the way down and managed to make a graceful, if not triumphant, landing.

"I almost caught her that time!" he growled.

Shadow Knight looked up from pulling Shaddar free of the wall. One of his eyes tightened in disgust.

"If you're not trying to kill her why bother?" he growled. Tuxedo Mask looked back, a similar scowl on his face.

"Maybe because we're different." Mamoru growled, "You have no idea of what we've been through together. Do you think helping us once or twice will get my respect?"

The Sailor Senshi began looking back and forth between the pair of feuding males. Shadow Knight just shook his head and started to walk to the shadowed back corners of the room, a path that would take him right past Mamoru.

"I don't need your respect." Shadow Knight said in reply.

Tuxedo Mask looked away angrily as the other dark figure walked past him. The Shadow Knight patted him on the shoulder on the way by.

"But, if it makes you feel better, you are right, we are different." said the one walking away, "You just attempt to look cool..."

Tuxedo Mask recoiled as if struck, but Shadow Knight wasn't finished.

With a grin visible through his mask the dark one added, "...I am."

Mamoru growled, clenching his fist at his side but the Shadow Knight just ignored him, receding into the darkness. With a tip of his hat, and a wink of his eye the dark one was gone without a goodbye.

Tuxedo Mask was fuming. Usagi wondered why Shadow Knight's attitude seemed so familiar. He'd reminded her of someone.

* * *

Eldicite entered the house without ringing the doorbell. He had his own key to the back door so he used it. He'd seen a light on in the main study so he knew Yumemi must be working there. He grinned a grin with a bit of a lilt toward deviltry. He'd seen the artist working feverishly on the Shadow Knight painting through the back glass window. As there wasn't much to be done she must have at least a recognizable face finished by now. The advantage would be his.

The Dark General strode through the darkness, happy that his work was finally about to show fruit when he felt an odd tugging at his form. He looked about, his eyes capable of seeing even with so little light. Nothing was there. Shrugging he strode on, but found his way blocked.

"Wha..." he griped. The shadows came alive gripping at him. They spun about, making Eldicite dizzy. Startled the Dark General reacted as evil was wont to do, he lashed back.

"Get off of me!" he growled loudly, letting out a telekinetic blast that reached in all directions. The shadows cleared, shattering away as if solid, and he saw Yumemi, sitting at her easel. She had seen what he'd done, the darkness had only been completely opaque to him. Yumemi Yumeno's eyes opened wide.

"You're one of them!" she gasped, "The beings in my paintings! Why didn't I see it."

"I didn't want you to!" Eldicite shot back, incensed, "Now give me that painting!"

Yumemi looked at the work in front of her. Why would Raymond want it? The Dark General began making his way into the room. The front door opened.

"It's not for you." a dark voice called from the open doorway. Eidicite turned to see a black clad man with a swept back, pointed cap and a dark cloak standing just inside the light.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Eldicite growled. Shadow Knight slipped one hand into his cloak and held the other towards the Dark General.

"Shadows." the cloaked one said. The work itself was simple, ordinary, the effect it had was anything but. The shadows reached out from the darkness and latched onto Eldicite. The Dark General this time had no luck in dispelling them. The growled his contempt from the entryway he was now stuck in.

Yumemi was looking at Shadow Knight in shock. She glanced back and forth between him and the painting.

"It's you." she gasped. The dark one stepped forward, looking at the painting.

"A nice likeness." he remarked, passing his hand over the image, "You are quite an artist Yumemi-san, but I've added a mask to the look."

Yumemi looked back to her painting. Over the face on the canvas a mask had appeared, covering all but the eyes. It seemed quite appropriate. Yumemi tipped her head, appraising the work.

Eldicite shouted in rage. He finally broke free of the shadows. Their grip was no longer strong enough to hold him. Yumemi Yumeno turned the easel around, showing him the piece. Seeing his work ruined Eldicite's gaze shot to Shadow Knight. Rage filled his eyes.

The dark one was completely calm, "There is nothing left for you here." he said, "Leave."

Though Eldicite was fuming, he was no fool. His form wavered.

"There will be a reckoning for this, hero." the grey clad being growled as he vanished. Shadow Knight just nodded.

Yumemi turned wanting to talk to Shadow Knight, but he was no longer there. She sighed and took hold of her painting.

Giving it a final once over she remarked, "I kind of like it.", and quit for the (k)night.


	9. Tournament

Sailor Moon R+

Bi-weekly set #1

Episode #8

Today on Sailor Moon you would think

that the Sailor Senshi would have had enough of fighting,

but it's Martial Arts contest time and people just can't

help trying out their skills for charity.

Just Leave it to Moricite to turn good deeds to her own purposes.

Can we stop her and an army

of mega-Martial Arts clones at the same time?

Just stay right there and I'll show you!

**TOURNAMENT**

The Hikawa Shrine was beautiful in the late afternoon. A breeze was blowing though the trees around the open temple grounds, creating a gentle rustle. The shadows were becoming long and the very feel of the place came across as rather lazy.

A pair of girls in white and blue school uniform walked into the scene through the front court arch. They chatted happily as they crossed the open space, heading for the temple proper. The pair stopped near the first person they meet, a moderate height fellow in temple robes with a long unkempt haircut that came down over his eyes, lazing contentedly on the dais by the temple bells.

* * *

Yuichiro looked up to see Usagi and Ami standing over him. He gave them a toothy smile and waved a salute.

"Hi girls." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey Yuichiro-san." Usagi remarked, looking around, "You're not busy today I see."

"Oh, I got off chores." the dude replied smiling, "Makoto-chan got here early and there's nobody to boss me around."

"Huh?" Usagi looked at Yuichiro, confused, "What does Mako-chan coming here have to do with your chores?"

There was a roar off out of sight just around to the side of the temple. Usagi and Ami turned to see a pair of forms moving so fast they might as well be flying zip across the temple grounds. The first was male, his clothing was unclear at the speed he was moving at, but it was likely a mix of blues and browns. The second was female, wearing white clothes on top, red on the bottom, and swinging a bamboo broom for all she was worth.

Yuichiro let out a chuckle, remarking, "She brought Davin-san with her."

Ami's eyes were the size of inner saucers. Usagi looked a bit peaked. They could both hear Rei screaming her head off.

"BOSSY? BOSSY!? I'LL GIVE YOU BOSSY YOU ASS! JUST SIT STILL FOR A SECOND, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!"

They could hear a second voice shouting from inside the temple.

"Rei! Watch your language young lady, and leave that poor boy alone! If you keep this up I'll have you working on polishing every floor in the temple with a toothbrush!"

Yuichiro started laughing his ass off, "I hope Makoto-chan brings that guy around more." he spat out between fits of hilarity, "I'll never have to do chores again!"

Ami and Usagi just looked on, beads of sweat forming on their foreheads. The fast moving maelstrom made a hard turn right and started past the onlookers. Usagi and Ami's skirts ruffled in the passing breeze. Davin made a hard turn at the end of the courtyard and started coming back their way.

"Rei would you stop it!" Makoto called, poking her head out from the side of the temple.

The raven haired girl took a few more swings at her fleeing aggravator before she saw her friends looking at her. She stopped in front of Ami and Usagi, rubbing her head leisurely.

"Oh, hi guys." she said, her hand resting on her broom, "What's up?"

Davin had a hard time stopping as fast as Rei, he tripped and started sliding across the ground. He came to a pained halt, on his face, right in front of Makoto.

"Lucy, I'm home." he groaned. Makoto bent down to help pick him up.

"You have got to learn to control your temper Rei-chan." Amy advised her friend, "It is going to start getting you into trouble."

"A little late for the advice." Rei said, blushing, "But thanks anyway Ami-chan."

A short, bald little male form came storming out from behind Makoto. The look in Grandpa's eyes was enough to make Yuichiro shiver.

"I should ground you for a week young lady!" he roared, toddling forward, "And keep you out of the Martial Arts contest!"

"But Grandpa!" Rei sounded upset, "You wouldn't, you couldn't!"

"I could, and if you keep this up I will!" Grandpa threatened.

"But Grandpa, we need a team of five to enter the tournament, if you keep me out."

Yuichiro sat up, smiling, "Oh I'm sure we could find somebody else, anyway since this was one of the places they held preliminary matches we might just be able to get some dispensation."

Yuichiro immediately sunk back in the full force of Rei's most menacing stare. He blushed and excused himself, almost tripping in his haste to get in the temple and out of sight.

"I'm sure I'll be invaluable to the team." Rei remarked, her arms crossed in self-assuredness.

"I suppose we will have to see about that won't we." Grandpa shot back, waving a finger at his granddaughter, "And you had better leave that fellow alone or we won't."

Rei humphed as the little man walked off, groaning about the disrespectful youth. Usagi nudged the raven haired girl.

"So you actually got in." she said, though less as a statement and more as a question.

Rei nodded confidently responding with, "Yeah, the competition was tough, but I pulled the group through."

"Nice story Little Miss Humility." Usagi moaned an aside, then spoke up, "I'm sure this contest is going to be much easier to cover then the that last tennis tournament they held in the new mall."

"Yeah, I'm sure I had to do most of the watching while you got to play around with your friend Naru the ball girl." Rei sounded peeved.

"It's so good that you made it Rei-chan." Ami congratulated her friend to divert her attention, "Who've you got on your team?"

"Yuichiro-san, me, Grandpa, Mako-chan, and Mamoru-san." she replied, "We're gonna clean house."

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi sounded shocked, "Doesn't he tell me anything anymore?"

"Chill odango-atama, I was going to." the small group jumped, they hadn't heard Mamoru coming.

Usagi took the surprise in stride, crossing her arms and giving her boyfriend a snide look over her shoulder, "And were you now?" she remarked, "That's news to me Mamo-chan."

Makoto finally had Davin to his feet. He got up rather groggily. They were privileged with watching Usagi start reading Mamoru a little, cursory bit of the riot act. Makoto giggled. Davin just gazed skyward.

"They're in it deep those two." he commented, then looked about, "While the lovebirds haggle, mind showing me the place they held that contest, I'd love to see it."

"I thought you didn't like fighting Davin-san, why the interest." Makoto asked. The fellow shrugged.

"You're right that I don't like being in fights." he replied, "But hey PJ, I'm American, watching somebody else get the living snot beat out of them is kinda a national pastime."

"Ahh." Makoto looked at Davin as if he had gone a bit funny in the head, "If you say so."

"Well whaddaya call Footbrawl?"

Makoto just grinned and pointed towards the back of the temple, "It's over here." she said. The couple walked away. Meanwhile Mamoru was trying to defend his choice to fight in the tournament.

"Hey, I thought you would be all for it Usako." he remarked, "A little practice for a good cause never hurt anyone."

"And like you haven't had enough fighting lately?" Usagi returned, elbowing Mamoru. The surrounding girls giggled a little.

"Come on Usagi." Rei put in on Mamoru's behalf, "We needed a fifth person and Mamoru-san volunteered, most of the better guys in karate class are going out for the thing anyway."

"It's all for charity Usagi-chan." Ami added, "The proceeds from the entry fees and admission to the event go for refugees, and the needy."

"You too Ami-chan?" Usagi looked to her friends, "Oh, well if it's for charity."

"I told you she'd come around, what else'd we do with the free tickets." Rei said to Mamoru, "Now on to more vital matters, any news about this Raymond Masters character?"

"No." Ami replied, "I've been checking computer systems all over the city and his name doesn't even come up."

"We'll just have to keep looking for him and Moricite then." Rei suggested, "I'll set up another fire reading."

"That won't be necessary Rei-chan." Mamoru interjected, pulling a brochure out of his pants pocket, "Take a look at this."

The paper unrolled when Mamoru held it out. The girls gasped. It was a list of notable information about the tournament.

"I'm surprised you couldn't find him Ami-chan." Mamoru remarked, "It says here Raymond Masters is one of the sponsors of the tournament."

"Looks like we have another reason to go." Rei said, deep in thought.

Grandpa popped up. He called form a distance off behind them, "Hey Rei-chan, it's about time for practice, grab Yuichiro-san and come on!"

Rei let out a sigh. They heard Makoto and Davin walking up.

"Well I can't help it if I'm curious PJ." Davin was explaining, "You've got to admit it is weird."

"Hello young man!" Grandpa said, coming closer to everybody, "And I hope you aren't going to get near Rei-chan, I'd hate to ground her."

"But you'd do it anyway." Rei whispered.

"Oh don't worry about it sir." Davin said with a slight bow, "But could you answer something?"

"Eh, what?" Grandpa asked.

"How exactly can you fit the Astrodome in that little outhouse out back?" Davin asked in return, sounding serious.

"Ah, I don't know what you're talking about." Grandpa replied, "I've got to get these kids to practice anyway, so if you will excuse us."

The little guy walked off with Mamoru, Makoto and Rei in tow. Davin was just left shaking his head. A crow landed on his shoulder.

"Hmm." Davin commented, looking to the bird, "And what do you want?"

* * *

Usagi sat in her bedroom, looking out the window. Though at the moment she had everything that she ever wanted, she found that she was missing Luna. Times like these the moon cat always had a few helpful hints or some words of advice to cheer her up and make her feel a little less lonely when she had nothing to do. Of course this wasn't counting the pile of undone homework on her desk, but who ever counted that. She took her picture of Mamoru off her windowsill and hugged it, then allowed herself a small smile and put it back.

Her mother appeared, poking her head through the half closed doorway.

"Hi lonesome." she called, "My don't you look bored, why don't you come out, I'm sure I can find something for you to do."

"Oh, no thanks Mom." Usagi replied, "I'm all right, just broke."

"Well then, who's going to beat my rugs?"

"I'm sure Sammy will do just fine." Usagi said, with no lack of sarcasm. Usagi's mother just smiled and slipped away.

"OK." she said, "But if you need something to do..."

"I won't Mom. I'll just spend my time thinking about the tournament tomorrow."

"Huh?" the head of Serena's mother popped back into the room, "You aren't really thinking about going to that Martial Arts tournament Usagi? It's a school night."

"Oh Mom!" Usagi was taken aback, "I've gotta be able to go."

"I don't know if I should let you Usagi." her mother responded, "All that fighting isn't good for a girl your age."

One of Usagi's eyebrow's raised, if only her mom knew, "But Mom, Mamoru-san's in it."

"Oh, well." Usagi's mother seemed to see things in a whole new light, "If you're going to go for your friend, well that's different, why didn't you tell me, sure you can go."

"Oh, Mom, you're the greatest."

"Now would you mind beating these rugs?"

"I guess not." Usagi said, "I'll be there in a minute."

Usagi's mother disappeared again, smiling. Usagi laid back for a second. She had a little chuckle to herself. She bet Sailor Moon could make short work of that tournament. With that little cheery thought she headed out, ready as she'd ever be for chores.

* * *

Davin walked into the junior high sports arena from above the stands and looked at it appraisingly for a moment. Rei's high school had been quite generous in allowing them the use of their gymnasium. The center court was large enough to hold a basketball game in normally, but the seating for about five hundred that slid out of the wall on the right and left sides shrunk the floor by a bit. Still, the floor space was sufficient to hold the large, roped in ring in the center.

Coming down from atop the only bank of permanent bleachers Davin spotted Rei and Makoto milling about by the side of the ring. He called to them waving. Makoto waved back. Rei ignored him.

"Hi girls, we're the first here huh?" he said, hopping off the last step, "So this is the place."

"Yeah, isn't it cool?" Makoto replied, "Rei's got home field advantage."

The raven haired girl gave a little grunt of recognition over her shoulder. She was too busy digging around through a black satchel on the ground.

"Uh, well looks like we're the first ones here." Davin remarked, "Surprising Makoto, seeing as Usagi and Ami have yet to arrive, though you all come from the same place, you didn't skip class to get over here did you PJ?"

Makoto turned a few shades of red. Davin just gave her a telltale little knowing look from the corner of his eye. Rei picked up a pair of long wooden poles from beside the base of the ring.

"I need some practice." she said standing up. Makoto crossed her arms.

"There's no bo routine in the tournament Rei-chan." the taller girl remarked. Rei, smiling turned and tossed a staff to Davin.

"Uh, mind tellin' me what you want me to do with this?" Davin asked.

"You look like you're in shape." Rei responded, "Would you mind helping me out?"

Davin looked at the staff in his hands like it was some alien object. He shook his head and set the staff down, leaning it on the side of the ring.

"I don't like fighting Rei-chan." he asserted his view.

Rei looked over to Davin, a glint in her eye. She shrugged and flipped her staff about a bit. Makoto grimaced, hoping she didn't know what her friend was up to. Rei's control of her temper was usually less than stellar. She had to be bottling it up for a reason. Rei probably just wanted to embarrass Davin a bit.

"I didn't ask you to fight, just help me practice." Rei was saying. Davin didn't look moved.

"Fight, practice fighting, there's no difference in my eyes." said Davin, crossing his arms, "Both things I don't do. I really don't know why you'd want to participate in this whole violent affair anyway."

"It might be fun." Rei added. Davin looked at her as if she was nuts.

"Come on, not just to help a friend." Rei asked, getting into the ring and snagging Davin by the scruff of his collar. Davin grasped the staff on the way by the red ropes. He looked like he'd just swallowed something distasteful.

"Well if you insist." Davin said, "I guess I can oblige."

"Rei-chan, what are you up too?" Makoto looked at Davin getting dragged into the ring.

"I really don't like fighting Rei." Davin remarked, "I hope you aren't planning something."

"No, I just got a whim." the raven haired girl replied, "Come on, it'll be fun."

Davin looked unconvinced, but resigned. He gave Makoto a reassuring smile, making sure not to hit edge of the ring's floor wrong.

"Don't go hurting Davin-san now Rei-chan." Makoto scolded, "He's not a fighter like we are."

"Oh, I'll keep it in mind." said Rei, spinning her bo to the back of her arm as she walked along, "It's only a little friendly practice."

"Since when have we been friends?" Davin asked, "I'm sure we could be if you gave it a chance, but as of yet we haven't even been that friendly ya know."

"I've figured." Rei returned, "You know how to use a staff?"

"I've seen things done with them." Davin remarked, holding his bo loosely in both hands and feeling the weight of the thing, "These staves can hurt people you know."

"So I've heard, but don't worry." Rei laughed, "Not scared are you?"

"Intimidation is your specialty I see." Davin commented, stepping towards the center of the ring, "Why did I come here and get myself into this?"

"Oh, just make sure I don't hit you." Rei said, setting herself into position. Davin shook his head and just stood there looking a bit confused.

"Are you sure..." he started. Rei was smiling at him wickedly when she rushed forward. Davin's eyes opened wide and he ducked off to the side. He apparently had no idea what he was doing though, because he got his feet tangled and tripped out of the way, heading for the floor. He had his staff trapped up against him in a very non-professional way as well. In fact it was held so badly that Davin had no recourse but to get it out of his way before he really got tangled. The bo staff had to move, so it did. Unfortunately for Rei the only place Davin's staff had to go ended up right between her feet. This meant that while she swung at Davin, purposefully just enough wide to miss the guy and make him freak at the same time, and got good results for it, her own recovery lacked the grace she expected. Davin skipped and tripped to the ropes, keeping his feet. Rei ended up doing a face plant.

Makoto giggled as Rei peeled her face off the mat.

"Oops!" Davin gasped, "I'm sorry Rei I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's no problem." Rei returned, using her staff to stand up faster. She sounded a bit peeved. The instant she hit her feet she spun around and went for Davin again and again Davin tried to get out of the way only to find this time that his staff was stuck in the ropes. He ignored Rei for a second and yanked on the recalcitrant weapon. To his surprise his turning of the staff to yank on it had freed the weapon, so his pull had the net effect of sending him spinning.

Rei hadn't the foggiest idea what was happening. Davin had fell away from the ropes flipping and flailing about, hopelessly off-balance. This would have made her quite happy and maybe even satisfied her little sadistic streak if her "friend's" staff hadn't found its way to quite a familiar place in its impromptu travels. Rei did another face plant, Davin's staff tucked quite nicely between her shins.

Davin was quite dizzy but retained his feet. He quickly spread his feet to maintain his balance, then pulled on his staff. He noticed there was still some resistance to his tug. Looking over to see what it was he blanched when he saw Rei face down again.

Makoto was loosing it. She smacked her fist on the mat again and again, trying to stop from breaking out laughing. When Davin's eyes fell upon her she gave him a smile and a thumbs up. The boy was looking a bit peaked.

Rei shot back up to her feet. With a quick move she angrily swung at Davin. He hadn't even seemed to notice. That made it even more unbelievable when he casually ducked down to talk to Makoto and Rei's shot flew over his head. This wasn't Rei's only problem. She had vastly overextended her swing, putting her completely off-balance, and that was before she tripped over Davin's casually held staff. Face plant number three.

Usagi and Yuichiro walked into to gymnasium through the lower entrances, chatting fervently. Usagi, having come right from school was still in her uniform. Yuichiro, on the other hand, had put on his exercise style, spandex workout suit and was carrying his bag of necessary materials over his shoulder. On the insistence of Rei's grandfather he had bought and brought all order of common and strange salves and liniments for the fighting group.

The pair both stopped at the doorway. They looked perplexed by what was happening in the ring. Davin was standing there, leaning over the ropes, holding of all things a staff behind him while he was talking to Makoto, who was standing outside the ring, laughing and keeping some kind of count. Rei was there too, picking herself up off the canvas of the raised ring.

"Hey guys!" Usagi called, "What's up?"

Davin turned, calling back to the new arrivals, "Hi Usagi, Yuichiro, what's up?"

The two looked at Davin in shock. Upon turning to greet them Davin had inadvertently beaned Rei on the back of the head in the tradition of one of those turn with the ladder style gags. Rei was left kissing canvas.

Davin gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry Rei that was an accident." He sounded quite apologetic.

"This is getting unbelievable." Rei groaned, picking her self off the ground again. She managed to prop herself up on her bo.

"You look hurt." Davin moved to help, "Can I lend a hand?"

Rei gave Davin a stare that backed him off quite quickly.

"That's seven times now Rei-chan." Makoto giggled, "Just admit it, he's too lucky for you to hit."

"I'd like to know how." Rei groaned.

"Clean living?" Davin jokingly suggested, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"In your dreams." Rei sounded pissed as she slipped under the bottom rope and stood on the gymnasium floor.

"Whoa." Yuichiro walked up to Rei, "What happened Rei-chan, you look hosed."

Rei shook her head and dropped her staff replying, "Oh, I just tried to give Davin-san a lesson in staff routine. All that I accomplished was having him give me a lesson in the art of getting out of the way of fraggin' everything."

"Hey, what can I say." Davin laughed, leaning on the ropes, "Being a spineless chicken has its advantages."

Rei grabbed one of Davin's legs and pulled forward. Her antagonist landed with a loud thunk on his butt against the ring floor. Rei smiled contentedly as he let out a soft moan.

"Now that that's over." she said, "Where's everybody else?"

Makoto came up beside Davin, checking that he was all right.

"Oh, don't fret about her." she remarked, "Just look at it this way, you worked up one heck of a positive fall ratio."

"Don't tell Usagi, she'll probably think I came down with something."

"HE DROPPED YOU HOW MANY TIMES?!"

Davin leaned forward, propping his head up in his hands and sighed. Yuichiro was looking at Rei with profound disbelief. His shout had turned Rei all different shades of color.

"I never meant any disrespect." Davin called, Rei ignored him, "I didn't mean to do anything, just get out of the way."

"Well it looks like we even beat the staff." Mamoru popped up, noiselessly as usual. He was sporting a black gym sack to go along with his usual green jacket and black shirt and pants. Davin looked at the new arrival and groaned, though Makoto couldn't tell whether that was from annoyance or pain.

"Hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi called. Davin looked visibly ill. Rei's grandfather appeared right behind Mamoru. The older man had been hidden by the ring.

"Not to worry I've brought plenty to do and I'm in the mood for preparation." the short guy called out in his own, joyous but demanding way, "Let's get to work team, the Hikawa Shrine Rangers had better get off to a good start."

"Hikawa Shrine Rangers?" Usagi repeated, sounding a bit sick. Rei gave her a stifling glare.

"What Miss Perfect, you don't like the name?" the raven haired girl spat, "I think it's a great one, picked it myself."

"With a little help." Yuichiro added, rubbing the back of his head.

"Merriment's over." Mamoru advised, walking up, "We've got work to do."

"OK everybody!" Grandpa called, "I've already signed in so we hit the first locker room on the left, the place has separations so we don't have to worry about coed stuff."

"Oh Yuichiro-san I bet you're so disappointed." Usagi gave the fellow a nudge. He blushed widely.

"Get off it Usagi." Rei growled, walking past, "Or I'll have to get tough on you next meeting."

"What else is new?" Usagi mumbled.

"Hey." Rei noticed a few absences, "Aren't Ami-chan and Mina-chan coming?"

"Sorry." Usagi said, "They can't make it."

"Would have been nice of them to tell us." Rei groaned, "Oh well, they'll just have to get work of my exploits in thrashing others second-hand."

As Makoto, Mamoru, Rei, Yuichiro and Grandpa headed off for the locker rooms a second group of contestants entered. The group, five men in their twenties, each member of a slightly different weight and build, was already decked out in traditional loose-fitting white karate gi. Though they weren't all black belts they had a staunch look of seriousness and determination about them. They'd been through a few tournaments before.

"Whoa, the team from the dojo looks awfully tough this year." Yuichiro remarked, "There guys are from the school you go to Mamoru-san, aren't they?"

"Yeah." Mamoru nodded, appraising the group, "Mostly brown and low-level black belts, the guys sure want to stack the tournament in their favor."

Rei scanned the faces and shuddered. Most of the guys there had been able to put her down at least once or twice, and all were from the advanced group, all but one. She looked to the fifth man, a black belt. She hadn't the foggiest who he was.

"Hey Mamoru-san." Rei got her classmate's attention, "Who's Mr. Handsome over there?"

Mamoru looked over and picked out the new face. He couldn't tell why Rei had called him 'Mr. handsome', but the guy certainly had an impressive air about him. Being six foot two, weighing about one-eighty to ninety and being built like he'd hadn't spent a day out of either the weight room or training didn't count him as handsome in Mamoru's book, just as trouble. Mamoru looked at him closely, this was probably the fellow he'd be fighting.

"I'd heard the dojo was taking this seriously." Mamoru said in reply, "But I'd never thought they'd ask Isamu Saitoh-san to join their team."

"Joy, take all the fun out of it why don't they?" Rei muttered, heading into the lockers.

Usagi walked over to Davin who was looking at the group that walked in. He'd never even bothered getting up from where he fell on the mat and was now casually leaning over the bottom rope.

"You can get up can't you?" Usagi asked. Davin chuckled.

"Sure I can." he said, "Maybe I like it here better, sure is safer."

The member of the opposing team that had gotten so much of the other's attention walked into the open gym floor. He appeared to be looking things over, then his eyes fell on Davin. Usagi noticed a look of shock and puzzlement on the new guy's face. Davin was waving at him sheepishly.

"Davin, Davin?" the man called questioningly as he walked over, "Is that actually you?"

"Hi Isamu." Davin replied smiling. They clasped hands friendlily as soon as the new guy was close enough to reach his sitting comrade.

"Man it's been years." the standing one remarked, "Last time was on Okinawa right, I know it was somewhere in the Ryukyu's."

"It was Okinawa." Davin replied, "So how've you been, still going for the glory of battle I see."

"Liked fighting then and I haven't changed." Isamu answered, "Unlike you Davin, you've changed a lot man."

"Six years can do that to a guy." Davin shrugged, then noticed Usagi was being left out so her added, "Hey Usagi, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, butt kickin'est guy in the protectorate, Isamu Saitoh."

"I don't know about that last part, remember that time in..." Isamu started.

"Ah shut up and take your complements like a man." Davin interrupted his friends reverie. Usagi laughed.

Isamu started rubbing the back of his head, he quickly changed the subject, "So what are you doing here, you never did like this kind of thing much."

"Ah." Davin searched for words, "I've got a good friend in the tournament, I thought I'd better be here."

"A good friend huh?" Saitoh gave Davin a sly looked, "If it was anybody else I'd be asking if it were a girl."

Davin just looked off to the side, smiling.

"Oh no, whoa you have changed." Isamu laughed, "You've got a girlfriend? Who could you find that would actually put up with you? Can't be this little flower."

Usagi blushed. Davin shook his head.

"She's in the lockers, and she's kickass." Davin warned, "I'd watch her, and watch for her when she comes out."

"What's she look like?" Isamu asked.

"I've heard she looks like me." Davin answered, giving his friend and offsided look.

"Won't be hard to spot then." Isamu laughed, then noticed his team signaling, "Hey, I've got to go, make sure you watch me wiping the floor with the pantywaist brigade they call the other teams around here."

"Confidence, confidence." Davin smiled and gave Isamu a little flick to the forehead with his index finger, "I'll hold the door open for you to make sure when the little Hikawa Shrine dimwits kick your butt that it doesn't hit you as you're flying by."

Isamu's eyebrows raised for a second, but he had no time to press the issue. He simply walked away. Usagi was sweating.

"You're not scared of that guy?" she asked, "For a guy that doesn't like fights you sure seem to keep trying to get into them."

"Ah, Isamu and I go way back, he knows I don't mean anything by it." Davin remarked, "Let's go find some good seats."

* * *

As the second group of contestants cleared the doors and headed for their locker rooms another white garbed figure appeared behind them. This one was a woman, maybe in her late twenties, early thirties, with long curly brownish black hair and soft, better than average features. Taking time to hide a camera in her satchel she glanced about and walked out into the gymnasium. Spotting the most recently entered team heading into the lockers she followed, stopping only for a second to scowl when her gaze fell upon Usagi.

* * *

High on the wall of the gymnasium opposite the permanent bleachers was a large, lone window. Behind this window was the press and announcer's booth. At the moment it held neither sort of creature, but one, though currently lackadaisical in his manner, far worse all together.

Eldicite lazed back in the announcer's chair, resting his feet on the PA instrument panel and adjoining table. He crossed his arms behind his head and swiveled about to get comfortable.

Playing philanthropist suited him perfectly. Encouraging science and the arts to suit his own purposes was to him, immensely enjoyable. Even now he was owed quite a few favors about town. That would increase, especially if he went into charitable enterprises, which he was. Being a major, behind the scenes sponsor of the tournament would not only achieve a few of his goals, as had sponsoring the previous tennis tournament, but that little endeavor these staged fights would also prove immensely enjoyable. Eldicite loved staging fights.

"Uh Mr. Masters?" one of the staff opened the door, "I'm sorry sir, but if you don't mind we need the booth now."

"Oh, not at all." the Dark General returned in his usual British accent, "Thanks so much for telling me, I'll be on my way."

Masters stood. The staff member, one of the technical crew, opened the door fully and got out of the way. With a nod Eldicite passed.

"Will you be watching the tournament from the stands or floor sir?" the technician asked.

"The floor I believe." Masters responded, "I like watching fights from as close to the nearest exit as possible, don't you agree?"

The tech, now bending down to check the mic system gave Masters as polite of an odd look as he could. Masters just ignored him and walked off.

* * *

Down below the last of the teams had already entered. The competition was all set from the production standpoint, now all that was needed was viewers. Two were already there. Davin and Usagi had taken seats on the bottom step of the bleachers for the time being, though both were planning to head out onto the floor when their team was around, seeing as they had gotten permission. Their lonely vigil in the seats was a short one. In only a few moments there had formed, outside the gym in front of the ticket booth, a long line of potential spectators. The Martial Arts had always been popular, and charity would soon feel the lucrative effects of that popularity.

The competition itself was single elimination, eight teams of five, and five bouts between each team. Each team needed the backing of a dojo registered as of this year, whether or not the dojo was actually still in operation. Fighting styles were varied, ranging in age from Gung-fu to Jeet-kune-do. Opposing contestants were matched off by priority of skill level and weight class in that order. All qualifications and matchups were set to insure the fairest fight possible, and the rules were specifically tailored to prevent any serious injury, making the event one of the more reputable of the newer contests to enter marketing.

* * *

In the Hikawa Shrine Rangers' locker area everyone had donned their respective activewear. The group seemed to wearing be almost a random conglomeration of outfits. From Grandpa and Yuichiro's spandex to Mamoru, Makoto and Rei's different colored gi's they almost seemed a hopeless mishmash of style differences. The effect was not completely unintentional. The lack of a standardized clothing style, in fact the utter randomness of their clothing had led a few previous teams to completely underestimate the group, assuming them as disorganized as their attire, and pay for it. Also the group lacked any telltale signs of how good each member was. Belt and gi color had been arranged to taste. Rei and Makoto were both sporting white gi, but Makoto's had green fabric lining the edges and seams of the top with matching belt and wrist protectors, while Rei's was red in all the places Makoto's was green. Mamoru, on the other hand, had on a black gi with a red belt tied at the side and a similarly colored rose embroidered on the left breast.

As their first match was slotted third in the order they all sat, awaiting the happenings anxiously.

This was a stark contrast to the team of Rei and Mamoru's usual dojo. The group, as previously mentioned wearing clothes that could have been made in a photocopier for all the originality and difference in them, was sitting patiently, awaiting their turn, and being the best ranked team on the roster they would be going first.

The team's reverent waiting was interrupted however by the entry of an unexpected visitor. The five looked over to see a comely woman standing in the entrance to the room.

"Ah miss." Isamu voiced, "I do not think it is proper for you to be in here."

"Oh pish-tosh." the woman said, giving her head a little shake to enhance the irreverent effect, "I'm Morine Delmarko, freelance reporter. I'm looking for a story from the best and I hear you guys are it."

One of the members let out an appreciative whoop. Some of the others just started rubbing the back of their heads as they tried to fend off the ego-boosting complement. All fell silent as Isamu raised a hand.

"I am sorry miss, we are not in the habit of giving out interviews."

The reporter looked sincerely hurt, "Oh no? but I hear confession is good for the soul. I'm sure you boys have got some juicy little tidbits people would love hearing after this is all over. I expect you to win you know."

"Your complements are appreciated." Isamu shook his head, "But I don't think..."

The reporter ran her hand gently under Isamu's chin. The fighter shuddered, even he was losing his composure to the little temptress.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "You look like you might have a little dark side to even you."

"Well..." Isamu blushed, accepting the attention. The reporter smiled.

"That's all I needed." she remarked. One of the fighters looked up, he had been lost in thought a second ago, trying to remember something. The realization hit him quickly.

"Hey, didn't Morine Delmarko disappear a couple of weeks ago?"

Isamu pulled away, but it was too late. There was no longer a comely young reporter standing next to him. Instead floated a darker, grey suited, more evil looking female with long black hair.

"To have disappeared, Morine Delmarko would have had to have existed in the first place." Moricite growled. Before anyone could react she let off a blast of force that traveled in all directions. Under most normal circumstances the Dark General's attack would not have phased a trained fighter much, but in the enclosed area of the locker room the blast bounced off the walls pummeling the humans from all directions. They fell to the ground, each stunned, but conscious.

"Perfect." Moricite said with an evil sneer. The enhancer appeared in her hand. The orange talisman glowed, a tendril of mystic power snaking out from five of the boxes six sides. The humans convulsed as its energies transfixed their bodies.

* * *

Usagi sat back, reading the rules brochure and going over the finer points of the long words with the people who sat around her. She had barely time to get to the part about where hitting was allowable when she was interrupted by an event all there were anticipating. The first sign was the announcer climbing into the ring with a microphone. The next was the high-pitched wail of feedback he got from turning on the mic, and then...

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" his voice boomed over the loudspeakers, "It's time for the first annual Charity Martial Arts Tournament to get under way."

The crowd let out a rousing cheer.

"As you all should know by now all proceeds to this event, sponsored by the 10-ban group and Matsulisan corporation go to charity." the announcer announced (how could you guess?), "With that in mind let's introduce the first two teams for tonight."

The announcer waved his arm once towards each of the locker room entrances on either side of the gym. The first team entered.

One thing few people saw upon the first teams entrance was a man wearing a grey uniform, standing between the doors and the stands. He appraised the fighters as they came out, four males, one female, all brown and black belts over red karate uniforms.

"The Fighting Warriors of the Hatori school!"

Eldicite stifled a laugh as the idiots started prancing and waving to their fans. Four of them started preparing around the outside of the ring while one of the smaller men hopped up to the mat and started showing off with high kicks and punch flurries.

"The group from the Steel Mark Dojo!"

The Dark General had a hard time seeing the new group, but he knew from his reports that they were the favorites to win. His interest was piqued when he noticed they had a sixth person with them. Though the group was decidedly all male, this new person was a woman, one who had a few problems getting out onto the floor. The tallest of the white clad Martial artists turned and there was almost a small scuffle trying to get the woman admitted, but in the end she was.

Eldicite felt a tinge of concern, press weren't supposed to be allowed on the floor during the matches. If he had wished to risk the chance of being spotted he would have immediately questioned the person who'd let her in on his or her sanity. The fight was just about to begin though, so Eldicite put that part of his agenda to the back of his mind.

The names of the contestants were announced and the first fight started. Unlike popular opinion the first set of matches were quite close. This made the action intense and the energies expended in the battles most extreme. The final fight went the duration of the allotted three minute time period, down to the wire just like the four previous. In most circumstances the losing parties began a miraculous last minute comeback, only to be defeated easily in the last second. Though it made for exciting, while anti-climactic, fights no one quite knew the strategy the Steel Marks were working with.

All the while the reporter's camera remained focused on the fight from close up. The woman stood back, looking rather happy with herself. She knew, beyond the notice of anyone else, back in the locker room a familiar blue glow kept her schemes alive.

The second set of fights went more as expected. The third however interested Eldicite greatly. The Hikawa Shrine Rangers walked all over their first set of opponents.

* * *

The night passed by in a flash. Excitement has been known to cloud memory, and there was enough excitement that night:

Mamoru slipping behind the star fighter of the Arakoshi dojo and scoring the winning point with and elbow to the back.

Makoto's flying off the ropes jump kick that sent her competition bouncing away and scoring her winning point.

Isamu coming back after a disappointing set of points against him put him behind by twice over his score to win with a smashing throw and punch that sent the crowd wild.

Grandpa turning the lightweight fighter of the Midtown Kempo School into something resembling steak tartar with a punch that had to be shown on slow motion camera to come out as a blur.

* * *

During the Steel Marks second match Usagi noted that Davin was looking very worried about something. He appeared to be concerned about what he told Usagi to be his friend Isamu's strange change in style. Usagi just put it off as Davin's not seeing him in years, but the fellow wasn't convinced.

Again and again throughout the night the Steel Marks and the Hikawa Shrine Rangers proved themselves far better then their opponents. While Isamu and his teammates seemed to enjoy stretching out their fights to the optimum length for suspense and excitement Mamoru, Rei and the others won their fights with flash and style. The fact that Rei hadn't a single hand laid on her during the first two competitions gave the fans not only something to cheer about, but boded ill for the favorite Marks.

The reporter, who seemed to be giving the Steel Marks advice throughout their matches seemed to notice this. It pleased her to no end. In fact, each time they walked back, away from the ring, she was wont to give knowing looks towards the Rangers who were usually coming out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's time for the final match of the evening. A match that pits the Hikawa Shrine Rangers against the group from the Steel Mark Dojo!"

The crowd cheered. All the performers were in center stage. The Marks on one side of the ring, Rangers on the other.

"Isn't this so cool!" Usagi cried, hopping up and down in glee, "You guys are gonna win, I just know it!"

Rei scowled at her pigtailed friend. The little odango-atama had come up to ringside and now was skipping about Mamoru, looking over-exuberantly happy. Davin too was near ringside, but his attention was focused on Isamu across the way.

"Hey, Isamu!" Davin called. The fellow didn't even look up. Davin shook his head.

"Mind your own business brat!" the reporter style woman called out from behind the other team.

"Hey, that's harsh." Usagi said, taken slightly aback, "The guy's his friend lady."

"The Steel Marks don't have time for friends." Isamu shot back. Davin's eyes narrowed. He walked around the ring and laid a hand on his friend from behind. He was determined not to be ignored. He wasn't. Isamu spun and slapped Davin's hand away. The look in his eyes was of pure hatred.

"Isamu, what..." Davin started.

Isamu cut him off, "Keep your hands off me."

"This isn't like you friend." Davin shot back. Isamu crossed his arms.

"I'm not afraid of you." Isamu said leaning closer to Davin, his reply was little more than a whisper, "Once this is over, you are next."

The expression on Davin's face changed from concern to something no one else in the room could read as anything other than anger, but there was more there. Davin turned from his ex-friend and stormed out the doorway that the Marks had come from. Makoto wondered why he was heading that way. Usagi wondered why the reporter's attitude seemed so familiar.

"Well well." the announcer's voice came over the speakers, "It looks like one of the Steel Marks and one of the friends of the Hikawa Shrine Rangers are trying to get this show started ahead of time."

"Tell me about it." Rei groaned. She wondered where Davin had headed.

Rei wasn't the only one who was wondering. Eldicite watched the young man from his secluded nook on the floor with rapt interest. He loved fallings out between friends, giving him one reason to pry, and that added to the unusual direction the fellow had headed was all the reason he needed to check things out. Eldicite vanished.

* * *

Rei stepped into the ring. One of the Marks, a middle height man with black hair and a brown belt, followed suit. They looked each other over cautiously. The ref walked to the middle of the ring, ordered the two into positions, then to bow, dropped his hand, and the match was on. Rei struck first, nailing the Mark with a well-timed chop to the back of his ribs when he missed a punch. The Mark scored next, wrapping up Rei's feet on a fake when she tried to block a punch he threw high. This pissed Rei off, she charged in on the next point, won, then lost the next one when her next charge backfired. The reported on the sidelines looked pleased, in a quiet word she ordered the Mark to finish his opponent painfully. It didn't happen. In an incredible shock to the male Marital artist Rei held with him block for punch, punch for block until in a point that lasted almost a minute she snuck a punch in and won the match.

The Mark sideline looked shocked. The reporter fumed, her ranting making Usagi think even more that she recognized her. The woman calmed down though and sent her next fighter in against Grandpa. To the Ranger's disappointment, though Grandpa held with his opponent, his overconfident attitude set him up quite well for a fall, which he took. Then it was Makoto's turn. Her opponent was determined not to underestimate her. He didn't, for the whole lot of good it did him. Makoto, pissed that Grandpa had been taken down and now was sporting a footprint between the eyes from an illegal kick that cost his opponent a point, lit her opponent up like Time's Square at New Years.

The reporter ranted and raged. She gave Isamu orders then sent him in against Yuichiro.

* * *

An odd creature stood within the confines of the Steel Mark locker room. To many it would have looked like some demon out of a storybook, but if taken from the Senshi point of view it was just your run of the mill, red, four armed, horribly clawed and fanged, bad hair day out the ass, Cardian. This particular Cardian was holding in its hand an energy node to the main collection sphere and was busy drawing in the power Moricite was collection with her camera focus. It was not to busy, however, to fail to notice the doorknob to the locker room being jiggled. This did not worry it, the door was locked securely.

Then the door opened anyway.

Davin stepped into the Steel Marks locker room. He found not a person standing. Isamu, his friend, and all the other Marks were laying about, spread all over the place. He grimaced, moving over to his friend. Pausing only for a second to check each of the unconscious fighters vital signs he rushed out of the room, calling to the first person he saw to get paramedics.

Eldicite stepped into the locker room, unseen, just after Davin left. He looked over the carnage and sighed. Just then the Cardian popped up, or in this case down, from its perch above the ceiling tiles in the center of the room. While holding onto the ceiling with its lower hands it shrugged with its upper ones, unsure of what another Dark General was doing in the area. Eldicite just turned away, stopping long enough to fire a blast into the room that knocked the Cardian's head back and sent it scurrying up into the crawl space above the ceiling tiles.

"Bitch." Eldicite moaned in his British accent.

* * *

"Come on Yuichiro!"

"You can do it!"

As his friend called out from the sidelines a beaten and battered Yuichiro looked up at Isamu, standing on the other side of the ring. Yuichiro was tired of the match already. Isamu had gained a few points against him, only to use them up while beating on Yuichiro afterward. The Mark fighter looked supremely confident.

Mamoru could only watch the spectacle from ringside, confused as to why he wasn't fighting Isamu.

The two fighters readied themselves again. The ref announced their scores, two for Isamu, one for Yuichiro, warned Isamu again, and let them go. Isamu flitted in, dancing about on the tips of his toes. Yuichiro stumbled for a second, feeling a bit hurt and Isamu closed in, only to find Yuichiro had set up a rather effective bluff. The Mark fighter fell backward when Yuichiro hit him with a powerful punch to the gut, then another reverse punch to the face.

"Yeah Yuichiro-san!" Usagi called from the side. Isamu looked pissed. He couldn't control his anger anymore. He charged Yuichiro, forgetting the rules. Taken by surprise Yuichiro could do little as the enraged Mark backfisted him to the ground then stepped on the side of his knee, breaking it inward.

Yuichiro's friends at ringside let out a cry for their friend. The ref rushed forward to stop the fight. Isamu glared at his fallen foe. The crowd booed.

"You idiot!" the reporter screamed, "Can't you do anything right?"

Mamoru leapt into the ring. Isamu readied himself for him. Davin appeared in the doorway to the gym, flanked by two armed security officers. Usagi finally remembered what Jelcite had told her Moricite's human career was. She realized the truth almost too late, for Moricite, pissed that her little scheme was going to pot right before her eyes had decided to act. The Dark General ripped her camera apart. Within the casing was a small pocket of energy which Moricite held to the sky. The conditions, though unplanned for, were proving just energetic enough to save the situation. The ball expanded into a node which Moricite started draining everybody with.

Usagi watched the audience all fall asleep, along with the guards, fighters and ref. Her friends were fighting a valiant struggle to stay awake. Usagi too was feeling groggy, but not to groggy to clasp the locket on her bow.

"I think it's time for the real fighter to stand up!" she cried, leaping into the ring, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

And she was surrounded in a blue dimensionless energy field. The surrounding scenery took on a soft glow as she was wrapped in the mystical garb, gloves, and boots of the mightiest of the Sailor Senshi. The field disappeared in a flash as a crescent moon blazed on her forehead and was covered as magic bejeweled her head with earrings, ornamental red hairpieces and a golden tiara.

Sailor Moon stepped onto the scene.

"You're just in time Sailor Moon!" Moricite proclaimed, "To have your energy drained as well!"

Moricite held her node at Sailor Moon. There was a blur of motion. Moricite let out a grunt and fell to one knee. She had been struck from behind. Looking around she saw no one, but had a few good ideas about who would want to screw up her plans. The shadow of a pigtailed warrior fell upon the villain. Moricite stood, her concentration broken she stepped back away from the sailor suited heroine above her. The Dark General, now in her usual form, sneered at the Sailor Senshi.

"MARS POWER! MAKE UP" "JUPITER POWER! MAKE UP!"

"I am Sailor Moon!" the heroine cried, "The champion of justice. Moricite, you have perverted charity for you own evil ends and in the name of the moon I will punish you!"

"I'm not scared of you silly Senshi!" the grey suited villainess declared.

"Then how about us!?" Jupiter cried, appearing to Moricite's right. Sailor Mars appeared on Moricite's left.

"I don't think so." Moricite, as usual sounded confident. The reason for this became all too apparent. The Steel Marks were at her side in a flash. The Sailor Senshi backed away, regrouping, only to find their path blocked by an enormous Cardian. Sailor Moon let out a gulp.

"Cardian Fourarm, I wish this rabble gone!" Moricite commanded. The Cardian bowed.

"As you wish master." it growled, starting forward. The Senshi backed up, being herded towards the Dark General behind them. There was a flash as a rose appeared between them.

"Don't give up Sailor Senshi!" Tuxedo Mask was there, floating down from the bleachers.

"Yeah." Moricite shook her head, sarcasm written all over her face, "Like I didn't see that coming."

Over beside the entryway to the gym a lone figure stood, looking rather bemused by all the happenings. Davin, who had been out of the range of Moricite's drain, seemed rather reluctant to help, of course his contribution to the fight anyway could have been debated.

"You're a brave one aren't you?" a British accented voice asked. Davin looked over his shoulder to see a man in a grey suit standing in the doorway.

"Do you think they're in trouble?"

"Probably, but it's not my fight." Davin replied.

"Ah, words of wisdom." Eldicite remarked, "And I thought you might have been the one that broke her concentration."

"Sorry." Davin shook his head, "I kind of thought you did."

Eldicite switched subjects, looking a bit bemused, "You're the kid I saw at my studio aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, you're the guy Mamoru didn't like." Davin noted as he started out past Eldicite, still looking back at the fight, "The Sailor Senshi will come out on top, they have a rep for doing that."

"So I've heard." Eldicite added. The Steel Marks were about to move in when a katana struck the ground at their feet. The room was cloaked by a strange darkness. The all the colors in the room changed and all eyes were drawn to the single black flame in the hand of a figure reclining comfortably on the ring's top rope. Moricite looked at the flame in Shadow Knight's hand and gawked.

"Great." Davin remarked, "Another loser in a cape."

Eldicite stifled a chuckle. He turned to see the door behind him swinging shut. The kid had left. The male Dark General figured they were making kids smarter these days. Eldicite found it odd that with nothing else to do he hadn't seen Shadow Knight coming. For a second he sensed an odd emptiness about the hero, but that quickly cleared and Shadow Knight's head turned towards the fight.

Moricite stared at the flame that radiated darkness in the hand of the Shadow Knight. She couldn't believe it, that trick was near Kunzite's power level, how strong could her new opponent be?

"Who are you?" the Dark General gasped.

With a wave of his hand Shadow Knight dispelled the flame. He hopped down from the top rope to the gym floor saying, "Well, I'm not wearing a top hat, or carrying a cane, nor am I spouting corny poetry, taking that into account, I'd say the process of elimination leaves only one name for me left..."

"Shadow Knight!" Moricite growled, more out of anger than a need to finish his sentence. She definitely did not appreciate the sarcasm in the dark one's words.

"Give it up Moricite." Shadow Knight growled, "You're overmatched."

"Am I now?" the Dark General laughed, "I think not, my powers have been growing with the energy I collect, try this one... MORI!"

Shadow Knight reeled back as a dizzying spray of lights and energies danced around him. His sense of gravity and balance were completely upset. Moricite smiled and pointed at the dark one. Seeing a fight on two fronts she sent her clones out against who she saw as the most immediate, least known threat to her. The Steel Marks charged Shadow Knight, letting go with all their Martial arts skill and prowess. The energetic display cleared quickly, and Shadow Knight somehow found a way to roll back away from the Marks. The Sailor Senshi began towards the fight.

As he evaded the first of the Mark's attacks Shadow Knight shouted to the Sailor Senshi, "Get that Cardian, I'll handle things here!"

"Are you sure, those guys are tough!" Mars called back. For the split second he had to spare Shadow Knight looked at the red Senshi like she was an idiot, then turned back towards his foes.

"He can handle it!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed, lunging at the Cardian. The Senshi had little time to argue, the battle was already being waged.

Tuxedo Mask slipped out of the way of the four armed Cardian's counter swing. His cane had shown no effect on the beast. Sailor Moon was trying in vain to get the thing to sit still long enough for her to get a good shot with her scepter, but the Cardian was moving too fast.

Isamu reached down and grabbed Shaddar, trying to pull it from the ground. The sword stuck firm.

"You're not really up on current events are you?" Shadow Knight asked, striking the Martial artist with an overhand right as he flipped over his sword. Isamu went sailing back, knocking two of the other Marks to the ground with him. One of the standing Marks decided to take advantage of Shadow Knight's excessive attire. He latched firmly onto the dark one's cloak and tried to pull him down with it. Leaving Shaddar go for the moment, an annoyed Shadow Knight flipped back over his opponent, wrapping the Mark up in his cloak, which conveniently detached as if it had been held on by nothing. Shadow Knight then beat the guy to a bloody pulp. The other Marks moved in.

It took about ten seconds for Moricite to actually be impressed. She was so impressed in fact that she just stood there awestruck, with only the reasoning capability to back away. Shadow Knight was tearing through the Steel Marks like they didn't exist. The fact that these particular fighters were bereft of any such limitations as conscience and pain hadn't escaped the Dark General, it actually made the fight look even more frightening. Shadow Knight gripped one of the Mark's arms, locked it back at a right angle to his body then kicked it with full force. The pop it made was quite disconcerting, though so was the ugly red/blue color it turned. He then used the incapacitated Mark to beat the stuffing out of the next of her clones that came along. Moricite had already noticed that the Shadow Knight's cloak was weighted and had a razor sharp edge, and his hat popped out those purple quills like a pez dispenser. Some of the Marks already had a few feathers sticking out of vital locations.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

Sailor Mars ducked the Cardian's double arm swing and dove away from it, her fire missing by a mile. As she moved she saw Shadow Knight nail one of the Mark's with an elbow to the gut, then a powerful snap backfist to the face, and finally a strong right cross that used the previous two blows as a setup. The Mark's head snapped about. Mars could hear vertebrae pop out of place, but she had her own problems. Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask were playing a cat and mouse style, hit and run game with the Cardian, but the thing had gathered up so much energy it didn't seem to be feeling any effects.

The lack of success on the part of the heroes was not limited to the Senshi. Shadow Knight was having no luck either. While he was easily pummeling the Steel Marks, all the damage he was doing vanished in a few seconds. It was only a matter of time before one of his enemies scored a hit. Isamu sent Shadow Knight to the ground with a side kick to the small of his back. The clone found that he had something in common with Shadow Knight, his hit hadn't done much to his opponent either, other than piss him off. Shadow Knight leapt up to his feet, cursing loudly and hit Isamu with a glowing backhand that splattered the black belt's head. The effect of the attack was more sorely felt by Shadow Knight. His shock at letting his anger get out of control was more pressing then Isamu's abrupt decapitation. The clone just grew a new head.

Moricite was getting annoyed. She'd floated up to the top of the gymnasium and was hovering near the ceiling, trying to make heads or tails of the swirling mess beneath her. In both fights her own lackeys were too close to her enemies to allow her a clean shot. The Dark General did the next best thing. Calling upon the powers of the enhancer she transformed the clones to a more suitable, armed and armored form.

If one could have seen Shadow Knight's face they probably would have noticed him blanch. He'd been having enough trouble already and the Steel Mark's abrupt transformation to creatures with vicious hooked and spiked weapons wasn't helping matters much. He needed to shake things up a little, ranged weapons and luck were going to be handy against them this time, not hand to hand combat. Figuring this he called Shaddar to his hand.

Sailor Jupiter hit the floor rolling away from the Cardian. She spun to she it charging her. It never got close. Shadow Knight was there, catching it full in the face with a flying kick.

"I think we need to switch opponents!" he shouted, as the Cardian was sent sprawling, "Blast those suckers!"

"Keep the Cardian down and I'll dust it!" Sailor Moon commanded. Shadow Knight didn't need to be told twice.

"Cover them!" Tuxedo Mask called to Jupiter and Mars. The Steel Marks were rushing towards the fray. They didn't get far. If there was something to be said about charging at a pissed Sailor Scout while using a sword the words didn't need spoken.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The blast landed right in the middle of the oncoming fighters. The resulting explosion sent the Marks flying about like bowling pins. Though unhurt the clones couldn't get back up in time to stop the events that had been set in motion.

The Cardian convulsed as Shaddar burst out of its back. Shadow Knight kicked the creature off his sword. He ducked to the side, revealing Sailor Moon standing right behind him.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The Cardian was caught in the energies of Sailor Moon's attacks. It wailed once, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The remaining dark card fell to the ground, sticking in, point on.

Moricite vanished. With her energy needs met she had no need to continue the fight.

Sailor Moon wiped the sweat from her brow, letting out a deserved whew. Tuxedo Mask gave her a thumbs up and nodded his approval to her.

Sailor Jupiter could be heard shouting a resounding, "Yes!"

Sailor Mars dropped to her knees, exhausted.

"This better mean we won the tournament." she groaned.

* * *

The crowd milled about on the bleachers. Most of the wreckage had been cleared, except for one annoying blackened hole in the floor. Everybody was awake, including the groggy Steel Marks who were standing by at ringside. In the ring stood the announcer, amidst the supposedly recently revived Hikawa Shrine Rangers.

"Well ladies and Gentlemen, this part of the show is better late than never in coming." the announcer spoke into the mic, getting a few laughs, "Seeing as the Steel Marks did not actually show up to the tournament when called, they have forfeited the prize."

Isamu and the other Steel Marks at ringside bowed to the people in the ring, showing no disrespect for the rules of the game. Davin was standing beside Isamu, consoling his friend.

The announcer went on, "With this resolved we can declare the winner of the contest to be the HIKAWA SHRINE RANGERS!"

Rei and Makoto cheered. Grandpa hopped about clapping. Usagi followed suit, hanging on to her boyfriend. Rubbing Usagi's head Mamoru leaned on the top rope and winked to Isamu.

"Next time." said Mamoru.

Isamu smiled and nodded, "Next time." he agreed.

"Party at the temple!" Rei called. Their small group let out a hearty unanimous cheer.

The Sailor Senshi did not know it, but their victory was no cause for celebration. At that moment Moricite was back in her warehouse. Her orb now glowed brightly. It was time for the Senshi first real test against their new enemies to begin. Moricite was about to put the final stage of her master plan in motion. The glee was sorely evident in her vicious eyes.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for sitting through that one. I'm not especially pleased with my old writing style currently, but it gets the point across. I'd like to also give thanks to everyone who has followed so far and special thanks to all those that have reviewed this work. Your response makes reworking this feel worthwhile.

There'll be an additional omake coming in the next couple weeks, but I'm not quite sure where to put it. The jokes are slightly more M and it has a bit of a crossover to it. I probably will put it in its own one shot story and link it from this one.

As for story notes... well I feel it's a little hard tolerating Davin at times, but I hope he's not too off-putting. I hope I can get the final battle with Moricite into a readable form. Only two more episode chapters to go before we're on to the next book and the next villain.

Thanks all,

SRO


	10. Battle Royale

Author's notes:

Here starts the hell week.

This chapter begins a series of events so difficult that the Senshi have to take extreme measures to cope with it. Some things change, some are explained. Lies are revealed. More of the truth becomes known, and it all starts with one woman's rage.

Be on the look out for "Moricite Omake Special: A Typical Day in Tokyo" coming out this week or next. It'll be M and a slight crossover so it won't appear as a chapter of this story but instead as it's own one shot. Oh and talking of Moricite, the little bit of lyrics at the beginning driving her nuts is from Donna Lewis "I Love You Always Forever".

The Finale chapter "For the Love of a Friend" will require more work than the previous ones and may be delayed. It is possible that the first chapter of "Sailor Moon R Plus Two, Bauxite: Burn it All" may come out first. Response here will determine that, since the finale needs a hell of a lot of work.

So on with the show. Raise the curtain. Enjoy the reading...

...and welcome to hell.

* * *

Sailor Moon R+

Bi-weekly set #1

Episode #9

Today on Sailor Moon, Moricite has finally had enough.

She's on the attack now

and conquest is on her mind.

The evil scum even starts attacking the city

just to lure out the Senshi!

Can the Sailor Senshi stop her rampage of evil?

Do we have what it takes to match her unleashed might?

Stay tuned, and I'll show you!

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Plushness in abundance. From the light pastel shade walls, to the soft pink desk and vases filled with flowers, the room was meticulous, not one thing out of place, not one speck of dust to be seen. Morning sunlight streamed in the windows.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a girl. The girl was a tall one, with green eyes and brown hair pulled back in a pony tail. She was hugging and cuddling a teddy bear, albeit one with a red headband and an included plastic M-60 machine gun, while she swayed to the soft music coming over her pink and blue radio.

_I love you _

_always forever_

_Near or far_

_we're still together_

_Everyday_

_I will be with you_

_Everything_

_I will do for you_

The front door, left unlocked, crept open slowly.

"Hi Mako-chan, ready to go to school?"

Makoto gasped, taken by surprise. She saw Usagi peaking her head in from the doorway, waving happily. The taller, brown-haired girl, blushed. Usagi noticed the song and the way she was holding the bear.

"Oh." she called knowingly, "I see, you weren't just thinking of Davin-san were you?"

_You've got, the most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen_

Makoto blushed brighter, then put the bear down by her desk and stood up. She expressed her embarrassment with a bit of snippiness.

"No, no I wasn't." she quipped, shutting off the radio. Usagi just eyed her coyly.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't tell him." Usagi replied, not sounding quite serious.

"Oh no you don't Usagi-chan!" Makoto rushed her friend with only a short stop to put on her shoes. The two of them shot downstairs, yipping and giggling as they went.

* * *

"Thank all that is dark. That song was making me sick."

Moricite dispelled the image in her orb with a curt wave of her hand. The ball returned to its usual actions, meaning just floating in place all the time. Now however the glow from the orb was extremely bright. It lit even the far reaches of Moricite's warehouse stronghold.

The villainess spread her remaining Cardian's in her hand. Her choice had to be exacting, capable of extreme amounts of raw power. This left Moricite in quite a quandary. She had expended her strongest Cardians. Where would she get one strong enough to even survive what she was about to attempt.

For a second Moricite's mind wandered to when she was listening to Jelcite and Sailor Moon converse in Jelcite's shop. She'd heard him say something that hadn't really registered until then. The realization hit her in an instant.

"Does she still have it?" Moricite wondered aloud, turning to the orb. With a thought command she recalled some of her images of Sailor Moon. One shot interested her the most. Taken earlier, from Usagi's room it showed her holding a small, cardlike object. Moricite's face lit up with glee.

"Oh very good." she said, devilish pleasure dripping from her tongue like poison, "I'll have to rearrange my plans to get it, but this will do nicely."

Her face, contorted with evil, was lit in the blue glow of the orb. The image of Megaburger Deluxe appeared.

* * *

Kenneth looked up in shock. Unsure of the ludicrous sight he was seeing. He'd just been about to open Megaburger Deluxe when Eldicite had stormed in the front door!

The lower ranking Dark General still in his full uniform grabbed Kenneth by his maroon top and hauled him in the back room. As the door closed behind them Jelcite was there. Eldicite released his superior.

"I want answers!" Eldicite roared.

"You forget yourself." Jelcite said calmly, "Let me remind you."

Without even turning Jelcite laid a hand on Eldicite's shoulder. With a burst of energy the lower ranking Dark General was hurled, spread eagle, into the back wall. As Eldicite groaned behind him Jelcite went about nonchalantly brushing off whatever Eldicite's touch had left on his shoulder.

"Maybe I was too hasty." Eldicite said, regaining his demeanor.

"What do you want Eldicite." Jelcite growled, seeming to have no time for the other Dark General, "I am no longer part of these little battles, or hadn't you noticed?"

"I want Moricite off my back!" Eldicite growled, giving his superior far less respect than before, "She has been aggravating me to no end, and disobeying your orders..."

"I am in no position to help you with your problems." Jelcite interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest, "Moricite will not follow my orders, maybe you should try to be a little more covert."

Eldicite's British accent took a higher pitch, "More covert? If I were any more covert I wouldn't be doing anything!"

"It is not my problem." Jelcite remarked, "I will not allay your conscience by acting for you simply because you're too lovelorn over the bitch to do anything to her "

"I'm over her." Eldicite sounded stern, he was good at that particular tactic as well, "I was just..."

"Are you trying to fool me?" Jelcite shook his head, "You care for her, you kept the painting Peggy Jones made of her, admittedly you can hide it better now, but I remember once upon a time that when you thought of her you did more pining than a logging mill."

"What's the use?" Eldicite groaned. He wasn't going to get anywhere.

"The Senshi may not be my friends, but their not my enemies either." Jelcite advised, "You would be advised to stay out of their way, and if you value your own safety, stay out of Moricite's way too, you might just get caught in between two forces that would eat you alive."

"We will see about that." Eldicite challenged.

"Not likely, haven't you felt it?" Jelcite returned, "I can feel the power Moricite now possesses, she'll make her final move soon, and you will keep out of the way."

One of Eldicite's eyebrows peaked as he asked, "Is that an order?"

"One that you will follow."

* * *

Usagi sat at her desk. She was bored to tears and school hadn't even started yet. Maybe getting up early to pick up Makoto wasn't such a great idea after all.

A small redheaded girl appeared beside Usagi, "Wow, you, early" Naru gasped, "So, it's not like I need to ask, but did you do your homework this time?"

"Ah, who, me?" Usagi turned to Naru smiling as the redhead took her seat, "Come on Naru-chan, you know how painful homework is."

Naru glanced skyward in exasperation adding, "Yeah, but it hurts less than the pain in your ears you must get when Sakurada-sensei yells at you."

"I just tune her out." Usagi said, putting her head down on the table.

"Lucky you." Naru was not so enthused.

"Hi girls!"

Usagi buried her face in her desk when she heard Umino's voice. Naru nodded politely to her unlikely boyfriend.

"Hi Umino." Naru said in monotone. Straightening his bottle cap glasses Umino took his seat and yanked his portable computer out of his bag.

"Did you hear Naru-chan?" Umino started, "One of those monsters hit the Martial arts tournament yesterday. Weren't you there Usagi-chan? I'm glad you're all right."

Naru glanced over at Usagi when she head what Umino was saying. The odango-atama'd one just waved off her concern. If there was any better person to have around "those monsters" then Usagi, Naru couldn't think of one. Umino started tapping furiously on his computer.

"My connections on the Internet report a tenfold jump in unusual activity all over the city since last month." Umino remarked upon what he saw on his screen, "Sailor Moon sightings have increased in proportion. It's lucky we have her around."

Usagi smiled a bit and winked at Naru. The redhead giggled.

"What's going on with you two?" Umino asked, "You know something?"

"Nah." Naru replied, "It's just that Sailor Moon is always around doing heroic stuff. I thought everybody just took her for granted by now."

Usagi groaned, whispering "Traitor."

Naru giggled, what could Usagi really say? The odango-atama sighed and started lazily looking out the window. Her friend didn't mean it, but that shot hurt.

* * *

"Two hamburgers, up!"

One of the cooks at Megaburger Deluxe announced the arrival of a pair of burgers in the corresponding meal slot. The pair was picked up quickly and whisked away.

The events of the day had so far been unusual. That would not last forever, for planted, underneath the equipment behind the counter was a long dormant item that should not have been there. With no power signature of its own there would be little warning of the devices activation before it accomplished its task. Moricite's bomb was ready.

* * *

"Come on Umino-kun, I want to play the new Sailor V game!"

"Hey, my computer is for serious matters only!"

Usagi sat back in the small wooded playground area adjoining the school watching Umino valiantly defending his portable computer from a bound and determined Makoto. She found the fact that Umino was actually standing down his self coined "karate maniac" to be the height of hilarity. Naru. sitting next to Usagi, across from the feuding pair, didn't look quite so confident.

"You might wanna let the girl play Umino." Naru advised, "I wouldn't want to have to scrape you up off the ground so you can get to next class."

"It's my computer." Umino said, shielding the piece of electronic equipment with his body, "I do with it as I like."

"Good going Umino-kun." Usagi cheered, "The dweebmeister finally gets a backbone."

"He's had one, remember he saved me once, even stood down a monster once." Naru added, "Though the way you're friend's looking I'd say he had it better with the monster."

"Hey!" Makoto looked up, grimacing. Usagi and Naru started giggling at the taller girl. Makoto crossed her arms and blew a puff of air at her bangs. Umino grasped his stuff and shot over to sit beside Naru.

"Don't worry." Naru sputtered out between giggles, "I'll protect my little Dweebmeister."

"Isn't that so sweet." Usagi leaned over nudging Naru in the ribs. The pair laughed again.

"I don't see you running off trying to protect Mamoru-san." Makoto needled her friend.

"Oh Mako-chan, since when has Mamo-chan needed my protection?" Usagi asked, tipping her head to the side. Unexpectedly she noticed Mamoru standing by a gate in the school grounds, looking at them. She waved and called out to him. Mamoru nodded, seeming unwilling to enter school grounds so Usagi went over to him.

"Hi Mamo-chan!" Usagi cooed, walking up, "What brings you here?"

"Hi Mamoru-san." Makoto said. Since she was standing anyway, she'd decided to follow Usagi.

"Hi girls." Mamoru replied, nodding, "I've been given the rest of the day off from work and wanted to see what was up, are we on for a meeting?"

Behind the two girls Naru waved to Mamoru. Mamoru gave her a little wave back. This flustered Umino a little.

"We haven't been able to plan one yet." Makoto replied, "There's nothing going on around town today that would be a good target for Moricite."

"Yeah." Usagi added, "We're kinda hoping for the day off."

"Then how about we head out after school?" Mamoru asked, "I've got a few errands to run, but they're mostly close by. I can pick you up right after class lets out."

"That sounds like a good idea." Usagi said, rubbing her chin, "I don't think my parents will mind me not coming straight home without telling them that much."

"And what about your homework Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked, leering over the smaller girl.

"Homework, what homework?" Usagi feigned innocence, "Anything I get I'm sure there'll be time to do it tomorrow."

Makoto and Mamoru sighed and gazed skyward. No matter what happened outside school once Usagi got into the classroom it was business as usual.

"OK odango-atama." said Mamoru, his doubt about Usagi's homework getting completed coming out as exasperation in his voice, "I'll meet you right after class."

"I'll be there Mamo-chan." Usagi returned, rubbing her cheek against Mamoru's sleeve. The fellow's facial expression softened a bit and he patted his girlfriend on the head before he said his good-byes and walked away.

Usagi watched Mamoru go. She was hoping that she would have a little while without the Dark Kingdom's interference to get her relationship with Mamoru back in the clear. Mamoru hadn't even spoken of Kenneth once since their last incident. He hadn't told anyone about it and was probably holding all his feelings in as usual. Even Makoto hadn't said a word about what she'd seen Kenneth doing. This really struck Usagi as odd. Maybe Makoto though Kenneth was Shadow Knight and that he didn't need the hassles. Kenneth was the only person Usagi could think of that they had yet to see Shadow Knight together with. Still, Usagi could not at all picture Kenneth coming to their rescue. As nice as he was Usagi had her doubts about him.

A small burning shock brought Usagi out of her reverie. She looked around for Makoto, but the other girl was paying her no attention and was all the way off by Umino and Naru, sharing her copious lunch. Usagi wondered where the slight burning sensation had come from. She never even noticed the card sized rectangular outline now burnt, ever so lightly, into her school uniform.

* * *

"And so I believe you went over chapters 14 through 21..."

Usagi's head drooped down onto her desk. She got her arms under her in time to allow for a cushion. She yawned, watching Haruna Sakurada writing on the chalkboard. As the lecture went on Usagi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Usagi... Usagi..."_

The voice reverberated through her mind. It sounded as if it came from far down a tunnel.

She was in a gown overlooking a wide courtyard. The scene wavered and swayed a bit, but was clear enough to see. Princess Serena was home, standing on her balcony above the huge flower garden. Magical white minarets on towers stood at aesthetically pleasing points along the white walls. The palace of the Moon Kingdom looked as wonderful as ever.

There was a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Prince Endymion, standing there in his regal blue and black armor. He was holding his other hand out to her and she took it.

"I was wondering where you were Princess." the image of Endymion said, "I have been searching so long and hard."

Usagi laid her head against his chest. The language and substance of dreams has always been a strange thing. To Usagi Mamoru's metal breastplate felt as if it was made of the finest silk. She sighed deeply.

"I've been meaning to tell you something Princess." he said, "I've been meaning to tell you everything."

"Oh Prince Endymion." Usagi replied softly, "I was sure you would, there should be no secrets between us."

"I love you so much Princess." the Prince image remarked, "You are so perfect, I could never hide anything from you."

"Endymion." Usagi cooed.

* * *

Sakurada-sensei stood over the source of the snoring that was interrupting her class.

"Tsukino-san, wake up." the teacher growled. Usagi didn't make a move.

"She's been off all day Sakurada-sensei." Naru remarked, "I hope nothing is wrong."

Sakurada-sensei groaned, she raised her tone of voice, "Tsukino-san, wake up!"

There wasn't a bit of response from the sleeping meatball head. Haruna shook her head in disgust. She wondered exactly what she would ever do with this hopelessly lazy young girl.

"Tsukino-san, Wake Up!"

* * *

There was an inexplicable glow under the counter of Megaburger Deluxe. The clerk wondered how something could glow dark. A clerk asked if someone had mistakenly put a black light in one of the heat lamps.

Kenneth felt the awakening power in his restaurant. His face contorted into a mask of surprise and anger.

* * *

"Tsukino-san, Usagi!" Sakurada-sensei growled loudly this time. Usagi started to budge.

Haruna was fed up with the young lady, as soon as she was up she would find herself heading to the principal's office. The teacher gathered her breath for one good yell.

"**TSU**..."

* * *

Megaburger Deluxe detonated in an explosion that leveled half the buildings on the block. The shockwave attracted the attention of many, all in ways that could not be ignored, and some worse than others.

Mamoru was the closest. He was riding his bike only two blocks away when the dark energy bomb went off. He was knocked right off his motorcycle. He and it skidded along the street.

Rei looked up as her temple was shaken.

Ami's notes were sent haphazardly across her desk by the shock.

Mina turned, shocked, as the sound of the explosion interrupted her class.

Makoto felt the hot wind blowing in through the school windows.

They all turned to see what had happened.

* * *

The explosion cut her off right in the middle of her shout. The school rocked and Sakurada-sensei was knocked off balance. She fell hard, right onto Naru's desk. Usagi's head popped up off the desk.

"What was that?" she moaned, still tired. The rest of the class had gathered at the windows. A number of blocks away from the school grounds, off at the edge of the market district there rose a tall black column of smoke. The buildings at its base, which took up maybe a quarter of the block had been leveled. They were all on fire. The smoke pillar had already began to mushroom by the time the class had been able to get out of their seats.

"Is it terrorists?" Umino questioned, "It's got to be terrorism, my computer..."

Usagi looked over, Umino's words skipped her mind as she recoiled in shock. Her classmates hadn't covered the entire window and she had a clear view of the destruction. Usagi gasped.

"That's Megaburger!" Usagi's eyes were the size of dish plates. Usagi started to dash for the window when the image of the outside disappeared in a blinding flash of white light. The other kids in the class got their eyes covered before a powerful blast rocked them away from the window. Usagi could see a crater out in the school grounds.

"Another bomb?!" Naru cried her question. Usagi' eyes narrowed.

"**SAILOR MOON**!"

"No, worse." Usagi replied. The blast had been nowhere near as powerful as the first. No bomb had caused it, that was as obvious as Moricite, floating down and taking a place right in front of the school.

"I know you're in there Sailor failure." Moricite shouted to all in the school, "I challenge you Senshi! You cannot defeat me, cannot hold me off any longer. Come and die Senshi!"

With those words Moricite struck out at the school. Blasts of fire and telekinetic force flew forth from her hands. Juuban Junior High shuddered under the attack. Moricite blew huge gouts of stone brick from its walls with each shot. Children were sent flying about like blades of grass in a hurricane. Usagi watched in horror. One of the shots impacted next to the room she was in. People were dying. Moricite was killing children indiscriminately. The Dark General knew she had no chance of hitting Sailor Senshi with random fire. She had to be trying to draw them out, but a what cost?

"Having fun Senshi?!" Moricite laughed, "Catch me if you can. If you don't your beloved cape boy is finished!"

The Dark General floated up higher into the air. Before she vanished she sent one shot, almost as an afterthought, into Usagi's classroom. Usagi grabbed the girl next to her and threw herself and the girl to the ground. Umino leapt on Naru, covering her with his body. The attack was not extremely powerful for a dark energy shot, just an added incentive, but it caught one small fat girl right in the chest and splattered her all over the back wall, while leaving a crater in the flooring to the next level. The school shook again.

Usagi's eyes grew wide. The shock of watching a friend die right before her eyes had dazed her. Umino and Naru pulled themselves off the ground. Naru gave Umino a big hug and thanked him. The redhead then turned towards Usagi. Naru found her own anger mirrored in the blonde's usually placid eyes. Usagi picked herself up and rushed out the door.

* * *

Three girls rushed out the entrance to Juuban Junior High School. They were sprinting at full speed.

"No, I don't know where Mamo-chan is!" Usagi gasped into her watch communicator, "But we've got to find him. Moricite's out there and he's next on her hit list!"

"We've got to find him." Rei's voice came over the communicator, "He might be headed for his house!"

"It's a good bet." Ami remarked, "I heard he was already out for the day, we might catch him on the way to his house."

"We'll meet on the way there!" Mina remarked, sounding a bit out of breath herself.

"This looks serious guys!" Rei shouted over her comm, "If Moricite's out gunning for the Senshi I suggest not changing until we have to!"

"I hear you Rei-chan." Makoto replied, "Sounds like a good idea."

"Let's get a move on!" Usagi called. The chase was on.

* * *

There was a rending, grinding crash and a clank. A scrap of metal remaining on one of the final ceiling supports broke free and struck the ground amidst the wreckage. It brought up a small cloud of dust, clearing some off the charred remnants of flooring and exposing a burnt and blackened arm. There was no movement to be seen.

What remained of Megaburger Deluxe could probably fit in a compact car. A few braces remained, some blackened bits of glass and a brick or two. There was not much of a crater though, as most of the bomb's force was vented out and up. This was the result of the restaurant being on a large, subsurface granite plug, handiwork of a certain Dark General's power.

All around there was ruin. Every building on Megaburger's corner of the block was gone, either knocked into rubble or blown halfway across the mercantile district. Only halfway down the street, away from Megaburger, were there buildings still standing. They were charred and lacking any glass, but at least structurally sound.

Leaning on one of these buildings stood a figure in a grey suit. A tall, blonde male.

Jelcite shook his head wearily, surveying the damage. It was really disappointing. He'd liked playing a respectable businessman. Seeing nothing to warrant his annoyance from his viewpoint Jelcite tossed the little piece of brick he was holding over his shoulder and walked on to take a closer look at his rather more thoroughly ventilated building. Maybe there was something he could salvage.

* * *

Mamoru stopped his motorcycle. He was three-quarters of the way home. His high-rise apartment was already in sight. He would have to get there as soon as he could to take care of the scrapes he'd gotten on his leg in the explosion. He was still not thinking clearly, or he might have tried to figure what the commotion was all about.

A demanding yell from behind him shocked Mamoru's head clear.

"There you are!" it was Usagi. Mamoru turned to see Makoto, Mina, Rei, Ami and his girlfriend all closing on him from different directions. Mamoru blinked, wondering about the sight. None of them were supposed to be out of school yet.

"Are you all right Mamoru-san?" Makoto rushed up. He was looking extremely groggy.

"He must have been to close to the blast." Ami said, walking over, "He may be in shock."

"His leg is all scraped up." Mina added.

Mamoru shook his head, trying to allay the girls concerns he replied, "Ah, it's nothing, I've taken a hell of a lot worse from the Dark Kingdom as Tuxedo Mask."

"But you're not Tuxedo Mask right now." Ami admonished him, "You were caught off guard, there's no telling how strong you are as plain old Mamoru Chiba-san."

"Thanks a lot Ami-chan, I'm kinda used to plan old Mamoru." he remarked, "So what's up that's got everybody out here fretting over me. I assure you I'll be fine."

"Not if Moricite finds you." Makoto said, crossing her arms. Mamoru looked shocked. He broke out of his daze.

"What, she's back already?!" he gasped. Mamoru's words were punctuated by another unexpected event that took place, simultaneously, in the background. If Mamoru's apartment building wasn't in sight none of the group would have been the wiser but as Mamoru spat out his last word...

His apartment detonated.

Mamoru's facial expression was too contorted to be described. He watched as, in the distance, a cloud of smoke and debris spewed forth from his home. The attack was obviously aimed. Only one apartment had gone up. The rest of the building looked as if it only was suffering smoke damage.

"My... My..." Mamoru stuttered. He saw pained looks in the eyes of his friends. He shook clear the cobwebs in his head.

"I'm so sorry Mamo-chan." Usagi whimpered.

"Don't be." Mamoru growled, "If Moricite wants to declare war... Look, I've got to get to my apartment to help the people up there, I'll try to get back in time for the fight, but Usako..."

Usagi had almost read Mamoru's mind in the look on his face. The realization hit her quickly. She let out a gasp.

"Get going Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, "We'll handle Moricite!"

Mamoru slapped down his visor and sped off. Usagi checked the surroundings. There was no one watching.

"It's Senshi time!" Usagi cried, "We've got a job to do!"

"Yes!" Makoto cheered, getting into the spirit.

"Let's kick some evil butt!" Rei added, raising her hand to the air.

"MARS STAR POWER!" "VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" "JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"**MAKE UP**!"

Four of the friends vanished in whirls of color. Within the energies of the planets they renewed their power. Each stepped forth :Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, . The Sailor Senshi had arrived.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!"

And she was surrounded in a dimensionless energy field. The surrounding scenery took on a soft glow as Usagi was wrapped in the mystical garb, gloves, and boots of the mightiest of the Sailor Senshi. The field disappeared in a flash as a crescent moon blazed on her forehead and was covered as magic bejeweled her head with earrings, ornamental red hairpieces and a golden tiara.

Sailor Moon stepped onto the scene.

* * *

Moricite snickered as she looked at the cozy, two-floor house across the street. How cute it was, with its little colored tile roof, little stone wall outside that protected nothing, and its quaint little family inside. It was late afternoon by then. Moricite's inability to find Tuxedo Mask or his alter-ego was a setback to her plan, but at her current energy level she should be able to compensate.

Sitting when she first appeared the Dark General now stood. With a snap of her fingers a card was in Moricite's hand. She twirled it on its tip atop her finger and looked at it for a split second before with a twist of her wrist it sailed skyward.

"Cardian Ranthraxis!" Moricite called, "Come forth!"

With a puff the card was gone and a strange gaunt green creature with plastic looking scales pulled tight over its frame appeared in its place. The beast smiled a tooth grin at Moricite.

"I am yours to command Lady Moricite." the floating thing bowed.

"I have already defined your mission." the Dark General spoke, "It is now time to carry out my orders, do you understand?"

"I remember your instructions and I will obey them." the Cardian replied, turning back towards the house. Moricite smiled her devilish grin then teleported away.

The Cardian blew through the front door of Usagi's house like a hurricane. It stopped just inside the portal and looked about. There was no one there. The Cardian looked puzzled.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The Cardian, sparking with arcs of electricity, flew back out Usagi's front door. It skidded out into the street.

"Hey!" Sailor Moon's voice called out, "Watch it! You almost blew away my TV set!"

"You said get it out of my house." Jupiter's voice called back, "Well it's out!"

The Cardian peeled itself off the ground as the Sailor Senshi appeared around it.

"Where's Moricite!?" Sailor Moon shouted.

The Cardian crouched low to the ground, in between the Senshi. It grinned widely and gave its answer.

"You want her?" it asked, "You have to catch me first!"

With that the Cardian leapt up into the air. The odd, fleeing, tactic, so unusual for a Cardian, took the Sailor Senshi by surprise. For a few seconds they only gawked at the creature as it made the roof of a building halfway down the block in one jump. It stopped there to laugh at them. Before it made its next jump the Senshi were on its tail.

"Hey creep!" Sailor Moon challenged, "Get back here!"

"I'm so scared of you Sailor dip!" the Cardian taunted back, "You probably couldn't catch a one-legged cat, let alone me!"

The Senshi and the beast started skipping off from rooftop to rooftop, heading downtown.

* * *

It was dusk. The explosion had darkened much of the nearby mercantile district, leaving an eerie dark spot in the Tokyo skyline. Naru looked out over the darkened streets and sighed, wondering if her friends were all right.

"Wait up Naru-chan!"

The redhead sighed again as Umino came running up behind her. Her little nerd had been tailing her since the incident at the school. Naru had to think that Umino's concern was touching, but she would have liked a little time on her own.

Umino straightened his glasses and checked out the scenery saying, "Wow, it looks like that blast blew a bigger hole in the power grid than I thought, do you think Sailor Moon is out there?"

"I just know it." Naru replied, rubbing her hands together nervously. She noticed a dark figure lingering, cloaked in shadow but just in sight, in a dark alley off to her right. She blinked a second and saw the figure whisk around the corner away from her. Then she heard the sound of a voice, one she hadn't heard in years. It struck a blow she almost felt physically.

"_Naruuuu_..." it was Nephrite's voice. Naru gasped, her eyes opening wide.

"Did you hear that?" Naru asked Umino. He turned to Naru inquisitively.

"Hear what?" Umino asked.

"_Naaaaruuuu_..."

"Yahh!" Umino shrieked, "What was that?!"

"That's Nephrite's voice!" Naru said, sounding in an odd way both skeptical and hopeful at the same time.

"Ahck!" Umino cried even louder, "A ghost!"

"_Follow me Naru_..." Nephrite's voice whispered. It could still be heard, no matter what the distance between them.

"It's some kind of trick!" Umino advised, sounding frightened, "Don't listen to it Naru-chan!"

"_Come on Naru_..." the voice whispered.

"It sounds like Nephrite!" Naru cried, "He was magical, there could be hope!"

"Don't believe it Naru!" Umino gasped.

"_You still don't trust me Naru_?" the voice said in quiet reply, "_What about that parfait_?"

"It really could be him!" Naru's eyes shot open, she rushed off to the voice. Umino grabbed her.

"Please!" Naru cried, "Let me go!"

Umino drooped his head in resignation. Before he released her he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of orange cloth. Naru recognized it. The piece was from one of her old pajamas. She'd used it to bandage a wound Nephrite had gotten on his arm, then later to bandage a similar wound on Umino. Unbelievably, he had kept it all this time.

"Here." Umino said, offering it to Naru, "For luck. It gave me some."

Naru blushed and took the bandage.

"Thank you Umino." she said, "I don't want you getting hurt. I'll be careful."

"I'll be here waiting Naru-chan." Umino said softly. He'd shown resolve at times, but now his resolve seemed to be waning.

"You're so cute Umino." Naru said, "See ya!"

Umino waved to Naru as she ran off. Naru didn't seem to notice. As she left sight the little fellow collapsed. Neither of them could see the waves of energy that had been coming off of him.

* * *

The Sailor Senshi hit the next rooftop all at once. It was getting dark and they'd lost the Cardian somewhere two buildings back. There was no sign of the thing, but Mars was confident they were on the right track.

"Are you sure it went this way Mars?" Jupiter asked, scanning the nearby rooftops, "I don't see anything."

"It's out here." Sailor Mars defended her position, "Keep your eyes peeled."

Venus looked over the roof, there were very few places to hide and the one area in real shadow, beside a skylight, was far too small to hide something the size of a Cardian.

"I'm not seeing..." Venus started to speak. She was cut off by a glancing punch to the face. The Cardian had sprung at her from the one available shadow, seeming to blend into existence as it passed into the dim light. Venus twisted about, letting her motion blunt the impact, and fell to the ground. Her cheek still looked puffy for a few seconds after the punch. None of the other Sailor Senshi could get off a shot at the thing before it disappeared over the edge of the roof. It was headed for a lower building, out of sight. The lights on the block suddenly went out.

"It would help if we had some light here." Mercury commented, "Why are the lights out in this part of the city?"

"Something big is happening." Mars added, then checked on Venus, "Are you all right Sailor Venus?"

"I'll be fine." the orange-clad Senshi said standing, "Let's get that thing!"

"We're on our way!" Sailor Moon cried, leaping over to the next roof. They could barely make sight of the Cardian skipping further off towards the one brightest spot of light at the edge of the darkness. It was the new shopping mall.

"It's headed for the Mall!" Jupiter remarked, launching herself into the chase.

"We've got to head it off!" Mercury insisted, "If it gets there it will have uncountable innocents to endanger and drain! Our job will get a lot harder!"

"What can we do?" Venus called out, "It's got a head start on us!"

"We can pick up the pace!" Sailor Moon shouted from out front, "Let's go, as fast as we can, somebody's got to get there first, everybody else can catch up!"

With that Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus kicked it into high gear. They sometimes cleared entire buildings at a time with their leaps. Though they couldn't see it both hoped they could head off the Cardian before the real trouble started.

* * *

The Cardian gazed at the huge shopping mall it was headed towards and drooled at all the energy there. The bright white marble structure with more than a square mile of floor space, most in one huge open, rectangular, atrium at the center, would make a perfect place for battle. It would head in from the North, skipping most of the parking lot and heading straight into the atrium. Since there were no people around, no one to warn of the impending strike, the Cardian was assured surprise and since it had left them behind, the Sailor Senshi couldn't stop it.

Leaping off the last of the roofs before the small North parking lot the Cardian sprinted across the open space. As it passed a red mustang it assessed the situation. In only a hundred more yards it would be past the lot, across the street and up the wide marble staircase. Sprinting in a one minded fashion as it was the Cardian failed to notice a pair of figures silhouetted in the moon above and behind it.

"Venus, love me chain!"

Heart shape links of energy whipped out from around Sailor Venus. She caught one of the light poles in their snake-like grasp and as she came down, ripped the long metal pole out of the ground. Spinning about she and the pole acted like the weighted ends of a bola. The chain snapped taut, flew about, and the Cardian caught the light pole full in the chest as it was doing around fifty.

Caught unaware the beast bent away from the force of the strike. Somehow, though the light pole bent and was cut in two, the Cardian maintained its forward momentum as it flipped head over heels into a row of parked cars, demolishing the first two. It picked itself up, seemingly and surprisingly unfazed and began anew its race for the structure looming before it. As the Cardian made the street, it found itself surrounded.

"What's this thing made out of?" Sailor Venus gasped as she hit the ground.

The Cardian began looking back and forth between the Sailor Senshi. Jupiter, Mars, Moon, Venus, Mercury... Its eyes were filled with far less confidence than before.

"You won't be getting to the people, beast!" Sailor Moon shouted, "I am the pretty warrior of love and justice in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I will punish you!"

The Cardian flipped away, reversing its direction. The mall was now temporarily out of reach. The Cardian would have to find another way. The Sailor Senshi were hot on its heels. Mars and Venus had leapt right after the thing, throwing caution to the wind. The Cardian had not yet even begun to fight so it decided to make them pay for their brash acts. From its array of scales the Cardian pulled a few and flung them right were the Senshi were about to land. The scales burst, letting out a toxic cloud. Venus and Mars landed, coughing. They didn't seem to be harmed by the attack though, and this angered the Cardian. It turned on them, lashing out with its sharp claws, each of which grew six inches longer as it swung. The Cardian's leap was short-lived. Sailor Jupiter came sailing over her two friends and planted a foot right in the Cardian's forehead.

"Get away from them, monster!" Jupiter growled. The Cardian hit the ground, hissing.

"You tell it Jupiter!" Sailor Moon shouted. She came racing up behind the green Senshi.

The Cardian roared and sprung at Sailor Moon. The meatball headed Senshi didn't look to happy about the turn of events. Her face contorted with shock and she threw herself to the side. The Cardian saw it might have a shot at getting to the mall.

* * *

The image of Nephrite had Naru racing through darkened streets and back alleys. It was always one corner ahead of her, but somehow Naru always managed to know just where to go. She could tell they were headed downtown. She wondered if the ghost was trying to help her with something, or whether it was a convenient trap. Her mind believed the latter, but she was running on heart and all it could see was the former. The image turned one last corner and Naru got there, only ten seconds behind.

"_Naaaruuuu_..." the image had stopped. Naru could see it, standing out only twenty feet away. It looked like Nephrite. The same narrow jawline, the same deep eyes and long, flowing, brown hair. Naru's heart skipped a beat. It was his voice, his body, was it him. She stepped out of the alley, into a wide parking lot, just inside the edge of the darkness, to get closer. Nephrite smiled. Naru smiled back, and then, what her mind had known all along became painfully evident. The Nephrite image darkened. It's head dipped, just a little so that its eyes showed just under its brow, dark, evil eyes. The friendly grin on its face became an evil sneer and the thing waved its hand once.

Moricite was there. The villain gave Naru her own little smile, then vanished.

Naru stepped back, her mind not quite shocked, but her heart again broken. Her eyes teared up and she let out a single sob. What had that been all about. Could that bitch have been so cruel as to just play a meaningless joke? Naru soon would wish that was all it really was. She heard a shout coming from off, far to her right along the building beside the alley.

* * *

"Shabon Spray!"

The Cardian's hopes at reaching the mall faded fast. It was quickly unable to see much of the surrounding environment. However Moricite had chosen a Cardian with Mercury's attack in mind. Though the beast couldn't make out the surroundings it could see the Senshi. In fact with its thermal vision it could probably see them better than they could see it. The Cardian spun about, aiming for the smallest target and leapt.

Mercury only had a split second to avoid the Cardian's strike. Though her dodge lacked grace she avoided most of the things attack. She felt a slight pain at her side, a minor wound. She felt electricity crackle through the air. Sailor Jupiter was not amused.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

The Cardian's dodge was skillful. It avoided the green Senshi's attack, leaving a large divot in the ground where it had just been. The shot had cleared away a large amount of Mercury's fog cloud. The Cardian didn't even see Sailor Mars behind it. Unfortunately for the Cardian, Sailor Mars had no such trouble finding the enemy.

"BURNING MANDALA!"

The Cardian was just recovering from the first near impact when the second, dead on strike lit it up like a Christmas tree. There was a hollow, scraping noise as it skidded along the ground, winding up just at the foot of the stairs it so longed to reach.

The moon scepter was in the hands of its wielder. Sailor Moon spun about, calling on her energies.

"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The Cardian opened its eyes to get a blast of Moon power in the face. There was a burst of energy, then all that remained was a smoking card.

Sailor Moon was not in the least bit satisfied.

"That takes out the small fry!" she growled.

Sailor Jupiter looked concerned, "That was way too easy." she remarked, "They usually put up a much better fight."

"Moricite gave the challenge." Mercury commented from the ground, "It should be her fighting us, why did she send this thing?"

"I don't care!" said Sailor Moon, "I want Moricite!"

The fog had entirely lifted. Mercury slowly got up to her feet. As the blue Senshi was looking up anyway, she was the first to see a female form descending in their midst.

"Be careful what you wish for Sailor brat!" Moricite shouted, "That wish just might come true!"

"Moricite!" Sailor Moon looked up to see the Dark General floating above Jupiter's head, a good ten feet away.

"Funny a coward like you would show up here!" Mars jibed. Moricite didn't even listen.

"Sorry to intrude!" she said, sounding about as sincere as an April fools joke, "But you've got something I want Sailor Buffoon!"

In Moricite's hand was a small orange box. The Senshi shuddered just at the sight of it. That little thing had caused them a lot of trouble in the past. It may have even been responsible for the near unstoppable way Moricite had been gaining energy lately.

"Watch out Senshi." Mars remarked, "She's up to something big."

"You have no idea Mars!" Moricite laughed. The villainess held her energy enhancer out towards Sailor Moon. The box began to glow. Moricite's face echoed her twisted glee.

Before Sailor Moon could attack Moricite she felt an incredible pain in her chest. She let out a shriek and fell to her knees. Her suit actually caught on fire by her bow, the flame coming from an odd, rectangular spot.. Usagi grasped at the pain, trying desperately to get rid of the cause. Sailor Venus reacted to her friend's pain by attacking the source.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

Moricite teleported out of the way of the love chain. Sailor Moon's pain receded slightly. The Senshi looked about frantically to see where she had gone. Moricite reappeared above the staircase. Again Moricite laid into Sailor Moon with the power of the enhancer, striking her thorough the Cardian Jelcite had given her. Sailor Moon was in severe pain, she rolled about on the ground, on the edge of convulsions.

"Stop it!" Venus shouted, moving around to one side of Moricite, "You're hurting her!"

"Isn't that the point?" Moricite laughed back. Though the Dark General had the point of her own attack down, she hadn't realized why Venus had moved about to her side like she did. In doing so the yellow Senshi had brought most of Moricite's split attention along with her. Moricite just didn't have enough perception to notice that Jupiter had gotten around her.

"I'm tired of that damn thing!" Jupiter roared, "SUPREME THUNDER!"

Moricite barely had time to turn before Jupiter's attack nailed the enhancer dead on. Her energy glued Moricite to the spot. The box shook, cracking as it passed well beyond the power level and type it was supposed to channel. Inevitably either Jupiter's energy, or the enhancer would have to give out. The talisman was the one to fall first. It exploded.

Now Moricite felt the effects of a blast. She recoiled, sliding away and letting her shields take the brunt of the force. This didn't protect her hand that had been wrapped around the box though. The Senshi could see Moricite pull her pained arm to her, the glove covering her hand now blackened and charred. She cradled it, rage growing in her eyes.

"My enhancer!" the Dark General screamed, "You Sailor pukes!"

"You're next Moricite!" Jupiter shouted right back. She could see that Moricite's one hand was smoking.

The Dark General scowled, looking at the Senshi before her. She summed up her options quickly.

"This isn't over." she growled, then teleported away.

"Arrgh!" Jupiter shook her head, "I thought she'd stick around this time!"

Mercury leaned over Sailor Moon. Usagi was looking a lot better. Sitting up the leader of the Sailor Senshi reached into her suit and pulled out a card. Mercury looked at it in shock.

"Why did you bring that into the fight?!" she gasped, "Didn't you realize how dangerous it could be?"

"I thought I was keeping it away from her." Sailor Moon replied, "I didn't know she could use it against me!"

"And all this time I thought you were keeping it safe for me."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury's eyes almost popped out of their head in shock. Moricite wasn't gone! Smiling broadly Moricite ripped the Cardian out of Sailor Moon's hand. The other Sailor Senshi were too shocked to react, and Moricite gave them no time. The Dark General teleported again, out of sight.

"She got the Cardian!" Sailor Moon couldn't believe it.

"That's bad right?" Venus asked. Usagi looked over to her friend and nodded.

"Really bad! If I've heard right that was the strongest one!" Sailor Moon replied.

"Yeah, that's bad." Venus added.

"Don't drop your guard!" Jupiter scolded, "She still could be around!"

"She must not catch us unaware again!" Mercury commented, "Mars, can you sense her?"

Mars closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. Her expression turned grim.

"She's still here!" said the red Senshi, "I can't pinpoint her, but the feeling is too strong!"

The Senshi were determined not to be caught off guard again. The started scanning their surroundings in earnest.

"Keep on your toes Senshi." Venus advised, "Moricite could be anywhere."

"Come on Mars, you've got to get a lock on her!" added Sailor Jupiter, "There's no cover out here!"

* * *

Naru slipped around behind one of the parked cars. Her heart was beating so fast, but she had to see if her friends were all right. The sounds of the battle had been horrendous. She'd heard Usagi moaning and shouting out from pain. The thought that her friend might be hurt was getting to the little redhead. Popping her head up, she stepped out from behind her cover to get a better look.

Naru's heart froze when she saw Moricite.

* * *

The Dark General looked at the Cardian in her hand. Mantadid... the strongest of them all. The Senshi were looking about for her, covering every angle they'd though of, but Moricite had picked a position within the cover of darkness. The Senshi couldn't see her.

Moricite called upon the energies in her orb. A node appeared. She took it in one hand, her Cardian in the other. With her powers as strong as she needed to get them for her task, Moricite began her master stroke. Any second now the Senshi would notice the energies she was calling upon, but it would be too late. The pieces had been set. It was time to bring about the beginning of the Sailor Senshi's end.

Moricite focused the energies of the orb through her Cardian. The mystic card's image flowed with power. The power demanded release, so Moricite let it go. The Dark General knew that it would form a beam, that was her plan. She pointed the face of the card at Sailor Moon, but did not aim quite at her. Sailor Moon would be too hard a target for a one shot deal such as this. Someone else, someone who didn't want to be missed, that was the target, the point of the matter.

* * *

Naru's eyes opened wide as she saw Moricite aiming at Usagi. No one else had seen the Dark General yet. How could Usagi dodge?! Naru did the only thing she could think of.

* * *

Mars felt the energies. The channeling and charging were incredible. Her eyes turned towards Moricite the second the shot was fired.

"Look out!" Mars cried.

Sailor Moon was, as usual, lucky. She somehow threw herself out of the way of the bolt. The other Senshi sprang in different directions as the huge, three foot thick orange beam bared down towards their midst. It never reached. There was a blast as the beam struck something, someone else.

The Senshi turned to see Naru, transfixed in the energy field. She screamed, not understanding what was happening. Then she was released. The redhead dropped to the ground, panting.

Moricite smiled. Things were going right on schedule for a change. It was easy to count on these silly humans.

* * *

Mamoru looked at the huge hole in his building. Nothing remained of his apartment. He sighed and wiped clean his brow. The place was a total loss. The explosion had trapped many people and he'd spent most of his time freeing them. He only hoped Usagi and the others were having a better luck.

Mamoru noticed something on the ground at the edge of the precipice. A tiny crystal. He found it odd. He'd never had anything like that in his home. He bent down and picked it up. A familiar voice spoke to him in his mind.

"Free the anger."

Mamoru shook his head. The voice had taken him by surprise. Was that actually Queen Serenity?

"His pain must be released."

Mamoru looked down at his hand. The crystal was gone.

There was a bright orange glow in the east. It lasted only a second, and was very far away, but Mamoru realized its meaning. The Senshi were in trouble. Time was short, getting there would take forever.

Mamoru slipped a rose from his jacket.

* * *

"Naru?" Sailor Moon gasped, her eyes open wide.

The smaller redheaded girl said nothing. She was too shocked at the fact that she was still alive. The beam had made a pretty light show, and had scared her a lot, but had seemed to do nothing.

"Naru!" Sailor Moon shouted in realization, "What were you doing? You could have been killed."

Naru finally regained her senses. She turned to Usagi, a false smile on her face.

"I didn't care." she said, exhausted, "You saved me so many times Usagi, I had to pay you back."

"You didn't have to..." Sailor Moon started to apologize to her friend for putting her in danger. She didn't get the chance. Moricite appeared, floating above Naru.

"Oh but she did Sailor Moon!" the villainess said, almost as a laugh.

Naru rolled away from Moricite, her eyes open wide. The Senshi took position for a fight.

"Get out of here Naru!" Usagi shrieked.

"Why should she?" Moricite growled, then caught Naru's eyes with her own, "Come on little girl, you're on my side now."

"Wha..." the gasp from the Senshi and Naru was as unanimous as it was simultaneous. Naru began to stand. The surprise on her face showing that her sudden movement was completely involuntary. Moricite held her hand out to the red-headed girl.

"Cardian Mantadid, come forth!" the Dark General shouted. It did.

Naru was racked by painful convulsions. Sailor Moon made to run for her, to help her friend, but Jupiter laid a hand on her fellow Senshi's shoulder, stopping her. There was no stopping the change now.

Naru screamed. Her body contorted as hard plates replaced skin, claws and fangs replaced nails and teeth. Her clothing started to rip away, unable to hold what was now within it. Her skin did the same. As she grew her lower body lengthened until she had formed a new section, with an extra set of segmented, insect style legs.

In a few seconds all that remained of Naru was her eyes and locks of curled red hair. Everything else was gone. Before the Senshi stood an eight foot tall, slate grey and green, preying mantis with a human shaped head. Four legs, covered with hairs and spines protruded from its centaur like body, and its arms ended in vicious looking, back jointed hooks, each covered with many sharp ridges and scales.

"Naru!" Usagi cried, reaching for her friend. Jupiter really didn't have to hold her back this time. Tears welled up in the eyes of the lead Sailor Senshi, her voice cracked and wavered as she spoke her friend's name.

"And how do you like my new pet?" the Dark General floated down, next to the Naru-thing. She was smiling broadly, defiance gleaming in her eyes. She casually brushed the soot of her one darkened glove. Her hair blew in the slight breeze that picked up.

"You witch!" Sailor Moon was in no mood for pleasantries, "What have you done to her?!"

"I've made the perfect warrior out of her." Moricite explained, happily, "Isn't it so pleasant to know that all your fighting, all you battling against me its all been for this, for naught! You see before you the ultimate expression of a beast, a creature made of you own friend, a creature that you will have to kill to beat, and I don't think you can kill poor old Naru, can you. Hah! You're nothing pitiful Senshi, soon your universe shall fall under my sway. Soon there will be only the Dark Kingdom!"

"You'll never win monster!" Sailor Moon shouted back, "We'll beat you and all your kind."

"If you say so." Moricite chortled, "Try this little lady first!"

As the monster Naru had become strode forward some of the lights behind it came on. Power was being restored. The Senshi backed up the stairs. What had once been Naru was a frightening sight to be seen. Sailor Mars shivered a little. Sailor Jupiter got ready. Sailor Moon scowled, determined to not show the least bit of fear.

"You can't win Sailor Moon." Moricite said, smiling, "I have you."

"We'll get you for this Moricite!" Sailor Jupiter growled.

"Not likely." Moricite floated off into the air. Before the Senshi could do anything she vanished again. The Dark General was supremely confident.

"Naru, can you hear me?" Usagi asked, wanting to reach out to her friend, to help her. The thing just raised a claw. The pigtailed Senshi backed up, intimidated.

"Please Naru!" Usagi called, "It's me, Usagi, don't you remember?"

"I think she's gone Sailor Moon." Jupiter said, laying her hand on her friend's shoulder. The lights in the background started to flicker and fade. The Sailor Senshi and the Naru Cardian stared at each other for one, eternal moment as time seemed to slow down. A hint of orange flashed on the back of the creature. There was a hideous roar.

And the thing that once was Naru attacked.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
